Réflexion
by Sevryna
Summary: Une demande un peu spéciale, anodine en soi, va se retrouver plus destructrice que jamais.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Une demande un peu spéciale, anodine en soi, va se retrouver plus destructrice que jamais.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Stargate SG-1 et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils appartiennent à la MGM/UA et à leurs auteurs. Je ne suis pas l'intention de discréditer les acteurs, les auteurs ou autres personnes impliqués dans l'univers Stargate.

Il s'agit d'une fiction pour laquelle je ne reçois aucune rémunération à l'écriture.

Genre : Général, Drame & Romance.

Note de l'auteur : Cette fiction a migré dans mon esprit depuis un moment, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres elle contiendra.

 **Chapitre I**

Elle s'avança pour la troisième fois près de cette porte fermée. Et elle se trouvait tout bonnement ri-di-cu-le.

Elle, le Lieutenant-Colonel Samantha Carter, ne pouvait quand même pas craindre d'aller parler à son supérieur ! Elle était toujours à réfléchir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et qu'il apparut.

— Carter ? demanda-t-il, visiblement étonné de trouver quelqu'un derrière la porte de son bureau.

— Mon Général ! Bonjour.

« Bonjour. Non, mais franchement c'est idiot ! » pensa-t-elle.

— Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite dans mon humble bureau ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il fut cependant surpris de ne pas la voir sourire. Non, il la trouvait même… anxieuse.

— Il faudrait que je vous parle, mon Général.

Voilà. C'était dit.

— Entrez, lui dit-il en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer.

Elle s'engouffra dans le passage puis s'installa devant l'une des chaises.

— Asseyez-vous. Que se passe-t-il ? questionna alors le Général Jack O'Neill. Rien de préoccupant j'espère ?

— Eh bien… débuta-t-elle. C'est assez… J'ai une demande à vous faire qui est complètement stupide, mais qui risque sûrement de soulager mon quotidien.

Elle avait dit cela d'une traite, si bien qu'il la regardait d'un air incrédule. Il lui fit un signe de tête afin de l'encourager à poursuivre.

— Voilà, cela fait un mois que Pete me harcèle pour pouvoir participer à l'une de nos missions off world. Pour voir « ce que je fais », mima-t-elle. Je lui ai expliqué une bonne centaine de fois que cela était impossible, hors de question, inenvisageable. Mais il est têtu. Du coup, je lui ai promis de venir vous en parler. Après votre refus, il me laissera tranquille.

Elle baissa la tête, n'osant pas croiser son regard. Jack ne savait pas quoi penser. Il s'était imaginé beaucoup de choses, mais celle-ci n'en faisait pas partie.

— Pourquoi pas ! lança-t-il.

— Merci, mon Géné… Pardon ? ! s'exclama-t-elle en relevant la tête.

— Pourquoi pas. Vous avez une mission plutôt très calme cette semaine, la visite de ruines devrait enchanter Peter, qui devrait donc vous remercier d'accéder à sa demande. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien envie de venir moi aussi. Ça me manque de passer à travers la porte.

— Très bien, mon Général…

Sam semblait totalement perdue. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle réponse. Et avoir Pete avec elle en mission ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça.

En revenant chez elle le soir, elle tomba sur Pete qui l'attendait devant la porte.

— Bonsoir, ma chérie, tu as passé une bonne journée ? Tu as pu voir le Général O'Neill ? demanda-t-il tout sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Bonsoir… Oui je l'ai vu. Tu nous accompagneras jeudi. Mais je te préviens, le Général vient aussi. Et tu seras sous les ordres de chacun d'entre nous. Daniel y compris, répliqua Sam.

— Oui ! Ah je suis tellement content ! Tu vois que ça valait le coup d'aller lui demander !

Pete était comme un enfant le jour de Noël, à la différence de Samantha qui avait du mal à s'imaginer son compagnon en mission avec son équipe.

Pour la remercier, Pete prépara le repas, et décida de la satisfaire ce soir. Sam se laissa faire, quelque peu déçue de la décision de son supérieur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

Trois jours plus tard, c'est un Pete surexcité qui se trouvait en salle d'embarquement. Sam avait l'air plutôt gênée, elle préférait que sa vie privée n'interfère pas dans sa vie professionnelle. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de faire malgré un père faisant partie de la Tok'ra.

— Tout va bien, Sam ? demanda Daniel Jackson, l'archéologue et linguiste de leur équipe.

— Oui, merci, Daniel. Cette mission ne devrait pas être très longue…

— Oui, d'autant plus que la population locale a déjà travaillé sur les ruines et souhaite me montrer leurs travaux.

Il marqua un temps de pause avant de poursuivre :

— Je crois que Jack est ravi de prendre l'air !

En effet, le Général O'Neill venait d'arriver à son tour en salle d'embarquement, accompagné de Teal'c.

— Ah, les enfants ! Enfin une petite mission qui me fait sortir de mon bureau. Quelle météo nous attend là-bas ?

— Nuageux avec quelques éclaircies, mon Général. Température de vingt degrés, vent neutre.

— Parfait ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Vous connaissez même la météo qu'il va faire ? Fascinant ! s'exclama à son tour Pete.

— Eh bien, il vaut mieux pour prévoir l'équipement. C'est également à ça que nous servent les sondes de reconnaissance, expliqua Sam.

La porte forma son vortex, et l'équipe commença à s'engager sur la rampe. Pete, quant à lui, restait ébahi par le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui. Il finit par suivre SG-1 et traversa le vortex.

— Waouh ! s'exclama-t-il une fois arrivé sur place. Ça retourne l'estomac !

— Ben alors, Carter, vous n'aviez pas prévenu de ne pas prendre de petit-déjeuner ? s'amusa Jack.

— Ça a dû me sortir de la tête… lui répondit en souriant Sam.

Son Général lui avait manqué sur le terrain.

— Par où se trouvent les ruines, Daniel ? demanda Teal'c.

— Un peu plus loin au sud-ouest. Le village est à environ cinq kilomètres dans la même direction. Léana doit nous y attendre afin de me montrer leur bibliothèque sacrée où elle mène ses travaux de traduction, répondit Daniel.

L'équipe se mit donc en marche, Pete posant beaucoup de questions. Après environ deux kilomètres parcourus, Teal'c se stoppa net.

— Je crois avoir entendu quelque chose, dit-il.

SG-1 resta attentive un moment avant que Daniel n'intervienne.

— Sûrement des enfants du village, ils devaient attendre notre arri…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'équipe se retrouva à bord d'un vaisseau mère goa'uld, entourée de jaffas.

—… vée. Ce n'était pas prévu tout ça, termina-t-il en levant les mains.

Ils furent désarmés en quelques secondes, puis une voix familière parvint aux oreilles de Jack.

— Comment trouvez-vous mon nouvel appareil de téléportation, Colonel ?

— Ah non, c'est Général moi maintenant. Et vous, toujours Ba'al ? demanda Jack.

— Je vois que vous gardez toujours cet humour insupportable, Général. Emmenez-les, répondit sèchement Ba'al.

Ils furent amenés sans ménagement dans une cellule. C'est à cet instant que Pete commença à paniquer.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ! Que nous veulent-ils ? ! Je croyais que c'était une simple mission d'analyse.

— Nous le pensions aussi, répliqua Sam. Rien ne sert de paniquer, nous allons certainement découvrir très rapidement la raison de notre enlèvement. S'il le souhaitait, nous serions déjà morts.

— Le Colonel Carter a raison, il doit vouloir quelque chose de nous, dit Teal'c.

À cet instant, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Ba'al.

— Vous deux, dit-il en désignant Sam et Jack qui se faisaient déjà empoigner par quatre jaffas. Et lui aussi, dit-il en désignant d'un signe de tête Pete. Je ne le connais pas, peut-être craquera-t-il plus vite.

Ils furent tous trois emmenés dans une large salle, que Jack reconnut aussitôt. Ba'al les fit se mettre à genoux, alignés.

— On entend tellement de choses dans cette galaxie, parfois certaines informations peuvent être très intéressantes. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous, commença-t-il en s'adressant à Pete.

— Il ne vous sera d'aucune utilité, dit Sam sèchement.

— Et pourquoi donc, chère Samantha Carter ?

— C'est un civil. Il n'a eu accès à aucune donnée confidentielle qui pourrait vous intéresser, dit Jack.

— Ah vraiment ? Et je devrais vous croire sur parole ? Vous autres de la Tau'ri êtes bien naïfs.

— De la quoi ? demanda Pete, complètement perdu et regardant Sam.

Ba'al le regarda de travers, puis son regard se posa de nouveau sur Sam et Jack.

— Peut-être dites-vous la vérité apparemment… Je risque de bien mieux m'amuser avec vous deux de toute façon, ramenez-le.

Les jaffas empoignèrent Pete afin de l'éloigner, mais il essaya de se débattre.

— Sam ! Sam ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va vous faire ? ! Sam ! Jack !

Il continua de crier alors que les jaffas l'éloignaient. Très vite, ils n'entendirent plus aucun son.

— Vous voyez, j'ai décidé de changer ma façon d'obtenir ce que je veux. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses en me promenant de chapai en chapai, mais visiblement une chose très simple ne m'était pas venue à l'esprit. Il est pourtant si facile de faire craquer quelqu'un lorsqu'on connaît son point faible. J'aurais dû y penser bien plus tôt voyez-vous.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants afin d'observer ses deux prisonniers.

— Ah je vois que votre cerveau comprend où je veux en venir, Major Carter…

— Colonel, siffla Sam entre ses dents.

— Toutes mes excuses, Colonel. Ainsi, voyez-vous, il serait préférable pour vous de me dire immédiatement ce que je veux savoir…

— Croyez-vous que nous allons vous révéler quelque chose juste à cause de votre petit discours ? Allons, Ba'al, vous n'avez aucune information et vous n'en aurez aucune, dit Jack.

— Je pense que le Colonel réfléchit bien mieux que vous, Général, répondit Ba'al.

— Ça n'est pas surprenant, c'est elle le génie.

Ba'al fit un signe de tête à ses jaffas, qui éloignèrent Jack de Sam, le mettant à environ cinq mètres d'elle, les mettant face à face. Ba'al le suivit, puis se retourna vers Sam, qui commençait à comprendre très précisément quelle information Ba'al pouvait avoir appris. Ou plutôt quelle rumeur. Une vague de terreur passa dans ses yeux bleus.

—Donc, Colonel, il serait intéressant que vous me donniez le code du boîtier ouvrant l'iris de votre porte des étoiles.

— Hors de question, dit Sam en baissant la tête.

« Ne surtout pas le regarder, » pensa-t-elle.

Ba'al sortit alors un poignard avec lequel il s'amusa à creuser l'épaule droite de Jack.

— Allons, allons, Colonel. Je pense que vous pouvez faire beaucoup mieux. REGARDEZ-LE ! hurla-t-il.

Les jaffas forcèrent Sam à lever la tête vers lui et Jack, qui commençait à hurler de douleur alors que le poignard entamait son ascension vers les nerfs de son épaule.

— Ba'al, à quoi jouez-vous exactement ? ! demanda-t-il.

Sam paraissait paralysée de le voir se faire torturer devant elle. Comment diable Ba'al avait pu être au courant de ÇA ?

— Les sentiments. Voilà bien quelque chose d'humain. Regardez-la, Jack, ne voyez-vous pas la terreur qu'elle a en elle ? La peur de vous perdre ? Alors, Colonel, je repose la question. Quels sont les codes ?

Sam se débattait afin de ne pas le regarder. Elle qui pensait ne pas avoir à vivre ça. Tout, mais pas de le voir se faire torturer. C'était trop dur, et son entraînement militaire ne pouvait rien faire contre les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de son supérieur, aussi enfouis soient-ils.

Ba'al continua sa torture pendant quatre heures. Sam commençait à avoir des larmes aux yeux, tandis que Jack était à présent couvert de sang lié aux différentes lacérations que lui faisait endurer Ba'al. Il disait cependant à Sam ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'il allait bien.

— Pour la dernière fois, les codes, Colonel ! s'énerva Ba'al.

— Tout va bien, Sam, ne dites rien ! lança Jack à sa subordonnée.

Sam ne répondit rien, sentant les larmes lui monter. Ils s'observèrent dans un long regard douloureux, impuissants.

— AH ! Pitoyable ! hurla de nouveau Ba'al.

Il prit son poignard et d'un coup vif trancha la gorge de Jack. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir et s'effondra. Sam poussa un hurlement effroyable. De leur cellule, Daniel, Teal'c et Pete se relevèrent. Jamais Daniel ou Teal'c n'avaient entendu pareil hurlement de la part de Sam. Ils redoutaient le pire. Les heures sans Sam et Jack avaient été d'un silence pesant et ce hurlement venait de les prendre aux tripes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à Sa et Riri pour vos reviews. J'espère que la suite vous plaira !_

 **Chapitre III**

Après quelques minutes qui leur semblèrent une éternité, Sam fut ramené à la cellule. Les jaffas la déposèrent sans ménagement et refermèrent la porte. Daniel observa son amie : teint blafard, visage ravagé par les larmes. Mais ce fut ses yeux qui le troublèrent le plus. Ils étaient vides. Pas inquiets, pas torturés. Juste vides.  
Elle rampa dans un coin de la cellule à l'opposé de ses amis et se recroquevilla sur elle. Pete voulut immédiatement se jeter sur elle, la prendre dans ses bras, lui demander ce qui s'était passé, mais Daniel le retint fermement par le bras. Sam ne prononça pas un mot.

— Non, lui dit-il simplement.

Pete le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

— Mais c'est ma femme, dit-il d'un air supérieur.

— Ne l'approchez pas. Et c'est un ordre, lui répondit Daniel, d'un ton qui se voulait sans appel.

Comme pour appuyer l'ordre de son coéquipier, Teal'c regarda Pete. Ce simple regard finit par le faire se rasseoir. Les heures passaient, et Sam ne bougeait toujours pas, en état de choc. Ses amis s'inquiétaient de ne pas voir revenir Jack, et se demandaient s'il était encore en train de se faire torturer pour obtenir des informations. Au bout de vingt-quatre heures, Sam n'avait toujours pas prononcé de mot et se murait dans le coin de la cellule vers lequel elle avait rampé. Pete essaya d'engager la conversation avec Daniel, en chuchotant de sorte que Sam ne puisse l'entendre.

— Qu'est-ce que ce dingue lui a fait pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? Sam est une femme forte, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Daniel réfléchit à toute vitesse une réponse à donner à Pete. Il connaissait le pouvoir destructeur que pouvait avoir Ba'al sur ses prisonniers. Mais le fait qu'il ait torturé ses deux amis, en même temps, ne lui augurait rien de bon. Il soupçonnait Ba'al d'avoir utilisé le lien qui unissait Jack et Sam afin d'obtenir des informations. En effet, Sam ne semblait pas blessée. Cependant, Jack ne réapparaissait toujours pas…

— Il a des moyens plutôt persuasifs. Jack en a déjà fait les frais. Je suis comme vous, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas.

— Pourquoi les a-t-il choisis uniquement eux ? questionna Pete.

Daniel n'eut pas à chercher de réponse à cette question, car la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit de nouveau, faisant apparaître Ba'al. Il fit signe aux jaffas d'emmener Sam. Daniel se jeta devant son amie.

— Non, arrêtez ! Prenez-moi à sa place ! s'exclama-t-il.

— C'est elle qui m'intéresse, répondit Ba'al.

Les jaffas repoussèrent Daniel, et Pete tenta à son tour d'approcher Sam.

— Sam, non ! hurla-t-il.

Mais cette dernière, dans un état second, ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qui l'entourait. Arrivés dans la grande salle, Ba'al prit un objet que Sam ne connaissait pas. Son instinct de survie lui fit relever la tête et elle observa l'objet que Ba'al tenait dans ses mains.

— Vu que j'ai été un peu brusque tout à l'heure et que je n'ai plus le Général O'Neill sous la main, j'ai décidé d'utiliser ceci. C'est la première fois que je vais pouvoir l'utiliser et j'avoue que j'ai hâte de voir ses effets, dit-il, sourire aux lèvres.

Sam ne répondit rien, son regard empli de colère. La perte de Jack le faisait tout simplement sourire. Elle fulminait. Ba'al s'avança vers elle et colla sur ses tempes deux pastilles rondes, qui insérèrent immédiatement des centaines d'aiguilles d'environ trois millimètres dans sa peau. Il actionna alors l'objet qu'il avait dans ses mains et Sam plongea dans l'obscurité. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Jack en face d'elle, à genoux. Elle avait déjà vu ça. Elle l'avait déjà vécu. Ba'al se tenait près de Jack et lui enfonçait un poignard dans l'épaule. Il creusait jusqu'à toucher les nerfs, ce qui fit hurler Jack. Elle revivait la torture infligée la veille. Voilà à quoi servait l'appareil. Puisque Jack était mort, il avait décidé de lui faire revivre chaque instant de la torture.

— Arrêtez, je vous en prie… prononça-t-elle avec peine.

— Les codes, Colonel, répondit simplement Ba'al.

Elle se tut. Elle ne révélerait aucune information.

— Très bien.

Ba'al la laissa revivre les quatre heures de torture. Sam pleurait maintenant, sachant que c'était la seule chose qui lui restait. Il lui fit vivre la torture une seconde fois. Puis une troisième. Voyant que malgré tout Sam ne parlait pas, Ba'al décida de la ramener en cellule. De nouveau, elle rampa. De nouveau, elle se mit en position de fœtus. De nouveau, son regard fut vide.

— Sam, où est Jack ? demanda Pete.

Daniel le regarda d'un air agacé. Il avait pourtant parlé avec Pete pendant l'absence de Sam. Il lui avait pourtant dit de la laisser parler au moment où elle le déciderait.

— Je pense que le Général O'Neill est mort, répondit Teal'c.

À l'évidence, l'état de son amie ne pouvait être lié autrement qu'à la mort de Jack. Cependant, Sam ne bougea pas, ne réagit pas à la phrase de Teal'c. Ils se turent tous. L'information était dure à digérer. Chacun d'entre eux y pensait, mais que l'un d'entre eux émette cette hypothèse était douloureux. Après douze heures, Pete engagea de nouveau la conversation avec Daniel.

— Elle l'aime, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-il.

— Pardon ? demanda Daniel, un peu pris au dépourvu.

— Sam. Elle aime Jack, n'est-ce pas ?

Daniel ne répondit rien, sachant que la relation entre ses deux amis était des plus compliquées. Ce fut la porte de la cellule qui empêcha Pete de lui répéter la même question. La stupeur et l'étonnement se lurent sur les visages des trois hommes lorsqu'ils virent entrer Jack, parfaitement vivant. Ce dernier observa rapidement la cellule des yeux, puis se précipita vers Sam.

— Sam ! Sam ! Regardez-moi !

Elle leva les yeux vers cette voix qu'elle connaissait tant. Ba'al lui faisait-il aussi avoir des hallucinations ?

— Je vais bien, Sam. C'est moi.

Il ne pouvait pas aller bien. Il était mort devant ses yeux. Jack comprit que sa subordonnée était en état de choc et il décida donc de la serrer dans ses bras, en espérant que ce contact la sorte de sa torpeur. Il la serra donc fortement contre lui. Elle sentit alors son parfum. Ses cheveux chatouillant son nez. Sa peau chaude. C'était lui. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais se détendit. Les larmes apparurent, brouillant sa vision.

— Je suis désolé… murmura Jack.

Il tourna la tête vers les trois hommes et demanda :

— Combien de temps suis-je parti ?

— Environ deux jours, O'Neill, répondit Teal'c.

Pete le regardait. Il serrait « sa » Sam dans ses bras. Une bouffée de jalousie l'envahit, mais il sut qu'il ne devait rien dire. Cet homme se permettait de réconforter sa petite amie devant ses yeux sans même se soucier de ce qu'il pourrait penser.

— Le sarcophage n'a pas été des plus rapides… Chut, Sam, ça va aller… dit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Sam.

Pete détourna le regard. L'instant d'après, ils se retrouvèrent face à Jacob, à bord d'un vaisseau Tok'ra. Décidément, chacun avait amélioré son appareil de téléportation, et la Tau'ri n'en avait pas été informée !

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ! s'exclama Pete.

— Nous sommes venus vous chercher. Nous avons reçu un appel de la base de Cheyenne Mountain qui était plutôt inquiétant, répondit Jacob.

Son regard se posa sur sa fille.

— Sam, tout va bien ? !

Jack s'écarta alors de Sam afin de laisser la place à Jacob. Il serra sa fille dans ses bras, mais Sam perdit connaissance quelques secondes plus tard. Plus de quarante-huit heures sans dormir, cela commençait à faire un peu trop.

— Ba'al ne nous a pas beaucoup épargné Jacob. Il lui faut du repos, expliqua Jack.

Sam fut prise en charge par deux Tok'ra qui se chargèrent de l'emmener dans une salle au calme, où une Tok'ra l'examina.

— Que s'est-il passé, Jack ? questionna Jacob.

— Je crois que je suis mort, répondit Jack.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Merci à tous pour les reviews ! Je continue d'écrire avec plaisir ce week-end. :)_

 **Chapitre IV**

Jacob Carter l'observa, le regard interrogateur.

— Combien de temps êtes-vous resté dans le sarcophage ?

— Selon Teal'c, environ quarante-huit heures.

— Pourquoi ne vous a-t-il pas laissé mourir simplement ?

— Je pense que ce n'est pas assez « amusant » pour lui.

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir menant à la salle de contrôle du vaisseau. Daniel, Teal'c et Pete les suivaient en écoutant le récit de Jack.

— Comment vous a-t-il tué ? demanda Pete.

Jacob dévisagea l'homme qui venait de parler.

— Vous êtes ? questionna-t-il.

— Pete Shanahan. J'avais demandé à Sam de pouvoir assister à une de ses missions, ça ne s'est pas déroulé comme nous le pensions.

— À quel point êtes-vous proche d'elle ? demanda Jacob.

Son ton froid n'inspirait pas vraiment Pete, qui hésita à répondre.

— C'est ma petite amie, répondit-il doucement.

Jacob le toisa de la tête aux pieds, puis s'éloigna afin de discuter avec Anise de leur prochain point d'arrêt.

— Excusez-moi, mais qui est cet homme ? demanda Pete au reste de l'équipe.

— Je vous annonce que vous venez tout juste de rencontrer Papa Carter. Jacob Carter. Et Selmak aussi, bien évidemment, dit Jack, sourire en coin.

Il s'éloigna à son tour, laissant un Pete abasourdi.

— Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûr qu'il vous a apprécié, lui dit Daniel, comme pour l'encourager.

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à planifier leur prochain arrêt, qui leur permettrait de reprendre la porte jusqu'à la base.

— P3X-542 n'est pas mal, ça fait un détour de trois heures sur votre trajet initial. Comme ça pas besoin pour nous de faire deux jours de trajet jusqu'à votre base. J'aimerais mieux que Carter soit rapidement vu par Fraiser, dit Jack.

— Ça me semble être une bonne alternative effectivement, Jack. Je préférerais également. Que s'est-il passé exactement avec Ba'al ?

Trois paires d'oreilles se tendirent, avides d'en savoir un peu plus. L'état de leur amie les inquiétait, et surtout une question subsistait : si Jack était mort dès les premières heures de torture, qu'était-il arrivé à Sam lorsque Ba'al était venu la chercher de nouveau le lendemain ?

— Ba'al souhaitait avoir les codes du boîtier permettant d'ouvrir l'iris. Bien évidemment, nous n'avons pas parlé. Ça a passablement agacé notre cher faux dieu. Il s'est dit qu'il lui fallait un moyen pour être plus persuasif.

— La fameuse information qu'il a obtenue ? lui demanda Pete.

— Pas exactement. Disons que Ba'al a compris qu'on ne laisse jamais personne derrière. Il s'est donc dit que ça s'appliquerait également à la torture. Il a pensé que si Carter assistait à ma torture elle parlerait, expliqua Jack.

— Mais pourquoi vous ? Il aurait pu tous nous utiliser, répliqua Pete.

— Parce que je suis son supérieur et que je suis le chef de la base terrienne, je suppose, dit Jack, d'un ton qui se voulait sec et sans appel.

— Sam ? demanda soudain Daniel. Tout va bien ?

Sam venait d'apparaître dans la salle et observait les cinq hommes ainsi qu'Anise. À cet instant, un silence pesant se forma dans la pièce. Jack se retourna afin de lui faire face tandis que Pete se levait pour l'aider à marcher. Le regard que jetait le Colonel Carter au Général O'Neill aurait eu de quoi faire fuir un Unas. Elle tourna les talons, profondément blessée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Pete s'approcha d'elle et lui proposa son aide pour la raccompagner.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je ne suis pas impotente ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, laissant Pete en plan.

— Excusez-moi, je vais aller m'entretenir avec mon second, dit Jack en se levant.

— Je crois effectivement que ça serait nécessaire, Général O'Neill, dit d'un ton dur Jacob Carter.

Jack passa devant Pete, qui le retint par le bras.

— Que lui avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-il.

— Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonna Jack.

— Je souhaiterais être avec elle lorsque vous y serez.

— Non.

— Oh que si ! C'est ma femme et il me semble qu'elle n'est pas assez en forme pour un entretien, répondit Pete, piqué au vif.

— Premièrement, Shanahan, vous allez lâcher mon bras. Deuxièmement, vous vouliez savoir ce que fait Carter au quotidien ? Alors je vous le dis : ceci fait partie de SON travail et lorsque SON supérieur, à savoir MOI, décide de m'entretenir avec MON second, ceci ne VOUS concerne en rien. Est-ce bien clair ? cracha Jack au visage de Pete.

— Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit en état ! répondit Pete sur le même ton.

Jacob s'approcha des deux hommes, les toisa puis prit la parole.

— Messieurs, il serait préférable pour vous de descendre d'un ton quand vous parlez de MA fille. Vous, vous n'êtes pas marié, elle n'est pas votre femme. Et ce qui est en lien avec son travail ne vous concerne pas. Quand son supérieur décide de s'entretenir avec elle, il n'y a pas de contestation. Et vous, vous avez intérêt à la ménager un maximum, sinon vous aurez affaire à moi. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Pete retourna s'asseoir, tandis que Jack partit dans le couloir à la recherche de Sam. Daniel et Teal'c se regardèrent, se demandant si ce qui venait de se passer était réel.

Jack retrouva Sam dans une salle dans laquelle était disposée une couchette. C'était la salle dans laquelle elle avait été examinée à leur arrivée. Sam était assise sur le bord du lit, dos à la porte.

— Carter ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Il pouvait voir ses épaules se soulever dans une sorte de spasme. Elle pleurait. Elle se retourna et dévoila un visage plein de larmes.

— Mon Général, dit-elle d'un ton froid.

Il referma la porte afin d'avoir un entretien un peu plus intime avec sa subordonnée.

— Carter, je suis désolé de ce que Ba'al vous a fait subir, commença-t-il, profondément sincère.

— Parce que vous êtes mon supérieur et le chef de la base terrienne ? ! l'accusa-t-elle.

— Carter, calmez-vous.

— Que je me calme ? ! Sauf votre respect, mon Général, il semble que nous n'ayons pas vécu la même chose !

— Bien sûr que si, Colonel.

— Votre explication n'en donne pas l'impression !

— Que vouliez-vous que je dise, Sam ? !

— Vous savez très bien pourquoi nous avons été choisis et pas les autres ! Je vous ai vu mourir !

— Je le sais très bien !

— Non vous n'en savez rien ! Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai vécu après !

Ils se regardèrent, reprenant leur souffle. Sam semblait brisée et Jack ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

— Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais me reposer, mon Général.

Jack soupira. Cette entrevue était une véritable catastrophe après cette épreuve pourtant si dure. Il s'insulta intérieurement d'abruti, puis prononça des mots qu'il lui faisait horreur.

— Très bien. Dois-je ramener Monsieur Shanahan auprès de vous ?

Sam l'observa et, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, l'éclat qu'elle avait dans les yeux en sa présence disparu. Il sut immédiatement qu'il avait dit la phrase de trop.

— Je souhaite rester seule, mon Général.

— C'est entendu, répondit-il en s'approchant de la porte.

Il sortit de la pièce et referma la porte. Il souffla un coup, puis l'entendit fondre en larmes de l'autre côté. Il resta là quelques minutes, ne sachant pas s'il devait rouvrir cette porte et la serrer dans ses bras ou s'il devait s'éloigner en la sachant au plus mal. Il partit finalement rejoindre le groupe, respectant ainsi la volonté de Sam d'être seule. À son arrivée à la salle de pilotage, tous l'observèrent. Pete se leva, bien décidé à rejoindre Sam.

— Elle souhaite rester seule, dit-il simplement.

Pete se rassit, mais Daniel lança un regard accusateur à Jack. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas réussi à calmer Sam. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence profond. Lorsque Sam apparut de nouveau, Daniel se redressa sur son siège. Il se demanda si le deuxième round avait sonné.

— Sam, ma chérie, vient t'asseoir avec nous. Nous serons arrivés d'ici trente minutes, lui dit d'un ton paternel Jacob en s'approchant d'elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras, puis l'accompagna près de la grande table.

— Tu es sûre que tu t'es assez reposée ? Tu es encore pâle.

— Tout va bien, papa. Sur quelle planète allons-nous ?

— P3X-542, Colonel. Afin de rentrer plus rapidement pour que le docteur Fraiser puisse vous examiner, répondit Teal'c.

— Je vais très bien, dit Sam.

Elle accusa Jack du regard, sachant très bien qu'il était en partie responsable de cette inquiétude collective quant au fait de la faire examiner.

— Simple examen de routine, Colonel, nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque par rapport à ce que vous a fait subir Ba'al.

— Il me semble que vous le savez très bien, Général, répondit Sam d'un ton sec.

Le deuxième round pouvait commencer.

— Oui, je le sais, c'est pour cela que j'aimerais que vous vous fassiez examiner, Colonel.

— Autant faire examiner mon cerveau dans ce cas. Ou autre chose, dit-elle d'un air de défi.

— Carter, venez avec moi. Et c'est un ordre, dit Jack.

Tous les regardaient abasourdis. Ils s'éloignèrent pour de nouveau arriver dans la petite pièce de l'infirmerie de fortune.

— On peut savoir ce qu'il vous prend, Colonel ? demanda-t-il en refermant la porte.

— Absolument rien.

— Donc vous frôlez l'insubordination en n'ayant aucune raison ?

Sam baissa la tête en se mordillant l'intérieur de la lèvre. Comment pouvait-elle à ce point éprouver tellement de choses pour cet homme et à cet instant précis se retrouver complètement brisée pour une simple phrase ? Elle l'avait vu mourir, encore et encore, et lui, il trouvait des excuses. Encore et encore.

— Excusez-moi, mon Général, dit-elle.

— Sam je ne vous demande pas de vous excuser, mais je ne comprends pas. Certaines choses…

Il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas comment formuler sa pensée. Il prit finalement l'initiative de la prendre dans ses bras, dans lesquels elle se laissa aller à pleurer.

— Certaines choses ne peuvent rester que dans cette pièce, Sam… finit-il par dire en enfouissant sa tête au creux du cou du Colonel Carter.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Les choses vont encore se corser..._

 **Chapitre V**

Jack se détacha de Sam et l'observa. Ses grands yeux bleus brillants de larmes se plongeaient dans les siens et il laissa son esprit divaguer quelques instants. Lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ils s'éloignèrent précipitamment l'un de l'autre.

— Jack ? Sam ? Nous sommes en orbite de la planète. Ils vont nous téléporter directement… dit Daniel, la voix étouffée par la porte fermée.

Jack soupira et ouvrit la porte. Instinctivement, Daniel porta le regard sur Sam. Elle avait les yeux rouges, ce qui lui fit mal au cœur. Ils rejoignirent en silence le reste du groupe. Jack fut accueilli par deux regards assassins : celui de Jacob et celui de Pete. Ce dernier s'approcha de Sam et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, appréciant ce contact aimant. Jacob Carter les observa et Selmak le disputa intérieurement des pensées qu'il avait. Ils furent tous téléportés à proximité de la porte et leur arrivée à la base fit soupirer de soulagement les militaires qui les attendaient. Janet Fraiser les attendait de pied ferme, observant chacun d'entre eux au fur et à mesure qu'ils passaient devant elle.

— Direction l'infirmerie. Tous, dit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Pete, qui soutenait toujours Sam, fut surpris lorsqu'elle se défit de son emprise. Elle lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il était hors de question qu'on l'aide à quoi que ce soit devant ses collègues de la base. Arrivés à l'infirmerie, ils furent tous installés sur un lit. Janet commença par examiner Daniel.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? demanda-t-elle.

Daniel jeta un coup d'œil à Sam, qui détourna le regard et se mura dans le silence. Janet l'observa à son tour et décida de voir son amie en dernier, de telle sorte à s'entretenir avec elle.

Les examens durèrent environ deux heures, puis Janet renvoya les hommes du groupe à leurs activités. Elle s'approcha par la suite de Sam et s'assit près d'elle.

— Sam ? dit-elle doucement.

Elle lui prit la main et attendit que son amie parle. Le Colonel Carter mit cinq minutes avant de prononcer la première phrase de son récit.

— Je n'ai rien eu. Physiquement parlant.

Janet l'observa sans un mot. Elle lui caressa le dos de la main pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

— Le Général a été torturé devant moi, puis tué.

Elle marqua un temps de pause, sa gorge se serra. Elle reprit une inspiration et poursuivit.

— Par la suite, Ba'al a utilisé un nouvel appareil sur moi. Ça lui a permis de me faire revivre la torture du Général. Trois fois.

— Quel genre d'appareil était-ce ?

— Il m'a mis deux puces sur les tempes. Ça ressemblait un peu à la puce utilisée par les Tok'ra pour le test Zatarc. En plus douloureux. Ensuite, il l'actionnait avec un capteur.

— Je préférerais vous faire passer un scanner cérébral, si vous êtes d'accord.

— Bien sûr, je comprends.

— Pas de troubles neurologiques depuis ? D'absences ? Paresthésies ?

— Non, rien du tout.

— Parfait. Je vous fais passer ça et ensuite vous prenez trois jours de repos.

— Entendu.

Janet regarda son amie. C'était bien la première fois que Samantha Carter ne rechignait pas à effectuer les jours de repos imposés par le médecin.

— Et c'est sérieux à ce point ? questionna Janet.

— Je…

Janet lui avait déjà posé cette question un jour. Et elle avait déjà menti sur la réponse.

— Tout va bien ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-elle finalement.

— Je vous fais conduire au scan.

Sam acquiesça puis patienta. Une fois le scanner passé et analysé par le Docteur Fraiser, Sam put sortir de l'infirmerie. Un petit comité d'accueil l'attendait à la sortie : son père, Pete, Daniel, Teal'c. Seul manquait Jack.

— Je vais bien.

Pete soupira de soulagement et Jacob Carter embrassa sa fille sur le front.

— Je dois aller voir le Général.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Pete, elle poursuivit :

— Je suis mise au repos obligatoire durant trois jours.

Elle s'éloigna du petit groupe et se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur.

— Entrez.

— Mon Général.

— Carter. Le doc vous a laissé sortir ?

— Oui, mais je suis au repos pour trois jours. Je vais écrire mon rapport et j'irai me reposer.

— Le rapport peut attendre, Colonel…

— Je souhaiterais me reposer à la base, mon Général.

— Négatif, Colonel. Rentrez chez vous, Monsieur Shanahan va vous accompagner.

— Mais mon père…

— Je doute que votre père reparte immédiatement. Rentrez vous reposer, Carter.

— À vos ordres, mon Général.

Sam ressortit du bureau et rejoignit son laboratoire. Elle pensait s'octroyer quelques minutes de calme, mais Pete l'attendait devant avec son père.

— Nous pouvons y aller ? demanda Pete.

— Oui, juste le temps de me changer… répondit Sam.

— Je te verrai après tes repos, ma chérie. Anise doit arriver demain afin de s'entretenir avec Jack du nouvel appareil de téléportation.

— Mais…

— Sam, tu auras tout le temps d'analyser ça à ton retour.

— Très bien…

— Veillez sur elle, Pete, dit Jacob en s'adressant au compagnon de sa fille.

— Bien entendu, Monsieur.

Ils partirent vers l'ascenseur afin que Sam puisse aller se changer, puis quittèrent la base. Le début du trajet se fit dans le silence, puis Pete entama la conversation.

— Je pensais aller faire des courses juste après t'avoir déposé chez toi.

— D'accord, répondit Sam l'air absent.

Pete la déposa chez elle, s'assura qu'elle était bien dans son canapé puis partit faire les courses.

Sam se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle essayait de comprendre le mécanisme de l'appareil qu'avait utilisé Ba'al sur elle. Elle finit cependant par s'assoupir. Elle sursauta lorsque Pete arriva avec les courses et il dut la rassurer du mieux qu'il put.

— Tu devrais monter dans la chambre te reposer, tu serais mieux installée, ma chérie.

— Je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

— Sam, tu tombes de sommeil… Je te réveillerai pour le dîner.

Sam monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre et décida de prendre une douche bouillante avant de se coucher.

Alors que cela faisait dix minutes que l'eau chaude coulait sur elle, elle fut prise d'un étourdissement. Sa tête la faisait subitement souffrir. Elle coupa l'eau, se sécha puis passa un short et un t-shirt. Elle s'allongea sur son lit en se tenant la tête.

« J'ai peut-être besoin de me reposer effectivement, » pensa-t-elle.

Pete vint la réveiller doucement, et elle apprécia ce moment de tendresse. Son sommeil avait été lourd, sans rêve. Elle se lova dans les bras de Pete, appréciant sa chaleur.

— Le dîner est prêt. Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il.

— Un peu.

Elle se leva et enfila un sweat, puis rejoignit Pete dans la salle à manger. Ce qu'elle découvrit la laissa sans voix. Des chandelles étaient sur la table, dressée avec goût. Des roses rouges trônaient au milieu de la table, derrière laquelle se tenait Pete.

— Wow. Pete, c'est…

Elle ne savait que dire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

— Sam, après tout ce qu'on a vécu…

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement.

— J'ai eu si peur de te perdre que je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus me passer de ta présence dans ma vie.

Le cœur de Sam s'accéléra. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler.

— Je t'aime, plus que tout au monde et je serais le plus heureux des hommes si tu acceptais de faire partie de ma vie pour toujours.

Il mit un genou à terre, puis sortit un écrin. Il l'ouvrit et Sam découvrit une magnifique bague.

— Samantha Carter, me feriez-vous l'immense honneur d'être ma femme ?

Le cœur de Sam était prêt à exploser. Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle ne s'était pas imaginé un tel scénario. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête pour tout ça.

— Oh, mon Dieu, arriva-t-elle à prononcer.

Puis son corps vacilla et ce fut le trou noir. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard, elle se trouvait de nouveau à bord du vaisseau de Ba'al.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Vos reviews sont une grande motivation! Merci à tous. :)_

 **Chapitre VI**

Le hurlement de Jack en face d'elle la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse. Elle était de nouveau dans cette salle de torture. Mais l'avait-elle vraiment quitté ?

— Les codes ! Ou bien il continuera de souffrir, Colonel !

Elle avait déjà entendu cette demande, des centaines de fois. Mais cette phrase, cette intonation. C'était exactement la même que dans ses souvenirs. Le hurlement que Jack tentait d'étouffer finit par la convaincre : elle avait déjà vécu ceci et se retrouvait de nouveau dans la boucle que s'amusait à lui faire revivre Ba'al.

« Ça ne finira jamais, » pensa-t-elle.

Sa gorge se serra, ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de le voir souffrir. Elle pensa alors à leur étreinte dans le vaisseau Tok'ra. L'avait-elle rêvé ? Avait-elle réellement été secourue par son père ?

Les mains des jaffas qui la maintenaient lui paraissaient bien réelles. Tout comme les bras chaleureux de son père qui l'avait accueilli à l'arrivée dans le vaisseau Tok'ra.

Elle était complètement perdue. Elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, elle commença à hyperventiler. Elle essaya alors de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait en dehors de Jack, Ba'al et les jaffas. Son mal de tête la torturait, elle avait l'impression que ses yeux étaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites. Elle abandonna l'idée de faire fonctionner son esprit, la douleur prenant le dessus. Étaient-ce les capteurs qui lui faisaient ainsi mal ? Ou bien les hurlements de Jack lui fendaient-ils le crâne ? Ba'al répétait inlassablement la même question. Elle avait envie de le détruire. Elle comprit ce que le Général avait pu subir lors de sa captivité. Avait-il aussi été mentalement torturé ? Si c'était le cas, il n'en avait jamais parlé. Sa vue se brouilla alors qu'elle entendit Jack lui parler :

— Tout va bien, Sam, ne dites rien !

C'était bientôt fini, elle le savait. Cette phrase était gravée au plus profond d'elle. L'intonation de détresse de Jack, sa volonté de pourtant vouloir la rassurer. Elle ne put faire autrement que de plonger son regard dans le sien.

Combien de fois l'avaient-ils déjà fait, de s'observer, de se comprendre sans se parler ? Ses yeux chocolat qui si souvent se détournaient d'elle lorsque la tension se faisait trop grande, lorsqu'ils risquaient de transmettre tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Lorsque ses yeux bleus cherchaient du réconfort, un soutien, un avis… Leurs amis s'étaient habitués à leurs regards qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, dans leur monde où personne d'autre n'existait, ni l'armée, ni le règlement militaire, ni les contraintes.

Ba'al allait lui trancher la gorge et de nouveau elle n'allait rien pouvoir faire afin de l'éviter. Cette situation la rendait malade. Elle entendit Ba'al crier, puis le bruit du poignard fendant l'air pour s'approcher dangereusement de la gorge de Jack.

Le corps inerte de ce dernier tomba dans un bruit sourd au sol et Sam lâcha les sanglots qu'elle retenait depuis son retour sur le vaisseau. Puis soudain, un flot de lumière apparu.

— Comment ça, on ne sait pas ce qui se passe ? ! Elle est sortie et tout allait bien !

Sam ouvrit les yeux immédiatement après avoir entendu cette voix. Son corps se trouvait sur un lit, au chaud. Le son des machines qui l'entouraient lui signala qu'elle se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de la base. Sa tête la faisait souffrir, ses yeux la brûlaient.

— Sam ?

Jacob arriva près de sa fille et lui caressa les cheveux.

— Papa ? !

Sam voulut se relever, mais Jacob l'en empêcha.

— Non, non, reste allongée, tu as fait un malaise et tu as perdu connaissance chez toi. Tu es à la base.

Janet s'approcha et vérifia les pupilles de son amie.

— Des douleurs ? Vous souvenez-vous de votre malaise ?

— Je…

Elle cherchait du regard Jack. Elle finit par trouver son regard. Il se tenait dans un coin de l'infirmerie, l'air grave. Elle soupira de soulagement. Il était vivant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

— Tu as fait un malaise chez toi. Pete a immédiatement appelé la base, complètement paniqué.

— Il n'est pas venu ?

— Il attend dans mon bureau, lui répondit Jack.

— Oh.

— Vous souvenez-vous de ce que vous faisiez juste avant de perdre connaissance ? lui demanda Janet.

Sam la regarda, mais n'osa pas répondre. Elle se souvenait de la demande de Pete, puis d'avoir senti ses jambes vaciller avant de sombrer et de se réveiller dans le vaisseau de Ba'al. Elle baissa les yeux et Janet comprit que le moment de faire sortir son père et le Général était venu.

— Pourriez-vous patienter dehors, Messieurs, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle.

Jacob observa sa fille d'un air interrogateur, puis s'avança vers la sortie. Jack sortit également en jetant un dernier regard à sa subordonnée. La porte se ferma et Janet se tourna de nouveau vers Sam.

— Je vous écoute.

— Pete m'a demandé de l'épouser.

Janet ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

— Oh, mon Dieu.

— Je crois que c'est ce que j'ai dit juste avant de tomber.

— Et vous êtes plutôt ravie ou… ? questionna Janet devant l'air gêné de son amie.

— Je ne sais pas trop. À vrai dire, ça m'a plutôt angoissée.

— Je pense que vous vous êtes cogné la tête en tombant, Pete nous a expliqué qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir pour vous rattraper.

— Je… Janet, j'étais de nouveau là-bas.

— Comment ça, là-bas ?

Janet la regardait à présent l'air grave.

— Sur le vaisseau de Ba'al. Devant le Général qui se faisait torturer.

Les yeux de Sam se remplirent de larmes en repensant à cet instant.

— Je vous fais passer un nouveau scanner.

Le docteur Fraiser ressortit de l'infirmerie, laissant Sam se reposer en attendant de passer son examen. Elle demanda à Jack de la suivre et ils trouvèrent un endroit calme afin de s'entretenir.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Doc ?

— Je ne sais pas encore exactement, mais j'ai l'impression que le dispositif utilisé par Ba'al sur le colonel a fait plus de dégâts qu'il n'y paraît.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Durant son inconscience, Sam a apparemment revécu votre torture.

— À quel point l'a-t-elle revécu ? demanda Jack l'air inquiet.

— Vraisemblablement comme si elle y était de nouveau.

Jack partit précipitamment. Il devait la retrouver. La rassurer. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, Sam se réinstallait après avoir passé son scanner. Elle l'observa s'approcher d'elle. Il hésita un instant, puis finit par lui prendre la main.

— Ça va aller, dit-il simplement.

Elle ferma les yeux, rassurée par la sensation de sa main dans la sienne. Elle finit par s'endormir et Jack partit voir Janet.

— Que dit le scanner ?

— Ce n'est pas très encourageant.

— Comment ça ? demanda Jack, inquiet.

— Je crois que l'appareil de Ba'al a inséré des nanites dans le cerveau du Colonel.

— Quoi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? !

— Elle m'a expliqué que l'appareil ressemblait à celui utilisé par les Tok'ra pour vous faire passer le test Zatarc, mais en plus douloureux. Je suppose que les nanites ont été insérés de cette manière.

— Des nanites ? demanda Sam, à présent réveillée.

Elle les regardait le visage fermé.

— C'est une blague de mauvais goût n'est-ce pas ?

Ses jambes tremblaient, les battements de son cœur pulsaient dans ses tempes. Sa vue se brouilla. Jack eut le temps de courir vers elle lorsqu'elle dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle porta sa main à sa tête. Puis ce fut de nouveau l'obscurité. Elle craignait de rouvrir les yeux quelques secondes plus tard. Les mains qui maintenaient ses épaules lui confirmèrent ses craintes. Elle était de nouveau dans cette boucle infernale.

Tout recommença. Les cris. L'odeur du sang. Les regards. Les larmes. La mort.

Puis la chaleur revint, s'empreignant de tout son corps. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne qui se tenait près du lit dans lequel on l'avait réinstallé.

— Pete ?

— Oui, ma chérie, je suis là. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Non, non tout ne va pas bien !

Sam tenta de se lever, mais sa tête lui tourna. Le haut de son corps vacilla, et Janet accourut vers elle.

— Sam, restez allongée. Pete, sortez s'il vous plaît.

Pete quitta à contrecœur la salle. Janet attendit qu'il soit sorti pour s'adresser à Sam.

— Je crois que les nanites s'activent en fonction de vous. Ou plutôt en fonction des émotions que vous ressentez. L'angoisse, le stress.

— Comment cela serait-il possible ? Les nanites n'interagissent pas avec le corps de cette manière. Ils peuvent le changer, mais pas influer avec les émotions. Comment pourraient-ils capter les échanges chimiques ?

— Je crois que Ba'al a réussi à les modifier. Mais à dire vrai, c'est plutôt votre domaine…

Sam ferma les yeux, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure. Elle était maintenant dans une posture très délicate, et mettait en danger le SGC tout entier…


	7. Chapitre 7

_Voici un petit chapitre du point de vue de Sam. J'ai trouvé cela beaucoup plus facile pour ce chapitre, ça ne veut pas dire que les autres auront le même point de vue. ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre VII**

OK. Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent, mais là je suis perdue. Et mon cerveau refuse d'y voir plus clair.  
Je regarde Janet d'un drôle d'air, je crois bien qu'elle cherche des réponses auprès de moi. Réponses que je n'ai pas.

— Il serait préférable que je renvoie Pete chez lui, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. Je pense que nous sommes face à… disons un « problème » de plutôt grande envergure, me dit Janet.

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle ne sait pas trop comment qualifier ma situation sans me blesser.

— Je suis d'accord. Surtout s'il faut que j'évite tout changement d'émotions.

Je lui fais un sourire encourageant. Je me veux rassurante alors que je suis dans une peur pétrifiante à l'intérieur.

— Je vais aller lui parler, Janet, il doit s'inquiéter.

Je me lève doucement du lit et me dirige vers la porte. Je sais qu'il sera derrière la porte à attendre en faisant les cent pas. Dès que la porte s'ouvre, il pose ses yeux sur moi. Bon, il va falloir être persuasive, il ne va pas vouloir rentrer chez lui. Je lui souris, mais je crois que ça ressemble plus à un sourire gêné qu'à un sourire rassurant.

— Tout va bien. Il va juste falloir que je reste à la base un moment.

— Combien de temps ?

Évidemment. Il a cette manière de s'inquiéter dès qu'il sait que je vais rester à la base. C'est à la fois agréable et déroutant. C'est parfois étouffant.

— Pour l'instant, c'est assez indéterminé… Tu dois rentrer.

— Pas question.

— Pete…

Je le regarde et voilà qu'il me fait ses yeux de chien battu. Je regrette qu'il ne soit pas moins démonstratif à ce niveau.

— Écoutes il s'agit uniquement d'une nécessité. Pour ma sécurité.

Voilà qu'il fronce les sourcils. Je crois que mon argument a fait mouche.

— Ta sécurité ? C'est encore plus inquiétant. Je refuse de partir si ta vie est en danger.

— Non, ma vie n'est pas en danger.

Enfin, je ne crois pas. Je ne sais même pas si ce que je vis actuellement est réel. Je suis peut-être toujours sur le vaisseau de Ba'al, sous contrôle des nanites.

— Sam ?

Je lève les yeux vers Pete, qui me regarde étrangement.

— À quoi tu penses ?

— Rien. Rien d'important.

Ou trop justement.

— Pete, il faut que tu rentres chez toi.

Je soupire. Cette discussion commence à m'exaspérer. Je ne suis pas une enfant, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi H24. Pour beaucoup de femmes je suis sûre que son attitude serait prise pour adorable, mais pour moi ça me fait juste me sentir… Faible. Et j'ai horreur de ça. D'ailleurs, je sens la colère m'envahir petit à petit.

— Non je ne te laisserai pas.

— Rentre chez toi !

Maintenant, la colère est là. Entièrement.

— Tu préfères qu' _il_ veille sur toi c'est ça ?

Son visage a subitement changé. C'est quoi cette accusation encore ?

— Pardon ?

— C'est sûr que je ne suis pas _Jack_.

Génial. Deux gardes se sont retournés vers nous. Niveau discrétion on repassera. Et voilà ça chuchote entre eux. Dans cinq minutes, les rumeurs vont envahir la base, une nouvelle fois. Ce n'est pas comme si on pensait déjà que je couche avec mon supérieur depuis des années ! Ah ! Maintenant, c'est clair : je suis en pétard. Littéralement hors de moi. J'attrape Pete et le dirige vers la pièce vide la plus proche. Je claque la porte et il me fait face.

—C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? ! Tu crois que c'est vraiment le lieu pour une pseudo-crise de jalousie envers mon _supérieur_ ? !

— Sam, je…

— Tu, quoi ? ! Hein ? ! Tu ne t'es pas dit que hurler ça dans la base pouvait nuire à ma carrière ? !

— Non je… Je t'ai demandé en mariage et tu es tombée. J'ai eu tellement peur et là tu me rejettes.

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec ta demande.

— Peut-être, mais tu n'y as pas répondu !

— Toutes mes excuses, j'ai des nanites dans le cerveau ! Ça peut attendre la semaine prochaine ?

Là, je l'ai blessé. Je l'ai vu. Il a baissé les yeux. Que croit-il enfin ? Il ne peut pas me parler ainsi du Général, devant toute la base et ensuite me reparler de sa demande. Ce n'est pas compatible.

— Je vais rentrer.

— C'est une bonne idée.

Il ouvre la porte et part. Je serre les poings. Mon cœur bat la chamade et ma tête me fait de nouveau souffrir. Je vais aller demander à Janet un antalgique, je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à réfléchir si cette migraine persiste. J'ouvre la porte pour la rejoindre, mais je sens quelque chose de différent. Je ne retrouve pas le couloir de la base, mais mon père se trouve en face de moi. Je tourne la tête un peu partout. Je le regarde. J'ai toute cette colère en moi et je sais déjà ce que je vais dire.

 _—_ _Tu devais passer prendre maman. Tu étais en retard. Elle a pris un taxi, il a eu un accident. Et elle a été tuée._

 _—_ _Aucun de nous ne pouvait le prévoir._

 _—_ _Mais maman est morte. (*)_

Ce voile de tristesse dans ses yeux. Pourquoi ai-je dit ça ? Bon sang, j'ai déjà vécu ça, mais depuis nos relations ont évolué. Cette accusation n'a plus lieu d'être. Je secoue la tête et je me retrouve de nouveau dans la base. Un officier s'approche de moi avec un air inquiet.

— Tout va bien, Colonel ?

OK, Sam, respire. Je lève les yeux vers lui.

— Oui, Sergent, tout va bien. Merci, vous pouvez disposer.

Tout va bien. J'ai juste l'impression de me retrouver dans le film Inception. Dans quelle réalité suis-je exactement ?

— Carter ?

Je me retourne et mon cœur rate un battement. Comme à chaque fois. À quel moment cessera-t-il de me faire cet effet ?

— Oui, mon Général ?

— On est venu me chercher à cause d'une… altercation ?

— Ce n'est rien, Monsieur. Juste une petite mise au point avec Pete concernant la nécessité pour lui de rentrer.

— Il ne voulait pas ?

— J'ai dû lui faire comprendre que, pour ma sécurité, il était nécessaire qu'il rentre.

— Pour votre sécurité ?

Ah oui. Il n'est pas encore au courant que je suis une bombe d'émotions prête à exploser à tout instant.

— Je crois qu'il serait préférable d'en parler dans votre bureau, Monsieur.

Il me regarde intensément. Je me sens bouillir de l'intérieur.

— Très bien, allons-y.

Je le suis jusqu'à son bureau. Il me fait signe de m'asseoir, mais je suis plutôt gênée. Je reste debout. Il va vraiment falloir que je lui explique le fonctionnement de ces nanites et je sais déjà comment il va réagir.

— Le docteur Fraiser pense avoir découvert comment agissent les nanites.

— Ah. C'est plutôt une bonne chose. Et comment agissent-ils ?

— Ils interagissent avec mon système limbique.

À son regard totalement perdu, je sais qu'il n'a pas totalement compris ce que je viens de dire.

— Ils interagissent avec mes émotions.

— Oh.

Et voilà, nous y sommes. Ce « oh » très significatif. Je rougis et il le remarque aisément.

— Et vous pensez que c'est le cas ou c'est juste une supposition ?

— Eh bien, si on prend en compte le fait que je viens de me retrouver nez à nez avec mon père, il y a cinq minutes, dans la maison de mes parents et que j'étais en train de l'accuser de la mort de ma mère, je pense pouvoir dire que ce n'est plus une hypothèse, mais une constatation.

Il fronce les sourcils. Soit il me prend pour une folle, soit il me ramène illico presto à l'infirmerie.

— Et vous vous êtes retrouvée dans ce souvenir ?

— Oui.

— Donc en fait ces nanites vous plongent dans des souvenirs en fonction de vos émotions.

— Je pense, oui.

— Et Pete vous a énervé à ce point ?

Sujet glissant. Très, très glissant.

— Ce n'est pas très important.

— Ça vous a replongé dans un souvenir plutôt désagréable.

Il marque un point.

— Je me sentais un peu… étouffée. Ça m'a énervé qu'il fasse autant de cinéma avant de partir. Je ne suis pas en sucre.

— Il a dit ça parce qu'il vous aime.

Hum. Là, c'est très gênant. Le feu me monte aux joues. Il paraît presque las quand il me dit cette phrase. Ça me fait mal au cœur, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre.

— Moi non plus je n'aimerais pas vous laisser si je ne vous savais pas en sécurité.

OK. Je n'étais pas prête à ça. Pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire exactement ? Il n'aimerait pas me laisser non plus ? Juste après m'avoir dit que Pete faisait ça par amour. Ola. On est en train de glisser. Je me plonge dans son regard. C'est comme si le monde autour de nous s'efface. Une seconde ? Où est passé le bureau ? Pourtant je suis toujours les yeux dans les yeux avec lui.

 _—_ _Mon colonel, allez-vous-en !_

 _—_ _Non ! (*2)_

Ce regard. Ce moment. Mon Dieu. C'en est complètement renversant. Tiens d'ailleurs je suis sur une chaise. Une chaise ?

— Carter, ça va ? Carter ?

— Oui. Oui, mon Général, tout va bien.

Ça devient pesant cette affaire.

— C'est de ma faute ?

— Non. Pas vraiment.

— Vous étiez de nouveau… Là-bas ?

Il grimace. Je vois qu'il s'inquiète. D'ailleurs, il me tient les mains. Il me tient les mains. Et il me regarde encore, avec ses yeux dans lesquels j'ai envie de me noyer. Respire. Respire.

— Pas exactement.

Sa main caresse la mienne. Qui a augmenté ce foutu chauffage dans la base ? Comment puis-je essayer de contrôler mes émotions s'il me fait… ça. Ma main me brûle à l'endroit où il la touche. Son regard est tellement. Ah, c'est impossible !

— Pete m'a demandé en mariage.

Et voilà. Il a lâché mes mains. Son regard a changé, le mur semble d'un seul coup bien plus attrayant. Je peux respirer un peu mieux.

— Oh.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai dit ça ? Stupide andouille ! « Parce que sinon tu serais replongé dans un énième souvenir. » Oui, mais les souvenirs avec lui ne sont pas si déplaisants quand je ressens… ce que je ressens. « Tu pourrais avouer des secrets bien plus dangereux si tu es encore dans le vaisseau de Ba'al. » Oui, mais je n'y suis pas. Je soupire. Cette migraine devient de plus en plus importante.

— Que lui avez-vous répondu ?

— Je me suis évanouie.

Je crois que là il hésite entre incompréhension et sourire.

— Oui, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai fait un malaise et que je me suis retrouvée sur le vaisseau de Ba'al.

— Mais vous n'avez pas de souvenirs en fonction de ce que vous ressentez sur l'instant ?

— Si, je crois que ça fonctionne à peu près comme ça.

— Donc quand Pete vous demande en mariage, vous vous retrouvez sur le vaisseau de Ba'al ?

— Mon Général je crois que cette conversation n'est plus tout à fait appropriée.

Il a ce sourire en coin. Il a compris que cette demande m'a angoissé. Bravo Sam, pour la discrétion, c'est raté aujourd'hui. Je sens que ça va finir par me rendre dingue si je ne trouve pas rapidement une solution. À commencer par ce fichu mal de crâne.

— Puis-je me rendre à l'infirmerie, mon Général ? J'aimerais pouvoir prendre un antalgique pour mon mal de tête…

— Allez-y, Carter. Dites au Doc que nous serons en briefing dans une heure zéro zéro.

— Entendu.

* * *

(*) : Épisode 13 de la saison 3 : Les flammes de l'Enfer

(*2) : Épisode 5 de la saison 4 : Diviser pour conquérir


	8. Chapter 8

_Vos reviews sont au top merci à tous !_

 _Chapitre du point de vue de Sam de nouveau, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 **Chapitre VIII**

Je me dirige de nouveau vers l'infirmerie. Plusieurs personnes chuchotent à mon passage, et je suppose que ma dispute avec Pete a déjà fait le tour de la base. L'arrivée à l'infirmerie est une délivrance, au moins ici, je suis tranquille.

— Sam ?

— Excusez-moi, Janet, mais il me faudrait un antalgique, la migraine ne me quitte pas et ça commence à devenir vraiment gênant.

Je vois bien qu'elle me regarde bizarrement.

— Vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y a que la migraine ? Vous me semblez… Tendue.

J'avais dit que je serais tranquille ici ? Je retire ce que je viens de dire. Ça va être l'inquisition à chaque nouvelle personne que je vais croiser.

— Non tout va bien.

Elle continue de me fixer. OK, elle me connaît un peu trop bien.

— J'ai eu deux autres absences.

— Toujours la même vision ?

— Non, c'était autre chose.

— Toujours avec Ba'al ?

— Pas vraiment. On pourrait éviter d'en parler ?

Là, je la supplie du regard. Je ne me vois pas lui expliquer le souvenir avec le Général.

— Je vais vous donner du paracétamol.

— Merci, Janet…

Petit sourire gêné.

— Le Général nous attend en briefing d'ici cinquante minutes environ. Je pense qu'il veut expliquer ma « situation. »

— Pas de soucis, j'y serai.

— À tout à l'heure.

Je ressors, je sens bien qu'elle me scrute. Je pense que je vais aller m'enfermer dans mon labo, essayer de trouver comment désactiver ces nanites de malheur. Comme a dit Janet, c'est plus mon domaine que le sien… Je traverse rapidement les couloirs, mais pourtant un groupe me fait m'arrêter.

— Alors comment va Jack, Colonel ?

Rires parmi le groupe. Ça sent encore le groupe d'hommes macho au possible, qui pensent faire un humour excellent.

— Je vous demande pardon, Colonel Matthews ?

— Mes hommes et moi on se demandait si Jack allait bien.

Nouveaux rires. Je serre les dents.

— Je ne vois absolument pas de qui vous parlez, Colonel.

— Oh allons, Lieutenant-Colonel, ne faites pas l'innocente.

Ne. Pas. S'énerver.

— Je pense que si vous continuez vos allusions douteuses vous allez rapidement vous rendre compte par vous-même de comment va le Général, directement dans son bureau.

— Ah, c'est sûr que vous allez pleurer dans ses jupes dès qu'on vous embête un peu.

— Êtes-vous vraiment sûr de vouloir continuer cette conversation, Colonel ? Mon cerveau a les capacités de vous faire taire bien plus vite que le Général.

Ah, là je vois qu'à cette remarque ils font moins les fiers. Eh oui, Messieurs, quand on a déjà fait exploser un soleil, mettre hors d'état de nuire des rigolos comme vous, c'est d'une facilité déconcertante. Ils devraient pourtant s'en souvenir !

— Sam !

Je me retourne et vois Daniel avancer vers moi. Le groupe s'éloigne rapidement et je continue de regarder Daniel. Je parie que je sais déjà ce qu'il va dire.

— Tout va bien ?

Bingo ! Et sans avoir besoin de boucle temporelle.

— Oui, tout va bien. Nous avons briefing dans quarante-cinq minutes maintenant, je pensais passer à mon labo faire quelques calculs pour les nanites.

— Oh oui bien sûr, je suppose qu'il n'y a que vous pour les désactiver.

— Il semblerait oui.

— Pas d'autres black-out ?

— Pas avec Ba'al en tout cas.

Il me regarde d'un air interrogateur, si je n'enchaîne pas, les questions vont fuser.

— Je vous dis à dans trois quarts d'heure Daniel, il faut que je débute, j'ai déjà quelques pistes en tête.

— Oui, oui bien sûr. J'espère que vous aurez du nouveau pour le briefing ! À tout à l'heure.

Je lui souris et m'enfuis dans mon labo. Je referme la porte une fois à l'intérieur et me permets de pousser un long soupir. Enfin une pièce dans laquelle je peux trouver calme et repos pour mes émotions. C'est dingue, maintenant que je suis obligée d'y faire attention, j'ai l'impression d'être remplie d'émotions diverses et variées à longueur de temps. Il ne me semblait pas ressentir tout ça avant. Ça devient de la folie à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Non pas que ce fût déjà un peu le capharnaüm, je pense que c'est le problème d'avoir un cerveau comme le mien, mais là, c'est pire. Même moi j'ai du mal à m'y retrouver… C'est dire ! Il faut absolument que je me creuse la tête pour trouver une solution. Je regarde le tableau blanc en face de moi. Je sais bien que dans quelques instants des calculs et autres schémas viendront le recouvrir. Mais par quoi commencer ? Et si j'arrivais à reproduire l'appareil qui les a activés ? Le problème, c'est de savoir s'il fonctionne par fréquence ou non. Peut-être un stimulus extérieur pourrait les désactiver ? Bon sang, je ne sais pas par quel bout commencer. Normalement, les nanites ne peuvent pas interagir avec un système aussi fluctuant que le système limbique. Ça complique tout. Seraient-ils dotés d'une capacité d'autonomie ? Leur nombre reste-t-il constant ou se développent-ils en fonction de ce que je peux ressentir ? Et si je réfléchis à comment les désactiver, est-ce qu'ils peuvent comprendre ce que j'essaye de faire pour ainsi s'adapter ?

Je commence quelques calculs, mais l'heure du briefing arrive bien vite. À contrecœur je quitte mon labo pour le rendre en salle de conférences. Janet est déjà installée et est en grande discussion avec Daniel. Teal'c est lui aussi assis et me fait un signe de tête lorsque je m'avance. Je m'installe en silence, scrutant la table. Le Général arrive avec quelques minutes de retard, ce qui permet à Janet de me demander si la migraine s'est apaisée.

— Oui, je pense que ça va aller mieux ne vous en faites pas.

Elle me fait un petit sourire compatissant. J'ai l'impression d'être une condamnée, c'est plutôt perturbant.

— Bon si nous pouvions commencer le briefing…

— Mon père ne vient pas ?

— Il va accueillir Anise qui devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Nous allons commencer et ils rejoindront en cours de route. Bon, donc nous avons un problème.

Je n'aime pas trop être qualifiée de problème.

— Carter se retrouve avec des nanites dans le cerveau qui interagissent avec… comment vous avez dit déjà ?

— Mon système limbique.

— Ah, oui, voilà.

Le regard intrigué de Teal'c fait expliquer que le système limbique contrôle les émotions.

— Donc à la moindre variation d'émotions vous vous retrouvez dans un souvenir ?

— Eh bien, pas à chaque fois. À dire vrai, je ne sais même pas si ce dont nous sommes en train de parler est réel.

Les regards se posent sur moi. C'est à cet instant que mon père et Anise font leur entrée. Je poursuis pendant qu'ils s'installent autour de la table.

— Oui, dans l'hypothèse où je me trouve toujours à bord du vaisseau de Ba'al sous contrôle de l'appareil, je ne peux pas déterminer à cent pour cent si ce que je vis à présent est réel ou non. Hypothétiquement, les nanites seraient en capacité de me faire vivre ça sans que ce ne soit la réalité.

— Mais les émotions que vous ressentez ici vous renvoient dans d'autres souvenirs ? Vous passeriez ainsi d'une réalité altérée à un vrai souvenir ?

Ce Daniel, toujours là pour poser des questions pertinentes.

— C'est une hypothèse, mais oui. Après tout, mes souvenirs sont des portes ouvertes directes sur les connaissances que j'ai de la base, de la Terre… Il suffit de l'explorer pour obtenir des informations.

— D'où le fait d'éviter au maximum la fluctuation de vos émotions jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution, me dit Janet.

— C'est exact…

Je me sens rougir. Mes émotions sont carrément le sujet principal d'un briefing.

— Et à ce sujet, vous avez pu avancer quelques théories pour désactiver ces nanites, Carter ? me demande le Général.

— Eh bien, j'ai tout d'abord songé à recréer l'appareil utilisé par Ba'al pour pouvoir contrôler les nanites, si tant est qu'il les contrôle. Le problème réside dans la fréquence à adapter, ainsi que dans la conception. Nous ne sommes pas sans savoir que Ba'al a des facilités en ce qui concerne la technologie et je n'ai pas 2 000 ans de savoir Goa'uld dans la tête.

— Oui et c'est le même problème pour la Tok'ra, sans avoir vu l'appareil, impossible de le copier, répondit Anise.

— J'ai pensé également qu'un choc électrique pourrait les désactiver.

Là, ils me regardent tous de travers.

— Insinuez-vous vouloir vous faire des électrochocs, Colonel ? dit Janet en me regardant.

— Eh bien, ça pourrait fonctionner, reste à savoir à quel voltage les nanites pourraient se désintégrer.

— Hors de question.

Je me retourne vers le Général.

— On ne va certainement pas vous faire des électrochocs, c'est bien trop dangereux.

Son ton est catégorique.

— Sinon… on pourrait essayer de joindre Thor.

Grand silence dans la salle. Toutes les têtes sont à présent tournées vers le Général.

— Alors ça, c'est une idée plutôt brillante, Colonel.


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci encore pour vos reviews :) Je me répète mais ça me donne vraiment le sourire de vous lire !_

 _Merci à Déborah pour sa pré-lecture, tu es au top !_

 **Chapitre IX**

Sam regarda le Général avec un sourire. L'idée d'appeler les Asgard à la rescousse lui était venue lorsque, devant son tableau blanc, son esprit ne voyait pas comment synthétiser « ce foutu appareil ». L'espace d'un instant, elle s'était dit qu'avec Thor elle avancerait plus vite, avant de penser qu'appeler les Asgard était totalement possible.

Ils envoyèrent donc le signal afin de les joindre, espérant une réponse dès le lendemain. Sam retourna à son laboratoire et recommença à plancher sur les nanites. Elle fut sortie de ses calculs par trois petits coups donnés à la porte. Elle leva la tête et aperçu Daniel dans l'embrasure de la porte.

— Sam ? On va manger au mess, vous nous accompagnez ?

Elle grimaça. Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de manger. Pas tellement envie de se retrouver avec des personnes autour d'elle plus précisément…

— Oh, ça ira pour moi, Daniel, je vous remercie, mais je n'ai pas très faim.

Il s'approcha d'elle, mains dans les poches.

— Vous n'avez pas envie que la moitié de la base vous regarde de travers.

Gagné. Elle baissa la tête, prenant l'arête de son nez entre ses pouces. Son mal de tête s'était atténué, mais était toujours présent. Daniel finit par s'asseoir près d'elle et passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de lui parler.

— Sam, vous savez que vous n'êtes pas obligée de me répondre.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui le regard exprimant une incompréhension.

— Qu'est-il arrivé à Jack sur le vaisseau de Ba'al ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en parle, mais je vous connais. Votre cri m'a glacé d'effroi… Je sais que Jack était mort… ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment… et ce que vous a fait Ba'al par la suite.

Sam ferma les yeux. La vision de Jack dans une mare de sang lui revint en tête.

— Ba'al l'a égorgé.

Ce fut au tour de Daniel de fermer les yeux. La manière cruelle et sadique de mettre fin à la vie d'un homme.

— Et il a utilisé son appareil sur vous par la suite ?

— Oui. J'ai expliqué ça à Janet, mais à personne d'autre. Je ne souhaite pas que le Général soit au courant. Il sait uniquement que j'ai été torturé et que les visions sont apparues au retour sur Terre.

— Oh, Sam…

Il prit son amie dans les bras. Il savait qu'elle avait vécu les dernières heures comme affreuses, mais ne se doutait pas à quel point. Après une étreinte de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent.

— Et que vous a fait Pete ?

— Pete ? demanda-t-elle, soudain un peu perdue.

— Oui tout à l'heure il m'a semblé avoir entendu qu'il y avait eu une altercation.

— Oh. Ça. Il m'en voulait juste de le faire renvoyer chez lui alors qu'il voulait rester près de moi pour me surveiller.

— Vous surveiller ?

— Enfin, veiller sur moi. Mais je suis une grande fille, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on soit à mon chevet.

— Jack le fait.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux, puis se radoucit en voyant le sourire de son ami.

— C'est exact. Mais c'est mon supérieur, je ne peux rien lui dire.

« Ou alors vous ne le voulez pas, » pensa Daniel.

Ils se tenaient la main, Daniel tentant de rassurer son amie par ce contact simple. Tout cela resterait entre eux, elle le savait.

Un nouveau cognement se fit entendre à la porte, leur faisant tourner la tête. Jack se tenait là, un grand plateau à la main suivi de Teal'c. Daniel sourit et reporta son attention sur Sam.

— Je leur ai dit que si nous n'étions pas là dans 15 minutes c'est que je n'avais pas réussi à vous convaincre d'aller au mess.

— Et donc le mess vient à vous, dit Jack en montrant le plateau plein, assez pour eux quatre.

Sam sourit et pensa qu'elle était décidément bien entourée par ses amis.

— J'ai pensé à votre Jell'o bleue, Carter ! dit Jack, fier de lui d'avoir réussi à faire sourire sa subordonnée.

—Merci, mon Général. Merci à tous c'est vraiment gentil de votre part.

Elle se détacha de Daniel et fit de la place sur bureau afin qu'ils puissent manger. La lumière aveuglante et Thor se trouvant à un mètre d'elle la firent sursauter, faisant se brouiller sa vue.

— Daniel, attention ! hurla Jack, qui comprit immédiatement que Sam retombait dans l'inconscience.

Daniel rattrapa Sam et la déposa délicatement au sol. Jack, qui avait déposé le plateau sur le bureau, contourna ce dernier afin de s'approcher de Sam.

— O'Neill. Ai-je fait quelque chose ? demanda Thor, un peu surpris par le malaise de Sam.

— Non, je crois que vous venez d'assister à notre « problème » Thor, répondit gravement le Général O'Neill.

Sam reprit connaissance après quelques minutes, regardant autour d'elle.

— Allez-y doucement, Carter. Ça va aller ?

— Je pense que oui. J'ai été surprise par votre arrivée, Thor.

— C'est la première fois que l'on s'évanouit lorsqu'on me voit.

Sam esquissa un sourire gêné.

— Oh non, ce que le Colonel veut dire c'est qu'elle a vraiment été surprise. Au point d'activer de nouveau les nanites pour atterrir dans… commença Jack, la regardant pour qu'elle puisse dire dans quel souvenir elle avait été plongée.

— Aucune importance, le coupa Sam.

Elle ne se voyait pas expliquer tous les souvenirs que les nanites lui obligeaient à revivre.

— Carter a des nanites dans le cerveau suite à une torture de Ba'al.

— Ils interagissent avec mes émotions, m'étourdissant ou me faisant perdre connaissance. Je replonge dans les souvenirs en fonction de ce que je ressens. Je soupçonne Ba'al de vouloir récupérer des informations.

— Je comprends. Je vais voir si je peux vous aider, Colonel Carter.

Ils mangèrent donc en vitesse puis Sam et Thor commencèrent à travailler de concert.

— Il utilisait un appareil, je pensais essayer de le synthétiser, mais je n'ai pas assez de connaissances…

— À quoi ressemblait cet appareil ? Était-il branché directement à la puce ?

— Non, c'était à distance.

— Oh.

— C'est un « oh » encourageant ou un « oh » comme « oh oh » ?

— Je crains que cela ne soit un « oh oh » Colonel.

Sam le regarda avec crainte. Si Thor trouvait la situation compliquée, elle pouvait commencer à s'inquiéter…

— Mais essayons tout de même de synthétiser l'appareil.

Sam expliqua alors les recherches qu'elle avait déjà effectuées.

— J'ai d'abord songé que l'appareil était le même que Hathor avait utilisé sur nous. Mais celui-ci marchait directement avec nos souvenirs et il n'y avait pas de nanites. Je me demande s'ils ne finissent pas par être autonomes, puisque ce n'est plus l'appareil qui semble les contrôler. Les échanges chimiques favorisent sûrement leur développement.

Ils travaillèrent ainsi une partie de la nuit avant d'être interrompus par Jack.

— Colonel, il faudrait aller vous reposer…

— Mon Général… il y a tant à faire je ne peux pas aller me reposer maintenant… lui dit-elle d'un air désolé.

— Carter… Ne me forcez pas à aller chercher le doc pour qu'elle vous l'ordonne… lui répondit-il simplement. Désolé, Thor, mais je pense que le Colonel n'est pas en état de poursuivre sans quelques heures de sommeil.

— Pas de problème, O'Neill. Colonel Carter, je vais poursuivre seul pour le moment, nous avons assez d'éléments. Je vais rejoindre mon vaisseau en orbite. Je vous retrouve demain matin.

Puis Thor se téléporta d'un signe de main, tandis que Jack patientait devant la porte du labo de son second. Sam fut donc obligée d'en sortir, et Jack l'accompagna jusqu'à ses quartiers.

— Bonne nuit, Carter, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

— Bonne nuit, mon Général.

Elle ouvrit la porte puis s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais cette nuit allait devenir la moins reposante et surtout, la pire de sa vie.

Elle s'installa dans les draps après avoir pris une douche rapide. Elle ferma les yeux, des calculs plein la tête. Son esprit finit par se détendre et elle s'endormit.

Dès les premières minutes, les nanites se mirent en action. Elle se retrouva alors à son premier jour au SGC, en face de Jack, lui proposant un bras de fer. Elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait, mais ne pouvait rien faire. La suite fut beaucoup moins réjouissante. La mort de Daniel la prit par les tripes. Elle voulait se réveiller, mais impossible de se sortir de cette spirale infernale. Elle se retrouva par la suite lorsqu'elle était coincée seule sur le Prométhée. Elle revit son père lui dire toutes ces choses qu'elle refusait d'entendre. Cette petite qui lui chantait la chanson de son enfance. Et Jack. Jack juste en face d'elle. Tout bascula de nouveau. Elle crut s'évanouir dans son regard lorsque, le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle le vit à genoux en face d'elle, le regard suppliant de ne rien dire. De tenir. De ne pas le regarder mourir. Elle finit par se réveiller en sursaut, complètement perdue. Sa tête la faisait souffrir le martyre. Elle se leva, perdit un peu l'équilibre et se rattrapa au mur. Elle reprit son souffle lentement, puis décida de sortir de ses quartiers. Elle se dirigea vers le seul lieu où elle savait qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un. Il était là, tranquillement installé.

— Daniel ?

Il leva la tête de son livre, et la regarda.

— Sam ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

En effet, Sam présentait une pâleur effroyable, des cernes et des yeux rouges.

— Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Je me suis dit que j'allais venir vous voir un peu avant de reprendre mes recherches.

Elle appréciait la proximité avec Daniel. Le sourire timide qu'il lui fit et sa main tendue vers elle la soulagèrent un peu. Elle prit sa main et s'assit près de lui, regardant sa lecture. Ce calme lui faisait du bien après cette nuit affreuse. La chaleur de la main de Daniel dans la sienne rendait le moment plus serein et surtout plus vrai. Elle craignait toujours de ne plus savoir où elle se trouvait et cet instant entre eux l'apaisait. Son mal de tête diminua, si bien qu'elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne heure, sans parler, appréciant chacun la présence de l'autre dans la pièce. La radio de Daniel en fond sonore berçait la pièce de musiques en tous genres. Elle se mit soudain à diffuser « A thousand years » de Christina Perri et Steve Kazee. Daniel commença à fredonner l'air, mais fut stoppé dans son élan par Sam qui prit la manette afin de changer de station. Il la regarda intensément, cherchant à la comprendre.

— Pas d'émotions, vous vous souvenez ? lui dit-elle.

Il lui sourit, comprenant mieux que personne à qui la chanson faisait référence pour le cœur de son amie.


	10. Chapter 10

_Un nouveau chapitre, dans lequel Sam va être confrontée à une chose totalement imprévue pour son esprit..._

 _Sa, merci pour tes reviews ! Il est vrai que je n'ai pas mis une petite explication de la chanson dans le dernier chapitre, donc petite explication ici : la chanson traite d'un amour, et les chanteurs disent à l'autre "I have died every day waiting for you, Darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more." En traduction : "Je suis morte chaque jour en t'attendant, Chéri n'ai pas peur, je t'ai aimé pour un millier d'années, je t'aimerai pour un millier de plus."_

 **Chapitre X**

À sept heures, Sam proposa à Daniel de prendre un petit-déjeuner au mess. Il venait d'ouvrir et ils devraient sûrement y retrouver Teal'c - ce dernier aimant prendre son temps pour manger, il était toujours le premier à l'ouverture. - Sam espérerait également y voir son père. La veille, Jacob et Freya avaient présenté leur nouvel appareil de téléportation. Le Colonel Carter n'avait pu y assister, « trop dangereux concernant la fuite d'informations » avait indiqué Anise. Aujourd'hui, ils devraient tous travailler de concert avec Thor, et Sam mettait tous ses espoirs en eux. Elle priait pour pouvoir se reposer le soir sans revivre des souvenirs affreux.

Daniel et elle se dirigeaient vers le mess quand, au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur Jack. Vu l'heure tardive à laquelle Sam était partie se reposer, il la regarda avec des yeux accusateurs.

— Bonjour vous deux. Déjà debout, Carter ?

— Bonjour, mon Général. Oh, vous me connaissez, je ne me lève jamais bien tard… lui répondit-elle, essayant de paraître convaincante.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de lui répondre.

— Trois heures de sommeil ça me semble peu.

Sam rougit et regarda Daniel, l'invitant d'un regard à ne pas mentionner leur moment de ce matin, ce qui réduirait considérablement le temps présumé de sommeil qu'elle avait eu.

— On va manger ? demanda l'archéologue.

— Avec plaisir, Daniel, si Teal'c n'a pas piqué tous les pancakes ! répondit Jack, finalement enjoué.

— C'est vrai que nous sommes dimanche. J'aime bien cette nouveauté au mess, dit Sam.

— Ah, je vous avais dit que moi Général il y aurait quelques changements, lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils entrèrent d'une humeur plus légère au mess, et découvrirent Teal'c en plein repas, accompagné de Jacob et Freya.

— Sam ! dit Jacob en se levant pour embrasser sa fille.

— Bonjour, papa. Tout va bien ?

— Oui, nous avons fini d'exposer l'appareil à tes collègues, nous allons pouvoir nous joindre à Thor et toi aujourd'hui. Vous avez trouvé quelques éléments intéressants ?

— Pas encore, mais Thor devait travailler dessus encore quand le Général m'a ordonné d'aller me reposer.

Jacob tourna la tête vers Jack. Il l'interrogea du regard.

— Ah vous savez, Jacob, il y a des ordres que je dois donner qui parfois me dépassent, dit Jack dans un sourire.

Ils se mirent tous à sourire, puis, sûrement dû à la fatigue, Sam émit un petit rire. Il est vrai que devoir lui ordonner d'aller se coucher pouvait paraître complètement hors de propos dans une base militaire. Son rire fut contagieux et ce fut bientôt un fou rire qui les prit tous. Cela leur faisait du bien, après autant de tensions dans les dernières heures. Ils s'installèrent à la table de Teal'c, qui sourit devant l'hilarité de ses amis. Freya quant à elle restait stoïque, ne comprenant pas la raison de ces rires. Le petit-déjeuner se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, puis les deux tok'ra et Sam se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire. Thor les y attendait.

— Bonjour, Thor. J'espère que vous ne nous attendez pas depuis longtemps, dit Sam, un peu gênée.

— Bonjour, Colonel. Ne vous en faites pas, je me suis téléporté lorsque je vous ai vu quitter la table de votre repas. J'ai quelques informations qui devraient vous intéresser. J'ai pu synthétiser un appareil, lui répondit Thor.

Le cœur de Sam fit un bond. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir être débarrassée de son fardeau. Mais elle déchanta bien vite…

— Reste à trouver la bonne fréquence, dit Jacob.

— Eh bien, c'est ce que je pensais également avant de refaire quelques calculs.

— Oh, dit Sam.

— Oui, et c'est un « oh oh », Colonel Carter, répondit Thor.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, Sam aurait sûrement souri de la phrase de Thor.

— Comment ça ? demanda Freya.

— Si nous utilisons la mauvaise fréquence, cela pourrait avoir des effets irréversibles.

C'est à cet instant que le téléphone de Sam sonna.

— Carter. Oui… Aujourd'hui ?… Je ne sais pas encore… Je… Oui, je le sais…

Le téléphone de son labo sonna.

— Ne quitte pas.

Elle se dirigea vers le téléphone posé sur son bureau.

— Carter. Oui, mon Général. On a une avancée, mais il vaudrait mieux que Thor vienne débriefer avec vous de tout ça… Oui dans 10 minutes. Je leur transmets… Oui. À vos ordres, mon Général.

Elle raccrocha puis reprit son portable.

— Dans deux heures… Oui. À plus tard.

Elle raccrocha et, en relevant la tête, croisa trois paires d'yeux.

— Le Général nous attend en débriefing dans dix minutes, leur dit-elle.

Ils sortirent donc du laboratoire et rejoignirent la salle de réunion. Ils croisèrent Daniel dans l'escalier. Ils avancèrent en silence, Sam et Daniel ouvrant la marche. Arrivés dans la salle ils virent une femme dans le bureau de Jack. Elle souriait à pleines dents, sourire que Jack lui rendait. Pas un sourire « spécial Sam », mais quand même.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda Sam à Daniel.

— Kerry Johnson, je crois bien. L'agent de liaison de la CIA, lui répondit-il, un peu étonné de la voir ici.

Kerry rigola dans le bureau de Jack. Presque imperceptiblement, Sam serra les dents, le cœur battant la chamade. Ce fut sans grande surprise qu'après s'être agrippée fortement à une chaise, elle se retrouva sur Edora. Jack ne lui adressant à peine qu'un regard. Un Jack qui voulait que Laira revienne avec lui sur Terre. Et le cœur de Sam se serra, se serra si fortement. Elle avait passé trois mois sans lui. N'avait presque pas dormi, mangeait pour que son cerveau ne cesse pas de pouvoir réfléchir pour trouver une solution pour le sortir de là. Et lui, il l'ignorait. Entièrement. Lamentablement. Elle serra les dents de douleur.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut avec soulagement qu'elle n'était pas au sol. Toujours fermement agrippé à la chaise. Daniel la regardait et sans un mot, lui prit sa main pour la serrer. Un geste qui se voulait juste rassurant, mais également interrogateur. Il souhaitait savoir si son amie allait bien. Elle lui fit un petit sourire encourageant. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle avait mal. Avait-il aussi mal quand elle était avec Pete ? Question idiote, puisque Kerry Johnson souriait dans son bureau, à son supérieur. Son supérieur. Sam se mit une gifle mentale. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser. Puis Jack tourna la tête après avoir regardé sa montre. Il vit qu'il était attendu, et ouvrit donc la porte de son bureau. Il laissa passer Kerry devant lui, puis passa à son tour en salle de réunion.

— Installez-vous tous. Je vous présente Kerry Johnson, agent de liaison de la CIA. Le président a demandé sa présence quant à la situation à laquelle nous faisons face, commença Jack.

— Le problème plus exactement, dit Kerry. Le Colonel Carter se trouve être un véritable problème quant à la sécurité de cette base et donc un problème pour la sécurité du pays et plus généralement, à la Terre.

Daniel ne sut pas exactement si l'agent Johnson avait déjà rencontré Sam, mais quelque chose lui disait que dans deux secondes, elle allait la voir, et pas sous son meilleur jour.

— Je vous demande pardon ? glissa Sam entre ses dents. Le _problème_ , comme vous le nommez, est dans cette pièce je vous signale.

Le ton de Sam était sans appel.

— Je suis désolé, Colonel Carter, j'essaye juste d'exposer les faits, se défendit Kerry.

— Et le fait est que le « problème » est avant tout un humain, un membre de notre équipe. Je pense que le terme « problème » n'est pas pertinent, dit Daniel.

— Si vous voulez, lui répondit Kerry.

— Bon, Thor a trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Jack, pour couper court à l'altercation.

— En effet, O'Neill, mais comme je l'expliquais au Colonel Carter, l'appareil que j'ai synthétisé doit être utilisé à la bonne fréquence.

— Donc vous cherchez la bonne fréquence et le tour est joué ?

— Non. Si l'appareil n'est pas utilisé à la bonne fréquence, il pourrait causer des dommages irréversibles.

— C'est-à-dire ? demanda Jack.

— Cela me grillerait le cerveau, dit Sam.

— Ah. Oui effectivement c'est un pr… un souci, dit Jack en se rattrapant.

Il ne souhaitait pas subir les foudres de Sam.

— J'ai un appareil me permettant cependant de plonger le Colonel dans un souvenir contrôlé. Cela nous permettrait de voir à quelle fréquence Ba'al a utilisé son appareil d'activation, dit Thor.

— Sans danger ? demanda Jack.

— Oui.

— Parfait, quand pouvons-nous commencer ? demanda Sam.

— Je peux revenir d'ici quelques heures avec l'appareil.

— C'est entendu, dit Jack.

Thor se téléporta d'un signe de tête.

— En attendant le retour de Thor, il serait plus prudent que le Colonel soit dans ses quartiers, dit Kerry.

— Pardon ? s'indigna Sam.

— À chaque minute qui passe, vous dévoilez des secrets sur la base, le fait de travailler dans votre laboratoire est trop dangereux. Je préconise donc un arrêt de vos fonctions jusqu'à la résolution de la situation, expliqua Kerry.

Cette fois-ci c'en était trop pour Sam qui se leva et pointa du doigt Kerry.

— Je ne révèle rien du tout ! Vous ne savez absolument pas ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de ma tête, agent Johnson ! Comment osez-vous m'accuser de la sorte ? !

— Colonel, asseyez-vous, dit Jack calmement.

Mais Sam ne l'écouta pas.

— Le « problème » comme vous m'avez si bien nommé, a sauvé les fesses de la Terre et donc les vôtres avec, plus d'une fois. Alors à moins que vous vous y connaissiez mieux que moi en nanotechnologie, je vais aller dans mon laboratoire essayer de sauver ma peau !

Sam s'éloigna pour descendre les escaliers. Jack la suivit.

— Carter, revenez en briefing.

— Non, mon Général !

— « Non, mon Général » ? demanda-t-il, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

— Non, mon Général, dit-elle de nouveau en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Elle fut étonnée de ne pas retomber dans un souvenir avec autant de colère en elle, mais elle s'en accommoda très bien. Elle finit par descendre les escaliers sous les yeux médusés de Teal'c, Jacob et Daniel. Ce dernier s'excusa et partit à la poursuite de Sam.

— Et pas un mot sur l'insubordination, Général ? s'offusqua Kerry.

— Le briefing est terminé, dit Jack à l'ensemble de l'équipe.

Ils se levèrent tous pour quitter la salle.

— Johnson, dans mon bureau, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Daniel savait pertinemment que Sam avait été blessée des paroles de l'agent Johnson, mais sûrement plus encore par le fait que Jack n'avait rien dit pour la défendre. Il passa la tête par la porte du labo de Sam et la vit faire les cent pas devant le tableau blanc. Des larmes aux coins de ses yeux menaçaient de rouler le long de ses joues. Il frappa pour l'avertir de sa présence. Elle se tourna vers lui, puis de nouveau vers le tableau. Daniel sut que c'était sa façon à elle de l'inviter à entrer. Il ferma la porte.

— Elle y a été un peu fort, dit-il.

Sam émit un petit rire nerveux.

— Je suis un « problème ». Non, mais vous vous rendez compte ? !

— Sam vous n'êtes pas un problème.

— Elle semble penser le contraire et le Général ne la contredit pas, répondit-elle sèchement.

Et voilà ils y étaient. Daniel avait bien deviné que c'était Jack qui l'avait le plus blessé.

— Je ne le pense pas. Il l'a convoqué dans son bureau après avoir mis fin au briefing.

— Je la vois sourire d'ici Daniel.

— On parle toujours de ce qu'elle vous a dit ou de ce que vous avez vu avant le briefing ? demanda l'archéologue à son amie.

Sam baissa la tête.

« Touché, » pensa-t-il.

— Excusez-moi, Daniel, je m'emporte pour rien, dit-elle en essuyant une larme du revers de la main.

— Hey, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Personne ne peut comprendre ce que vous vivez en ce moment. Je comprends que ça soit compliqué à gérer.

Il la serra dans ses bras et la berça. Son amie semblait totalement perdue, et cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Une personne frappa à la porte, et ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

— Entrez, dit Sam.

Elle vit son père passer la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

— Je ne dérange pas ?

— Non, papa, voyons entre, lui dit Sam.

— Je vais vous laisser en famille, annonça Daniel.

Il embrassa Sam sur le front.

— Tenez le coup on va trouver.

Il sortit de la pièce. Jacob regarda sa fille.

— Vous êtes proches tous les deux, dit-il dans un sourire.

— Oui, Daniel est… Commença-t-elle avant de lever la tête et voir le sourire de son père. Il est très présent pour moi en ce moment. Que vas-tu t'imaginer, voyons ?

Elle le tapa sur l'épaule dans un sourire.

— Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai juste fait la remarque que vous étiez proches.

— Tu devrais le voir avec Janet alors, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

— Daniel et le doc ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

— Les paris vont bon train.

— Je vous fais confiance là-dessus. Tu es prête pour la séance avec Thor ? Cela risque d'être un peu pénible pour toi.

— Ça va aller. Il le faut si je veux me débarrasser des nanites.

— Et… Pete alors ?

— Pete ?

— Tu comptais m'en parler quand ?

Sam paniqua. Son père avait-il appris la demande en mariage ?

— Euh je…

— Il est bien pour toi ?

— Ça se passe plutôt bien.

Jacob grimaça.

— Tu es heureuse ?

— Oui. Papa, tu n'as pas à t'en faire je ne lui ai pas encore répondu, tu seras le premier à savoir.

— À savoir quoi ?

« Merde ! » pensa-t-elle.

— Eh bien à savoir quand ça sera très sérieux. Avec quelqu'un.

Jacob la regarda. Il ne comprenait pas tout à fait sa fille, mais décida de ne pas y porter attention.

—Tu sais, Sam, tu peux avoir tout ce que tu souhaites si tu le veux vraiment.

— Tu m'as déjà dit tout ça.

— Vraiment ? demanda-t-il surpris.

« Re-merde ! » Elle avait totalement oublié que la conversation avec son père sur le Prométhée n'était pas vraiment réelle. Elle était fatiguée.

— Je suis un peu fatiguée, papa… Pete ne va pas tarder à arriver.

— Pete vient ici ?

— Oui, nous devons discuter.

— Oh…

Le téléphone du laboratoire sonna.

— Carter. Oui… J'arrive, sergent.

Elle raccrocha et regarda son père.

— Il est arrivé.

— Je te laisse. À tout à l'heure.

Juste après le briefing, Jack avait convoqué Kerry dans son bureau.

— C'était quoi ça exactement ?

— De l'insubordination, et vraisemblablement tu n'en portes pas cas.

— Je ne parle pas du Colonel. Ça, c'est mon problème. Je te parle de ton intervention, lui dit-il sèchement.

— J'ai dit la vérité, Jack.

— Tu as remis en cause son intégrité !

— Tu sais toi-même qu'elle représente un danger.

— Carter n'a pas besoin d'être dans son laboratoire pour faire fonctionner son cerveau.

— Non, mais elle y a les outils pour.

Jack poussa un soupir. Kerry s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça.

— Écoute, je suis désolé. J'y ai été un peu fort.

— Ah vraiment ?

— J'irai m'excuser auprès du Colonel.

— Merci.

Il pencha la tête et l'embrassa.


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont donné le sourire ! J'ai écris ce chapitre avec 39 de température, désolé d'avance si des fautes d'orthographe persistent…_

 **Chapitre XI**

Sam se dirigea vers l'ascenseur du niveau 25. Pete allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, et elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en très bons termes et elle redoutait leur entrevue. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un Pete souriant. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle s'imaginait, mais cela la rassura un peu.

— Sam, comment vas-tu ? dit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

— Plutôt pas trop mal, je te remercie.

« Mensonge, » pensa-t-elle.

— Et toi ?

— Oh. Eh bien j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à notre dernière discussion et je me suis comporté comme un idiot. J'en suis désolé, lui répondit-il alors qu'ils arrivaient au laboratoire de Sam.

Pete ferma la porte et lui fit face.

— Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire tout ça.

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement. Sam mit du temps à répondre à son baiser, trouvant cela un peu trop facile. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu beaucoup de disputes, mais celle-ci avait tout de même pris une tournure étrange. Elle mit fin au baiser et regarda Pete.

— Tu devais me le dire si c'est ce que tu penses, lui dit-elle.

— Eh bien je… Je suis désolé, Sam. Vous êtes proches et tu comprends…

— Non, je ne comprends pas, non. Je suis proche de Daniel, et de Teal'c aussi. Ce ne sont pas eux que tu as accusés, lui dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

— Il a... cette manière de te regarder. Il te couve du regard. Tu bouges, il bouge. Vous vous comprenez sans avoir à parler.

— Pete, nous sommes militaires. Nous bougeons en faction, c'est stratégique. Et heureusement qu'avec les années le Général n'a plus besoin de me parler pour me faire comprendre des choses, ça nous a sauvés pas mal de fois. Tu dois comprendre qu'ils sont comme ma famille. M'accepter, ce sont les accepter eux.

— Est-ce que ta dernière phrase signifie un « oui » ? dit Pete dans un sourire.

— Euh je… bafouilla Sam.

Les haut-parleurs se mirent soudain en route.

« Le Colonel Carter est attendu en salle 1 niveau 37. Le Colonel Carter est attendu en salle 1 niveau 37. »

Sam ferma les yeux. Elle ne sut pas si c'était de soulagement ou bien d'agacement, ou bien un peu des deux.

— Je suis désolée, je dois y aller. Si tout se passe bien je devrais être délivrée des nanites dans peu de temps, s'excusa-t-elle auprès de Pete.

Ce dernier l'embrassa de nouveau avant de prendre la parole.

— Reviens-moi vite…

— Tu peux attendre ici si tu le souhaites. Mais tu ne te promènes pas dans les couloirs.

— Je t'attendrai… lui répondit-il d'un regard profond.

Sam quitta son labo afin de se rendre en salle 1. Thor devait y être arrivé avec son matériel. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de sortir de l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'il s'ouvrit, elle eut droit à un comité d'accueil : Daniel, Teal'c, son père et Jack l'attendaient.

— Thor est prêt, Carter, il ne manque plus que vous. Prête ? lui demanda Jack.

— Je crois, lui répondit-elle.

Elle vit au loin Kerry s'avancer vers eux.

— Colonel Carter !

— Oui ?

— Veuillez m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, j'ai manqué de tact…

— Ah, vous croyez ? répliqua Sam, cinglante.

Jack fit signe à Kerry de ne pas poursuivre la discussion avec son second. Ils avancèrent vers la salle 1, où Thor et Janet les attendaient avec un appareil de taille de moyenne.

— Colonel Carter, êtes-vous prête à commencer ? demanda Thor.

— Oui, allons-y.

Elle s'installa sur le lit tandis que Janet mettait en place le scope. Une infirmière lui posa une perfusion, « par simple précaution » lui dit Janet. Sam leva alors les yeux et vit que l'équipe s'était installée en salle d'observation.

— Mon Général ? demanda-t-elle.

Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle. Il était installé sur un fauteuil dans la salle. Il ne souhaitait pas être trop loin en cas de soucis.

— Oui, Carter ?

— Serait-il possible de faire ça à huis clos ?

Jack jeta un œil en haut, et sut ce que Sam entendait par « huis clos ».

— Agent Johnson, pourriez-vous attendre dans le couloir, s'il vous plaît ?

Kerry sembla surprise, mais s'exécuta.

— Merci, mon Général. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais dire, je préfère que cela reste entre nous tous.

— Bien entendu, Colonel. Détendez-vous, ça va bien se passer. Et n'oubliez pas que quoi que vous voyiez, c'est un souvenir.

— Oui, bien sûr, mon Général.

Sam comprit le sous-entendu. Quoi qu'elle revivrait, Jack était là à l'attendre dans un coin de cette salle. Elle souffla un coup puis dit à Thor qu'elle était prête. Il lui installa une sorte de serre-tête, puis lui indiqua qu'il allait démarrer l'appareil. Il lui conseilla de se concentrer sur la technologie qu'avait en main Ba'al.

Elle plongea dans l'obscurité. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva devant Jack, torturé. Elle commença à s'affoler, mais la voix de Thor parvient à son esprit.

— Colonel Carter, concentrez-vous sur l'appareil de Ba'al. Où est-il ?

— Le Général se fait torturer il faut l'aider !

— Colonel, vous êtes dans un souvenir, O'Neill va très bien. Détendez-vous et concentrez-vous sur l'appareil.

Sam dégagea son regard de Jack et chercha dans la pièce.

— Il est posé près de Ba'al. Il n'a pas l'air d'y toucher.

— Très bien, à quelle distance est-il de vous ?

— Je dirais six mètres.

La voix de Jack en train de hurler la prit aux tripes.

— Il faut se dépêcher il va mourir !

Dans la pièce, Jack se raidit sur sa chaise. Son second revivait des souvenirs extrêmement douloureux et il s'en voulait.

— Son rythme cardiaque augmente à 120. Tension à 167/95, dit Janet.

Thor se reconcentra sur Sam.

— Colonel, prend-il l'appareil dans la main ?

— Oui, à l'instant. Il fait glisser son doigt dix degrés vers… Aaaah !

Tous la regardaient. Sam criait en se tenant la tête entre les mains, les yeux toujours fermés.

— Pouls à 190, tension à 223/116. Il faut stopper tout de suite ! Passez une ampoule de Loxen ! dit rapidement Janet à Thor et à l'infirmière.

Jack s'était relevé de sa chaise.

Sam rouvrit les yeux, une migraine martelant son crâne. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle reconnut la cellule dans laquelle ils avaient été mis sur le vaisseau de Ba'al. Jack était mort, mais n'allait pas tarder à réapparaître. Soudain, un faisceau lumineux les encercla, et ils se retrouvèrent à bord du vaisseau Tok'ra, en face de Jacob.

— Tout va bien ? Sam ! dit-il en s'approchant de sa fille, recroquevillée au sol.

— Vous avez pu nous trouver, Jacob Carter ? demanda Teal'c.

— Oui, la base nous a envoyé un message, grâce à notre nouvel appareil de téléportation nous avons pu vous localiser tous les quatre… Où est Jack ? demanda Jacob.

Le cœur de Sam s'emballa. Jack aurait dû être avec eux lorsque les Tok'ra les avaient téléportés sur leur vaisseau. Teal'c regarda Jacob d'un air grave puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

— Je reviens immédiatement.

Il laissa l'équipe et Pete en plein milieu du vaisseau et se dirigea vers Anise. Il murmura quelques mots, puis, après quelques minutes il revint vers l'équipe.

— Venez.

Il les emmena dans un dédale de couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Il baissa la tête et Selmak prit la parole.

— Shita'a est en train de prendre soin de votre ami. Je suis profondément désolé.

— Comment ça, prendre soin ? demanda Pete.

Sam resta stoïque derrière les quatre hommes. Elle avait sûrement dû mal comprendre. Elle allait bientôt revenir à la réalité. Elle cherchait la voix de Thor dans son esprit, mais il n'y avait pas un son. Selmak les emmena dans une pièce adjacente, où il leur donna de l'eau et quelques vivres. Sam ne toucha à rien. Un silence très pesant entourait la pièce. Au bout d'une heure, une femme se présenta devant la porte.

— Il est prêt, dit-elle simplement.

Alors de concert ils se levèrent tous pour rejoindre la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait leur ami. Daniel ouvrit la porte doucement, et vit un matelas au sol, les pieds de Jack par-dessus. À mesure qu'il ouvrit la porte, le corps de Jack se dévoila un peu plus. D'une pâleur extrême, presque couleur grise. Ses mains reposaient sur son abdomen. Son visage avait l'air paisible. Daniel déglutit. Au niveau de sa gorge, une entaille avait soigneusement été suturée. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

— Mon Dieu…

Ils entrèrent tous dans la pièce, dont Sam fixait le mur en face d'elle. Elle se refusait à regarder vers le bas.

— Je suis désolé, dit Pete.

— Partez en paix, O'Neill, dit Teal'c en se penchant vers son ami. Ça a été un honneur de combattre à vos côtés.

Daniel se tenait une main sur la bouche. La vision était dure. Cette réalité, il ne s'y était pas préparé, même si Teal'c semblait l'avoir deviné. Jacob avait la tête baissée, consterné par cette nouvelle affreuse. Pete sortit de la pièce, trouvant l'atmosphère étouffante. Il laissa la porte ouverte afin de permettre à d'autres de le suivre. Teal'c se releva, et son regard se posa sur Sam. Il s'avança vers elle.

— Je vous présente mes sincères excuses, Colonel Carter.

Elle ne réagit pas à la phrase de son ami, le regard toujours collé au mur. Jacob tourna la tête vers sa fille, et Daniel se retourna également vers eux.

— Sam… je t'en prie, dis quelque chose.

— Sam… lui dit Daniel à son tour, la voix cassée.

Alors elle prit la parole, sans vraiment les regarder.

— Sortez, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Teal'c acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et ouvrit la marche aux deux hommes. Jacob le suivit. Daniel passa près de son amie, et lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Sam ferma les yeux à ce contact et ne les rouvrit pas. Il partit vers la porte, qu'il referma derrière lui. Les quatre hommes restèrent dans le couloir. Daniel, les yeux rouges de larmes, s'assit près de Pete qui avait le visage fermé. Ils entendirent Sam tomber à genoux, mais n'entrèrent pas. Tous savaient que ce qui allait suivre leur ferait encore plus mal.

Sam se tenait devant Jack, à genoux, fixant toujours le mur. Ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de la porter. Ses yeux glissèrent peu à peu sur le visage de son supérieur. Sur ses yeux chocolat qui étaient maintenant clos. Un premier sanglot la prit aux tripes. Puis un second. Un trou béant était en train de se former dans sa poitrine, lui faisant mal, si mal. Le cri qu'elle poussa était comme une complainte, un cri qui aurait brisé le cœur de n'importe qui. Elle frappa le sol du poing, comme si elle voulait se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Elle se pencha alors sur lui et continua de pleurer, la douleur lui arrachant le cœur, les entrailles.

Dans le couloir, les quatre hommes l'entendaient et se sentaient inutiles. Ils entendaient leur amie pleurer un être cher à tous. Un être qui lui était indispensable. Leur amie pleurait Jack. Son Jack.

Jack O'Neill était mort.


	12. Chapter 12

_Merci pour les reviews ! Voici un chapitre bien plus long que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira…_

 **Chapitre XII**

Bien sûr, elle avait songé que son retour sur Terre n'était pas réel. Bien sûr, elle avait songé être toujours sur le vaisseau de Ba'al durant tout ce temps. Mais là, tout était plus vrai. Plus dur. Plus douloureux. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta là, pleurant Jack, couchée sur lui. La tête sur sa poitrine, elle cherchait à entendre le moindre battement de cœur. Le moindre imperceptible mouvement de respiration. Ce qu'elle vivait était un pur cauchemar. Elle ne pouvait calmer le flot incessant de pleurs qui la secouait. Son cœur lui faisait mal, terriblement mal. Elle aurait voulu se l'arracher. Il n'y avait que de la douleur, dans tout son être, et il lui était impossible de la calmer.

Ce fut Daniel qui rouvrit la porte le premier. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'ils entendaient Sam depuis le couloir sans que personne n'arrive à esquisser le moindre mouvement pour aller la retrouver. Par peur peut-être. Peur de voir cette femme si forte devenir si faible. Peur de voir leur amie brisée, martyrisée. Peur de voir comment une personne pleure son âme sœur, sans ne pouvoir rien y faire. Peur de voir la douleur dans ses yeux sans pouvoir l'aider ni la soulager.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle. Cette vision allait rester gravée dans son esprit jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Bien sûr, il avait depuis longtemps compris le lien qui unissait ses deux amis, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne franchisse cette ligne invisible, cette barrière. Mais voir Sam dans un tel état lui souleva l'estomac. Elle qui était une personne si souriante, il avait maintenant l'impression de ne voir que de la peine et de la douleur l'entourer. Elle était dévastée, si tant est que cet adjectif soit assez fort pour la décrire. Elle s'accrochait à Jack comme si c'était la seule chose qui la maintenait en vie dans cette pièce si froide.

Daniel se mit à genoux près d'elle puis lui prit les épaules. Il resta ainsi durant plusieurs minutes. Il prit finalement une inspiration profonde pour lui parler.

— Sam…

Sa voix se cassa. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé comment serait son amie si Jack mourait. Bien sûr, il l'avait vu au plus mal lorsque son supérieur était porté disparu, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce jour.

— Sam, nous serons à la base dans quelques minutes. Je… je vous en prie, venez avec moi… Il… il sera transporté là-bas.

Les sanglots de Sam redoublèrent, elle s'accrocha un peu plus au treillis de Jack. Teal'c entra à son tour dans la pièce. Daniel le regarda, un air totalement dépassé dans les yeux. Il capitulait devant la peine de Sam. Teal'c s'approcha de Sam, et ses bras puissants l'encerclèrent. Sam tenta de se débattre.

— Non ! Non je ne peux pas le laisser !

Teal'c resserra son étreinte puis la porta vers la porte. Sam lui donna des coups de poing sur l'épaule.

— Je suis désolé, Colonel Carter. Vous devez le laisser le temps que l'on retourne à la base. Ce n'est pas bon pour vous de rester ainsi, dit Teal'c.

Il la serra fort contre lui, comme pour l'aider à soutenir cette peine. Il passa le pas de la porte et Jacob les regarda passer. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger devant l'état de détresse de sa fille. Elle avait déjà été au plus mal lors de la mort de sa mère, mais cela n'était pas comparable à aujourd'hui. Daniel, qui était toujours présent dans la pièce, s'assit. Il laissa échapper quelques sanglots à son tour.

— Elle t'aimait tellement, Jack…

Il se leva et rejoignit ses amis dans la salle de contrôle. Teal'c tenait toujours fermement Sam. Ses pleurs avaient cessé, mais son regard était plus vide que jamais. Ils furent téléportés proches de la porte de la planète, puis ouvrirent la porte pour revenir à la base. Teal'c avait relâché Sam. Ils passèrent la porte, Janet les attendant en bas de la rampe. Quatre Tok'ra portaient le brancard sur lequel reposait le Général O'Neill.

— Je vous attends à l'infirmerie… dit Janet dans un souffle après avoir vu le brancard.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sam, qui descendit très vite la rampe et sortit très rapidement de la salle d'embarquement. Elle baissa la tête tandis que les autres membres passaient devant elle. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand le brancard quitta la salle. Daniel resta près d'elle, les yeux rougis. Il réfléchit à la douleur de Sam. Cela tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Il décida de prendre Janet dans ses bras. Elle fut surprise, mais se laissa finalement bercer par ce contact.

Ils se dirigèrent par la suite à l'infirmerie, où patientait Teal'c, Jacob et Pete.

— Où est Sam ? demanda Janet.

— Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis qu'elle est partie de la salle d'embarquement, Docteur Fraiser, dit Teal'c.

— Commencez les bilans sanguins, je reviens, annonça Janet à l'infirmière.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie à la recherche de Sam. Son laboratoire était vide. Idem pour les vestiaires. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle avança dans les couloirs de la base, puis se tint devant une porte. Elle écouta avec attention. Aucun son. Elle croisa le regard du sergent Silers, qui lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Elle ouvrit la porte lentement. Le store donnant sur la salle de briefing était fermé. Alors elle la vit. Elle était assise là, sur le fauteuil, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Sa tête reposait sur sa veste. Janet s'approcha de son amie. Elle savait que cela allait être très dur. Des larmes coulaient en silence de ses yeux bleus, allant s'écraser sur son bras. Elle s'accrochait au revers de la veste de Jack. Janet savait qu'elle recherchait son odeur. Cette vision lui brisa le cœur. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment Sam avait tenu face à ses sentiments. Et maintenant, elle n'avait plus aucune chance d'avouer quoique ce soit au principal intéressé. Bien évidemment, il y avait eu le test Zatarc, mais la main leur avait été forcée. Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, Sam prononça quelques mots.

— Ça fait si mal, Janet. J'ai tellement mal.

Sa voix se cassa en un sanglot. Elle se frappa la cuisse une première fois, puis une seconde. Janet intervint.

— Sam, non… Chut…

Elle lui prit la main doucement, pour la calmer.

— Il ne peut pas être mort. Il ne doit pas être mort. Il n'en a pas le droit.

— Sam…

Mais Janet ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Et elle connaissait la suite.

— Il n'a pas le droit de me laisser ici. Il n'a pas le droit de me laisser seule.

À présent, Sam hurlait. Elle hurlait de chagrin, elle hurlait de peine, elle hurlait de douleur.

« La colère, » pensa Janet en baissant les yeux.

Sam s'était levée du fauteuil et avançait maintenant vers le mur. Elle le frappa de ses deux poings, avec force.

— JE LE DÉTESTE !

Elle frappait à présent le mur de ses rangers et de ses poings, comme si elle cherchait à terrasser sa douleur.

— JE LE DÉTESTE DE ME FAIRE RESSENTIR ÇA. JE LE DÉTESTE. Je le…

Sa voix fut noyée dans ses pleurs. Elle s'effondra au sol, prise de sanglots incontrôlables. Janet s'approcha d'elle rapidement et se mit au sol avec elle. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la berça. Des larmes coulaient également le long de ses joues…

Le sergent Silers avait entendu les cris, si bien qu'il avait appelé à l'infirmerie. Il se doutait que le docteur Fraiser devrait faire une injection de calmant au Colonel Carter. Daniel arriva avec Teal'c, une seringue à la main. Janet les regarda entrer, berçant toujours Sam. Ils semblaient tous démunis par rapport à la réaction de Sam. Teal'c décida de lui faire l'injection.

— Cela va vous faire du bien, Colonel.

Sam était bien trop mal pour lui répondre. Il lui fit l'injection dans le bras sans difficulté, puis ils attendirent que cela fasse effet. Au bout de dix minutes, Sam commença à se calmer. Janet sentit ses muscles se détendre. Deux minutes plus tard, elle était endormie par les calmants. Janet se détacha d'elle et laissa la place à Teal'c, qui la prit dans ses bras.

— Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, dit-il.

— Très bien… lui répondit Janet en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil.

Daniel la regarda, inquiet.

— Ça va être très dur… lui dit-elle.

— J'imagine… Je… Elle a l'air d'avoir si mal…

— Perdre l'homme qu'elle aime sans même avoir pu lui dire… C'est tellement injuste.

Daniel réfléchit à cette dernière phrase. Perdre la personne qu'on aime avant d'avoir pu lui avouer quoi que ce soit est juste cruel. Même si les deux connaissaient leurs sentiments respectifs, le règlement militaire les avait toujours enfermés dans leur carrière, leur travail. Daniel s'approcha de Janet et lui prit la main. Il voulait également la consoler, voyant des larmes perler le long de ses joues. Il la fit se lever pour retourner à l'infirmerie, mais avant de traverser la porte, il s'arrêta net.

— Daniel ? questionna Janet.

Il baissa la tête, se prenant l'arête du nez entre deux doigts. Il se retourna subitement vers elle, la regardant intensément.

— Oh, et puis tant pis !

Il lui lâcha la main et attrapa son visage. Il l'embrassa. Janet fut au début surprise, mais elle répondit à son baiser rapidement. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, Daniel plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Je t'aime. Je… il fallait que je te le dise. La vie est si courte.

Janet lui sourit, et l'embrassa à nouveau.

— Je t'aime aussi…

— Je sais que le moment choisi n'est pas le meilleur, mais avec ce qu'il vient de se passer… Mon Dieu, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et que tu ne le saches pas.

Il lui caressa la joue, puis ils partirent vers l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, Sam était allongée dans un lit un peu à l'écart du reste du groupe. Janet commença ses examens. Arrivée devant Pete, ce dernier lui demanda à quel moment il pourrait partir de la base.

— Ne pensez pas que je l'abandonne. Mais… je crois sincèrement que ma place n'est plus là, lui dit-il.

Janet acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Effectivement, Pete n'était définitivement pas le mieux placé pour aider Sam, et il l'avait parfaitement compris. Dès qu'elle eut fini avec lui, il partit. Ce fut alors au tour de Jacob. Elle profita de ce moment avec lui pour lui parler de Sam.

— Ça va être compliqué. Je me doute que de la voir comme ça vous atteint… mais j'ai besoin de savoir comment cela s'est passé après la mort de sa mère.

Jacob soupira. Il était l'un des plus démunis face à la douleur de sa fille.

— Sam était adolescente quand cela s'est produit. Elle a réagi comme telle. Crise d'ado, disputes… Par la suite, elle s'est enfermée dans les sciences… Les livres et les calculs étaient son exutoire. Aujourd'hui, tout est différent. J'ai l'impression que son monde s'est effondré.

— Je crains qu'elle n'ait perdu une part d'elle-même… répondit Janet.

Janet finit les examens en silence. Elle rédigea ses différents rapports une bonne partie de la soirée, gardant un œil sur Sam. Des calmants lui étaient injectés à dose régulière : Janet souhaitait qu'elle se repose un minimum de six heures. Vers trois heures du matin, Daniel frappa à la porte de son bureau. Janet leva la tête et lui fit un faible sourire, fatiguée.

— Hey… dit-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

— Comment va Sam ?

— Elle se repose pour le moment grâce aux calmants. J'espère que cela ira un peu mieux à son réveil, mais j'en doute…

— Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce qu'elle est en train de traverser…

Janet n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Un hurlement venait de s'élever dans la pièce d'à côté : Sam. Le docteur Fraiser sortit de son bureau en courant, se retrouvant rapidement au chevet de son amie. Cette dernière, encore endormie, hurlait et se débattait dans son lit. Janet la réveilla.

— Sam ! Sam !

Alors elle ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut une minute avant de comprendre qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Mais elle avait mal, si mal dans la poitrine. Sa gorge la brûlait. Comment faire passer cette douleur ? Elle mit sa tête dans l'oreiller et hurla de plus belle, essayant d'extérioriser cette douleur qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Des sanglots secouaient son corps. Janet resta près d'elle, lui caressant les cheveux. Elle sut qu'elle devait laisser son amie pleurer, pleurer cet homme qu'elle aimait tant, pleurer cette douleur incommensurable. Daniel et elle se jetaient des regards inquiets, impuissants face à la peine de leur amie. Au bout d'une heure les sanglots s'espacèrent, et Sam s'endormit, à bout de forces. Ses amis s'éloignèrent pour retourner dans le bureau de Janet.

— Quelqu'un de nouveau va être affecté au commandement de la base, dit alors Daniel.

— Je suppose, oui. Nous devrions en savoir plus dans quelques heures.

Ils parlèrent ainsi durant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau cri de Sam les fasse intervenir. Tout recommença, commençant à inquiéter Daniel. Lorsque Sam fut calmée, il en parla à Janet.

— Que lui arrive-t-il ? Est-ce que ce sont des cauchemars ? On ne peut rien faire pour l'aider ?

— Malheureusement, seul le temps pourra l'aider… lui répondit Janet, résignée.

Le lendemain, Sam se trouvait toujours dans l'infirmerie. Elle se murait maintenant dans le silence. Elle ne mangeait pas, avait un air livide. Les funérailles du Général O'Neill se tiendraient le lendemain. Une cérémonie devait être prononcée à la base, mais un enterrement civil était également programmé. Sam devait rentrer chez elle par la suite, mais Janet avait mandaté Cassandra pour qu'elle reste avec elle les jours suivants.

Un nouveau dirigeant avait rejoint la tête de la base : le Général Landry. C'était un homme tout à fait agréable et compétent, qui comprenait malheureusement que sa venue était des plus délicates après la mort de Jack.

Le matin de la cérémonie, Sam se prépara. Elle mit son tailleur de l'US Air Force, celui dans lequel Jack aimait tant la voir. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à cette pensée. Sa gorge se serra. Ce fut Daniel qui parla lors de la cérémonie, mais Sam n'entendit que des bribes de mots et de phrases. Elle étouffait. Alors que le drapeau était plié selon le protocole, puis remis au Général Landry, ce dernier s'approcha de Sam. Elle se trouvait en ligne entre Teal'c et son père. Le Général se posta devant elle, le drapeau dans les bras.

— Colonel, dit-il simplement.

Alors elle comprit. Elle avança ses bras tendus devant elle, tremblante. Le Général déposa le drapeau dans ses bras, qu'elle replia par la suite au niveau de sa poitrine.

— Au nom de l'US Air Force, je vous présente, Madame, mes sincères condoléances.

Il recula d'un pas, puis dit d'une voix forte :

— Soldats à mon commandement !

Tous se mirent alors au garde-à-vous, y compris le Général. Sam ferma les yeux, la gorge serrée.

La cérémonie militaire une fois terminée, l'équipe et Jacob se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur. L'enterrement aurait lieu d'ici deux heures. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, le cimetière était occupé par une trentaine de personnes, parlant entre elles. À la vue des voitures noires du SGC, le silence se fit. Le groupe rejoignit en silence la troisième allée du cimetière, Teal'c soutenant Sam avec son père.

Sarah était là, accompagnée de ses parents. Pete était également présent.

L'éloge funèbre avait été préparé par Teal'c. Il était magnifique, mais de nouveau Sam n'en entendit que des bribes. Elle fixait le cercueil le regard vide. Chacune à leur tour, les personnes présentes vinrent mettre une rose par-dessus le cercueil verni. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Sam, chacun retint son souffle. Teal'c voulut l'accompagner, mais Sam détacha sa main de la sienne. Elle devait faire ça seule. Alors que chacun l'observait, elle s'avança lentement, une rose rouge à la main. La seule rose rouge parmi toutes les blanches. Elle caressa d'une main le cercueil, en regarda chaque détail. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, les mains tremblantes. Daniel se demanda si elle allait y arriver. Le regard de Sam se porta au loin, le ciel bleu éclatant lui brûlant les yeux. La main tenant la rose tremblait de plus en plus. C'est alors que quelqu'un s'avança, se posta à ses côtés, et lui prit la main. Sam sentit la main chaude de Cassandra dans la sienne, et fut prise d'un sanglot. Elle porta son autre main à son visage. Cassie lui caressa la main. Elle la soutenait comme Sam avait pu le faire avec elle. Tremblante, Sam déposa alors la rose sur le cercueil. Elles s'éloignèrent ensuite pour revenir auprès du groupe. Les larmes perlaient en silence sur les joues de Sam.

La cérémonie se termina, et les groupes commençaient à s'éloigner. Sam vit Pete au loin, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle lâcha la main de Cassandra qui ne comprit pas immédiatement la réaction de sa marraine. Sam marchait maintenant à vive allure vers Pete. Quand elle se retrouva à son niveau, celui-ci la regarda d'un air penaud devant son regard glacial.

— Comment as-tu pu oser venir ? ! lui cracha-t-elle.

— Sam, calme-toi.

— Que je me calme ? Tout cela est de TA FAUTE. Si tu n'avais pas cherché à venir jamais il ne nous aurait accompagnés ! Il est mort à cause de TOI ! lui hurla Sam.

L'air qu'elle faisait entrer dans ses poumons lui brûlait la gorge.

— Sam, je suis désolé… commença Pete.

— PARS ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle revint près du cercueil, les joues rosies par la colère. Janet indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'il valait mieux la laisser seule, et le groupe retourna vers les voitures. Sam resta devant le cercueil de Jack, stoïque. Elle se tint ainsi durant une bonne heure, avant que ses jambes et son mental ne lâchent. Alors, elle s'écroula à genoux dans la terre fraîche. Sa tête reposa sur le cercueil, et elle pleura. Elle pleura à s'en faire mal aux poumons, à la gorge. Elle tapait le sol du poing. Le trou béant qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine était plus douloureux que jamais.

— Pourquoi tu me laisses comme ça ? ! dit-elle dans un sanglot.

Ses amis et son père l'observèrent au loin, près des voitures. Janet ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, voir Sam dans cet état lui brisa le cœur. Daniel la prit dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux également. Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent là, à regarder la détresse de Sam. Un homme s'approcha d'eux, leur indiquant qu'il fallait à présent qu'ils mettent le cercueil en terre.

— Je suis désolé pour votre amie, mais il va falloir qu'on descende le cercueil… dit-il d'une voix calme.

— Je vais aller la chercher, dit Jacob.

Tous le regardèrent s'éloigner, l'homme des pompes funèbres le suivant. Il s'approcha lentement de Sam et la prit par les épaules.

— Sam, mon cœur, il faut y aller, dit-il d'une voix douce, presque chuchotée.

— Non… Non… dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

Jacob réussit à la faire se lever et à l'éloigner, de sorte que les hommes des pompes funèbres puissent faire descendre le cercueil. Sam se débattait dans les bras de son père, qui la maintenait autant que possible. Le cercueil commença à descendre en terre et Sam hurla.

— Non ! Je vous en prie non…

Sa voix se brisa et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Son père tomba à genoux avec elle, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Les hommes qui descendaient le cercueil eurent la gorge serrée. Ils faisaient ce métier depuis des années, mais la douleur de cette femme les touchait au plus profond de leurs êtres. Au loin, Cassie pleurait et tomba dans les bras de Teal'c. Ils repartirent une heure plus tard. Cassandra et Sam furent déposées chez cette dernière. Janet laissa un comprimé à Cassandra qu'elle devrait donner à Sam au moment de se coucher.

C'est ainsi que se déroulèrent les trois semaines suivantes. Sam qui hurlait dans son sommeil, Cassie qui venait la consoler et l'aider à se rendormir. Le silence de Sam, chaque jour. Les visites de Daniel, Janet et Teal'c. Jacob avait dû repartir à la base Tok'ra. Janet avait bien essayé de faire intervenir un psychologue, mais Sam restait mutique. Elle s'installait dès le matin dans le jardin, rentrait manger quelques biscuits puis repartait à l'abri du grand chêne. Un midi Cassie avait remarqué des plaies au niveau des mains. Elle supposait que Sam avait passé sa colère sur le pauvre chêne. Sans un mot, elle l'avait soigné. Sam avait versé quelques larmes pendant que Cassie bandait soigneusement ses mains. Puis elle était repartie dans le jardin. Un matin, alors que Cassie prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner devant la télé, Sam passa dans le couloir. Elle prononça quelques mots, auxquels la jeune femme ne s'attendait pas.

— Je vais sortir un peu, Cassie.

Cassandra la regarda avec étonnement. Trois semaines sans un mot, alors cette phrase présentait de l'espoir à ses oreilles.

— Très bien. Je t'attends pour le déjeuner ?

— Non. Je vais en avoir pour la journée.

— D'accord… À ce soir, Sam. lui répondit Cassie en se levant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Sam ferma les yeux à ce contact, puis sortit de chez elle. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture, avec laquelle elle roula pendant environ une heure. Elle se retrouva en bordure de forêt, et gara son pick-up. Elle commença à marcher durant de longues heures. Vers la fin d'après-midi, elle avait atteint son but. Elle observa la vue magnifique qui s'offrait à elle depuis le haut de Cheyenne Mountain. Elle pouvait voir tout Colorado Springs, ainsi que la forêt qui commençait à prendre les teintes d'automne. Elle respira à pleins poumons l'air pur. Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux et elle s'avança. Un rocher roula sous son pied, pour aller s'écraser plusieurs mètres plus bas, trois cent quarante-six exactement à cet endroit précis selon les calculs de Sam. Dans un dernier regard vers l'horizon, elle s'avança près du précipice. Un pas plus tard, elle chuta vers la mort.


	13. Chapter 13

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et pour continuer à me lire !_

 _Biboune : Et oui ce n'est pas la fin rassure toi!_

 _Marie : Ravie que cela te plaise. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant._

 _Demetra : Je n'ai pas pleuré mais ça m'a remué émotionnellement parlant. ;-)_

 _Sa : Je suis désolée que le dernier chapitre ne t'ai pas plu, mais il était nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira mieux !_

 **Chapitre XIII**

— Elle est en arrêt !

— Où est le docteur Fraiser ? !

— Juste ici ! Général, c'est bon je prends le relai !

Janet commença à masser le corps inerte de Sam, tandis que le Général s'éloignait.

— Je veux un milligramme d'adrénaline, maintenant !

— Adrénaline passée !

— Aller, Sam, vous n'allez pas nous lâcher maintenant… Battez-vous bon sang !

— Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ! s'écria Daniel qui venait juste d'arriver.

Personne ne lui répondit, trop choqué et occupé par la vie de Sam qui filait à toute vitesse.

— Les trois minutes sont passées. Toujours pas de pouls ! Un milligramme d'adré !

— Un milligramme s'est passé, Docteur.

— Allez, Sam ! Allez ! cria Janet à son amie.

Tandis qu'elle continuait le massage cardiaque, un gros bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la pièce.

— Jack ! Calmez-vous, intervint Daniel en s'approchant de son ami.

Le Général O'Neill venait d'exploser sa chaise contre le mur, furieux de la situation. Daniel le força à sortir de la pièce. À l'extérieur, ils retrouvèrent Kerry, qui venait juste d'arriver.

— Que se passe-t-il avec le Colonel ?

Pour toute réponse, Jack frappa violemment le mur de ses poings. Les minutes furent comme des heures dans la tête de Daniel et de Jack. Puis, enfin, une voix s'écria à l'intérieur de la pièce.

— J'ai un pouls ! Rythme sinusal 52 pulsations minute. Saturation à 86 %.

Jack accourut dans la pièce et se précipita auprès de Sam. Il la regarda, son visage pâle, son air calme. Elle était en vie, et il sut que c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Car l'espace d'un instant, d'un court instant, son cœur s'était arrêté en même temps que le sien. Il lui prit la main, jetant un coup d'œil au scope en face de ses yeux. Les chiffres remontaient tout doucement. La saturation était maintenant de 95 %, un chiffre tout à fait normal et stable.

— Ça, c'est étrange, dit soudain Janet.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, ne comprenant pas. Il l'interrogea du regard.

— L'activité des nanites est redescendue en flèche.

— Comment ça ?

— Eh bien, leur activité avait augmenté de près de 300 % lorsque Sam est tombée dans le coma. Mais là, je détecte une activité à 50 % de ce qu'on a pu avoir jusqu'à présent.

— Vous pensez que c'est lié à ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda Jack.

— C'est probable. Malheureusement, ils sont toujours présents… lui répondit Janet.

— Est-ce qu'elle va se réveiller ? demanda-t-il au médecin.

La peur l'envahissait. Trois semaines et trois jours qu'il était à son chevet, presque chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. Il priait tous les dieux qu'elle se réveille. Qu'elle le regarde encore une fois de ses yeux si bleus, si pétillants. Qu'elle lui fasse un sourire, même faiblement.

— Selon son activité cérébrale, oui, elle va se réveiller. Laissez-lui un peu de temps…

Il s'assit près d'elle, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Cela faisait une semaine et demie que Kerry Johnson et lui avaient eu une conversation à ce sujet. Le sujet épineux « Samantha Carter ».

 _—_ _Jack, tu passes tout ton temps dans cette infirmerie, je sais que c'est ton second, mais j'existe aussi et je suis consciente, moi. J'ai besoin de passer du temps avec toi._

 _—_ _Kerry, il est hors de question que je la laisse et qu'elle se réveille seule dans cette pièce._

 _—_ _Bon sang, Jack, mais à quoi tu joues ? Tu as des responsabilités, tu ne peux pas te permettre de rester dans cette salle à longueur de temps !_

 _—_ _Il s'agit de Carter ! lui hurla-t-il._

 _—_ _Et alors ? ! lui hurla-t-elle à son tour._

 _—_ _Et alors ça sera comme ça !_

 _—_ _Tu l'aimes c'est ça ? !_

Cette question l'avait glacé d'effroi. Il avait coupé court à la conversation en sortant de son bureau. Il s'était réinstallé auprès de Sam. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait. Entièrement et de tout son être.

Le Colonel Samantha Carter ouvrit faiblement les yeux. La lumière des néons lui brûla la rétine, et elle referma ses paupières. Le bruit du scope la fit soupirer. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Les néons, le gris des murs… Elle était à la base. Son cœur se serra. La douleur revint, lui broyant la poitrine. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Comment avaient-ils pu la retrouver ? Elle avait fait en sorte d'être dans un coin reculé. Elle remua les jambes. Pas de douleur. Elle avait pourtant chuté elle en était sûre. Elle essaya de bouger son bras droit, mais un poids était dessus.

— Carter ?

Le poids sur son bras se souleva. Cette voix…

— Sam c'est moi… Vous allez bien ?

Elle tourna les yeux vers cette voix qu'elle avait tant souhaité entendre au cours de ces trois dernières semaines. Il était là, lui tenant la main – une main chaude et douce – la regardant avec inquiétude et soulagement en même temps. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de ses yeux chocolat, tandis que les siens se remplirent de larmes. Cela devenait trop dur. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Jack vint lui essuyer de son pouce, avec une extrême douceur.

— Ça va aller, Sam, vous êtes avec nous.

Elle referma les yeux. Non, justement elle n'était pas avec eux. Ou peut-être que si. Où était-elle vraiment ? Ba'al jouait avec son cerveau comme avec une vulgaire poupée. Jack lui caressa la main, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se laisser bercer par ce contact qu'elle avait tant recherché ces dernières semaines. Elle resserra sa main dans la sienne. Ce contact si simple, et pourtant si inapproprié selon la loi. Ils profitaient chacun de ce contact avec l'autre, sans avoir besoin de parler ni même de se regarder. L'espace d'un instant, ils étaient juste Jack et Sam.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur moment de tendresse par Janet.

— Sam ! Vous êtes réveillée ! Mon Général il fallait m'appeler, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche à Jack.

— Désolé, doc…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Sam d'une voix faible.

Elle sentit la main de Jack se tendre dans la sienne. Elle posa ses yeux vers lui et l'observa. Il avait les traits tirés, de grands cernes.

— Vous avez été dans le coma durant trois semaines, lui dit Janet.

— Et trois jours, ajouta Jack, pour qui ce détail était important.

— Vous avez fait un arrêt cardiaque il y a plusieurs heures, j'en ignore la cause.

Sam ferma les yeux et tourna la tête à l'opposé du regard de Jack. Elle pensait en connaître la cause. Ou plutôt, elle en connaissait parfaitement la cause. Jack l'observa se renfermer immédiatement, et décida de lui demander ce que Janet n'osait pas.

— Avez-vous été… quelque part durant votre coma ?

Sam hésita. Se souvenir de tout était encore très douloureux. Encore une fois, elle se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de vivre cette conversation uniquement à cause de l'appareil de Ba'al. Et que Jack était réellement mort. Finalement, un mot s'échappa de ses lèvres.

— Oui.

Janet et Jack s'observèrent. Ils surent qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de plus pour le moment.

— Reposez-vous, Sam. Je serais juste à côté.

— Okay…

— Je vais aller prévenir les gars de votre réveil, lui dit Jack.

Sam acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce, et Janet se retourna vers Jack.

— Mon Général… Les nanites…

— Quoi les nanites ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

— Ils sont de nouveau actifs à cent pour cent.

— Et merde !

Il donna un coup de poing sur le mur et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Il arriva près du bureau de Daniel et le vit en pleine lecture d'une traduction. Teal'c était avec lui.

— Sam est réveillée ! dit-il rapidement.

— C'est vrai ? ! C'est super on peut aller la voir maintenant ? demanda Daniel, sourire aux lèvres.

— Elle se repose pour l'instant. Les nanites ont repris du service.

— Je croyais que le docteur Fraiser avait observé une baisse significative de leur activité ? demanda Teal'c

— Oui, mais ces bestioles ont finalement décidé de se remettre en action dès son réveil, répondit Jack.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.

— Elle a pu dire si elle était… ailleurs pendant son coma ? demanda finalement Daniel.

— Oui. Mais elle n'a pas voulu en dire plus. J'en ai plus qu'assez d'attendre sans rien faire. On va aller directement régler le problème !

— Comment ça, Général ? demanda une voix.

— Je vais aller récupérer ce fichu appareil ! Directement des mains de Ba'al s'il le faut. La réponse vous convient-elle agent Johnson ? dit-il sèchement.

— J'en doute, Général O'Neill, répondit Kerry en s'éloignant du bureau de Daniel.

Jack se retourna vers Daniel et Teal'c.

— Briefing dans deux heures. On va lui faire manger ses nanites à ce serpent de malheur.

Il repartit vers son bureau, laissant ses deux amis sur cette information. Il contacta la Tok'ra, ce qui lui permit de parler Jacob de l'état de sa fille, et de son plan pour aller récupérer le dispositif goa'uld qui libérerait Sam. Deux heures plus tard, une dizaine d'hommes se tenait autour de la table de briefing. Kerry était également là, et n'était pas totalement en accord avec cette mission. La CIA tenait à ce qu'elle soit présente au SGC, sur ordre du président, jusqu'à ce que cette affaire avec le colonel Carter soit réglée.

— Votre plan me semble bancal, Général.

— Agent Johnson, à moins que vous ne puissiez justifier d'une carrière militaire en terrain hostile extraterrestre, je pense que vous n'avez aucun commentaire à faire sur mon plan d'action. Soyez tous prêts dans une heure.

La salle se vida et Jack s'approcha de Daniel.

— Je compte sur vous pour veiller sur elle, Daniel.

— Entendu, Jack. Mais je doute qu'elle soit en accord avec cette mission.

Il partit voir son amie, qui était assise au bord de lit. Elle semblait en bien meilleure forme qu'à son réveil, déjà sur son ordinateur à faire des recherches.

— Sam. Déjà debout ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Bonjour, Daniel. Oui, je ne compte pas rester inactive. Tout va bien.

— Vous faites des recherches ?

— Oui, je reprends les recherches qu'on avait effectuées avec Thor. Vu le mal de tête que j'ai, les nanites doivent de nouveau être actifs.

— Ah.

Il resta là pendant trois bons quarts d'heure avant que Sam ne le regarde avec insistance.

— Vous vous ennuyez, Daniel ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Non pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? répondit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air décontracté.

— Vous ne parlez pas et vous me regardez travailler depuis au moins une demi-heure. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-elle de nouveau, le regard inquisiteur.

— Mais rien du tout, répondit-il.

Sam ne parut pas du tout convaincu, car elle referma son ordinateur et lui fit face entièrement.

— Daniel…

— Sam ?

— Dites-le-moi.

Daniel capitula. Il se dit qu'après tout, elle avait le droit de savoir. Même si Jack allait le tuer pour avoir parlé.

— Jack part avec plusieurs hommes récupérer l'appareil de Ba'al.

— QUOI ? ! hurla Sam en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle se leva précipitamment et quitta la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put dans les couloirs de la base. Elle entendit la porte tourner pour enclencher les chevrons. Daniel essayait de la suivre, mais elle courait bien plus vite que lui. Elle arriva enfin en salle d'embarquement alors que la porte ouvrait son vortex.

— Mon Général ! s'écria-t-elle.

Jack se retourna vers elle. Daniel arriva à ce moment-là et attrapa Sam par le bras afin de la retenir. L'échange de regards fut intense entre eux, puis Jack passa la porte, imité par Teal'c et le reste des militaires qui l'accompagnaient.

— NON ! hurla Sam.

Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le crâne, et elle se retrouva au milieu de la base, dans ses quartiers. Deux gardes l'empêchaient d'en sortir.

 _—_ _Mon Colonel !_

Deux bras la maintenaient alors qu'elle rouvrait les yeux. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Daniel, les larmes aux yeux. Elle fonça vers son laboratoire. Lorsqu'elle y fut, elle referma la porte et laissa exploser les sanglots qu'elle retenait. La douleur, celle qu'elle connaissait tant ces derniers jours, lui martelait la poitrine. Daniel entra dans son laboratoire sans même en demander l'autorisation. La vision de Sam en train de pleurer lui fit mal au cœur.

— Sam, ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas.

— C'est du suicide, Daniel ! dit-elle.

— Ils vont y arriver… Les Tok'ra s'assurent de leur extraction si ça tourne mal.

— Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est du suicide ! Pourquoi retourne-t-il là-bas ?

Daniel l'observa. La réaction de Sam lui parut d'un coup totalement démesurée. Jack venait à peine de partir, et pourtant il avait l'impression que Sam réagissait comme s'il était mort.

— Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé durant les trois semaines ?

Les sanglots redoublèrent. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la soutenir.

— Ne me demandez pas ça, Daniel…

Alors sans un mot, il la prit dans ses bras. Son amie semblait plus que vulnérable à cet instant précis, mais il ne se doutait pas à quel point son esprit était dévasté.


	14. Chapter 14

_Waouh, merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

 _Déborah : Merci pour toutes tes lectures en avant-première et tes avis ! Ils me sont très précieux. Love !_

 _Adeline : Désolé pour ton sommeil ! Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce chapitre te fera mieux dormir. ^^_

 _Demetra : La suite est là, j'ai hâte de lire ton avis. ;-)_

 _Djaipur : Non pas de lien de parenté avec Ba'al, mais, avouons-le, ça ajoute du piment à l'histoire. Si Sam savait directement dans quelle réalité elle se trouve, ça perdrait tout son mordant. ^^'_

 _Isa : Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise. :D J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant. :)_

 _Soho : Eh oui elle est torturée, mais il le faut !_

 _Sa : Ah, je suis ravie de ta review ! J'avais eu peur de te décevoir, mais j'avais déjà la suite en tête donc j'ai pensé que ça devrait aller. ^^ Voici la suite et, bon, Sam n'a pas fini d'être bousculée !_

 **Chapitre XIV**

Déjà trois jours. Trois jours sans aucune nouvelle du groupe d'hommes partis récupérer le dispositif de Ba'al. En l'absence du Général O'Neill, c'est l'agent Johnson qui avait pris le commandement du SGC depuis le matin du troisième jour, « sur ordre du président » avait-elle annoncé. Sam et Daniel l'avaient appris alors qu'ils étaient au mess. Daniel en avait lâché son couvert tandis que Sam s'était à moitié étouffée avec sa Jell'o.

— C'est complètement aberrant ! Elle n'y connaît rien ! dit-elle après avoir réussi à avaler sa gelée.

— Ses relations lui permettent de prendre ce poste de remplacement. Espérons que le Général va revenir et que ça ne soit pas à durée indéterminée, lui répondit le major Davis.

Le visage de Sam se ferma. Il allait revenir. Il _devait_ revenir. Même si elle ne se sentait pas dans la réalité – son cerveau n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de savoir où elle se trouvait réellement – elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne supporterait pas une fois de plus sa perte. Elle s'était excusée et était repartie du mess. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que son quotidien était devenu un cauchemar, si tant est que ce qu'elle vivait depuis des semaines fût une promenade de santé. C'est également à partir de ce moment qu'elle allait détester, viscéralement, Kerry Johnson.

Elle la croisa alors qu'elle se rendait dans son laboratoire après être partie du mess. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir à cet instant précis.

— Lieutenant-Colonel Carter ? dit Kerry

Sam se raidit. Elle observa les deux soldats qui se trouvaient devant son laboratoire juste derrière l'agent Johnson.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

— Vous allez devoir rejoindre vos quartiers.

Sam émit un petit rire nerveux.

— Vous n'y pensez pas ?

Un duel de regard s'effectua. Sam étant militaire et femme d'autorité, parvint à lui faire baisser les yeux. Elle la contourna alors et entra dans son laboratoire. Kerry la suivit, puis referma la porte derrière elle. Sam s'installa à son bureau et recommença une ligne de calculs, comme si l'agent Johnson n'existait pas. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se préoccuper de cette femme pour l'instant, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était peut-être même pas réelle.

— Ceci était un ordre, Colonel Carter, dit sèchement Kerry.

Sam eut subitement envie de rire. Cette femme venait vraiment de lui donner un ordre ? À elle ?

— Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous, lui cracha-t-elle.

— Et pourtant c'en est un, Lieutenant-Colonel, lui répondit Kerry sur un air de défi.

— Vous n'êtes pas mon supérieur. Vous êtes ici en intérim. Une passade, lui dit Sam d'un ton sec. Pensez-vous réellement que vos ordres ont un impact sur moi?

—Jack ne sera pas là pour vous défendre cette fois-ci, Colonel ! lui répondit Kerry en montant le ton et en la montrant du doigt.

— « Jack » ? ! dit Sam en s'étranglant à moitié. Je crois rêver. Êtes-vous en train de me menacer agent Johnson ? !

Cette fois-ci, Sam s'était levée de son fauteuil, hors d'elle. C'était la deuxième personne qui insinuait que son supérieur et elle avaient une relation privilégiée et ça commençait à l'agacer fortement. Leurs carrières étaient mises en danger à chacune de ces insinuations, et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le permettre.

— Il ne réagit peut-être pas à votre insubordination, mais moi si ! Vous allez donc rejoindre vos quartiers et immédiatement, Colonel Carter !

— Je le répète, vous n'êtes pas ma supérieure ! Inutile de parler d'insubordination. Vous pensez que quoi ? Que dans mes quartiers je serais devenue inoffensive, que mon cerveau s'arrêtera de fonctionner au passage de cette porte ? Êtes-vous à ce point stupide, Johnson ?

— Si vous ne le faites pas, j'aurais une lettre signée du Président dans quelques heures vous signifiant que vous êtes aux arrêts pour un temps indéterminé et enfermée dans vos quartiers jusqu'à nouvel ordre, lança Kerry sur un air de défi.

— C'est donc ça, vous êtes stupide. Et en prime, vous devez aller chouiner auprès de vos supérieurs pour vous faire entendre. Vous me faites pitié, Johnson.

— Soldats ! cria Kerry.

La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit et les deux hommes entrèrent.

— Veuillez escorter le Colonel jusque dans ses quartiers, dit Kerry d'un ton sec et sans appel.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de Sam et lui prirent le bras.

— Je vous prierais de me lâcher, soldat. Je sais encore marcher.

Voyant que l'homme ne la lâchait pas, Sam usa d'un argument sans faille.

— Ceci un ordre, soldat. Si vous ne me lâchez pas, je vous mettrai un avertissement pour insubordination et violence sur un officier supérieur.

Au vu du ton de Sam, le soldat la relâcha immédiatement. Kerry s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Sam intervint.

— Voulez-vous un cours sur la hiérarchie militaire, Johnson, ou le fait qu'un lieutenant-colonel donne un ordre à un soldat vous semble normal ?

Kerry referma la bouche. Être entourée de militaires était quelque chose de désagréable pour elle. Sam partit du laboratoire vers ses quartiers. En chemin, elle croisa Daniel.

— Je vous assure, Daniel, qu'elle va finir par passer un très mauvais quart d'heure si elle ne s'arrête pas rapidement, lui dit-elle, énervée.

— Que se passe-t-il ? ! lui demanda-t-il.

— Johnson vient de m'ordonner de rester dans mes quartiers.

— Mais… Elle n'a pas d'ordres à vous donner ?

— Pas vraiment, mais vu ses relations elle va forcément faire intervenir le Président. Et puis, voyez-vous, il paraît que « Jack » n'est pas là pour me défendre.

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase d'un ton qui laissa Daniel perplexe.

— « Jack » ?

— C'est exactement comme ça qu'elle appelle le Général, lui dit Sam dans une grimace. Si elle pense qu'être dans mes quartiers va changer quelque chose, elle se met le doigt dans l'œil.

— Je passerai vous voir, ne vous inquiétez pas.

— Ramenez-moi des marqueurs, s'il vous plaît.

— Avec plaisir, lui répondit Daniel.

Il sourit, s'imaginant une Sam énervée enfermée dans ses quartiers avec un marqueur en main. L'agent Johnson ne connaissait décidément pas du tout Sam si elle pensait pouvoir limiter son activité cérébrale. Daniel passa voir Sam le quart d'heure suivant, en lui apportant comme prévu les marqueurs. Elle était déjà concentrée, les yeux sur une feuille. Elle avait repris son calcul. Cela fit sourire Daniel. Il se dit également que Kerry Johnson était chanceuse que Sam puisse canaliser sa colère dans la science. Il posa les marqueurs sur le bureau, et ressortis. Il partit vers son bureau, souhaitant se plonger dans une traduction quelconque. L'absence de Teal'c et de Jack le pesait, mais il essayait d'être le plus serein possible pour Sam. Lorsqu'il retourna vers les quartiers de cette dernière quelques heures plus tard afin de partager son repas, il vit au loin Kerry frappant à la porte de Sam. Il fronça les sourcils. Il la vit entrer, puis l'entendit hurler. Il se précipita vers la porte.

— Non, mais vous plaisantez ? ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça, Colonel ? ! hurla Kerry.

Daniel ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il entra dans les quartiers de Sam. Les murs étaient remplis de formules, de calculs, de ratures… Sam avait vraisemblablement été à court de feuilles.

— Que se passe-t-il, Johnson ? Vous n'avez jamais vu de calculs de votre vie ? demanda Sam.

— Vous vous moquez de moi ? ! Je vous avais ordonné de ne plus effectuer de recherches !

— Non.

— Non ? !

— Non, vous m'avez uniquement demandé de rester dans mes quartiers, lui répondit Sam.

— Peu importe. Venez avec moi, lui dit sèchement Kerry.

— Et où allons-nous ?

— Vous le saurez bien assez vite.

Sam regarda Daniel. Ce ton ne lui disait rien de bon. Daniel lui lança un regard inquiet, mais en passant près de lui, elle lui chuchota de ne pas s'en faire.

Kerry la conduisit au niveau 23, puis ouvrit une porte. Une table était installée, avec deux chaises et du matériel pour écrire. Un dictaphone était également sur la table, ainsi qu'une caméra dans un coin de la pièce. Sam entra, et Kerry referma derrière elle. Elle s'installa sur une des deux chaises, tournant le dos à la caméra, et indiqua à Sam de s'asseoir.

— Un interrogatoire ? demanda Sam.

— Cela vous pose-t-il problème, Colonel ? demanda Kerry.

— Effectivement, cela me pose un problème. De quoi suis-je accusée ? demanda Sam d'un ton sec.

Elle devait garder tout son sang-froid sinon les nanites se mettraient en action.

— Oh, mais vous n'êtes accusée de rien, Colonel. Seulement, une équipe composée de quatorze hommes est partie pour une mission, que je qualifie de suicidaire, uniquement dans le but de récupérer un dispositif goa'uld vous permettant de supprimer les nanites de votre cerveau.

Sam resta silencieuse. Ce n'était pas la première fois que de telles missions avaient lieu. Elle avait participé à la plupart, sauvant la planète par la même occasion.

— Mes supérieurs et moi-même avons discuté longuement du problème que vous posez à l'heure actuelle, et il est temps pour nous de savoir quelles informations ont été transmises à l'ennemi.

— Aucune ! s'indigna Sam.

Tout ceci n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Et de très mauvais goût. Depuis quand remettait-on en cause son intégrité de la sorte ?

Kerry sortit un appareil sur la table, et ceci ne plut pas du tout à Sam. Elle en avait déjà fait les frais et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de recommencer.

— Je refuse que vous utilisiez ce dispositif sur moi.

— Personne ne vous demande votre avis, Colonel.

— Nous ne savons absolument pas quelles interactions ça pourrait avoir avec les nanites ? Êtes-vous à ce point stupide ou faites-vous semblant de l'être ? lui cracha Sam.

— Nous avons déjà demandé l'avis d'un expert, il nous a assuré que nous verrions uniquement ce que les nanites vous font revivre, et donc quelles informations vous transmettez. Ça n'interagira pas avec les nanites !

— JE REFUSE ! hurla Sam en se levant et en la pointant du doigt.

Cette femme lui sortait par les yeux. Si elle ne se calmait pas très vite, elle allait finir par lui casser un bras.

— L'HOMME QUE J'AIME, JACK, EST PARTI POUR ESSAYER DE SAUVER VOTRE CERVEAU DE SCIENTIFIQUE COINCÉE ! MES SUPÉRIEURS M'ORDONNENT DE NOTER CE QUE VOUS TRANSMETTEZ À L'ENNEMI ET JE LE FERAI. EST-CE CLAIR, LIEUTENANT-COLONEL ? !

Sam avait dû mal entendre. Kerry avait-elle vraiment annoncé devant elle aimer le Général O'Neill ? Devant _elle_ ? Elle serra les dents, et ferma son poing. Elle n'aimait pas cette femme, mais à cet instant, la haine qu'elle lui vouait était douce comparer à celle qu'elle ressentait pour Jack. Comment avait-il pu oser lui cacher ÇA ? ! Il approuvait donc tout ce que cette femme essayait de lui faire subir depuis le début ? ! Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait été nommée à son remplacement le temps de son absence. Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur son visage. Elle tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte de la pièce.

— Je serai dans mes quartiers. Je ne resterai pas dans cette pièce à subir cet interrogatoire stupide. Vos méthodes sont plus que douteuses, agent Johnson, lui dit Sam entre les dents.

Elle repartit vers ses quartiers, dans lesquels Daniel l'attendait. En voyant son amie arriver, il sut immédiatement qu'elle était folle de rage.

— Sam ? demanda-t-il.

— Vous le saviez ? ! lui demanda Sam précipitamment, en refermant la porte.

— Pardon ?

— Pour elle et le Général, vous le saviez ? ! lui redemanda Sam.

— Oh euh… J'ai eu quelques doutes. Mais…

— Quelques doutes ? ! Elle vient de me hurler dessus que l'homme qu'elle aime est parti en mission suicide par ma faute ! L'homme qu' _elle_ aime ! lui dit Sam.

— Sam, calmez-vous…

— Que je me calme ? ! Elle souhaite me faire passer un interrogatoire pour savoir quelles informations je transmets à l'ennemi ! Oh bien sûr, le Général doit approuver tout ça depuis le début !

— Non je ne pense pas… lui dit Daniel calmement.

— Et pourquoi cela ?

— Durant votre coma, j'ai été le témoin auditif d'une altercation entre Jack et elle. Et croyez-moi il était très loin d'approuver ce qu'elle lui disait.

— Peu importe ! Il voit qui il veut. Mais je refuse qu'on remette en cause mon intégrité de la sorte !

Daniel pensa que Sam était profondément blessée par le fait que Jack ait pu avoir une relation avec l'agent Johnson. Le téléphone portable de Sam sonna, et celle-ci y répondit plutôt brutalement.

— Quoi ? ! demanda-t-elle. Oh, Peter, excuse-moi…

Son ton se radoucit. Elle se sentit presque honteuse : elle n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis son réveil…

— Oui, je me suis réveillée il y a trois jours. Oui, désolée tu n'as pas pu être prévenu, car la situation est compliquée ici… Oui… Oui… Il faudrait que tu viennes, qu'on en parle. D'ici trente minutes. Je t'attends.

Elle raccrocha et Daniel la regarda, l'air interrogateur.

—Pete vient dans trente minutes. Je dois lui parler, c'est assez important, lui dit Sam, l'air gêné.

— Pas de soucis, je vous laisse… Prenez soin de vous, Sam…

Il repartit en laissant son amie dans ses pensées. La journée était loin d'être finie pour elle…


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici un chapitre sur la mission de Jack, donc nous repartons au moment où il passe la porte._

 _N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews !_

 _Déborah : Merci encore pour tes conseils précieux sur ce chapitre ! Sans toi il ne ressemblerait pas à ça !_

 _Sa : Merci pour ton message, Sam est effectivement énervée, et c'est Jack qui risque d'en prendre pour son grade…_

 _Ailec22 : Vu comment Sam est énervée contre Jack, tu es sûre de vouloir le voir revenir rapidement ? Ahah :D_

 **Chapitre XV**

— _Mon Général !_

Jack se retourna et observa Carter. Leur échange de regards fut bref, mais intense. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Carter. _Sa_ Carter. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix en décidant de mener cette mission. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à continuer de l'observer souffrir de la sorte à cause de nanites dans son cerveau. Son pouls s'accéléra alors qu'il détournait le regard. Il franchit la porte des Étoiles, et ne put entendre le cri de complainte de la femme pour laquelle il était prêt à mourir.

Arrivé de l'autre côté, il se retrouva dans une plaine. Les hommes et Teal'c qui l'accompagnaient arrivèrent quelques secondes après lui. Il se dirigea vers les quatre Tok'ra qui les attendaient devant un vaisseau.

— Général O'Neill. Selmak nous a transmis les informations quant à votre mission. Nous serons ravis de vous aider, dit l'un de leurs alliés.

— Merci beaucoup, répondit Jack.

Jacob sortit du vaisseau afin de les accueillir. Il était conscient que la mission dans laquelle ils s'embarquaient n'allait pas être facile. Mais il savait également que Jack était prêt à tout pour libérer son second de ces nanites.

— Jack ! Allez-y entrer.

Les hommes commencèrent à s'engouffrer dans le vaisseau, qui décolla sans plus attendre.

— J'ai quelques informations supplémentaires pour vous. Le vaisseau de Ba'al a bougé, et malheureusement il nous faudra trois jours pour l'atteindre de nouveau.

— Trois jours ? ! Bon sang, il ne va pas nous rendre la tâche facile ! râla Jack.

— Nous allons pouvoir discuter de notre plan d'action. Nous allons également vous fournir des puces. Elles vont nous permettre d'entendre tout ce qu'il se passera à bord du vaisseau de Ba'al. Nous vous téléporterons immédiatement ici si les choses tournent mal.

— Pourquoi ne pas nous téléporter directement dans la salle dans laquelle ce serpent garde l'appareil ? demanda le Colonel Reynolds.

— Ça serait effectivement une idée, mais c'est trop dangereux. Il va nous falloir éliminer les Jaffa un à un. Le but ici n'est pas de détruire Ba'al, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux. Je souhaite l'attirer le plus loin possible de la salle où il garde l'appareil. Dès que nous l'avons, on se téléporte ici, expliqua Jack.

— Je suis d'accord avec vous, Général O'Neill. Ba'al sera bien trop entouré, il faut l'attirer plus loin. Il va falloir semer une sacrée pagaille, répliqua Teal'c.

Le trajet se poursuivit. Le premier jour servit à mettre en place le plan d'action.

— Je suggère que nous agissions par petits groupes. Les jaffas ne s'y attendront pas, et il sera plus simple de rester dans l'ombre par groupe de deux ou trois, dit Teal'c.

— Bien vu, Teal'c. Je connais la salle dans laquelle se trouve Ba'al, je m'y rendrai avec Tibes une fois qu'il en sera sorti pour chercher l'appareil.

— Nous serons en contact constant avec vous. Au moindre problème, vous serez téléportés ici et nous repartirons, dit Jacob.

— Vous attendez que j'aie l'appareil pour me téléporter ici, Jacob.

— Négatif, Général.

Les hommes se dispersèrent un peu, sachant que la conversation entre les deux hommes risquait d'être musclée.

— Je ne partirai pas sans, Jacob.

— Et moi je ne ramènerai pas votre dépouille à ma fille, Jack.

— On aura au moins l'appareil pour la sauver. Elle comprendrait.

— Mais pour sauver quoi, Jack ?

— Mais Carter bon sang ! s'énerva Jack.

— Parce que vous pensez très sincèrement qu'elle serait sauvée si vous êtes mort ? ! lui répondit sur le même ton Jacob.

— Mais de quoi parlez-vous enfin ? ! demanda Jack, qui ne comprenait pas où Jacob voulait en venir.

Le Général Carter le prit par le bras et ils s'éloignèrent de la salle de commande du vaisseau. Quand ils furent à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes, Jacob poursuivit.

— Voyons, Jack, réfléchissez un peu ! Sam ne supporterait pas que je ne vous ramène pas en un seul morceau !

— Si ça peut la sauver, il n'y a pas à réfléchir.

Jacob soupira. Entre sa fille et Jack, il ne savait pas lequel était le plus borné.

— Je connais ma fille. Et je refuse catégoriquement de lui faire vivre votre perte. Avez-vous remarqué dans quel état elle se trouvait alors qu'elle pensait que vous étiez mort ? demanda Jacob.

— Elle venait de voir son supérieur se faire tuer devant ses yeux, puis avait été torturée pendant des heures par Ba'al. Bien évidemment qu'elle était mal.

— Êtes-vous à ce point aveugle, Jack ? ! Vous êtes pareils. Elle a se croire heureuse et vous à croire qu'elle l'est ! s'énerva Jacob.

— Mais elle l'est ! Enfin en ce moment ce n'est pas trop ça, mais Pete la rend heureuse.

— Je capitule. Je vous ramènerai, que ça vous plaise ou non.

Jacob s'éloigna et laissa Jack dans sa réflexion. Le militaire ne comprenait vraiment pas les paroles de Jacob.

Les deux derniers jours de voyage furent longs et pénibles, avec un Jack râleur au possible. Il était comme un lion en cage. Il voulait récupérer cet appareil au plus vite, libérer Sam. Sam… Son esprit divagua vers son second. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora son doux visage. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux si bleus. Son rire cristallin. Il aimait la faire rire, juste pour entendre ce doux son à ses oreilles. Ses explications scientifiques, dont il ne comprenait pas le quart, mais dans lesquelles elle se plongeait avec avidité, avant de se rendre compte qu'il la regardait plus qu'il ne l'écoutait, et rougissait dans un sourire timide. Son sourire, si beau, si pur. Ah ! Dieu que cette femme pouvait le rendre fou !

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par Teal'c.

— Nous sommes arrivés, O'Neill. Nous passons en mode furtif, nous atteindrons le vaisseau de Ba'al dans une heure.

— Merci, Teal'c, souffla Jack.

Il se leva et rejoignit Jacob. Une heure plus tard, le vaisseau de Ba'al était visible.

— C'est parti. Chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire. Je le répète, le but n'est pas d'éliminer Ba'al. Nous serons par groupe de deux, à chaque coin du vaisseau. On reste en contact, Messieurs.

Ils furent tous téléportés sur le vaisseau, chacun à leur tour. Jack faisait équipe avec le major Tibes. Dès leur arrivée, ils s'accroupirent derrière un pilier du vaisseau. Trois Jaffa passèrent près d'eux. Ils utilisèrent leurs zats afin de les neutraliser. Ils attendirent que d'autres jaffas passent par là et voient les leurs à terre. Ils allèrent immédiatement prévenir leur Dieu. Jack attrapa sa radio.

— Reynolds, au rapport, dit-il.

— Nous venons d'éliminer un jaffa, mon Général. Il a été vu par deux autres, ils sont partis immédiatement vers le couloir ouest.

— Très bien, idem ici. Jacob, de quel côté devons-nous nous rendre pour accéder à la salle de Ba'al ?

— Vous êtes le plus près, Jack, il faut que vous preniez le premier couloir sur votre droite. Mais ensuite, il va vous falloir attendre que Ba'al sorte et aille dans l'autre direction, vers le Colonel Barnes, lui répondit Jacob.

— Barnes, vous avez entendu ?

— Affirmatif, mon Général. Nous allons faire sauter une porte au C4 par ici, pour créer un peu de pagaille. Nous n'avons pas rencontré d'autres jaffas.

— Reynolds, Teal'c, Smith, Nathan et Fryks, vous rejoignez la position de Barnes. Essayez de faire sauter quelques portes au passage afin de les attirer vers vous. Nous restons en position jusqu'à ce que le serpent sorte de son antre, ordonna Jack.

— Entendu, mon Général, répondit Reynolds.

Les autres groupes lui répondirent également par l'affirmative, et il avança dans le couloir est suivi de Tibes. Il lui fit signe de se mettre à couvert de l'autre côté du couloir, derrière un grand pilier, de telle sorte à ce qu'ils soient à l'abri des regards si des jaffas arrivaient derrière eux. Une première détonation se fit entendre plus loin. Puis une deuxième. Les jaffas qui avaient été prévenir Ba'al de la mort de certains d'entre eux sortir rapidement sur ordre de leur Dieu. Comme l'avait espéré Jack, Ba'al fulminait. Plusieurs détonations se firent entendre. Des jaffas arrivaient de l'endroit où ils avaient été téléportés. Puis plus rien. Des coups de feu commencèrent à fuser. Après cinq minutes, Ba'al sortit et partit de la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait, accompagné de cinq jaffas. Ils attendirent qu'ils s'éloignent, et entrèrent dans la salle. Jack commença à tout fouiller avec l'aide de Tibes.

— Bon sang, mais où est ce qu'il est ? Carter l'avait vu sur cette table ! pesta Jack.

Ils cherchaient depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes, et les tirs qu'ils entendaient ne tarissaient pas.

— Mon Général, on essuie les tirs ennemis ! Ils sont trop nombreux ! Avez-vous le dispositif ? !

Jack appuya sur sa radio afin de répondre.

— Négatif, Reynolds ! Il va falloir que vous teniez un peu plus longtemps ! Je vous envoie le major Tibes !

— Entendu, Monsieur ! Terminé.

Jack se tourna vers Tibes, mais ce dernier était déjà parti. Il fouilla de fond en comble la salle. Il ne trouvait rien et s'énervait.

— Jack, où en êtes-vous ? ! demanda Jacob.

— Je n'ai pas dispositif ! Attendez encore ! Vous ne pouvez scanner cette salle, bon sang ? !

— Nous avons déjà téléporté vos hommes et Teal'c, il ne reste que vous, Jack ! Impossible de vous aider à trouver le dispositif, il n'y a pas de signature électromagnétique.

Il toucha la table sur laquelle Carter avait vu le dispositif. Il actionna soudain un bouton se trouvant sous la table. Cela ouvrit un boîtier au fond de la salle. Il le vit enfin.

— Oui ! Jacob, je l'ai trouvé je vais le chercher !

Il courut vers l'appareil pour l'attraper, mais fut soudain soulevé dans les airs. Il atterrit durement quelques mètres plus loin. Il se mit sur le dos dans un grognement, et se trouva devant Ba'al. Son genou gauche le faisait souffrir, il était retombé dessus.

— Encore vous ? La dernière visite ne vous a donc pas suffi, Général O'Neill ? demanda Ba'al.

—Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? ! Retirez ça de sa tête !

Jacob s'apprêtait à téléporter Jack quand il entendit Ba'al répondre.

— Oh, je vois que vous avez pris connaissance de mes chers nanites ! Comment le Colonel Carter gère ça ? Je suppose qu'elle est ravie de pouvoir étudier cette technologie, sourit Ba'al.

— Retirez-lui ça !

— Vous cherchiez ceci peut-être ? dit Ba'al en prenant le dispositif dans sa main.

— À quoi cela peut-il bien vous servir qu'ils soient dans sa tête hein ? !

— Le Colonel doit avoir du mal à réfléchir. Et je trouve cela plutôt… pratique ! L'appareil ne vous serait d'aucune utilité, O'Neill. Une fois les nanites insérés et activés ils deviennent autonomes. Je crains que le cerveau de votre chère Carter ne soit endommagé.

Ba'al se mit à rire, et Jack se jeta sur lui. Ba'al le repoussa, et finit par utiliser son arme de poing Goa'uld sur lui. Jack tenta de résister, mais la douleur était forte. Il tenta dans un dernier effort d'attraper l'appareil, estimant que la parole de Ba'al ne pouvait pas être prise en compte. Il le toucha de ses doigts. Sa vue se brouilla, sa tête le faisait souffrir atrocement. Il pensa alors à Sam. Il fallait qu'il tienne pour elle. Ba'al accentua la puissance de son arme.

— Non… Sam… murmura Jack.

Puis il plongea dans les ténèbres.


	16. Chapter 16

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

 _Déborah : Merci encore pour ta bêta lecture ! Love love love !_

 _Ailec22 : Tu auras bientôt la réponse, pour l'instant nous retrouvons Sam. ;-)_

 _Soho : Merci beaucoup ça me touche énormément ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. :D_

 _Demetra : Et oui Kerry se livre beaucoup sur ses sentiments, reste à voir comment Sam va réagir à ça lorsqu'elles vont de nouveau se retrouver dans la même pièce !_

 _Jack a toujours des plans sans accroc, c'est bien connu ! Il ne veut que le bonheur de Sam… sans vraiment réfléchir !_

 _Sa : Désolé pour la frustration ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la discussion entre Jacob et Jack, je suis ravie qu'elle t'ait plu !_

 _Velleda Rouge : Bienvenue parmi nous ! :D Voici la suite, j'espère que cela te plaira. ;-)_

 _Gynnie : Merci pour tes reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touchées ! Voici la suite. ;-)_

 **Chapitre XVI**

Sam faisait les cent pas dans ses quartiers. Elle ne supportait pas d'être enfermée, surtout dans un moment comme celui-ci. Pete devait arriver dans quelques minutes et elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, encore bien trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre de la bouche de Kerry. Elle aimait Jack. Elle l'aimait. Et donc, lui aussi. Enfin, elle le supposait. Était-ce possible ? Bon sang, elle n'avait rien vu venir. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement différent les semaines avant qu'ils partent tous en mission. Il venait encore la voir à son laboratoire – lorsqu'il le pouvait – mangeait au mess avec elle, lui rappelait toujours de prendre une pause régulièrement, lui racontait des blagues pour la faire sourire. Non, vraiment, elle ne voyait pas comment elle avait pu rater ça. À quel moment ses yeux chocolat s'étaient portés sur cette femme plutôt que sur elle ? Était-ce quand Pete était entré dans sa vie ?

« Mais j'ai été honnête moi ! Je lui en ai parlé ! Je voulais qu'il réagisse, » pensa-t-elle.

La colère l'envahissait. Était-elle à ce point inexistante à ses yeux pour qu'il ne daigne même pas lui en parler ? Oh, il avait même fait pire ! Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Personne ! N'étaient-ils pas dignes de confiance pour qu'il leur cache cela ? ! Ils étaient partis en missions, avaient bravé la mort ensemble et lui, lui se permettait de leur cacher cette femme ! Vraiment, elle ne le comprenait pas. La haine grandissait en elle. Ils avaient toujours eu une relation privilégiée, même si elle s'évertuait à prouver le contraire à quiconque osait émettre cette idée. C'est pour cela qu'elle lui avait parlé de Pete. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle lui avait parlé de la demande en mariage – qui ne semblait par ailleurs pas l'atteindre. – Et lui se permettait de garder secret le fait que cette femme – Sam grimaça à cette pensée – fasse partie intégrante de sa vie au point de l'aimer. De l'aimer ! Sam eut l'impression que son cœur était maintenant un vulgaire ballon de chiffon avec lequel Jack et Kerry jouaient. Son cœur était déchiré, défoncé, abîmé. Des larmes montèrent au coin de ses yeux azur. Jack avait toujours été dans son cœur. Quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle dise. Elle essuya une larme d'une main rageuse. À cet instant, cet homme la dégoûtait. Du plus profond d'elle-même, il la répugnait. Elle serra les dents tandis que sa tête la faisait souffrir. Une nouvelle fois, sa vue se brouilla, mais elle s'en ficha. Elle s'assit sur son lit avant de plonger dans le souvenir choisi par les nanites.

Elle se retrouva dans la base, quelques années auparavant. Cela faisait trois semaines que Jack était rentré d'Edora. Trois semaines également qu'il était tout simplement exécrable envers elle. Elle tenait à savoir pourquoi, puisque les deux autres membres de son équipe n'étaient pas touchés par cette humeur massacrante que lui faisait vivre son supérieur. Elle ne comptait pas le laisser un jour de plus lui parler ainsi dans une explication. Elle le trouva dans le bureau de Daniel, à regarder un vieux livre, tandis que son meilleur ami était occupé à déchiffrer une tablette. Elle frappa à la porte, faisant lever la tête des deux hommes. Jack se crispa sur sa chaise puis se leva. Il comptait sortir, pensant que Sam venait pour passer un peu de temps avec Daniel. Elle parla directement pour l'arrêter.

 _—_ _J'aurais besoin de vous parler, Monsieur._

 _—_ _Faites donc, Carter, dit-il sèchement._

Elle observa Daniel, puis reporta son attention sur lui.

 _—_ _En privé, répondit-elle sur le même ton._

Il l'observa un moment, puis acquiesça. Ils se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire de Sam. Il ferma la porte derrière eux.

 _—_ _Alors ?_

 _—_ _Permission de parler librement, Monsieur ?_

 _—_ _Accordée._

 _—_ _On peut savoir ce que je vous ai fait ? Depuis votre retour d'Edora vous êtes exécrable envers moi. Qu'ai-je fait ? Est-ce parce que j'ai trouvé le moyen de vous faire revenir sur Terre ? Bon sang, je ne vous comprends pas, Monsieur ! Daniel et Teal'c n'ont pas le droit à ce traitement de faveur, donc le problème vient forcément de moi ! J'ai gâché votre retraite sur cette planète, c'est ça ?_

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite, laissant échapper la colère qu'elle ressentait. Elle s'était même permis de laisser visibles les quelques larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux. Elle le regardait, attendant une réponse de sa part.

 _—_ _Ce n'est pas vous, souffla-t-il._

 _—_ _Alors quoi ?_

 _—_ _J'ai pensé que ma vie ici était perdue. Pendant trois mois, j'ai pensé que je ne rentrerais jamais sur Terre._

 _—_ _Comment avez-vous pu songer que je vous aban… qu'on vous abandonnerait si facilement ! se reprit-elle._

 _—_ _Il n'y avait plus de porte, Carter !_

 _—_ _J'ai trouvé une solution !_

 _—_ _Comme toujours, Carter, comme toujours ! Mais moi j'avais dû me forcer à oublier certaines choses. Et vous, vous êtes finalement arrivée avec Daniel, pour que l'on rentre tous ensemble. Vous aviez réussi. Comme toujours ! Si parfaite ! Rentrer sur Terre signifiait beaucoup pour moi, mais cela signifiait aussi qu'il fallait que je redevienne le Colonel O'Neill, et tout ce qui va avec. Et il y a certaines choses qui sont plus compliquées que d'autres ici._

 _—_ _Mais quoi ? !_

Elle ne le comprenait pas.

 _—_ _Mais vous ! Vous, Carter !_

Il l'avait saisi par les épaules, et ils avaient plongé leurs regards dans celui de l'autre. Elle comprit.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, la tête posée sur son lit.

Elle l'avait perdu. Et elle était en colère contre lui. Oui très en colère même. En colère également contre elle-même. Que croyait-elle ? Leur relation ne pouvait être autre que professionnelle. Mais combien de fois avaient-ils été si proches de dépasser cette limite ? Combien de fois l'avaient-ils dépassée, sans même s'en rendre compte ?

Ou peut-être s'était-elle imaginé tout ça. Peut-être que le Général n'avait jamais songé à elle comme elle, elle songeait à lui. Le test Zatarc lui revint soudain en mémoire comme un boomerang. Les nanites se mirent en action. Elle se retrouva aux côtés de Freya, regardant Jack assis en face d'elle et répondant à la question qui lui était posée.

 _—_ _Parce que je tiens à elle, beaucoup plus que je ne suis censé le faire, dit Jack. (*)_

Un frisson la parcourut. Elle rouvrit les yeux, de nouveaux dans ses quartiers. Non, elle n'avait pas imaginé les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés pour elle. Mais visiblement, tout ceci était du passé pour lui. Elle sentit son cœur se briser. Quelques jours auparavant, elle souffrait de sa perte, ne pouvant se résoudre à vivre dans un monde dans lequel il n'était plus. Elle avait préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre sans lui. Aujourd'hui, la douleur était au même endroit. Sa poitrine était douloureuse. Elle suffoqua. Elle revit le cercueil, la rose. Son corps se mit à trembler tandis que sa gorge se serrait. Ce souvenir était encore trop présent, trop douloureux. Elle revit son visage, pâle, froid, sans vie. Cette fois-ci, les nanites n'avaient pas besoin de lui faire revivre ces images. Elles étaient ancrées dans son être. Chaque sensation qu'elle avait ressentie. Chaque pensée. Chaque douleur. Elle observa ses mains. Elle avait tapé si fort dans ce chêne. Elle avait voulu extérioriser cette douleur qui la rongeait, sans y parvenir. Elle repensa à son réveil ici, à la main si chaude de Jack dans la sienne, et son cœur se serra. Elle se frotta le front, tentant de faire disparaître la migraine qui ne la quittait jamais.

Son téléphone sonna. Elle reprit ses esprits et répondit au bout d'une minute, voyant que l'émetteur était insistant.

— Carter. Oui. Faites-le venir jusqu'à mes quartiers, je vous prie. Merci.

Elle raccrocha. Pete était là. Elle songea qu'il était gentil, attentionné. Qu'il l'aimait ! Dieu qu'elle avait besoin d'amour à cet instant ! Besoin qu'on l'entoure de bras aimants. Qu'on la couve du regard. Besoin qu'on la fasse se sentir belle. Qu'on la fasse se sentir femme. Après quelques minutes, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle ouvrit et vit Pete, accompagné d'un airman.

— Merci beaucoup. Entre, Pete.

Pete se déplaça à l'intérieur des quartiers de Sam tandis qu'elle fermait la porte. Dès qu'ils furent dans l'intimité, il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue. Il l'admirait, touchant son visage si doux et chaud. Elle voyait qu'il était ému, mais n'osa rien dire. Elle avait besoin de ce regard plein d'amour. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Elle répondit à son baiser avec ardeur. Elle avait besoin de se sentir aimée. Elle avait besoin de se sentir vivante. Sa tête la faisait souffrir, mais son cœur était malade. Malade de Jack. Alors elle allait se laisser aimer par Pete. Il savait l'aimer, et cela lui faisait du bien. Il mit fin au baiser et planta son regard dans le sien.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué… J'ai eu si peur de te perdre de nouveau.

Elle lui répondit par un faible sourire. Sa colère ne disparaissait pas. Elle était en colère contre Jack. Mais contre lui aussi. Cette colère qu'elle avait ressentie lors de l'enterrement. Pourquoi repensait-elle soudainement à ça ? Elle était si apaisée quelques secondes auparavant. Ses sentiments se mêlaient. Elle n'était plus là-bas. Mais si elle y retournait ? Et si là-bas était la réalité et ici une illusion ? Elle ne supporterait pas d'y retourner. Et pourtant, elle était pratiquement persuadée de ne pas être dans la réalité ici. La douleur qu'elle avait ressentie là-bas était trop vraie. Trop forte. Elle l'avait totalement renversée. Sa tête lui tourna un peu, et elle s'assit au bord de son lit.

— Sam, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Pete.

— Oui, oui, tout va bien. Un peu de fatigue ce n'est rien.

La douleur à la poitrine ne voulait pas partir. Elle la ressentait depuis le départ de Jack, mais à cet instant elle était plus forte. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sa vue se brouilla.

 _—_ _Tu peux encore avoir tout ce que tu souhaites, Sam. Tu peux encore être heureuse._

— _Mais je suis heureuse, papa. Vraiment._

— Sam ? Sam ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle se tenait toujours assise sur le lit et Pete la regardait, inquiet.

— Sam, tout va bien ?

— Oui.

— Tu es sûre ?

— C'était ma réponse. Oui.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Pete. Un sourire se forma sur son visage, tandis que les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Sam.

— Oh, Sam ! Je suis le plus heureux des hommes ! s'écria-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Elle l'avait fait. Elle l'avait dit. Elle avait dit oui à Pete. Mais où était ce sentiment de bonheur qu'on devait ressentir à ce moment-là ? Elle le cherchait dans tout son être. Ce n'était pas des larmes de bonheur. Elle était totalement perdue, délaissée par le Général. Et elle avait devant elle cet homme si parfait, si aimant. Alors elle avait dit oui.

* * *

(*) Épisode 5 de la saison 4 : « Diviser pour conquérir »


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Désolée pour ce retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes familiaux et personnels ces dernières semaines, repoussant l'arrivée de ce chapitre. Pour me faire pardonner, il sera sûrement plus long que la plupart des autres chapitres. Merci encore une fois à tous pour vos reviews, un vrai baume au cœur ces derniers temps. Bonne lecture !_

 _Déborah : Comme d'habitude, merci pour ta bêta lecture. Tu es la meilleure !_

 _Demetra : Oui, elle aurait dû dire non. Mais, entre nous, il s'agit de Sam, et en plus une Sam un peu perdue et un peu (vraiment juste un peu) contrariée par son cher Général… alors elle a dit oui ! Mais comme je le dis souvent, Sam & Jack sont une évidence. Patience, patience. ;-)_

 _Velleda Rouge : Effectivement, c'est la mode ! Faut dire qu'il n'a pas été très malin le Jack sur ce coup là. ^^_

 _Djaipur : Ah les fics non finies… Je me fais autant de mal que toi, et je n'ai pas la volonté de ne pas les lire. :p J'espère que cette suite te plaira. ;-)_

 _Sa : Merci de nouveau pour ta review. Je suis contente que les pensées de Sam t'aies plu, j'avais mis du temps pour les écrire du mieux possible. Courage pour la frustration, Sam et Jack se retrouveront à un moment (pas si lointain, promis!) ;-)_

 _Hator : Ah oui je plaide coupable, Sam est malmenée dans cette histoire ! J'ai bien ri à ton idée de caser Pete Et Kerry ensemble. ^^ Je suis ravie que l'histoire t'aies plu jusqu'à présent. :D_

 _Adeline : J'espère que cette suite te plaira. :D Merci de me lire avec autant de plaisir !_

 **Chapitre XVII**

Alors que Pete l'embrassait, heureux au possible, le cerveau de Sam tournait, retournait, pensait, puis se perdait. Mais que venait-elle juste de faire ? Lui arrivait-il à un moment de réfléchir ? Elle était la femme la plus intelligente de ce pays, voire, avoue-le, de cette planète. Et elle avait dit oui à cet homme parce que… Parce que quoi exactement ? Parce que Jack était à ce moment même un beau salaud ? Mais avait-elle seulement le droit de penser ça de lui ? Il ne lui avait rien promis. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis. Elle par contre n'avait pas hésité à se jeter dans les bras du premier homme amoureux d'elle qui passait par là et qui souhaitait lui offrir une vie normale. Normale. Elle se maudit intérieurement en employant ce mot. Comme si sa vie à elle, Samantha Carter, Lieutenant-Colonel dans l'US Air Force, astrophysicienne de renom, voyageant dans la galaxie grâce au programme top secret du SGC, et accessoirement avec des nanites dans le crâne depuis un temps bien trop long à son goût, pouvait avoir une vie normale. N'importe qui aurait ri fasse à sa naïveté.

Oui, mais voilà. Samantha Carter avait beau être une militaire brillante et une scientifique au QI qui ferait pâlir Einstein, elle était avant tout une femme blessée. Brisée. Cassée. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse du seul homme qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à tomber amoureuse de Pete, cet homme si charmant qui était dingue d'elle ? Cela viendrait peut-être avec le temps… Après tout, ils auraient toute une vie maintenant pour s'aimer. Maintenant qu'elle avait dit oui.

—… Et puis on pourrait avoir un chien !

Un chien ? ! Elle avait décroché de ce que lui disait Pete depuis un certain temps. À quel moment était-il parti dans tout un projet de l'avenir, projet qui incluait un chien ?

— Un chien ? demanda-t-elle, la voix incertaine.

— Oui, un chien. Ça sera parfait dans le jardin, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Cette fois-ci, Sam le regarda, totalement interdite. Quel jardin ? Mais enfin de quoi parlait-il ? Pete l'observa à son tour, et comprit que sa compagne était un peu perdue dans son discours.

— Le jardin, de la maison de tes rêves ? Tu te souviens ?

— Eh bien… Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre…

— Je l'ai trouvé. La maison de tes rêves. Et elle est à nous, lui dit Pete, un sourire grandissant aux lèvres.

Il lui montra par la suite une paire de clés, que Sam identifia comme les clés de « la maison de ses rêves ». Alors qu'elle encaissait la nouvelle, elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ses quartiers, et s'invita à entrer avant même la réponse du Colonel.

— Johnson, dit-elle amèrement en voyant l'agent devant elle.

— Colonel. Je vous prierais de me suivre s'il vous plaît. Vous poursuivrez avec ce monsieur plus tard.

Pete lança un regard interrogateur à Sam, qui le rassura.

— Je reviens dans quelques minutes, l'agent Johnson a besoin de certaines informations. Ça ne sera pas long.

— Merci, Colonel.

Sam se leva et passa devant Kerry qui avait le regard triomphant. Sam soupira lentement, sachant que ce qui l'attendait n'allait pas être de tout repos. Mais puisque Kerry souhaitait obtenir « des informations », elle allait être servie. Elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, que Sam ouvrit rapidement. Elle s'installa, puis observa Kerry s'asseoir en face d'elle.

— Vous semblez plus coopérante, Colonel, lui dit Kerry, tout en sortant l'appareil.

— Plus vite cela sera fait et plus vite je serais débarrassée de vous, agent Johnson, lui répliqua Sam sèchement.

— Très bien. Commençons.

Kerry installa la puce sur la tempe de Sam. L'appareil Tok'ra avait été utilisé à plusieurs reprises sur elle, notamment par Hathor. Sam sut que Kerry n'enlèverait pas la fonction permettant de visualiser ce qu'elle « revivait ». Alors elle verrait, puisque l'intérieur de son cerveau l'intéressait tant que ça. Kerry actionna la puce à l'aide de l'appareil Tok'ra. Très rapidement, Sam sentit une légère sensation de chaleur entourant sa tête.

— Bien, Colonel, concentrez-vous sur les premiers souvenirs dans lesquels vous avez été replongée à votre retour au SGC.

Sam prit une bonne inspiration, puis ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Une image un peu floue apparut, puis devint plus nette après quelques secondes.

 _—_ _Allez, Mark, attrape-moi si tu le peux !_

 _—_ _Sam, ne va pas si loin, papa et maman refusent que l'on s'éloigne autant de la maison !_

 _—_ _Tu es une poule mouillée ! Cot cot cot ! dit la petite tête blonde en imitant l'animal._

 _—_ _Samantha ! Mark ! Venez déjeuner au lieu de vous chamailler._

Une femme blonde apparue. Elle était très jolie, un regard malicieux et un sourire formidable aux lèvres.

 _—_ _On arrive, maman ! s'exclamèrent les deux enfants en revenant en courant vers la maison._

Le souvenir se stoppa là, l'agent Johnson ayant désactivé la puce.

— Colonel. Ceci était très mignon, mais je doute que ce soit un souvenir dans lequel les nanites vous ont replongé.

— Je ne choisis pas dans quel souvenir les nanites me replongent. Vous m'avez demandé de vous montrer, je vous montre, dit très calmement Sam.

— Très bien. Poursuivons. Concentrez-vous mieux s'il vous plaît.

De nouveau, Sam ferma les yeux. Finalement, elle tirait avantage de cet interrogatoire. L'appareil Tok'ra permettait en effet de ressentir les émotions et contacts physiques des souvenirs, et elle comptait bien « profiter » de ça. Elle se concentra, et l'image se forma.

 _—_ _Joyeux anniversaire, maman ! dit la jeune Sam tout en sautant dans les bras de sa mère._

Le parfum envahit les narines de la jeune femme.

 _—_ _Merci, ma princesse ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un gâteau au chocolat. Papa rentre ce soir, nous pourrons le manger tous ensemble._

 _—_ _Papa a terminé de faire la guerre ?_

 _—_ _Pour l'instant ma puce._

 _—_ _Il va rester avec nous pour toujours maintenant ?_

 _—_ _Ne dis pas de bêtises, Sam. Tu n'es pas blonde pour rien. Papa est militaire, il repartira dans peu de temps._

 _—_ _Mark ! Ne parle pas comme ça à ta sœur, gronda sa mère._

 _—_ _Ce n'est plus un bébé, il faut qu'elle comprenne, dit le jeune Mark tout en s'éloignant. Bon anniv, m'man._

La jeune Sam se glissa dans les bras de sa mère afin d'y trouver du réconfort. L'étreinte dura quelques instants, avant qu'une bagarre de chatouilles ne démarre, faisant rire aux éclats l'enfant. Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Sam sourit. Puis le souvenir se stoppa. En face d'elle, Kerry commençait à perdre patience.

— Voulez-vous essayer de me faire croire que chacun de vos souvenirs, depuis le début de cette affaire, est un souvenir d'enfance ? ! Je ne vais pas trouver ça « mignon » très longtemps Colonel je vous le garantis, dit Kerry avec amertume.

— Voulez-vous essayer de me faire croire que vous connaissez mieux ce qui se passe dans mon cerveau que moi, agent Johnson ? lui répliqua Sam.

— Dernier essai, Colonel. Et je vous conseille d'être plus coopérante.

— Ou sinon ?

— Nous verrons ça, dit Kerry tout en actionnant la puce.

Sam se concentra de nouveau. Elle se retrouva dans une maison. Kerry se raidit sur sa chaise, reconnaissant l'intérieur. Une jeune fille rousse bondit vers Sam.

 _—_ _Sam ! Vous êtes enfin rentrés de mission !_

 _—_ _Cassie ! Tu as encore grandi._

 _—_ _Il paraît. Maman était morte d'inquiétude, vous aviez du retard… dit Cassie en plissant ses yeux._

 _—_ _Un peu. Mais rassure-toi, tout va bien. Comment va ton chien ?_

 _—_ _Très bien ! Je lui ai appris quelques tours ! lui dit Cassandra, fière d'elle._

 _—_ _Vraiment ? J'ai bien fait de te l'emmener alors !_

Sam et Cassie se retournèrent et regardèrent Jack qui souriait.

 _—_ _Tenez, votre bière, Carter, dit-il en lui tendant la bouteille. Daniel, un soda ?_

 _—_ _Oui merci, Jack ! Votre jardin est vraiment pas mal. Je montrais à Teal'c les différentes plantes présentes._

Le souvenir se stoppa. Sam regardait Kerry en souriant.

— Un problème ?

— Une réunion d'équipe ? Vraiment ? Les nanites s'activent en fonction de ce que vous ressentez, vous me prenez pour une imbécile, Colonel, et je n'aime pas ça du tout ! dit Johnson, la colère montant dans sa voix.

— Je vous prends pour une imbécile peut-être parce que vous l'êtes, agent Johnson. Vous m'accusez de trahison, je ne vais pas me laisser faire.

— Je n'ai jamais accusé personne de trahison ici ! répliqua Kerry en haussant considérablement le ton.

— Laissez-moi donc vous expliquer que lorsqu'on souhaite « savoir quelles informations ont été transmises à l'ennemi », on accuse la personne de trahison ! Et ça, je ne le permettrais pas ! dit Sam en se relevant et en s'appuyant sur la table.

— Eh bien, soit, parlons de trahison, Colonel !

— Vous êtes une personne détestable, Johnson !

Kerry observa Sam qui fulminait, puis sourit lentement.

— Tout le monde ne pense pas comme vous, Carter.

Tout le monde ? Venait-elle de sous-entendre que Jack ne pensait pas ça d'elle ? Sam comprit soudain que Kerry souhaitait sûrement la faire sortir de ses gonds afin d'observer ses souvenirs. Elle respira calmement et lui répondit sur un ton qui se voulait supérieur.

— Oh ça, je le sais bien. D'ailleurs, si « tout le monde » pensait comme moi, et donc avait par conséquent mon QI, vous n'existeriez pas.

— Venez-vous de sous-entendre que je vous suis intellectuellement inférieure, Colonel ? ! lui cracha Johnson.

— Je ne sais pas, réfléchissez pour voir ? répondit Sam.

— Vous êtes peut-être intelligente, mais vous êtes, et resterez seule !

— Quel problème avez-vous avec moi et ma vie personnelle exactement ? demanda Sam.

— Rien du tout. Je ne fais qu'exprimer une vérité.

— Souhaitez-vous continuer ou je peux disposer de Son Éminence ? demanda Sam sèchement.

— C'est ironique ?

— Vos questions rhétoriques sont fatigantes, Johnson.

— Dernier essai, Colonel.

Sam décida alors de lui montrer quelques bribes des souvenirs dans lesquels elle avait été plongée. Kerry actionna l'appareil, en augmentant le degré de perception. L'image de Jack à genoux dans la salle de torture de Ba'al apparut. Il observait Sam, lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Son regard parlait pour lui, et Kerry serra les dents. Voyant cela, Sam se concentra, et l'image de sa mère apparue de nouveau. Sam était bien plus jeune, sur une estrade.

 _—_ _Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête de l'école. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de ma maman. Alors je vais lui chanter une chanson, dit la jeune Sam._

Elle entama une chanson d'anniversaire, qui fut reprise par la salle. La mère de Sam était très émue, et se leva pour aller serrer sa fille dans les bras. La perception de la puce étant augmentée, Sam ressentit l'étreinte de sa mère comme si elle était là.

 _—_ _Ma petite étoile étincelante. Tu es fantastique. Ne laisse jamais rien ni personne t'empêcher de vivre tes rêves. Un jour, tu iras au bout du monde, mon trésor._

Sam observa sa mère qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

 _—_ _Promis, maman. Un jour, j'irai au bout du monde. Tout là-haut dans le ciel._

Le souvenir se figea. Kerry fulminait.

— Cela vous amuse ?

— Pas vraiment, mais puisque vos supérieurs attendent de savoir ce qui se passe dans ma tête…

— Ils attendent des réponses concrètes. Et moi aussi.

— Si vous voulez, je vous cède ma place, vous verrez avec précision ce que j'ai vécu, répondit sèchement Sam.

— Il est certain que vous n'avez pas transmis ces souvenirs-là à l'ennemi.

— Ba'al serait déçu vous croyez ? Quel dommage.

— Cessez donc cette attitude, Carter ! Je dirige le SGC, vous me devez le respect.

— C'est étonnant, j'aurais juré que le respect, ça fonctionne dans les deux sens.

— Pourquoi vous me détestez à ce point ? ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? !

— Vous plaisantez ?

— C'est parce que j'entretiens une relation avec votre supérieur ? ! hurla Kerry.

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Sam. Ramener le plan personnel sur la table une fois de plus commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Cette pimbêche pouvait bien entretenir la relation qu'elle voulait avec Jack, c'est son attitude envers elle qui lui déplaisait fortement. Le « problème » de la base avait un cerveau prêt à exploser, et il n'était certainement pas question du Général ici. Ou peut-être pas. Bon sang, même à distance cet homme arrivait à la chambouler au plus haut point. Elle le haïssait autant qu'elle l'aimait. Cet idiot, ce… ce… Ah ! Mais pourquoi pensait-elle à lui alors qu'elle essayait de se persuader que cette femme lui déplaisait uniquement sur le plan professionnel ? ! Sans s'en rendre compte, les nanites se mirent en action. Combinés à l'appareil Tok'ra, Kerry put observer le souvenir dans lequel Sam fut replongée.

 _—_ _Parce que vous êtes mon supérieur et le chef de la base terrienne ?_

 _—_ _Carter, calmez-vous._

 _—_ _Que je me calme ? ! Sauf votre respect, mon Général, il semble que nous n'ayons pas vécu la même chose !_

 _—_ _Bien sûr que si, Colonel._

 _—_ _Votre explication n'en donne pas l'impression !_

 _—_ _Que vouliez-vous que je dise, Sam ? !_

 _—_ _Vous savez très bien pourquoi nous avons été choisis et pas les autres ! Je vous ai vu mourir !_

 _—_ _Je le sais très bien !_

 _—_ _Non vous n'en savez rien ! Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai vécu après !_

Sam sortit de son souvenir, quelque peu déboussolée. Kerry était en face d'elle et l'observait, interdite.

— Pourquoi avez-vous été choisis et non les autres ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

— Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire.

Sam arracha la puce et la jeta sur la table. Elle sortit rapidement de la salle et tomba sur Janet.

— Sam ? Tout va bien ?

— Parfaitement, répondit-elle, un peu trop sèchement au goût de Janet.

— Quoiqu'il se passe, soyez prudente… Je ne sais pas à quoi est dû l'arrêt cardiaque dont vous avez été victime et…

— Ce n'était rien, dit Sam en la coupant. Vous m'excusez, Janet il faut j'aille travailler.

— Vous n'êtes plus assignée à vos quartiers ? lui demanda le médecin, surprise de l'attitude de son amie.

— Ça n'est pas un problème.

Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant Janet sur place. Elle s'octroya une pause dans une salle isolée. Elle en ferma la porte et souffla un coup. Tout ce qu'elle avait revécu durant les dernières heures avait été éprouvant. Elle repensa à sa mère. Elle lui avait promis de ne jamais laisser rien ni personne l'empêcher d'être heureuse. Elle lui avait promis. L'image de Jack lui vint à l'esprit, suivit de très près par la vision du règlement. Quatre mots qui lui avaient si souvent fait mal. Quatre mots qui l'empêchaient de s'avouer que cet homme était bien plus que son supérieur dans son cœur. Quatre mots qu'elle avait totalement haïs lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée devant son cercueil, au bord du gouffre. Quatre mots qu'elle avait dépassés lorsqu'elle avait sauté pour le rejoindre. « Loi de non-fraternisation ». Un sanglot la parcourut alors qu'elle mettait une main sur sa bouche pour l'étouffer.

— Sam ? demanda une voix.

L'astrophysicienne se redressa soudainement. Elle n'avait pas vu que Daniel se trouvait dans la salle avant d'y entrer. Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes afin de retrouver une contenance devant son meilleur ami. Il avança rapidement vers elle, lui prenant les mains.

— Que se passe-t-il ? L'agent Johnson vous en fait baver ?

— Ce n'est rien, Daniel. Je… Je fatigue un peu, répondit Sam, peu sûre d'elle.

— Ne vous en faites pas, Jack va bientôt revenir et vous serez débarrassée de ces nanites.

— J'ai fait une bêtise, Daniel. Une énorme erreur, dit-elle soudainement.

Daniel lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Il ne comprenait pas quelle erreur son amie pouvait avoir commis. Après tout, on parlait de Samantha Carter tout de même.

— Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre de quoi vous parlez… dit-il doucement.

— J'ai accepté la demande en mariage de Pete, répondit-elle très rapidement.

— Oh.

Daniel la regarda, la bouche ouverte. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à entendre une telle nouvelle.

— Et c'est une erreur parce que… commença-t-il.

Sam l'observa, et il comprit la cause de « l'erreur ».

— J'ai fait une promesse et… et je ne la tiens pas.

— Une promesse ?

Cette fois-ci, Daniel était totalement perdu.

— À ma mère, dit Sam.

— Eh bien si vous pensez avoir commis une erreur, vous savez que vous pouvez encore… la réparer ? tenta Daniel.

— Je ne sais pas… Je… À quoi bon ?

— Sam… Vous comme moi savons ce qu'il en est vraiment. N'est-ce pas ? lui répondit son ami.

Il la prit dans ses bras puis la regarda de nouveau.

— Allez-y. Vous savez ce que vous devez faire. C'est la peur qui vous emprisonne.

— Merci, Daniel…

Sam repartit vers ses quartiers, dans lesquels Peter l'attendait. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle le trouva assis à son bureau. Il se retourna vivement et lui décrocha un grand sourire.

— Tout va bien, ma puce ?

— Pete… Il faut qu'on parle.

Le sourire de Pete s'effaça de son visage. Le ton de Sam ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il craignait qu'elle ne le renvoie de nouveau chez lui et qu'il ne puisse pas la voir durant plusieurs semaines.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

— Je ne peux pas avoir de chien, dit-elle.

— De chien ? reprit-il, pas bien sûr de comprendre ce que sa compagne lui disait.

— Ni de maison de mes rêves.

— Je… J'imagine que j'aurais dû t'attendre pour l'achat, mais tu sais elle est vraiment comme tu me l'as décrite…

— Je ne peux pas me marier avec toi, Peter.

Et voilà, c'était dit. Pete la regardait, encaissant la nouvelle.

— Je suis désolée.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi quoi ?

Sam ne comprenait pas sa question.

— Pourquoi tu ne peux pas te marier avec moi ? Nous sommes heureux ensemble je ne comprends pas.

— Je ne peux pas. Le problème ne vient pas de toi.

— Ne me sors pas cette excuse bidon « c'est pas toi c'est moi ».

— Je suis désolée, c'est pourtant le cas. Nos vies sont trop différentes, Pete. Je ne peux pas avoir un chien, ou une petite vie tranquille. Regarde ce qui se passe en ce moment.

— Tu le pourrais si tu étais mutée à la zone 51.

— Je n'en ai pas envie. Ma vie est au SGC. Je ne peux pas abandonner mon équipe.

— Ou lui, répondit sèchement Pete.

— Pete…

— Non ne dis rien de plus. Je vais y aller. Je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite.

— Pete… Arrête, je t'en prie, ne pars pas comme ça.

Pete se retourna et l'observa une dernière fois.

— Je t'ai perdue sur ce vaisseau ennemi il y a des semaines. Alors si, je pars comme ça. Au revoir Sam.

Il ouvrit la porte et partit, Sam se retrouva seule dans ses quartiers. Elle ferma les yeux dans une dernière tentative de calmer la migraine qui tapait contre ses tempes. Son téléphone sonna.

— Carter.

— Colonel, un appel pour vous de l'extérieur. Il s'agirait de Madame Mary Carter.

— Passez-la-moi.

Le cœur de Sam s'accéléra. Pourquoi sa belle-sœur lui téléphonait ?

— Allô, Samantha ?

— Mary ? Que se passe-t-il ?

La voix de sa belle-sœur était entrecoupée de sanglots.

— Mark… Mark a eu un accident. Avec les enfants. Une voiture… Une voiture a perdu le contrôle à la sortie de l'école.

— Mary, comment vont-ils ?

— Elle roulait si vite…

— Mary ! Comment vont-ils ? !

— Mark est dans le coma, les médecins ne savent pas s'il va s'en sortir.

Sam s'assit sur son lit dans un soupir. Décidément, le sort s'acharnait.


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonsoir à tous. Voici le chapitre 18, le chapitre 19 devrait arriver rapidement après. ;-)_

 _Merci de nouveau à tous pour vos reviews, follow et favoris sur l'ensemble de mes fanfictions._

 _Petite précision que je n'avais jamais fait : Janet n'est bien évidemment pas décédée dans cette fiction. J'aime trop ce personnage pour le faire disparaître !_

 _Déborah : Bonne lecture à toi, aujourd'hui tu as le chapitre directement publié. :)_

 _Sa : Oui elle a refusé, elle retourne à la raison… Je sais que j'ai encore fait une fin assez frustrante et affreuse, toutes mes excuses mais le dénouement arrive. ;-) Je vais mieux, merci beaucoup. :)_

 _Riri : La suite est là. :-)_

 _Velleda : Oui pauvre Sam, je lui mène la vie dure ahah ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira…_

 _Demetra : Avec plaisir ! Les nouvelles des enfants arrivent dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. J'attends ton feedback avec impatience ! :D_

 _Adeline : Ahah oui Sam revient sur Terre, il était temps avouons-le…_

 _Hator : Oui, il ne reste plus que Kerry… mais elle est coriace !_

 _Ailec : Tu vas savoir où est Jack dans ce chapitre ;-) Tu es la deuxième à exprimer l'idée de caser Pete avec Kerry, ça me fait beaucoup sourire ! Promis, ce n'est pas une histoire triste. Enfin pas trop. xD_

 **Chapitre XVIII**

Sam tenta de reprendre ses esprits et d'analyser ce que venait de lui dire sa belle-sœur au téléphone.

— Et les enfants ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

— Christopher a la jambe droite fracturée. Emma n'a rien eu, Mark l'a poussé à temps… répondit Mary Carter entre deux sanglots.

Sam respira un peu mieux. Au moins, les enfants étaient sains et saufs.

— Est-ce que les médecins t'ont dit ce qu'à Mark exactement ?

— Des côtes fracturées, hémorragies internes… Je n'ai pas tout compris, Samantha… Ils m'ont juste dit de prévenir s'il avait de la famille. Tu peux prévenir votre père ? Je… Je n'ai même pas de numéro pour le joindre… Et j'ai les enfants je…

— Ça va aller, Mary, ça va aller. Je m'occupe de tout ça et j'arrive dès que possible d'accord ?

— D'accord, souffla Mary dans le téléphone.

— Je te rappelle rapidement. À plus tard.

— À plus tard…

Sam raccrocha et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Sa migraine avait soudainement augmenté. Elle souffla en se rappelant qu'il lui faudrait se confronter à Kerry pour pouvoir sortir de la base et aller voir son frère. Pourquoi diable Jack était-il parti en mission suicide maintenant ? ! Il n'y aurait eu aucun problème à lui demander d'aller rejoindre son frère. Avec Kerry, ça semblait une mission difficile. À ce moment même, Sam préférerait se retrouver à combattre une troupe Jaffa plutôt que cette femme abjecte. Elle se leva cependant de son lit pour rejoindre le bureau du Général. Car ce n'était sûrement pas _son_ bureau à _elle_. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit que Johnson lui dise d'entrer. Lorsque sa voix s'éleva, elle tourna la poignée et entra.

— Colonel. Vous avez décidé de coopérer ?

— Écoutez, Johnson, je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Mon frère a eu un accident et il faut que je me rende à l'hôpital.

— Hors de question. C'est trop dangereux.

— Trop dangereux ? Écoutez, je suis dans cette base depuis des semaines ! Je ne compte pas rester ici éternellement sans pouvoir aller voir mon frère ! Il a besoin de moi.

— Et nous avons besoin de vous ici, Colonel !

— Je ne vous sers à rien ! Vous me gardez enfermée dans mes quartiers.

— Vous y êtes consignée, Carter !

— Vous êtes abjecte, Johnson ! Les médecins ont demandé que la famille soit prévenue ! Mon père est sur un vaisseau dans une mission suicide. Je suis la seule qui peut rejoindre mon frère !

— Vous ne pouvez pas y aller ! La sortie de cette base vous est prohibée ! Point final !

— POINT FINAL ? ! hurla Sam, hors d'elle.

— POINT. FINAL, hurla Kerry en se relevant et s'appuyant sur le bureau.

— VOUS ALLEZ ME LAISSER SORTIR D'ICI !

— OU QUOI, COLONEL ? !

— VOUS ALLEZ REGRETTER D'ÊTRE NÉE, JOHNSON !

— MESUREZ VOS PROPOS, CARTER !

— MON FRÈRE EST EN TRAIN DE MOURIR ! ÊTES-VOUS À CE POINT SANS-CŒUR OU EST-CE JUSTE UN PROBLÈME AVEC MOI ? hurla Sam en tapant du poing sur la table.

— VOUS ÊTES UNIQUEMENT UN CERVEAU ICI, ARRÊTEZ DE PENSER QU'ON PEUT SE PRÉOCCUPER DE VOTRE PETITE PERSONNE !

— MA PETITE PERSONNE ? ! NON, MAIS DITES-MOI QUE JE RÊVE !

Daniel arriva soudain en courant, alerté par le sergent Siler. Il devait réussir à calmer Sam sinon il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de l'agent Johnson.

— STOP ! hurla-t-il en se plaçant à côté du bureau entre les deux femmes.

— Daniel, écartez-vous.

— Non, Sam, je ne peux pas.

— Écoutez donc votre ami, Colonel, avant que je ne vous colle un blâme.

— Un blâme ? UN BLÂME ? ! JE VAIS VOUS COLLER AUTRE CHOSE MOI VOUS ALLEZ VOIR ÇA VA VOUS FAIRE TOUT DRÔLE !

Daniel tira Sam par le bras afin d'éviter la mort certaine de Johnson s'il n'arrivait pas à la sortir du bureau.

— Venez, Sam, sortons. Vous n'obtiendrez rien d'elle.

Il réussit à la faire sortir et referma la porte. Il remercia d'un signe de tête le sergent Siler avant de courir pour rejoindre Sam qui s'était déjà éloignée à grandes foulées. Il la suivit jusqu'à ses quartiers dans lesquels elle entra, dans une colère qu'il ne lui connaissait que rarement. À dire vrai, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu Sam dans un tel état de rage.

— Sam ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Le mug qui atterrit dans le mur, accompagné d'un cri de rage de Sam et s'éclatant en mille morceaux, lui répondit. Il allait falloir patienter un peu qu'elle se calme. Elle s'appuya sur son bureau, la tête baissée. Un instant, Daniel se demanda si les nanites la replongeaient dans un quelconque souvenir… Il se reprocha de Sam et lui posa doucement une main sur l'épaule. Sam se retourna vivement vers lui et sauta dans ses bras. Daniel fut surpris, mais la réceptionna et serra les bras autour d'elle, tandis qu'il pouvait entendre ses premiers sanglots. Il patienta quelques minutes avant de lui parler de nouveau.

— Sam, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi cette altercation ?

— Mark est l'hôpital. Son état est critique.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il, un peu sous le choc de cette nouvelle.

— Une voiture a perdu le contrôle à la sortie de l'école.

— Mon Dieu ! Et les enfants ?

— Christopher a la jambe cassée. Emma va bien, dit-elle en s'écartant de son ami.

— Et Johnson… ?

— Cette… commença Sam avant de se taire. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire était franchement grossier et elle ne voulait pas s'abaisser à ça. Elle ne veut pas me laisser aller le voir à l'hôpital.

— Quoi ? ! s'exclama Daniel.

S'il avait su, il ne l'aurait pas retenue dans le bureau, finalement.

— Mais, enfin, c'est insensé ! Vous n'êtes pas une bombe ambulante ! À quoi pense-t-elle ?

— Vous souhaitez vraiment que je réponde à cette question ?

Daniel sourit malgré lui à la phrase de son amie.

— Souhaitez-vous que je prévienne Janet ? Elle peut peut-être la faire changer d'avis si on vous accompagne ?

— J'en doute, Daniel. Elle a une dent contre moi.

— Enfin, voyons, c'est stupide qu'a-t-elle à vous reprocher ?

— J'existe. Ça semble suffisant à ses yeux, répondit Sam.

— Elle ne peut pas réagir à votre égard pour des raisons personnelles, lui dit Daniel.

— Vous comme moi savons pourquoi elle réagit de cette manière Daniel.

— Vous étiez dans le coma, Jack n'allait pas vous laisser ! Enfin voyons il ne quitte jamais votre chevet lorsque vous vous retrouvez à l'infirmerie, il n'allait certainement pas changer sa manière de faire cette fois-ci, car il entretient une quelconque relation avec cette femme. De toute manière il lui a dit. C'était l'objet de leur dispute.

Daniel observa Sam, qui le regardait maintenant avec de grands yeux.

— Euh… Hum… Vous ne pensiez pas à cette raison c'est ça ? dit-il soudain, gêné.

— Pas vraiment, non. Je pensais plutôt à ses supérieurs qui lui mettent la pression à mon égard, répondit-elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

— C'est… Hum… C'est une bonne raison aussi. Je… Je vais peut-être aller voir Janet maintenant.

— D'accord… Je vais rappeler Mary.

Daniel sortit de ses quartiers et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie tandis que Sam rappelait sa belle-sœur et lui expliquait qu'elle ne pouvait pour le moment pas de déplacer. Daniel entra dans l'infirmerie et chercha des yeux Janet. Il l'observa s'occuper d'un patient, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait toujours un sourire pour ses patients. Elle était douce, très compétente. La meilleure d'entre tous. Son cœur fit un saut périlleux alors qu'elle se retournait et qu'elle lui sourit. Elle s'approcha de lui.

— Un souci, Daniel ? demanda-t-elle.

— Pas vraiment. J'aurais besoin de votre aide pour une situation un peu délicate concernant Sam, lui dit-il.

Ils se dirigèrent vers son bureau et il lui expliqua la situation.

— Elle lui refuse le droit d'aller voir son frère alors qu'il est dans un état critique ? Non, mais pour qui se prend-elle ? !

— Sam est furieuse, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. Mais peut-être que si on l'accompagne Johnson la laissera y aller.

— C'est une bonne idée. Je vais aller lui en toucher deux mots. Et cette pimbêche a intérêt à m'écouter.

— Pimbêche ? la reprit Daniel.

— Elle s'en prend à ma meilleure amie. Il n'y a pas de quartier dans ce cas. Elle va finir par payer très cher ce qu'elle lui fait subir. De plus, je cherche toujours la cause de son arrêt cardiaque. Ça m'inquiète. Sam est en excellente santé si on met de côté le fait qu'elle a des nanites infestant son cerveau. Ses analyses sont parfaites. Je me demande si…

— Si… ? demanda Daniel.

— Si ça ne serait pas lié à ce qu'elle a vécu durant son coma, finit-elle par dire.

— Elle n'en a toujours pas parlé. Elle évite toute discussion par rapport à ça. Peut-être de la torture ?

— Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne souhaite pas qu'elle soit bousculée tant que je n'aurais pas de réponse à cet arrêt cardiaque. Donc Johnson va devoir se calmer rapidement, sur ordre médical, répliqua Janet, la colère dans la voix.

— Elle l'emmène dans une pièce, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elles y font, lui dit Daniel.

— Comment ça ? demanda Janet.

— Eh bien, Johnson est venue la chercher il y a plusieurs heures. Sam a voulu me rassurer, mais je l'ai retrouvé en pleurs tout à l'heure. Elle ne m'a rien dit sur ce qui se passe dans cette pièce, mais ça commence à ne pas me plaire du tout, lui répondit Daniel. À dire vrai j'en ai plus qu'assez de la voir dans un tel état et que cette femme ne fasse qu'aggraver la situation.

— Vivement que le Général revienne. Il saura mieux gérer ça, lui dit Janet.

— Je ne suis pas certain…

— Pourquoi ça ? Nous savons tous qu'il est son premier soutien, elle a besoin de lui plus que de quiconque…

— Elle est assez en colère contre lui… dit Daniel.

— Parce qu'il est parti chercher le dispositif sans lui dire ? demanda Janet.

— Non pas vraiment… Elle a assez mal pris le fait d'apprendre la relation qu'il entretient avec Kerry… Par Kerry.

— Oh, répondit Janet en ouvrant de grands yeux.

— Oui, ça n'est pas très brillant, même si elle niera ça.

— Elle le niera assurément. Bon, je me charge de Johnson. Gardez un œil sur elle, Daniel… lui dit Janet en posant sa main sur son bras.

Le cœur de Daniel s'accéléra et il posa sa main sur celle de Janet.

— Comptez sur moi, dit-il en se plongeant dans son regard.

Janet rougit puis s'éloigna de lui pour avoir une petite discussion avec l'agent Johnson. Elle entra dans le bureau après y avoir été invitée.

— Docteur Fraiser. Un problème ? demanda Kerry.

— Effectivement. J'ai un problème, lui répliqua sèchement Janet.

— Je vous écoute.

— Le Colonel Carter a besoin de calme et d'apaisement. Je ne sais pas ce qui a causé son arrêt cardiaque, et il est strictement hors de question qu'elle subisse la moindre pression. Est-ce assez clair ?

— Est-ce un ordre ? lança Kerry sur un air de défi.

— À moins que vous osiez remettre en question une décision médicale, oui, c'est un ordre, lui répondit Janet d'un ton sans appel.

— Bien. Est-ce tout ? demanda Kerry, agacée.

— Le frère du Colonel se trouve à l'hôpital, son pronostic vital est engagé. Je recommande vivement la présence du Colonel à ses côtés avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

— Hors de question, Docteur.

— Ceci la rend dans un état émotionnel avancé. Être avec lui la soulagerait. Elle n'est pas contagieuse. Je l'accompagnerai.

— Refusé. Et c'est mon dernier mot. Ce n'est pas une question d'ordre médical, mais une question de sécurité. Merci, Docteur, dit Kerry en lui montrant la porte.

— Bien, siffla Janet entre ses dents avant de ressortir.

Elle alla prévenir Sam qui commençait à être désespérée. Mais que faisait Jack, bon sang ? ! Cela faisait des jours qu'ils étaient partis, le vaisseau de Ba'al n'était qu'à trois heures de la planète sur laquelle ils avaient repris la porte. La peur l'envahit aussitôt. Les nanites se mirent en action, et la vision de Jack se faisant tirer dessus la glaça jusqu'au sang. Elle rouvrit les yeux dans ses quartiers. Visiblement, Janet l'avait installé dans son lit pendant le souvenir qu'elle revivait.

* * *

Jack avait plongé dans les ténèbres. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il observa qu'il se trouvait à bord du vaisseau Tok'ra. Il serra la main avec laquelle il avait touché l'appareil. Elle était désespérément vide. Il se retourna et observa que le vaisseau était en hyperespace.

— ET MERDE ! hurla-t-il. Jacob, j'y étais ! Je l'avais presque !

— Ba'al a indiqué que l'appareil ne servirait à rien ! lui répondit Jacob.

— Et depuis quand on fait confiance à ce serpent de malheur ? ! C'était notre seule chance !

Jack s'éloigna, énervé. Il repartait vers la Terre, bredouille. Il s'insulta mentalement. Il devait trouver une solution pour Sam, il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi. Il était toujours très inquiet par rapport à son arrêt cardiaque. Le fait que le doc ne sache pas à quoi il était dû le rendait dingue. À tout moment, cela pouvait se reproduire, et ça, il le refusait.

Il ne parla pas beaucoup lors du trajet du retour. Les trois jours furent longs et pénibles. Jacob décida de revenir avec eux sur Terre afin de passer un peu de temps avec sa fille. Lorsque la planète fut en vue, ils se posèrent près de la porte. Ils l'actionnèrent et tapèrent le code sur le GDO afin d'ouvrir l'iris. Ils traversèrent la porte, et l'instant d'après, se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'embarquement du SGC. L'agent Johnson les attendait en bas de la rampe avec Daniel.

— Nous pensions vous avoir perdu, Général ! dit-elle dans un sourire, heureuse de le retrouver.

— Le voyage a été plus long que prévu, Johnson ! dit durement Jack.

— Vous avez l'appareil ? demanda Daniel qui était essoufflé d'avoir couru jusqu'en salle d'embarquement.

— Non, répliqua sèchement Jack. Où est Carter ?

— Elle se repose dans ses quartiers. Elle est fatiguée, dit Kerry.

Daniel lança un regard noir à Kerry lorsqu'elle dit cette phrase. Jack regarda Daniel, et avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit Jacob parla d'un ton catégorique.

— Je vais aller la voir.

Il s'éloigna dans les couloirs, laissant le reste des hommes sur place. Jack soupira. Il devait faire quelque chose pour la sauver, car il ne pourrait pas supporter de la perdre… Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle pour remonter dans son bureau afin de souffler deux minutes. L'agent Johnson le suivit, et lorsqu'il ferma la porte il se retrouva nez à nez avec elle. Elle lui sauta littéralement dessus, l'embrassant.

— Mon Dieu, j'étais si inquiète ! lui dit-elle.

Cependant, Jack la repoussa violemment.

— Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ! lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

— Eh bien, je t'accueille. Tu m'as manqué…

— Je pensais qu'après notre discussion de l'autre jour les choses étaient claires entre nous. C'est fini, Kerry.

— C'est une blague ?

— Je fais beaucoup de plaisanterie, mais celle-ci n'en est pas une, répliqua Jack.

— Mais…

— Sors. Maintenant, lui dit Jack, exténué.

— Très bien.

Kerry sortit du bureau rapidement, mais la porte n'eut pas le temps de se refermer. Jack, qui tournait le dos à la sortie parla d'un ton las.

— Kerry, je t'ai dit de sortir…

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant se retourner rapidement. Le point qui lui atterrit dans la figure le laissa quelque peu sonné. Il observa son agresseur avant que le deuxième coup ne fuse.

— Bon sang, Jacob, mais ça ne va pas ? ! dit-il en bloquant le poing du Tok'ra.

— ENFERMÉE ! ELLE EST ENFERMÉE ! DANS SES QUARTIERS ! lui hurla Jacob.

— Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous ? !

— VOTRE COPINE, OU PEU IMPORTE CE QU'ELLE EST, A FAIT ENFERMER MA FILLE ! MON FILS EST À L'HÔPITAL DANS UN ÉTAT CRITIQUE ET ELLE A EU INTERDICTION D'ALLER LE VOIR ! VOUS TOLÉREZ PEUT-ÊTRE L'ATTITUDE DE VOTRE COMPAGNE, MAIS PAS MOI !

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? ! Mark est à l'hôpital ? ! Carter est enfermée ? ! MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? ! HARRIMAN ! hurla Jack à son tour.

— Oui, Monsieur ? demanda prudemment le sergent.

— Ramenez-moi immédiatement l'agent Johnson ici, dit-il sèchement.

— À vos ordres, mon Général.

— Débrouillez-vous pour arranger toute cette pagaille, Général. Je ne serai pas aussi patient que vous concernant cette femme, lui dit Jacob en ressortant.

Pendant ce temps, Sam étouffait dans ses quartiers. Son père était reparti hors de lui, jurant que Jack allait le sentir passer cette fois-ci. Elle n'avait pas réussi à l'arrêter. L'état de son frère était pour l'instant stationnaire, mais son pronostic vital était toujours engagé. Elle décrocha le téléphone présent dans la pièce et appela Daniel.

— Daniel, j'ai besoin d'un service. Venez avec Teal'c.

Puis elle raccrocha. Les deux hommes se présentèrent devant sa porte et elle commença à leur parler.

— Heureuse de vous revoir, Teal'c. On se faisait un sang d'encre ici, dit-elle au Jaffa.

— Heureux de vous revoir également, Colonel Carter. Je suis cependant désolé de revenir les mains vides, lui répondit Teal'c.

— Ne vous en faites pas… Les gars j'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de sortir.

— Sam…

— Daniel… J'ai juste besoin d'aller prendre l'air… Je ne m'enfuirai pas. Je suis dans cette base depuis des semaines… J'ai juste besoin de sentir l'air pur. S'il vous plaît… supplia-t-elle.

— Comment comptez-vous faire ?

— La sortie de secours. Au niveau 16. Couvrez-moi juste le temps que je l'emprunte. Je serai de retour dans une heure. Je vous en prie… J'étouffe ici.

— Très bien… capitula Daniel.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent donc au niveau 16. Ils se postèrent devant la porte de secours que Sam ouvrit. Un sergent vint leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient, mais Sam le renvoya à ses occupations très rapidement, son grade de Lieutenant-Colonel faisant autorité. Elle s'engouffra dans l'ouverture puis commença à emprunter l'échelle.

— Je serai de retour dans une heure. Merci, dit-elle avant de monter.

Cela faisait quinze minutes qu'elle parcourait l'échelle jusqu'à la sortie. Elle poussa finalement le gros socle en ferraille et se retrouva en pleine forêt, dans la montagne. Elle s'éclipsa de l'ouverture et sentit enfin l'air frais sur son visage. Il pleuvait également à torrents, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Se retrouver à l'extérieur lui fit un bien fou. Elle fut rapidement trempée jusqu'aux os, mais restait là, respirant à grandes bouffées.

Pendant ce temps, Daniel et Teal'c étaient confrontés à un léger problème.

— Daniel, que faites-vous là ?

— Rien du tout, Jack.

— Daniel, dit Jack en s'impatientant.

— Nous sommes juste dans le couloir, O'Neill.

— Juste devant la sortie de secours, dit Jack, suspicieux.

— Oui, répondit simplement son ami Jaffa.

— Où est Carter ?

— Sûrement dans ses quartiers, répondit Daniel.

— J'ai déjà vérifié, dit Jack. Poussez-vous de là.

— Non, Général, répondit Teal'c.

— Teal'c. Laissez-moi aller la rejoindre.

— Je ne pense pas qu'elle en ait envie, Jack, lui répondit Daniel.

— Daniel…

Daniel s'écarta de la porte pour laisser passer Jack, mais le retint par le bras juste avant que ce dernier ne s'engouffre dans l'ouverture.

— Qu'elle ne revienne pas dans un sale état, Jack. Compris ?

Jack fut surpris du ton de son ami, mais acquiesça. Il commença son ascension jusqu'à la sortie…


	19. Chapter 19

_Et le voici le voilà … le chapitre 19 ! C'est un chapitre qui m'a particulièrement tenu à cœur, je l'ai en tête depuis le début pratiquement. Il a été imaginé par mon esprit en écoutant « My name is Lincoln » de Steve Jablonsky, je ne peux que vous recommander de l'écouter durant votre lecture. :) J'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire exactement ce que je visualisais dans ma tête, et que cela vous plaira. Autant vous dire que j'ai plus que hâte de lire vos avis (Oui je me suis mis un peu la pression… ^^)_

 _Déborah : Merci de ta bêta lecture, comme d'habitude. Cette scène t'est dédiée dans un sens, j'avais hâte que tu la découvres… Love !_

 _Sa : Merci de nouveau pour ta review. J'ai adoré écrire l'affrontement entre Sam et Kerry alors je suis ravie que cela t'aies plu ! C'était un des chapitres les plus longs (niveau nombre de mots), j'ai été assez surprise de lire que tu l'avais trouvé court. ^^ Mais effectivement, quand on aime on trouve toujours cela trop court, cela me fait cet effet aussi pour certaines fic !_

 _Riri : Merci de ta review. Le dénouement n'est pas loin. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

 _Soho : Voici la suite, avec LA fameuse explication, scène Jarter à 200%. J'espère qu'elle te plaira, comme dit plus haut, elle me tenait vraiment à cœur._

 _ColonelCarterSG1 : Wahou ! Merci de ta review qui m'a donné un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ! (Et pour ton follow, ton favoris, tes autres reviews sur mes autres histoires :D) Voici la suite, j'avoue avoir été impatiente de l'écrire tant je la visualise dans mon esprit. ^^_

 _Demetra : Merci une nouvelle fois de ta review. Eh oui, le retour de Jack marque un nouveau tournant. Ça sent l'explication à plein nez. ON Y EST ! -)_

 _Ailec : Merci pour ta review ! Je savais que revoir Jack allait te faire plaisir. :p J'aime beaucoup le ship Janet/Daniel, tu risque donc de le revoir, même si c'est vrai qu'après avoir vu toute la série il peut sembler étrange ! Je veux bien te prêter Kerry si tu veux, une ou deux flèches ne lui ferait pas de mal … :D Bonne lecture ^^_

 **Chapitre XIX**

Jack grimpa à l'échelle en ferraille. Ses genoux le faisaient souffrir, et il se demanda quelle idée avait encore eu sa subordonnée de monter par là. Le mois de novembre n'était vraiment pas le plus chaud de l'année à Colorado Springs ! Que voulait-elle faire dehors ? Si elle voulait sortir voir son frère, elle aurait pu venir le voir directement à son retour. Mais bien évidemment, Daniel ne l'aurait pas laissé sortir sans surveillance. Il savait que son ami craignait autant que lui qu'elle ne se retrouve mal, seule à la surface. Il ne restait que quelques marches à gravir et il se retrouverait à l'extérieur. Il fit basculer le socle en fer, et se prit de plein fouet la pluie glaciale sur le visage. Il faisait sombre malgré le fait qu'ils soient en plein après-midi. Les nuages noirs d'orage et les sapins rendaient l'atmosphère pesante, triste. La faible luminosité couplée avec la pluie rendait l'ensemble mystérieux, sombre. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il aima cette vision qui s'offrait devant lui. La forêt de sapins agrémentée de quelques touches de couleurs d'automne, martelée de pluie. Et elle. Cette femme en plein milieu de la nature, la tête tournée vers le ciel. Juste là sous ses yeux, le blond de ses cheveux mouillés collés à sa nuque. Durant un instant, Jack s'arrêta de respirer. Le socle en ferraille se referma soudainement avec le vent dans un bruit sourd et fit sursauter Sam, qui se retourna vers son supérieur.

— Carter ? questionna Jack.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus, sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Elle allait tuer Daniel, assurément. La pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur les arbres avait trempé Jack en quelques secondes. Elle l'admira en retenant son souffle. Dieu qu'il était beau. Son t-shirt mouillé moulait à la perfection son torse, et elle pouvait deviner facilement que le Général n'avait rien perdu de sa musculature. Son visage trempé faisait ressortir ses yeux chocolat dans lesquels elle se perdit, avant de l'entendre hausser la voix pour lui parler une nouvelle fois. La pluie ne leur permettrait pas de s'entendre s'ils ne parlaient pas assez fort.

— Carter, mais, bon sang, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? ! questionna de nouveau Jack.

— J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air, mon Général, répondit-elle, à moitié en hurlant pour se faire entendre de son supérieur.

— Prendre l'air ? ! Je pense que vous avez même pris une douche là, Carter.

— Oh, je vous en prie ! Pas de plaisanteries ! Pas maintenant ! dit-elle avec colère.

La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était d'avoir une conversation avec lui, maintenant. Elle était en colère contre lui, et s'il ne partait pas maintenant, elle ne garantissait pas de pouvoir garder son calme.

— Je vous demande pardon, Carter ? ! demanda-t-il, surpris du ton qu'elle prenait.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de vos plaisanteries, mon Général !

— Contrôlez vos propos, Colonel ! répondit Jack en souhaitant rétablir la hiérarchie.

— Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi avec ça, Monsieur ! Vous savez quoi, j'en ai plus qu'assez de « contrôler mes propos » ! D'abord Johnson, puis vous ! Ça suffit, j'en ai ma claque !

Jack la regarda, complètement interloqué. Sam paraissait folle de rage.

— Oh, bien sûr ça semble assez évident que vous disiez la même chose. Dans quelques secondes vous allez aussi dire qu'il faut me faire enfermer n'est-ce pas, mon Général ? !

— Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous, Carter ? ! Je n'ai jamais demandé que vous soyez enfermée.

— Eh bien, pourtant c'est le cas, Monsieur ! Avec un frère mourant que je ne peux aller voir, car votre chère remplaçante le refuse !

— J'ai déjà réglé cette question avec l'agent Johnson.

— Je ne tiens pas à savoir ce que vous réglez avec cette femme, mon Général, dit Sam d'un ton acerbe.

Jack ferma les yeux. Elle savait. Elle devait savoir. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle lui aurait dit cela si elle ne savait pas. Il sentait que la suite de la conversation allait être très pénible. Et sûrement sur un sujet qu'ils évitaient particulièrement bien depuis des années.

— Oh si, vous y tenez.

— Absolument pas, Monsieur, lui répondit Sam sèchement.

— J'aurais dû vous le dire, dit Jack.

Il n'avait pas été précis dans sa phrase, mais Sam n'avait pas besoin de précision. Elle savait exactement de quoi voulait parler Jack.

— Vous ne me devez rien, Monsieur ! Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce qui se passe dans votre vie personnelle. Mais quand votre vie personnelle se répercute sur moi, ça me dérange !

— Vous m'en voulez, car je ne vous ai rien dit.

— Je n'en ai rien à faire, mon Général !

— Alors pourquoi êtes-vous en colère, Carter ? ! demanda-t-il.

— Vous… Vous êtes un inconscient, Monsieur ! Partir en mission suicide ! Mais qu'elle était l'idée ? ! Et sans même me prévenir ! Vous saviez que j'aurais été contre ça ! Laisser la base sous le commandement de cette femme absolument abjecte, qui ne connaît rien des protocoles militaires ! Tout ça pour quoi ? ! Aller vous faire tous tuer ? ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon père ait été d'accord avec cette mission ! Ça n'en valait pas la peine ! _Je_ n'en valais pas peine !

— Vous en vaudrez toujours la peine, Carter ! se fâcha Jack.

— Eh bien, ce n'est pas ce que pense Johnson !

— Je me contrefiche de ce qu'elle pense !

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous tenez à elle ! cracha Sam.

C'était dit.

— Nous y voilà ! Vous m'en voulez, car je ne vous ai rien dit.

— Non, Monsieur.

— Bien sûr que si, Carter !

— Vous ne nous avez rien dit, mon Général ! À aucun d'entre nous ! Sommes-nous à ce point des étrangers pour vous ? !

— Non bien évidemment que non, mais…

— Mais quoi, Monsieur ? !

— Je… Je ne sais pas.

— Vous ne savez pas ? ! Je vous ai tenu au courant lorsque Peter est entré dans ma vie. J'ai été honnête moi ! Je n'ai pas caché ça à mes coéquipiers, avec qui je risque ma vie presque chaque jour.

— Et ça m'a fait mal ! hurla Jack.

— Quoi ? demanda Sam, complètement perdue.

— Lorsque vous me l'avez dit, ça m'a fait mal !

La colère sur le visage de Sam s'atténua soudain. Jack la regardait avec des yeux noirs, tristes. La pluie continuait de tomber à torrents.

— Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, car vous étiez heureuse avec Pete, et que je ne voyais pas en quoi vous dire ça aurait de l'importance. La page était tournée. Ça n'avait plus d'importance pour vous.

— Ça en a toujours eu ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que ça vous avait blessé, mon Général ? !

— Parce que l'admettre m'était impossible, Carter ! Ça me dépassait ! Ça m'a toujours dépassé ! Alors j'ai fui ! Comme un lâche, plutôt que de vous le dire. Je vous ai menti quand je vous ai dit que c'était une bonne chose pour vous. Que j'étais content pour vous ! C'était insoutenable ! Je n'ai pas songé à la gravité de ce qu'il arrivait.

Sam le regardait en retenant son souffle. Jack se livrait à elle, et ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Elle ne comptait pas le test Zatarc, avouer des sentiments en y étant obligé n'était pas ce qu'elle appelait se livrer à elle. Mais là… Là, il faisait fort ! Elle était complètement interloquée.

— Je vous ai regardé vous éloigner avec lui. Vous construire une vie, en dehors de nous. En dehors de moi. Je vais vous regarder vous marier ! Alors ce qui se passait dans ma vie me semblait de piètre importance pour en parler.

— Je ne vais pas me marier, mon Général.

— Ne dites pas de bêtises, Carter.

— J'ai refusé sa demande !

— Vous n'auriez pas dû.

— Alors celle-là, c'est la meilleure ! répondit Sam.

Elle était de nouveau en colère. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ce qu'elle aurait dû faire ou non alors qu'il cachait toute sa vie personnelle ?

— Quoi donc encore, Carter ? demanda Jack.

— Êtes-vous réellement en train de me dire ce que j'aurais dû faire ou non, Monsieur ? ! Vraiment ? ! Vous ne me dites jamais rien, vous cachez des informations sur votre vie à l'extérieur de la base, vous partez en mission suicide sans même me prévenir ou même me dire au revoir, et là vous me dites que je n'aurais pas dû refuser ? ! Vous n'avez rien à me dire sur comment je dois diriger ma vie !

— Peter est quelqu'un de très bien, il est tout ce que vous avez toujours attendu ! Pourquoi le repousser maintenant ? ! Vous avez le sourire, vous êtes pétillante ! Il vous rend heureuse ! répondit Jack.

— Vous ne comprenez rien, mon Général ! Ce n'est pas possible !

— Alors, expliquez-moi!

—J'ai toujours le sourire quand je viens à la base, je ne vois pas en quoi cela a changé ! Je sais ce qu'il me faut, et Pete ne me rend pas heureuse ! Je ne peux pas l'épouser. De toute manière, je ne vois même pas pourquoi on parle de ça, je ne suis peut-être même pas dans cette réalité !

— Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? demande Jack, un peu perdu.

— Comment savoir si tout ceci est vrai hein ? Je me retrouve en face de vous, et ensuite ailleurs ! Je n'ai sûrement même pas quitté le vaisseau de Ba'al !

— Vous êtes ici, Carter, reprenez-vous !

— Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir, mon Général ! Personne ne le peut, même pas moi. Alors je suis dans cette réalité, où mon frère est en train de mourir, ou bien alors je suis dans une illusion et… et je ne peux pas retourner dans cette autre réalité ! Je ne le supporterai pas.

— Quelle autre réalité ? Carter, vous êtes ici, avec nous ! Vous n'avez pas à en douter.

— Sauf votre respect, vous ne savez pas ce que je vois, Monsieur ! Vous ne savez pas combien tout paraît réel ! Je suis fatiguée ! Fatiguée de tout ça ! hurla de colère Sam.

— Eh bien, justement je doute que de rester sous cette pluie battante vous aide spécialement à aller mieux.

— Votre satanée copine m'a enfermé dans mes quartiers, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

— Ma satanée copine ne l'est plus, Carter.

— Quoi ? ! Demanda Sam, ne comprenant plus rien.

— Vous étiez dans le coma !

— Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport, mon Général, répondit Sam sèchement.

Il n'allait quand même pas lui mettre sur le dos sa rupture ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

— J'y ai mis fin quand vous étiez dans le coma. J'ai juste dû faire un rappel en revenant, dit Jack en grimaçant.

— Je ne veux pas le savoir, Monsieur, répondit Sam, énervée de plus belle.

— Oh, arrêtez ça, Carter !

— Arrêter quoi, Monsieur ? ! Je ne veux rien savoir de votre relation avec cette femme ! Ça ne me regarde pas. Mais il est hors de question qu'elle essaye de nouveau de me soutirer des informations ! Il est hors de question qu'elle continue de me parler tel qu'elle le fait ! Je ne vais pas réussir à me contenir très longtemps avant de lui fracasser son visage mielleux ! M'interdire de voir mon frère était la dernière chose à faire avec moi. Je ne suis pas contagieuse ni même dangereuse. Uniquement ma vie est menacée dans toute cette histoire ! Je suis peut-être un problème aux yeux de Johnson, mais ce n'est pas ma supérieure ! Je n'ai pas à l'écouter, je n'ai pas à recevoir ni suivre ses ordres ! Alors soit elle dégage très vite de mon champ d'action, soit je ne réponds plus de mes actes face à elle !

Sam reprit son souffle après cette longue tirade. Jack la regardait sans savoir s'il devait vraiment répondre à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Johnson lui en avait apparemment fait baver durant son absence, et ça, ça le mettait hors de lui.

— Que vous a-t-elle fait ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

— Aucune importance, Monsieur.

— Aucune importance ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? ! Je ne vous ai jamais vu autant en colère, Carter, pas même contre McKay !

— Elle n'a rien fait que vous n'ayez pas accepté, Monsieur, cracha Sam.

— Je n'ai rien accepté du tout, Carter ! Je ne vous ai même jamais dit de rester dans vos quartiers. Je lui avais déjà dit que cela ne vous empêcherait pas de travailler. Et à voir les murs de vos quartiers, j'avais totalement raison, répondit Jack.

— Ah, vous me connaissez si bien n'est-ce pas, Monsieur ? !

— Je pense que oui ! Assez pour savoir que votre cerveau ne cesse jamais de fonctionner, même lorsque vous dormez. C'est donc totalement aberrant d'espérer le mettre sur pause afin que Ba'al ne découvre rien. D'ailleurs, on ne sait même pas s'il découvre ou non quelque chose par ce dispositif !

— Johnson à l'air de savoir mieux que tout le monde ici ! Allez donc lui demander, Monsieur !

— Elle a certainement déjà dû quitter la base à cet instant ! dit Jack.

— Ah vraiment ? !

— Oui. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste après vous avoir mise aux arrêts.

— Vous n'y étiez pas obligé, Monsieur, dit Sam en se radoucissant.

— On ne s'attaque pas à mes hommes, Carter.

— Ah oui, bien sûr. _Vos hommes_ , dit Sam dans un sourire sarcastique.

Elle lui tourna le dos pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation. Elle avait besoin de reprendre un peu ses esprits, la migraine lui martelant les tempes.

— Carter… commença Jack.

— J'ai besoin encore de quelques minutes, mon Général.

— J'aimerais que vous rentriez maintenant, que vous puissiez partir avec le doc voir votre frère.

— Juste quelques minutes.

— Vous êtes trempée, Carter. Ne m'obligez pas à vous l'ordonner. Je vous rappelle que Fraiser ne sait toujours pas à quoi est dû l'arrêt cardiaque dont vous avez été victime.

— Ce n'était rien, dit-elle.

— Pardon ? ! Rien ? ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ?

— Oui et ce n'était rien, Monsieur !

La colère revint en elle. Repenser à ce qu'elle avait vécu était trop dur et les images encore bien trop présentes dans son esprit.

— Ce n'était pas rien ! Vous ne respiriez plus ! Votre cœur ne battait plus ! Et personne ne sait pourquoi ! s'énerva Jack à son tour.

Il avait très mal vécu ce moment. Son cœur s'était arrêté en même temps que celui de Sam. Plusieurs fois, il avait cauchemardé de cet instant où tout avait failli basculer. Encore une fois, Fraiser avait fait du bon travail, elle avait sauvé la vie de Sam. Et la sienne également. Sans elle, il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait. Comment il vivrait.

— Alors ce n'était pas juste rien. D'accord ? Vous avez failli mourir ! Alors jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre pourquoi vous…

— J'AI SAUTÉ ! J'ai sauté, d'accord ? ! le coupa-t-elle soudain en se retournant vers lui.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, l'émotion la prenant à la gorge. Jack l'observa, ne comprenant pas le sens de la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer.

— J'ai été totalement perdue. Je me suis retrouvée là-bas, sans vous. VOUS ÉTIEZ MORT ! _MORT_ ! J'ai dû vous enterrer ! J'ai dû vivre sans vous, sans votre présence, sans votre humour, sans votre sourire, sans vos regards, sans votre voix ! Trois semaines et trois jours ! Sans plus rien ! Vous étiez mort et je ne pouvais rien y faire parce que vous n'êtes jamais revenu dans cette cellule, jamais ! Ils vous ont téléporté dans cette pièce froide et nous étions là à vous regarder, mort ! Et je ne voulais pas l'accepter ! Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter ! Et vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait ! Vous ne savez pas comme j'ai eu mal. Si mal ! Je n'ai pas pu me relever. Je n'ai simplement pas pu ! Pas une nuit sans cauchemarder, sans hurler de douleur. Pas une seule journée sans que votre souvenir me hante à m'en brûler les yeux ! Pas une seule journée sans un regard de pitié de la part de nos amis, sans que je veuille me réveiller ailleurs, avec vous. Pas une seule fois mon cœur a cessé de me faire mal au point que je veuille qu'il s'arrête de battre. Je voulais que la douleur s'en aille ! Je voulais vous retrouver. Alors je suis monté. La vue était à couper le souffle, telle que vous l'aimiez. Et j'ai sauté.

Jack ouvrait des yeux remplis de terreur en écoutant le récit de Sam. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

— J'ai sauté parce que je ne pouvais pas vivre dans un monde où vous n'étiez pas, fini par dire Sam, ses yeux azur laissant couler des larmes au souvenir de ces images.

Jack ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle avait l'air si fragile, si triste. Il ne savait pas quels mots prononcer pour soulager sa peine.

— Vous êtes là maintenant, dit-il finalement. Et je suis là.

— Vous n'en savez rien… Je peux très bien revenir à cette réalité et je ne le supp…

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par les lèvres de Jack sur les siennes. Le temps s'arrêta soudain de tourner et plus rien ne comptait. Son cerveau cessa de réfléchir. Les mains de Jack encadraient son visage. Elle répondit à son baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses lèvres chaudes transmettaient tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, s'oubliant complètement dans ses bras lorsque ces derniers l'entourèrent. Jack approfondit le baiser. Il était comme ils avaient pu tant de fois l'imaginer : réchauffant leurs corps entiers, passionné, avec un mélange de frustration envolée. Un baiser illustrant leur amour interdit, leur amour transcendant. Leur amour, tout simplement. Leurs corps se collaient l'un à l'autre, recherchant le maximum de contact. Ils étaient soudain seuls au monde, dans leur bulle. Sam passa sa main dans les cheveux trempés de Jack, ne laissant pas le baiser prendre fin. Jack la poussa doucement vers un arbre et laissa ses mains glisser vers ses hanches. Sam émit un petit gémissement, et le baiser devint plus passionné encore, plus érotique. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient, et aucun des deux ne souhaitait stopper leur ballet. Les mains de Sam étaient maintenant passées sous le t-shirt de Jack et caressaient son dos musclé, tandis que celles de Jack s'approchaient du ventre de la jeune femme. Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle, leurs fronts s'appuyant l'un contre l'autre, sentant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

— Sam, je…

— Chut, dit-elle en lui mettant un doigt sur les lèvres.

— Ça vous suffit pour vous sentir dans cette réalité ? Ou dois-je recommencer ? dit-il avec un sourire.

Sam commença à sourire, puis ce dernier s'effaça aussitôt.

— Ma tête, dit-elle soudain.

— Oui Eh bien quoi ? lui demanda Jack, inquiet de son changement de comportement.

— Je n'ai plus mal.

— Je croyais que cette migraine ne vous quittait pas ?

— Elle ne me quittait pas.

— Se pourrait-il que… ?

— Je ne sais pas, mon Général, lui dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

— Ça ne peut pas être aussi simple, n'est-ce pas ? Un baiser ? Vraiment ? Pas que ça ne me plaît pas de me sentir comme le Prince Charmant libérant sa Princesse, mais… dit Jack avec un sourire naissant.

— Sa princesse ? demanda Sam, amusée.

—Oui enfin… Ne devrions allez voir Fraiser, qu'elle vous examine. Nous allons finir par attraper une pneumonie avec ce temps, répondit Jack, un peu gêné.

— À vos ordres, mon Général.

Ils s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre l'entrée de la base. Leur descente fut aussi longue que la montée.

— La prochaine fois, on prend l'entrée principale, Carter.

— Entendu, Monsieur.

Ils arrivèrent en bas et frappèrent afin que Daniel et Teal'c leur ouvrent la porte. En les voyant, leurs amis les regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

— On commençait à s'inquiéter ! dit Daniel. Bon sang, vous êtes complètement trempés, le temps à l'air affreux.

— Il ne fallait pas vous inquiéter, Daniel, je vous avais dit que je reviendrais, dit Sam dans un sourire.

— Bon aller, direction l'infirmerie, Carter, dit Jack.

— L'infirmerie ? Un souci, Colonel Carter ? demanda Teal'c.

— Je n'ai plus mal à la tête à vrai dire.

— Plus mal à la tête ? Mais la migraine ne vous quittait pas ?

— C'est exact, répondit Sam, souriant toujours.

— L'air pur vous a fait du bien alors ? dit Daniel.

— Ah l'air pur, Daniel, il n'y a que ça de vrai ! répondit Jack, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— L'air pur, vraiment ? demanda Daniel, soudain suspicieux.

— Le doc nous attend, Daniel, dit Jack.

— Je vous accompagne, répondit Daniel, souhaitant en savoir un peu plus.

— Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Vous venez, Teal'c ? demanda Jack.

— Je vous accompagne.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'infirmerie, et Janet fut surprise de voir arriver Sam et Jack complètement trempés.

— Mais, bon sang, ça ne va pas vous deux ? ! Aller dehors par ce temps ? ! Sam, vous deviez rester au calme ! gronda-t-elle.

— Janet, je n'ai plus mal à la tête.

Le docteur Fraiser ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

— Au scanner. Immédiatement.


	20. Chapter 20

_Voici le chapitre 20 ! J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël._

 _ColonelCarterSG1 : Merci beaucoup pour ta jolie review ! Oui, pas trop de guimauve. Oh parfois j'aime bien, mais pas trop non plus. ^^_

 _Demetra : Ah ah oui un bon baiser après une bonne dispute ! Qu'est-ce que cela va donner… c'est encore à voir !_

 _Sa : Merci pour ta review ! :D Oui j'ai des idées pour la suite, et surtout des idées pour d'autres histoires ! (OS mais également une nouvelle fic à chapitres). Hâte de te lire à nouveau dans les review._

 _Commentaire anonyme : Merci pour ta review je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise :) Voici la suite !_

 _Velleda : Ahah so romantic n'est-ce pas ? Voici la suite, merci de tes reviews :D_

 **Chapitre XX**

Jack, Daniel et Teal'c attendirent dans le couloir de l'infirmerie.

— Vous devriez aller vous changer, Jack, dit Daniel.

— Pas maintenant.

— Elle en a au moins pour quinze minutes. Vous êtes trempé, allez-y. Vous serez de retour avant même qu'elle sorte de son examen.

— Je reviens très vite.

— Entendu, O'Neill, répondit Teal'c.

De son côté, Janet amena Sam vers le scanner avant de l'observer.

— Il serait préférable que vous vous changiez. À quoi pensiez-vous en allant dehors par ce temps ? demanda-t-elle.

— J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, Janet… Je ne pensais pas qu'il faisait un tel temps… dit Sam en commençant à se changer avec le BDU* que lui tendait son amie.

— Pourquoi être restée aussi longtemps sous la pluie alors ? demanda Janet d'un ton suspicieux.

Sam piqua un fard, ne souhaitant pas du tout expliquer son « altercation » avec le Général.

— Eh bien je… hum… commença Sam en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

— Sam ? questionna Janet.

— C'était juste pour prendre l'air.

— Et le Général ?

— Quoi, le Général ? demanda Sam sur la défensive.

— Il était dehors. Avec vous. Est-ce que vous avez discuté ?

— Hum… Oui, nous avons… discuté, répondit Sam, le feu aux joues.

— Sam… ? demanda Janet en la scrutant.

Le Colonel Carter regardait en face d'elle, les joues rougies, se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre.

— Est-ce que le Général a été correct avec vous ?

Sam tourna sa tête rapidement vers Janet, paniquée.

— Comment ça correct ? Janet, voyons, il s'agit du Général vous savez très bien qu'il est et sera toujours correct et qu'il ne ferait rien à mon encontre et…

— Sam, je demandais juste s'il n'avait pas été trop dur avec vous. Par rapport au fait que vous soyez sortie de la base, la coupa Janet.

— Oh, répondit Sam en baissant la tête, grimaçant.

— Mais puisque vous en avez parlé avec une telle ardeur, je suppose que la discussion n'a pas été plate et solennelle.

— Eh bien, vous savez… une discussion typique avec le Général. Vous voyez ? demanda Sam, gênée.

— Pas du tout, répondit Janet, amusée de voir son amie dans une position délicate.

— Janet… J'ai eu une discussion avec mon supérieur, comme nous en avons beaucoup eu, puis nous sommes revenus.

— Oui bien évidemment. Et le mal de tête est parti à quel instant exactement ? Au moment où vous discutiez avec le Général, ou au moment où vous discutiez avec Jack ? demanda Janet, sourire aux lèvres.

Sam releva la tête rapidement, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle n'en revenait pas que Janet puisse lui dire quelque chose pareil, dans l'infirmerie qui plus est.

— Janet ! Enfin je… Nous… Nous sommes juste… Vous savez très bien que… bafouilla Sam.

— Aller, Sam, allongez-vous nous allons commencer l'examen, dit Janet en s'éloignant, contente de son effet.

Sam soupira et s'allongea. Le scanner fut fait assez rapidement, et Janet lui demanda de patienter un peu dans l'infirmerie. Elle lui brancha de nouveau l'électroencéphalogramme afin de vérifier l'activité des nanites le temps d'aller examiner le scanner.

— Bon Eh bien l'activité semble nulle. Je vais vérifier ça sur le scanner.

— Parfait, lui dit Sam.

Janet s'éloigna de quelques mètres, et des éclats de voix se firent entendre depuis le couloir.

— Que faites-vous encore ici vous ? ! Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair !

— Je ne prends pas mes ordres de vous, Général O'Neill !

— Alors, soyez hors de ma vue, Johnson !

— J'ai été prévenue que le Colonel Carter était à l'infirmerie.

— Ceci ne vous concerne en rien, agent Johnson ! hurla Jack.

— Oh que si, Général ! Je dois faire un rapport sur son état de santé à mes supérieurs ! lui répondit Kerry sur le même ton.

— Sur son état de santé ou sur ce qu'elle a dans sa tête ? demanda Daniel, agacé.

— Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, Docteur Jackson, lui dit Kerry en le montrant du doigt.

— Ça suffit, Johnson ! Il n'y a aucun rapport à faire pour l'instant, l'état de santé du Colonel concerne uniquement son médecin à l'heure actuelle. Médecin qui en référera à son supérieur. Et devinez qui est son supérieur ? MOI. Alors vous allez gentiment retourner à vos activités avant que je ne décroche le joli téléphone rouge qui est dans mon bureau ! lui dit Jack.

— Tu n'oserais pas ! dit Kerry en le défiant du regard.

Soudain, Sam sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie. Personne ne l'avait vu arriver. Elle se déplaçait de manière rapide, telle une tornade blonde. Le poing qui arriva dans le visage de Johnson fut violent et d'une puissance remarquable, et personne n'avait pu retenir Sam. Kerry hurla de douleur en se tenant le nez et en relevant tant bien que mal contre le mur, tandis que Jack avait attrapé son second par les bras, la retenant contre son torse.

— Bon sang, mais vous êtes complètement malade ! lui hurla Kerry.

— Répétez ça pour voir ? ! lui dit Sam en tentant de se défaire de l'étreinte de Jack.

— Vous venez de signer votre mise aux arrêts, Colonel ! lui dit Kerry qui saignait du nez, s'en mettant partout sur son beau chemisier vert.

— QUOI ? ! Attendez un peu !

Sam réussit à se dégager des mains puissantes de Jack et sauta vers Kerry. Daniel réussit à la ralentir dans son avancée et Jack l'attrapa fermement, un bras autour de son ventre.

— Laissez-moi ! Je vais la démolir !

— Non, Carter, vous allez retourner voir le doc, lui dit Jack en tentant de la maintenir contre lui.

— La cour martiale vous attend, Carter ! dit Johnson.

— Teal'c, emmenez Sam à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît, dit Jack.

Le jaffa s'exécuta et tint fermement le bras de Sam avant qu'elle ne puisse sauter à la gorge de Kerry.

— Agent Johnson, vous ne ferez rien du tout.

— Ah, vous croyez ? Attaque d'un agent fédéral, c'est amplement suffisant, Général !

— Carter a des nanites dans le cerveau, elle n'est pas responsable de ses actes.

— Nous verrons ça, dit Johnson d'un air dédaigneux en s'éloignant.

Daniel et Jack l'observèrent s'éloigner.

— Bon sang, Sam a une sacrée droite ! dit Daniel.

— Elle n'est pas mon second pour rien, Daniel, répondit Jack avec un sourire.

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans l'infirmerie, où Janet et Teal'c entouraient Sam en tentant de la calmer.

— Carter, détendez-vous, elle est partie un peu plus loin pour l'instant.

— J'espère lui avoir cassé le nez, dit Sam, énervée.

— Oh, je pense que vous l'avez fait oui, lui répondit Jack, amusé.

— Alors Janet, le résultat du scanner ? demanda Daniel.

— Eh bien, je n'y vois plus aucune trace des nanites.

— Sam ? !

Le groupe se retourna vers la voix qui venait de prononcer le nom de manière inquiète.

— Tout va bien papa.

— Je viens de croiser l'agent Johnson qui assure que ta carrière est finie ! Elle a le nez cassé. Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Jacob.

— Je n'ai plus de nanites. Et j'ai… éventuellement cassé le nez de Johnson.

— Quoi ? ! Comment ça ?

— Elle m'a mis hors de moi alors je suis arrivée et je…

— Mais non pas comment tu lui as cassé le nez, je sais très bien quelle droite tu peux avoir lorsque tu es énervée, lui répondit Jacob. Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies plus de nanites ?

— Eh bien, euh… dit Sam, un peu gênée.

— On ne sait pas trop, Jacob. Je propose d'ailleurs de laisser Carter et le doc y réfléchir et de faire un briefing de tout ça dans une heure.

— Entendu, Monsieur, dirent en chœur Sam et Janet.

Les hommes sortirent donc de l'infirmerie tandis que Janet se penchait vers Sam.

— Donc… Qu'étiez-vous en train de faire lorsque la migraine s'est stoppée ?

— Nous parlions, répondit rapidement Sam.

— Vous parliez ? demanda Janet.

— Oui enfin… Nous étions en train de discuter avec… disons le ton un peu haut.

— Donc vous vous disputiez, dit Janet.

— Je… Non. Non je ne peux pas me disputer avec le Général voyons.

— D'accord bon, vous aviez une divergence d'opinions alors.

— Voilà.

— Et ensuite ?

— Et ensuite rien la migraine est partie.

— Pendant que vous échangiez votre « divergence d'opinions » ?

— Plus ou moins, dit Sam, maintenant franchement mal à l'aise.

— Sam, ça ne va pas beaucoup m'aider si vous ne me dites pas tout.

— J'ai avoué ce qui s'était passé pendant mon coma.

— Ah. Et ?

— Ça m'a plutôt retournée. C'est sûrement la cause de la disparition des nanites.

— La migraine est partie au moment où vous en avez parlé ?

— Peu après oui.

— Que faisait le Général ?

— Comment ça ? demanda Sam, surprise.

—Eh bien, vous me dites que vous lui avez expliqué ce qui s'était passé durant votre coma. Je suppose donc que c'est quelque chose qui vous a marqué. Comment a-t-il réagi ?

— Euh Eh bien il… m'a exposé son opinion sur le sujet.

— Vous allez rester très évasive sur ce qu'il s'est dit et passé n'est-ce pas ? demanda Janet.

— Totalement.

— Et vous savez que ça ne va pas du tout m'aider à trouver une explication à donner au Général durant le briefing ?

— C'est exact. Mais il n'a pas réellement besoin d'explications vous savez, lui répondit Sam.

— Parce qu'il sait exactement pourquoi les nanites ont disparu ? demanda Janet, haussant un sourcil.

— Non. Parce que vous comme moi savons qu'il n'écoutera pas vraiment notre charabia, si tant est que nous ayons une explication véritable à donner.

— Oui, ça, ce n'est pas faux. Cependant, il reste encore un point que j'aimerais vraiment éclaircir.

— Lequel ? demanda Sam.

— Votre arrêt cardio-respiratoire.

— Janet, il n'y a plus rien à craindre concernant ceci.

— Justement, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous en êtes si certaine alors qu'en tant que médecin je suis plus que craintive à l'idée que cela se reproduise.

— Parce que j'en sais la cause.

— Vous en savez la cause et vous ne m'en avez rien dit ? Mais enfin, Colonel, ça fait des jours que je m'inquiète à ce sujet ! la gronda Janet.

— Je suis désolée, Janet. Je ne préfère pas en parler.

— Avez-vous mis le Général au courant ? demanda Janet.

— Oui, avoua Sam en grimaçant.

— Et vous souhaitez vraiment me faire croire qu'il n'a réagi en aucune manière à ce que vous lui avez dit ?

— Oh, vous savez, Janet, nous sommes habitués aux situations un peu désastreuses. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais plus de migraine, nous sommes redescendus. Voilà tout.

— Bien… Je crois que je vais demander au Général d'avancer le briefing, je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup plus d'éléments à apporter.

— Très bien. On se rejoint dans la salle de briefing. À tout de suite, lui dit Sam en s'éloignant de l'infirmerie.

Janet se doutait de quelque chose, c'était évident. Mais absolument rien de la conversation – et d'autre chose – d'avec le Général ne devait se savoir.

Sam s'installa en salle de briefing et observa ses amis et son père s'installer un à un autour de la grande table. Lorsque Kerry Johnson entra à son tour Sam se raidit sur sa chaise. Les deux femmes se toisèrent du regard, puis observèrent chacune l'entrée de Jack. Il s'assit à sa place, en bout de table, Carter à sa droite comme à son habitude. Kerry se trouvait en face de Sam.

— Bon. Donc visiblement les nanites ont disparu. Une suggestion, doc ?

— Pas vraiment, mon Général. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la raison qui les aurait fait disparaître.

— Vous n'avez plus les nanites ? demanda soudain Johnson.

— C'est bien, je vois que vous écoutez ce qui est en train de se dire, lui répondit Sam d'un ton sarcastique.

— Ça signifie surtout que vous m'avez agressée en pleine possession de vos moyens, Colonel, et ça va vous coûter cher !

— Vous souhaitez réellement qu'on parle de ça maintenant, Johnson ? Car je ne suis pas d'humeur.

— Mesurez vos propos, Colonel, lui cracha Johnson.

— Johnson… souffla Jack.

— Général, je vous prierais de contrôler votre _subordonnée_.

— Et moi, Johnson, je vous prierai de la fermer, je l'ai retenue une fois, je ne le ferai pas deux. Apprenez à vous taire, lui répliqua Jack d'un ton cinglant.

Une lumière blanche apparue soudain, et Thor se tint au bout de la table de briefing.

— Thor ! s'exclama Jack.

— Salutations, O'Neill. Je viens vous apporter une bonne nouvelle.

— Laissez-moi deviner, vous venez nous dire que Carter n'a plus de nanites dans le cerveau ? lui demanda Jack.

— C'est exact, Général. J'ai pu utiliser l'appareil que j'avais conçu, répondit Thor.

— Quoi ? Mais comment ? demanda Sam, surprise.

— Je pensais qu'il fallait connaître la fréquence précise ? demanda Jacob à son tour.

— Je le pensais aussi, Général Carter. Puis en améliorant l'appareil je me suis rendu compte qu'il suffisait de l'activer lorsque le Colonel Carter serait dans un état émotionnel très avancé, répondit Thor.

Sam piqua un fard tandis que Jack tentait de rester de marbre. Jacob haussa les sourcils en écoutant Thor, alors que Janet et Daniel affichaient un petit sourire en coin.

— Un état émotionnel avancé, vraiment ? demanda Jacob.

— Oui. Il fallait que le Colonel Carter soit submergée par les émotions qu'elle ressentait, au point que les nanites ne puissent plus interagir et soient dans un désordre émotionnel intense.

— Ah oui ? Submergée par ses émotions ? dit Daniel.

— Un désordre émotionnel intense ? dit Janet à son tour.

Sam commençait à ne plus savoir où se mettre. Jack regardait partout sauf vers sa droite.

— Les émotions ressenties par le Colonel Carter étaient telles que son cerveau s'est déconnecté de lui-même. J'ai donc pu agir durant cette période.

— Et c'est fort aimable à vous, Thor, on vous en doit une, dit Jack d'un ton qui se voulait léger, mais il était mal à l'aise.

— Eh bien, c'est plutôt grâce à vous, O'Neill. Sans votre baiser au Colonel Carter, je n'aurais pas pu agir, répondit Thor.

La bombe était lâchée. Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce. Sam se tenait l'arête du nez entre ses pouces, regardant avec une insistance remarquable ses cuisses, les joues en feu. Jack grimaça et essaya de respirer normalement en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Janet, Daniel et Teal'c les regardaient d'un air mi-amusé, mi-gêné. Kerry semblait folle de rage. Le visage de Jacob quant à lui était totalement fermé lorsqu'il se tourna vers Jack pour l'observer d'un regard noir.

— Vous avez fait _quoi_ ? lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

L'explication risquait d'être longue. Et musclée.

* * *

* : BDU : Battle Dress Uniform. (Trad. : Tenue de combat, treillis militaire.)


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonne année ! Je vous présente tous mes vœux pour cette année 2017. J'espère que vous avez bien réveillonné._

Vous m'avez totalement rendue heureuse avec toutes vos reviews ! Merci du fond du cœur, vous êtes géniaux !

 _Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les derniers, mais j'espère cependant qu'il vous plaira. :)_

 _Au passage je fais un peu de pub pour des fanfictions que je lis et qui sont juste géniales :_

 _\- "Au nom d'une femme" de Gynnie_

 _\- "Derrière ses yeux bleus" de Velleda Rouge_

 _\- "14 mois" de Ailec22_

 _\- "Quelque part dans le Minnesota" de Demetra._

 _Vous pouvez également retrouver d'autres de mes écrits sur mon profil. Bonne lecture !_

 _Velleda Rouge : Merci de ta review, et de tous tes conseils. :*_

 _Soho : Merci beaucoup de ton message ! Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touché. Merci !_

 _Caroll-ann : Et oui, Thor n'a pas lu le règlement encore, peut-être devraient-il lui en envoyer une copie lol. Merci de ton commentaire qui m'a grandement fait sourire !_

 _Riri : Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira. Merci pour tes reviews !_

 _ColonelCarterSG1 : Merci de ta review ! Et oui, j'imagine facilement ce silence aussi dans la salle. xD Merci Thor !_

 _Demetra : Ah je suis contente que tu aies ri ! Oui le chapitre était un peu plus léger, et Thor était un merveilleux allié pour vous faire rire._

 _Djaipur : Merci de ton commentaire ! Ravie que tu aimes toujours autant Thor, je l'aime bien aussi ce petit alien gris ! De rien pour Kerry, c'était gratuit et avec plaisir… Oui je l'ai fait mauvaise c'est vrai mais… ça lui va si bien !_

 _Sa : Oui oui il y aura d'autres fics c'est promis. ^^ Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tout t'ait plu. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant._

 _Hator : Ravie de t'avoir fait rire ! Oui elle aura un nez tout moche maintenant Kerry. Héhé. Merci de ta review. :)_

 _Gynnie : Merci de tes reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, j'ai la pression maintenant lol._

 _Ailec : Coucouuuu ! Merci de tes reviews ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Tes commentaires m'ont beaucoup touché !_

 **Chapitre XXI**

Jack regarda Jacob – qui semblait pouvoir le tuer d'un seul regard – puis posa les yeux sur Sam, qui trouvait toujours un intérêt certain à ses cuisses.

— Jacob, restez calme s'il vous plaît. dit Jack doucement.

— Que je reste calme ? ! s'exclama Jacob.

— Aurais-je dit quelque chose ? demanda Thor.

— Avec ta subordonnée ? ! s'exclama à son tour Kerry, bouillant de rage. Je savais bien qu'il se passait un truc louche entre vous ! Je ne connais pas bien l'armée, mais la loi de non-fraternisation ne m'est pas inconnue !

— Vous, fermez-la, répliqua Jacob d'un ton dur envers l'agent.

— J'en ai assez entendu. J'ai des choses très importantes à révéler à mes supérieurs, dit Kerry.

Sam releva alors la tête, regardant durement Kerry.

— N'oubliez pas de rendre l'appareil Tok'ra avec lequel vous vous êtes amusée sur moi, Johnson, lui dit-elle.

Kerry, qui s'était levée, s'arrêta net.

— Quel appareil ? demanda Jack.

— Sam, que racontes-tu ? Nous n'avons prêté aucun de nos appareils.

— L'agent Johnson a en sa possession un appareil permettant de rechercher les souvenirs. C'est le même que celui de la Tok'ra, je l'ai reconnu, expliqua Sam à son père.

— Cet appareil nous a été volé il y a de ça plusieurs semaines, dit Jacob d'un ton catégorique.

Les regards fusèrent vers l'agent Johnson qui tentait de s'éclipser sans un bruit. Sam fut la plus rapide. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et plaqua Kerry au sol.

— Mais lâchez-moi, vous êtes complètement malade ! hurla Johnson.

— Pour qui travaillez-vous ? ! demanda Sam en la maintenant durement au sol.

— Pour le gouvernement ! Et votre carrière est finie ! cracha Kerry.

Un premier coup de poing fusa, et un craquement sonore se fit entendre dans la pièce. S'ensuivit un gémissement de douleur.

— Pour qui travaillez-vous ? ! Répondez ! s'énerva Sam.

— Tu m'as cassé le nez espèce de sale…

Kerry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jack lui tordit le poignet.

— Je serais vous, je la fermerais, Johnson. Soldats ! Enfermez l'agent Johnson en cellule. Nous aurons plusieurs questions à lui poser, dit Jack.

Les soldats s'approchèrent tandis que Sam et Jack se relevaient. Kerry fut emmenée et le calme revint dans la pièce. Walter arriva, et devant le silence pesant et le regard assassin de Jacob Carter, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Colonel, un appel pour vous, déclara-t-il.

Sam se dirigea vers le téléphone tandis que Jack et Jacob étaient en plein duel de regards.

— Carter. Mary ? Non, calme-toi… Comment ça, il n'a plu rien ? Oui, un miracle, c'est évident. Nous arriverons bientôt. À plus tard.

Sam raccrocha, abasourdie.

— Mark est sorti du coma. Il n'a plus rien. Aucune séquelle, dit-elle.

— Jacob, vous avez utilisé l'appareil de guérison sur votre fils ? demanda Jack.

— Oui, répondit Jacob.

— Bon sang, Jacob…

— C'est _mon_ fils, O'Neill.

Sam baissa la tête, connaissant mieux que personne les motivations de son paternel.

— Je dois retourner dans mon vaisseau, dit soudain Thor. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, membres de la Tau'ri.

Une lumière blanche l'enveloppa et Thor disparu. Jacob se retourna alors vers Jack.

— Vous et moi, nous allons aller discuter, dit-il d'un ton sec.

— Papa ! s'exclama Sam.

— Sam, ne dit rien s'il te plaît, ordonna Jacob Carter à sa fille.

Le Colonel Carter jeta un regard implorant vers son père, mais celui-ci prit le bras de Jack et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le bureau du Général. Sam resta plantée en plein milieu de la pièce alors que Daniel, Janet et Teal'c se levaient. Des éclats de voix parvenaient déjà du bureau et Sam se mordit la lèvre en baissant la tête. Daniel s'approcha de son amie et mit la main sur son épaule.

— Ça va aller, Sam, ne vous en faites pas. Je suis sûr que votre père sait qu'il est celui qui vous rend heureuse, dit Daniel.

Ils sortirent de la salle de briefing, laissant Sam observer la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux impuissants.

— Vous êtes son supérieur ! Comment avez-vous pu ? ! hurla Jacob.

— Oh, Jacob, arrêtez donc ce cinéma ! Vous savez très bien que je ne risquerais jamais sa carrière ! répliqua Jack.

— Vous venez justement de le faire ! J'avais confiance en vous, Jack ! Et vous, vous embrassez ma fille ? ! MA FILLE, Jack!

—Je sais qui elle est ! Et je sais que c'est ma subordonnée, mais aucun d'entre vous n'aurait dû être au courant ! dit Jack.

— Nous n'aurions pas dû être au courant ? ! Mais ça dure depuis combien de temps cette histoire ? ! demanda Jacob, hors de lui.

— C'est arrivé uniquement aujourd'hui, Jacob !

— Et je dois vous croire peut-être ? ! Vous êtes des inconscients !

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudainement et ils se retournèrent vivement pour observer Sam.

— STOP ! Ça suffit tous les deux ! Papa qu'est-ce qui te prend ? ! accusa-t-elle.

— Ce qui me prend ? ! Je te retourne plutôt la question, jeune fille !

— Je ne suis plus une enfant !

— Vous êtes des militaires, bon sang ! Il y a des lois ! Vous allez être traduits en cour martiale ! hurla Jacob en les pointant tous les deux du doigt.

— Papa, arrête ça, s'il te plaît !

— Depuis quand tu ne réfléchis plus à rien, Sam ? ! Ton supérieur ? Sérieusement ? ! accusa Jacob.

— C'est moi qui ne réfléchis à rien ? Depuis quand utilises-tu un appareil alien en public ? !

— J'étais seul dans la chambre !

— Et nous étions seuls à l'extérieur ! hurla Sam à son tour.

— Ce n'est pas une excuse ça, jeune fille ! Vous savez très bien que la loi est formelle ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous, bon sang ? !

— Qu'est-ce qui te dérange tellement hein ? !

— Ne commence pas sur ce sujet, Sam !

— C'est MA vie !

— Et c'est TA carrière !

— Écoutez, Jacob, personne dans cette base ne dira rien. Les personnes présentes au briefing ne diront rien. Cet incident est clos. Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver et ça n'arrivera plus, dit Jack, tentant de calmer la situation.

Sam resta stoïque face à ces mots. Son cœur venait de se briser en des millions de morceaux.

— Bien, dit sèchement Jacob.

Sam tentait tant bien que mal d'encaisser les paroles de Jack. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, mais elle ne souhaitait pas montrer ses faiblesses face à son _supérieur_.

— Carter ? questionna Jack, surpris du silence et de la tête baissée de sa subordonnée.

Sam se mordit la joue puis releva la tête vers les deux hommes. Sa vue se brouilla et elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes du bureau.

— Ah, bravo, Jack ! se fâcha Jacob.

— Pardon ? ! s'énerva à son tour Jack.

— Vous l'embrassez, vous la rendez amoureuse de vous, et voilà comment vous la traitez par la suite ? Ma fille n'est pas un chiffon que l'on jette dès qu'il ne nous sert plus, O'Neill !

— Vous plaisantez ? ! Vous venez de nous sermonner comme des adolescents pris en faute ! Que vouliez-vous que je dise à la fin ? ! répliqua Jack.

— Vous avez intérêt à rattraper le coup !

— Oh pour l'amour du ciel, Jacob ! Je ne comprends en rien votre attitude !

— Rendez-lui son sourire ! Et rapidement ! dit Jacob d'un ton catégorique.

— Je ne souhaite que ça ! Je prends vos mots pour acquis, Jacob, je vais rendre votre fille heureuse, que ça vous plaise ou non, lui répondit Jack en s'éloignant vers la porte.

— Faites-le, soupira Jacob d'un ton las.

Jack s'élança à la recherche de Sam. Quel idiot il était ! Jacob l'avait énervé et il lui avait dit ce qu'il voulait entendre sans même réfléchir à ce que Sam ressentirait. À l'heure actuelle, elle devait penser qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle et qu'il l'avait embrassée par pitié… Il était terrifié à l'idée que la jeune femme puisse le détester après ses paroles malheureuses. Où diable pouvait-elle être ? Il avait été dans un premier temps à son laboratoire, mais il était fermé. Il avait ensuite vérifié les vestiaires, mais encore une fois elle en était absente. Il décida de vérifier les quartiers de Teal'c, mais ce dernier n'était pas là. Au détour d'un couloir, il le croisa alors que ses recherches duraient depuis dix bonnes minutes. Il n'allait tout de même pas devoir faire un appel dans toute la base ! Teal'c lui indiqua avoir croisé le Colonel dans un état second, et elle lui avait demandé s'il avait vu Daniel. Après quoi elle était repartie très rapidement. Jack grimaça, il sentait venir la confrontation avec l'archéologue si Sam lui expliquait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se dirigea néanmoins vers le bureau du linguiste et entendit la voix secouée de sanglots de Sam. Ça ne ressemblait pas à l'astrophysicienne de craquer ainsi, et surtout d'aller directement voir Daniel. Jack soupçonnait que la grande fatigue dans laquelle elle se trouvait ainsi que les derniers jours proches de Daniel l'avaient fait se réfugier ici. Il frappa prudemment à la porte alors qu'il pouvait entendre son meilleur ami dire « qu'elle méritait bien mieux que tout ça ». Daniel entrouvrit la porte et observa Jack.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, Jack, dit-il d'un ton dur.

— Daniel, laissez-moi entrer s'il vous plaît.

— Non, répondit sèchement Daniel.

— Daniel, écoutez…

— Non, vous écoutez ! le coupa l'archéologue.

Il sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

— Vous êtes une ordure ! lui lança Daniel au visage.

Jack ne répondit rien, sachant qu'il méritait les paroles de son ami.

— À quel moment allez-vous arrêter d'être aussi stupide et aussi… aussi con envers elle hein ? ! J'en ai assez de la voir malheureuse parce qu'une fois dans votre vie vous ne pouvez pas assumer ce que vous ressentez pour elle ! Et n'essayez même pas de me parler de cette foutue loi, parce que d'habitude ça ne vous gêne pas d'en transgresser une ou deux lorsque ça vous arrange ! Est-ce qu'elle n'a pas assez d'importance à vos yeux pour que vous agissiez ainsi ? ! Parce que si c'est le cas, si vous allez encore envenimer les choses, alors vraiment, dégagez ! dit Daniel d'une seule tirade.

Il reprenait son souffle tandis que son regard noir fusillait Jack O'Neill. Ce dernier encaissait les mots prononcés par son meilleur ami.

— J'ai besoin de voir Sam. S'il vous plaît prononça Jack.

Le ton qu'il employa surprit Daniel. La porte s'ouvrit et Sam apparue.

— Je vous suis, _Monsieur_ , dit-elle d'une voix brisée et lasse, accentuant le dernier mot.


	22. Chapter 22

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 22, j'ai été inspirée ! Il est plus long que le dernier chapitre, j'espère que cela vous plaira. (Oui je viens encore de faire nuit blanche xD) Il y a une petite allusion à un OS que j'ai écrit dans mon Recueil, n'hésitez pas à aller le lire si vous le souhaitez, le lien est sur mon profil. (Recueil puis chapitre 4 « C'est un ouragan. »)_

 _PS : Vous avez dépassé les 100 reviews sur cette histoire. Autant vous dire que j'ai fait une danse et ouvert de grands yeux en voyant cela hier soir. Vous êtes GENIAUX. Merci !_

 _Hator : Merci de ta review ! Voici la suite avec la discussion entre Sam et Jack. C'est un peu tendu, je te préviens. :p_

 _Gynnie : Et oui, c'était le carnage. Et ce n'est pas fini…! Jacob, cet éternel papa poule qui ne sait finalement pas ce qu'il veut. xD Désolé pour les fautes, je l'avais écrit de mon portable et le clavier qwerty corrige un peu ce qu'il veut. :p J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

 _Ailec : Oui j'avoue honte à moi je ne t'avais pas prévenue, mais comme ça tu as eu la surprise ! :p Merci beaucoup de tes compliments, j'espère avoir fait aussi bien dans ce chapitre ! :D_

 _Sa : Merci de ta review (et de tes reviews en général, tu es toujours l'une des premières à commenter et ça me touche beaucoup !) Et oui, Sam ne pouvait pas rester sans rien dire tout de même ! D'ailleurs, ça va continuer. xD_

 _Caroll-ann : Merci de ta review. :) On en saura plus sur Kerry dans les prochains chapitres. En attendant je te laisse avec Sam et Jack, ils ont à se causer (et Jack à ramer.)_

 _Velleda : Merci de ta review, merci de ton aide, merci pour tout en fait ! :-*_

 _Djaipur : Et voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je pense ne pas avoir fait durer le suspens trop longtemps. :p Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre XXII**

Sam et Jack s'éloignèrent dans le couloir sous le regard inquiet de Daniel. Lorsque Sam était arrivée dans son bureau quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait immédiatement compris que la « discussion » avec son père et Jack s'était mal déroulée. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que Jack ait pu être à ce point idiot. Décidément son ami ne savait vraiment pas s'y prendre avec le tact et les sentiments.

Jack avança dans le couloir en se dirigeant vers le laboratoire de l'astrophysicienne. Il pensa qu'elle serait peut-être plus à l'aise dans son environnement. Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Elle se tenait à ses côtés, et il l'avait rarement vue aussi tendue. Le bip de l'ascenseur le sortit de sa torpeur et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le petit habitacle. Un premier étage défila et Jack tourna la tête vers Sam, qui ne lâchait pas des yeux les chiffres défilant.

— Sam… commença Jack.

— Carter, répliqua-t-elle durement.

— Sam, insista Jack.

— Mon _Général_ , dit Sam, ne le regardant toujours pas.

— J'imagine que vous m'en voulez…

Sam émit un petit rire nerveux puis serra les mâchoires.

— Ce serait peut-être plus simple si vous me disiez quelque chose, dit Jack, ne sachant pas trop comment s'en sortir.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu Sam dans un tel état de fureur. Enfin, elle l'était encore plus que lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de Kerry quelques heures plus tôt, et il pensa que ça n'augurait rien de bon pour se faire pardonner de la jolie blonde.

— Est-ce un ordre, _Monsieur_ ? demanda Sam sèchement.

— Non, bien sûr que non, Sam, répondit Jack, un peu perdu.

— Carter. Eh bien, dans ce cas je me tairais, _Général_ , répliqua-t-elle.

Jack souffla. Cette femme allait finalement le rendre dingue. Il savait d'avance qu'elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, qu'elle savait contredire ou discuter ses ordres lorsqu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec sa manière de faire. Mais bon sang, quel caractère elle avait ! Finalement, subir les foudres de Daniel était plus simple, peut-être devrait-il faire demi-tour ?

— Écoutez, je ne souhaitais pas dire ça d'accord ? dit-il.

— Ah, vraiment ? répondit-elle.

— Votre père était énervé.

— Ne mettez pas mon père dans cette histoire, répliqua-t-elle.

— Que vouliez-vous que je lui dise, Sam ? ! demanda Jack.

— Vous avez un souci avec mon nom aujourd'hui, _Monsieur_ ? Et pour répondre à votre question, je ne sais pas ce que vous auriez dû dire, je ne suis pas dans votre tête.

— Vous avez un prénom, je l'utilise. En quoi cela pose-t-il un problème ? Et il serait peut-être plus simple pour moi si vous étiez dans ma tête finalement ! s'énerva Jack.

— Vous n'avez pas à l'utiliser. Nous sommes _militaires_ , vous vous souvenez ? !

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Janet. Elle observa les deux militaires qui se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre. Jack semblait exaspéré tandis que Sam avait une fureur dans ses yeux que la doc ne lui avait encore jamais vus. Quoi que Jack ait fait, ça semblait sérieux, et Sam était hors d'elle.

— Je prendrai le prochain, lança-t-elle.

Les portes se refermèrent, et elle se demanda s'ils l'avaient entendu. Ils étaient plongés dans un duel de regards, et Jack dut admettre que Sam allait sûrement le remporter. Le duel prit fin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage du laboratoire de Sam. Jack la laissa sortir en première et ils se dirigèrent d'un pas énergique et énervé vers son labo. Une fois à l'intérieur Jack referma la porte et coupa les caméras.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Sam.

— Je souhaite que cette conversation reste privée, répondit Jack.

— Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

— Eh bien, moi, si, répliqua Jack.

— Je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre.

— Oh pour l'amour du ciel, Sam ! s'exclama Jack.

— Cessez de prononcer mon prénom !

— Pourquoi ? demanda Jack.

— Cela est interdit ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Monsieur !

— Et vous embrasser n'était pas interdit peut-être ? ! Je pense que nous avons dépassé la limite du « c'est interdit », Sam ! dit Jack.

—Vous l'avez dit vous-même, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver et ça n'arrivera plus ! cracha Sam, pleine d'amertume.

— C'était ce que voulait entendre votre père !

— Ne mettez pas ça sur son dos ! Vous êtes responsable de vos paroles. Et vous sembliez très convaincu de ce que vous disiez !

— Comment pourrais-je penser une chose pareille, Carter ? ! demanda Jack.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, mon Général ! Vous aviez besoin d'entendre la cause de l'arrêt cardiaque que j'ai subi, je vous l'ai expliqué. Mais bon sang, votre pitié gardez-la, je n'en veux pas ! hurla Sam.

— Je n'ai pas eu pitié de vous, Carter, loin de là ! Écoutez je suis désolé de ce que j'ai dit devant votre père, je ne le pense vraiment pas ! C'est arrivé parce que c'était inévitable entre nous !

— Inévitable ? De mieux en mieux ! s'exclama Sam en parcourant son laboratoire.

— Bon sang, Sam vous n'essayez même pas de comprendre ou de m'aider ! déclara Jack.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai !

— Ce qui s'est passé là-haut, c'était important, dit finalement Jack.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Sam, hors d'elle.

— Vous savez très bien pourquoi.

— Non je n'en sais rien ! Ce que je sais c'est que je vous ai fait pitié. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire tout ça.

— Arrêtez de me parler de pitié, je n'ai jamais ressenti et ne ressentirai jamais ça à votre égard !

— Que ressentez-vous, alors ? ! s'exclama Sam en lui faisant face.

Jack s'arrêta net, l'observant, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle le regardait, ses yeux océans lui lançant des éclairs de fureur. Il n'arrivait pas à lui répondre. Sa gorge se serrait, les mots si présents dans sa tête mouraient dans ses cordes vocales. Il lui était impossible de prononcer ces mots. Il savait qu'elle en avait besoin, qu' _il_ en aurait besoin pour la convaincre qu'il était sincère.

— Pardonnez-moi, Sam, je vous en prie… finit-il par dire, l'implorant du regard.

— Sortez. S'il vous plaît, sortez, lui dit-elle.

— Sam, je vous en prie.

— Daniel a raison, je mérite mieux que tout ça.

— Sam, je ne pensais pas les mots que j'ai prononcés devant votre père, je le jure. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous là-haut, c'était comme un rêve, d'accord. Parce que malgré la pluie glaciale je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de chaleur dans tout mon être que contre vous. Parce que malgré la pénombre vous étiez une lumière éblouissante qui me transperçait les yeux. Et parce que je n'aurais pas voulu être ailleurs qu'avec vous, et que c'est toujours ce que je veux.

Sam l'observa, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Encore une fois, il évitait de lui parler réellement de ses sentiments. Il avait envie d'être avec elle, très bien. Ce qu'elle voulait savoir c'était pourquoi. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il la veuille uniquement pour la fragilité dont elle avait fait preuve en face de lui. Et ce n'était pas les mots qu'il avait prononcés des années plus tôt lors du test Zatarc, qui allaient suffire à la convaincre. Parce qu'après tout, tenir à elle « beaucoup plus qu'il n'était censé le faire » n'était pas suffisant pour elle. Plus maintenant. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait sauté parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre dans un monde dans lequel il n'était plus. Bon sang, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait préféré mourir, car elle ne pouvait pas supporter de vivre sans lui ! Et lui que lui disait-il ? Qu'il n'aurait pas voulu être ailleurs qu'avec elle ? Non, ça n'était décidément pas suffisant. Elle n'était pas un objet, elle n'était pas une femme qu'on prenait en pitié. Elle était Samantha Carter, lamentablement et profondément blessée par son supérieur hiérarchique qui ne l'aimait pas. Comment avait-elle pu s'imaginer que les choses évolueraient entre eux après ce qu'il s'était passé. Cela avait été une erreur. Une terrible erreur. Elle l'avait laissé faire, se laissant submerger par ses sentiments. Il avait profité de sa faiblesse, et elle ne le laisserait pas recommencer.

— Eh bien, le rêve vient de prendre fin. Sortez, s'il vous plaît, mon Général, dit Sam, durement.

Jack soupira. Il capitula devant l'attitude de Sam, et se dit qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'un peu de temps. Il n'allait vraiment pas réussir à se faire pardonner aussi facilement. Il recula, l'observant toujours, puis ouvrit la porte.

— Je suis désolé, Sam, dit-il une dernière fois avant de sortir et de refermer la porte.

Sam se laissa alors tomber sur son fauteuil, épuisée. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, mais elle n'avait pas la force de les essuyer. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta ainsi, mais l'ouverture de la porte de son labo et la voix de Janet la fit sortir de sa torpeur.

— Sam ! Mon Dieu, mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda son amie en accourant près d'elle après avoir refermé la porte.

— Je suis pitoyable. Il ne mérite même pas mes larmes, dit Sam rageusement en songeant à son supérieur.

— Vous n'êtes pas pitoyable voyons. Allons, Sam, expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? Daniel est venu m'expliquer les paroles maladroites du Général, mais il était censé arranger les choses, pas les empirer. Daniel va le tuer.

— Il n'y a rien à dire. Il s'est excusé, c'est tout.

— C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? demanda Janet, un peu perdue.

— Non. Ça n'est pas suffisant Janet. Il a eu pitié de moi, il a profité de ma faiblesse, répliqua Sam.

— Sam, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il ait fait ça, vraiment. Et il n'a certainement pas eu pitié de vous. Il vous aime, tout le monde le sait.

— Non il ne m'aime pas.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda Janet, surprise.

— Il ne l'a jamais dit. Il ressent de l'attirance, c'est tout. Et ça n'est pas suffisant, répondit Sam.

— Il n'a pas besoin de le dire, ça se voit, Sam. Vous êtes la personne qu'il aime le plus dans ce monde. Je l'ai remarqué avant même le test Zatarc. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, et chaque personne dans cette base attendait de vous voir enfin réunis.

— J'ai besoin de plus, Janet. Ce qu'il a dit devant mon père, il le pensait, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

— Le Général a été habitué à mentir, Sam, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il pensait ce qu'il a dit.

— Pourquoi prenez-vous sa défense tout à coup ? demanda Sam.

— Je ne le défends pas, ce qu'il a dit était réellement un manque de tact et de réflexion de sa part, mais je sais qu'il vous aime et que vous l'aimez, répondit Janet.

— Nous n'en avons pas le droit.

— Pensez-vous vraiment nécessaire de rabâcher cette loi dès que cela vous arrange tous les deux ? questionna Janet.

— Nous ne le faisons pas, répliqua Sam.

— Bien sûr que si. Ne laissez pas l'armée gâcher votre vie, Sam, lui dit Janet avant de sortir du laboratoire de son amie.

Sam replongea dans ses pensées. Elle était encore affreusement mal par rapport à ce qu'il venait de se produire et elle se dit que rentrer chez elle lui ferait sûrement du bien pour souffler un peu. Elle sortit de son labo pour rejoindre les vestiaires et passa sa tenue civile. La sortie de la base et le trajet jusque chez elle fut rapide, notamment lié au fait qu'elle ne respectait pas vraiment les limitations de vitesse. Elle se gara devant sa maison et eut l'impression de ne pas y être entrée depuis longtemps. Elle sortit de sa voiture et courut jusqu'à son porche, la pluie n'ayant toujours pas cessé. Elle récupéra son courrier puis entra chez elle. La poussière recouvrait les meubles et l'endroit sentait un peu le renfermé. Malgré la pluie, elle ouvrit une fenêtre afin d'aérer un peu. Elle décida d'envoyer un message à Daniel pour lui indiquer qu'elle se trouvait chez elle, avant que toute la base ne s'inquiète de son absence.

« Besoin de repos. Je suis rentrée, » écrivit-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine et ouvrit son congélateur pour y trouver un repas à faire réchauffer au four microonde. Elle y trouva des lasagnes et les mit à chauffer. La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit et elle regarda le message que Daniel venait de lui envoyer.

« Reposez-vous. Besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Ça ira. Je vous vois demain. Merci pour tout. »

« Avec plaisir. À demain. »

Elle referma l'appareil et décida de l'éteindre pour plus de sérénité. Son plat avait fini de chauffer et elle le sortit du four microonde. Elle mangea rapidement et s'installa devant sa télévision, un plaid sur les jambes. Elle se sentait épuisée, ces dernières semaines avaient été un vrai calvaire pour elle et elle souhaitait uniquement se vider l'esprit. La nuit tomba, amenant avec elle l'orage. Sam avait éteint son poste de télévision et admirait les éclairs, dans le noir total. Elle fut surprise lorsque la sonnette retentit. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à recevoir de la visite ce soir, et se demanda si Pete ne venait pas chercher les affaires qu'il lui restait chez elle. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle observa à travers le judas qui se trouvait sur le seuil de sa porte, et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle aperçut le Général O'Neill. Elle n'était pas du tout décidée à lui ouvrir.

— Sam, je vous en prie ouvrez-moi je sais que vous êtes derrière la porte. Je vous ai entendu, dit Jack.

— Je ne veux pas vous voir, Monsieur ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Oh pour l'amour du ciel je suis trempé, Carter ! Ouvrez cette porte !

Sam réfléchit, puis se dit qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser le commandant de la base derrière sa porte par un temps pareil. Elle était piégée. Elle déverrouilla la porte et le laissa entrer. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le salon, lui laissant le soin de refermer la porte.

— Sam, pardonnez-moi…

— Je vous ai ouvert pour ne pas vous laisser sous la pluie, Monsieur. Je n'ai pas envie de parler, lui répondit-elle sèchement.

— Bon sang, c'est idiot on ne peut pas s'être enfin embrassés et… et… commença Jack.

— Et dire que c'était une erreur et que ça n'arrivera plus jamais ? Oui, c'est exact, ça, c'est déjà fait. Vous vous en êtes chargé, dit Sam.

— Je ne le pensais pas, répondit Jack.

— Je ne vous crois pas. Cette conversation tourne en rond, Monsieur, et ne mènera à rien.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord.

—Personne ne vous demande de l'être.

— Vous êtes sacrément bornée, Carter ! s'exclama Jack.

— Moi je suis bornée ? s'énerva Sam.

— Oui !

— Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! Ça va être de ma faute maintenant ? ! Qui a dit devant mon père que c'était une erreur ? !

— Et j'en suis désolé, combien de fois devrais-je le dire pour que vous me croyiez ?

— Je n'ai pas envie de vous croire !

— Pourquoi ? ! demanda Jack.

— Je n'ai pas à me justifier, répliqua-t-elle.

— Ah, vous voyez que vous êtes bornée ! dit Jack en la pointant du doigt.

— Répétez ça pour voir ? !

— Vous. Êtes. Bornée. Et sacrément bornée !

— Vous n'êtes pas croyable ! Vous venez jusque chez moi pour me balancer que je suis bornée ! s'énerva Sam.

— Non, j'étais venu pour vous convaincre de me pardonner, mais visiblement j'ai affaire à un mur ! lui dit Jack.

— Un mur qui est capable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressent lui au moins !

— Je vous ai exprimé ce que je ressens !

— C'est faux ! Vous n'avez rien dit de concret, comme d'habitude ! Le grand Jack O'Neill est incapable d'exprimer le moindre sentiment ! La seule chose que vous avez exprimée, c'est que c'était bien ! Vous pensez réellement que c'est suffisant ? ! Vous pensez réellement que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin ? ! Vous êtes loin du compte, _Monsieur_. Parce que tout ça, je suis sûre que Kerry l'avait entendu aussi, et je n'ai pas envie d'être une parmi tant d'autres !

C'était donc ça. Sam avait besoin de se sentir particulière pour lui, et non pas d'entendre les banalités habituelles que l'on peut dire dans un couple. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre Jack lui dire que c'était comme un rêve, ou que c'était bien. Elle avait besoin d'exceptionnel, de renversant, d'unique. Elle attrapa l'assiette de son repas qui était toujours sur la table et se dirigea vers sa cuisine dans l'espoir de lui échapper quelques secondes.

— Vous n'êtes pas elle. Ne comparez pas, je vous en prie ! lui dit Jack.

Seulement, voilà, la phrase qu'il venait de dire avait deux sens possibles. Et évidemment, Sam comprit l'inverse de ce qu'il tentait d'exprimer. Elle s'arrêta net dans son trajet et se retourna vers lui.

— Non, je ne suis pas elle ! Je n'y crois pas, quel culot vous avez de me dire ça ! hurla Sam.

Elle jeta subitement l'assiette qu'elle avait dans les mains dans un excès de rage, ce qui surprit Jack. Sam était définitivement une femme à très fort caractère, et il avait bien du mal à la suivre. Un véritable ouragan s'en suivit lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec une telle force qu'elle se fracassa sur le mur. Jack se lança à sa poursuite. « Encore la pluie glaciale, génial ! Tu es doué Jack ! » pensa-t-il.

— Sam ! Arrêtez s'il vous plaît ! Vous êtes complètement perturbée c'est pas possible ! hurla-t-il tandis que la pluie battait à tout rompre contre son corps.

— Perturbée ? ! hurla-t-elle à son tour en se retournant vers lui. Vous osez me faire comprendre que je ne suis pas comme elle et que je ne dois pas comparer, et vous osez ensuite me dire que je suis perturbée ? ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous, hein ? !

— Vous ne pouvez pas vous comparer à elle, car il n'y a aucune comparaison possible, Carter ! Je pense que vous essayez de saboter toutes nos chances d'être ensemble parce que vous avez peur !

— Moi j'ai peur ? ! Qui n'arrive pas à parler à l'autre ? ! Qui ne s'exprime jamais ? ! Je vous aime, d'accord ! De toutes mes forces et de tout mon être ! Alors qui d'entre nous à peur, hein ? !

— Je n'ai pas peur ! Vous savez très bien que c'est pareil pour moi ! répliqua Jack.

— C'est pareil ? ! Je viens de vous dire que je vous aime et vous me dites que c'est pareil ? ! s'étouffa Sam.

— Carter, arrêtez de jouer sur les mots !

— Je ne joue pas sur les mots ! Vous lui avez certainement dit la même chose, en quoi ça serait différent avec moi ? ! hurla Sam, blessée.

Jack ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, ne sachant que dire. Elle s'imaginait que ce qu'il ressentait pour Kerry était la même chose que pour elle ? Mais comment pouvait-elle penser à ça ? Alors il déposa les armes, et prit son courage à deux mains.

— La différence c'est que vous, je vous aime. Je vous aime à en crever, Sam ! Je vous aime parce que vous avez ce sourire si spécial quand je raconte une bêtise, et que je le fais uniquement dans le but de voir la joie sur votre visage ! Je vous aime parce que vous avez ce petit froncement de sourcil lorsque vous vous concentrez sur un calcul et que cela me rend dingue ! Je vous aime parce que vous cherchez toujours à m'expliquer les théories les plus compliquées de physique, même si cela vous fait perdre votre temps ! Je vous aime parce que vous êtes une femme exceptionnelle, et que je ne peux pas vivre sans vous. Je vous aime ! Je t'aime. C'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre. Alors si tu as besoin d'entendre pourquoi je t'aime, prépare-toi, car j'ai huit ans à rattraper et je peux continuer ainsi toute la nuit.

Jack finit sa tirade et observa Sam. Elle le regardait d'un air complètement ahuri, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une telle déclaration. À y réfléchir, elle n'avait jamais eu de déclaration comme celle-ci de toute sa vie. Cet homme allait la rendre dingue…

— Ça devrait suffire, Monsieur, souffla-t-elle dans un sourire gêné avant de s'approcher de lui.

Il la prit dans ses bras et attrapa ses lèvres avec les siennes. Ce baiser fut différent du premier, plus doux, plus délicat, avec certainement encore plus d'amour si cela avec été possible. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre à bout de souffle et Jack reprit la parole.

— Ça devient une habitude les baisers sous la pluie.

Sam gloussa et enfouit sa tête dans son épaule. Elle était bien. Juste parfaitement bien là où elle devait être, dans les bras de Jack. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite chez elle afin de se mettre au chaud.


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonjour à tous ! (Ou bonne nuit selon l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ce chapitre ^^). Voici le chapitre 23, tout frais sortit de mon cerveau. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, ça annonce vraiment une suite pleine de rebondissements._

 _Merci encore à tous pour vos supers reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir !_

 _Djaipur : Oui les nuits blanches et moi on est plutôt copines, généralement l'inspiration est au rendez-vous !_

 _Velleda : Rassure-toi ce n'est pas l'avant dernier chapitre, et en fait non, je ne suis pas sûre que tu devrais être rassurée. Je rêve d'un amour comme ça aussi, mais bon, Sam &Jack sont uniques en leur genre ! Ahah j'ai adoré écrire ce moment avec Janet. Merci encore de ta review ma belle !_

 _Ailec : Non ne t'étouffe pas, je veux encore lire la suite de ta fic moi ! Et oui, ils sont enfin ensemble ! C'était pourtant pas si compliqué, si ? Et Sam est bornée. Vraiment beaucoup. Beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup. :D_

 _Gynnie : Merci beaucoup ! Et finalement, le beau jeune homme qui frappe à ta porte, s'est arrivé ? :p_

 _Saragrissom831601 : Merci beaucoup de ta review et bienvenue à toi :) Ah le nez de Kerry, une satisfaction personnelle je dois bien le dire… Voici la suite, en espérant que cela te plaira ! :)_

 _Caroll-ann : Voici un chapitre où tu devrais en savoir un peu plus sur Kerry et ses trahisons… Enfin à peu près. :D Merci de ton feedback, je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu !_

 _Hator : Ahah oui ils sont sur la bonne voie ces petits, ça va venir tout ça !_

 _Sa : Coucou ! Et bien, j'espère que tu passeras dans la matinée et que tu auras le sourire en voyant qu'un nouveau chapitre a été publié cette nuit… ^^ Merci beaucoup de ta review qui m'a beaucoup touchée ! Je retiens l'idée d'un peu de NC-17 pour la suite, c'est un rating que je n'ai pas encore testé et qui me tente bien je dois dire ! Bonne lecture. :)_

 **Chapitre XXIII**

La main de Sam dans celle de Jack tremblait d'émotions. Après huit ans, il était enfin près d'elle. Et il venait de lui faire la plus belle déclaration au monde – à ses yeux. – Comment diable cet homme pouvait-il lui faire ressentir autant d'émotions et d'amour ? Elle se stoppa soudainement pour le regarder tandis qu'il se retourna vers elle d'un regard interrogateur.

— Sam ? Nous sommes trempés… commença-t-il.

— Je sais. Mais… Je suis heureuse, Jack. Tellement heureuse, lui répondit Sam en lui souriant.

Il l'attira contre elle, lui embrassant ses cheveux mouillés.

— Moi aussi, dit Jack.

— Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle, la joue contre son torse.

Soudain, une détonation retentit parmi la pluie, faisant sursauter Sam. Elle leva la tête vers Jack.

— Tu as entendu ? demanda-t-elle.

Jack resta impassible et silencieux.

— Jack, c'était un coup de feu. Ce n'est pas normal.

Elle l'observa, inquiète. Il restait silencieux.

— Jack ? dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurée malgré le silence de l'homme.

Il bougea son bras qui se trouvait autour d'elle et caressa sa joue.

— Jack ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau, la voix tremblante maintenant remplie d'inquiétude.

— Sam… murmura-t-il.

Ses jambes lâchèrent et il s'effondra à genoux, Sam tentant de le maintenir. Lorsqu'il fut allongé par terre, elle put apercevoir avec horreur le sang qui s'écoulait abondamment de son abdomen. Elle hurla.

— Jack ! JACK !

Ses mains tentèrent d'appuyer sur la plaie afin de stopper l'hémorragie. Elle retira finalement son pull et appuya avec, tandis que Jack, le regard vitreux, restait immobile sans un mot.

— AU SECOURS ! AIDEZ-MOI ! hurla Sam, complètement pétrifiée. JACK ! JACK ! Je vous en prie, non ! AU SECOURS !

Elle s'époumona jusqu'à voir un de ses voisins approcher en courant.

— Mon Dieu, mais que s'est-il passé, Madame Carter ? J'appelle une ambulance maintenez la pression sur la plaie !

— Passez-moi votre téléphone ! hurla Sam à son voisin.

Elle attrapa le téléphone tout en maintenant l'appui sur la plaie.

— Colonel Samantha Carter matricule 366349 envoyez des secours immédiatement à mon domicile !

Sam écouta pendant quelques secondes son interlocuteur puis hurla dans le micro :

— LE GÉNÉRAL SE VIDE DE SON SANG ALORS JE N'EN AI RIEN À FAIRE DE DEVOIR PARLER À UN SUPÉRIEUR, _JE_ SUIS LE SUPÉRIEUR ! ENVOYEZ DES SECOURS À MON DOMICILE _MAINTENANT_ !

Elle raccrocha violemment et se pencha vers la tête de Jack tout en vérifiant que la pression qu'elle effectuait sur sa blessure était efficace. Son voisin était parti chercher plusieurs linges afin de pouvoir effectuer un meilleur point de compression.

— Jack, je t'en prie, reste avec moi ! dit Sam entre ses larmes.

Les minutes lui parurent des heures. Elle était là devant lui, tentant de stopper le sang de couler hors de son corps, tandis qu'il ne bougeait plus, ne la regardait plus, ne parlait plus. Seuls les mouvements anarchiques qu'il effectuait pour respirer permettaient à Sam de se dire qu'il était encore vivant. Les sirènes retentirent, et elle vit l'ambulance arriver au loin, entourée de plusieurs jeeps de la base.

— Madame Carter, ils arrivent, ils vont le sauver ! lui dit son voisin.

Mais Sam ne l'écoutait pas, elle restait figée, son regard posé sur celui de Jack. Lorsque les ambulanciers arrivèrent, ils la firent reculer et prirent le relai sur le point de compression tandis que Janet accourait, descendue d'une des Jeep.

— Sam ! Mon dieu, mais que s'est-il passé ? ! dit Janet après s'être agenouillée près du Général.

— Il y a eu un coup de feu. Je n'ai pas compris qu'il avait été touché… Je… Je ne sais qui c'était, lui répondit Sam complètement sous le choc.

Son amie fit les premiers soins, et lorsqu'elle estima que Jack était assez stable pour être transporté ils montèrent dans l'ambulance. Sam monta dans une Jeep et ils partirent tous en direction de la base à une allure folle.

L'attente à la base fut d'une lenteur extrême pour Sam. Elle avait essayé de joindre Daniel et Teal'c, mais n'avait obtenu aucune réponse de leur part. Vu l'heure tardive, elle songea que ses coéquipiers dormaient, alors qu'elle aurait eu terriblement besoin d'eux à ce moment. Celui qui avait tiré sur le Général allait le payer. Le payer très cher. Elle songea immédiatement à Kerry Johnson. Elle devait y être pour quelque chose. Elle se leva rapidement de la chaise sur laquelle elle patientait proche de l'infirmerie et se lança d'un pas décidé vers l'ascenseur. Elle avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un et Kerry était la personne la plus appropriée à ça. Elle fut cependant arrêtée dans sa course par l'appel de Janet.

— Sam !

— Laissez-moi, Janet, j'ai des comptes à régler. Ces fils de putes vont payer et elle, elle va parler.

— Sam, je vous en prie, attendez, le Général…

— Non, Janet, ne dites rien ! Tout ça, c'est de sa faute, cette traîtresse va payer ! La vie du Général ! SA VIE, JANET ! Elle mérite de subir ce que je vais lui faire !

Janet attrapa les mains de son amie qui étaient encore remplies du sang de Jack et la força à la regarder.

— Sam, le Général va bien. Il va bien. Calmez-vous !

Les deux femmes se jetèrent un regard lourd de sens tandis que des larmes vinrent emplir les yeux de Sam. Soudain, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et des brancardiers passèrent en fracas avec un brancard duquel du sang s'écoulait.

— Docteur Fraiser, le docteur Jackson a été découvert à son domicile par Teal'c ! Il a été grièvement touché, dépêchez-vous ! lui hurla un des brancardiers, alors que le corps d'une pâleur extrême de Daniel passa devant leurs yeux effarés.

Janet n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il perdait tellement de sang. Daniel s'était fait tirer dessus lui aussi et elle était incapable de faire un seul mouvement, complètement sous le choc. Sam le comprit très vite et s'occupa de faire retrouver ses esprits au médecin.

— Janet ! JANET ! Regardez-moi !

Elle fit pivoter son amie et lui parla d'un ton calme et sec.

— Janet, je sais que c'est Daniel, je sais que vous l'avez déjà perdu une fois, mais ne laissez pas ça se reproduire. Vous êtes la seule personne qui puisse le sauver, Janet, réagissez !

Le docteur sembla reprendre ses esprits et s'engouffra à toute vitesse dans l'infirmerie. Sam serra les dents. Après Jack, son meilleur ami se faisait tirer dessus également ? Cette Johnson n'allait pas sortir indemne de l'interrogatoire qu'elle allait lui faire passer, ça, elle le jurait. Elle serra les poings et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, bien décidée à faire parler cette femme.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cellule, Kerry l'observa. Elle avait sur le visage un sourire vicieux, et Sam eut définitivement envie de lui casser quelques dents. Le regard de Johnson se posa sur ses mains et elle engagea la conversation.

— Un souci, Colonel ? Quelqu'un est mort peut-être ? dit-elle d'un ton suffisant.

Sam la saisit rapidement par le col et la plaqua au mur.

— Personne n'est mort ! Mais si ça continue, une personne risque vraiment de mourir ce soir ! lui cracha Sam.

— Comment va le Général O'Neill ? demanda Kerry.

— Ne prononcez même pas son nom. Pour qui travaillez-vous ?

— Le gouvernement. J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, et vous avez mon dossier à votre disposition.

— Vous êtes une traîtresse, Johnson, et savez-vous ce qu'on fait aux traîtres ici ?

— Tabassez-moi tant que vous voulez vous n'obtiendrez rien moi, lui répondit Kerry.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sam pour commencer à frapper l'agent. Quelques côtes se brisèrent ainsi qu'une mâchoire. Kerry gémit, mais ne dit rien.

— Pour qui travaillez-vous ? ! Qui a attenté à la vie du Général et du docteur Jackson ? ! redemanda Sam, hors d'elle.

— Vous n'êtes pas de taille, Carter, laissez tomber ! Je bosse pour le gouvernement, vous ne pouvez rien contre nous !

— C'est Kinsey qui vous envoie ? !

— Arrêtez d'essayer de comprendre, Carter, vous ne pouvez rien, nous sommes plus forts, plus nombreux. Bientôt, il en sera fini de vous et de votre programme.

Un uppercut fit taire Johnson et soulagea Sam pendant quelques secondes.

— Croyez-moi, vous allez finir par parler, ou vous mourrez, Johnson !

— Ça serait dommage, vous n'auriez plus personne à interroger pour retrouver votre chère filleule.

Le sang de Sam ne fit qu'un tour. Elle appuya délibérément sur les côtes fracturées de l'agent afin que celle-ci parle.

— De quoi parlez-vous, Johnson ? !

— Tic-tac, elle va finir par manquer d'air, Carter, dit Kerry, le sourire aux lèvres malgré la douleur intense à la mâchoire.

— Qu'avez-vous fait à Cassie ? !

— Tic-tac, Colonel, il ne faudrait pas la déterrer trop tard…

Sam relâcha violemment Kerry qui retomba lourdement au sol et elle frappa de toutes ses forces à la porte afin que les gardes la laissent sortir. Elle s'éloigna en courant le plus vite possible, et arriva en trombes dans l'infirmerie. Janet s'éloignait à l'instant de Daniel, donnant des ordres aux infirmières sur la suite des soins à effectuer. Elle se retourna et vit Sam, le souffle court et le teint pâle.

— Daniel est sorti d'affaire, dit Janet.

— Appelez Cassie, dit Sam entre deux souffles.

— Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Janet, abasourdie.

— Appelez Cassandra, Janet !

— Mais enfin, Sam, que se passe-t-il ? !

— Appelez-la, bon sang ! s'énerva Sam.

Janet retira ses gants et sa surblouse tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau. Elle décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro du téléphone de Cassandra. Au bout de trois sonneries, un souffle se fit entendre.

— Cassie ? C'est maman. Est-ce que tout va bien à la maison ? Sam est visiblement un peu inquiète à ton sujet.

Sam soupira de soulagement. Cassie avait répondu. Cassie allait bien.

— Bordel, qui êtes-vous ? ! hurla Janet dans le combiné.

Cassie avait été enlevée. Elle arracha presque le téléphone des mains de Janet, qui s'assit dans son fauteuil, sous le choc.

— Que voulez-vous ? ! hurla-t-elle à son tour.

— Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Cassandra vous embrasse fort. Elle ne peut pas vous parler, elle doit conserver son air, Colonel, dit une voix d'homme.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, bon sang ? ! hurla-t-elle de nouveau.

— Kerry Johnson, répondit l'homme.

— Quoi ? ! Pour qui travaillez-vous ? !

— Nous vous rappellerons pour l'échange, Colonel.

— Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il avait raccroché. Sam reposa le téléphone et frappa des deux poings sur le bureau de Janet.

— Et merde ! hurla-t-elle.

— Cassie… souffla Janet.

Sam s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras tandis que le médecin commençait à pleurer.

— Je vais la retrouver, Janet. Je vais la retrouver et ils vont payer. Je vous le promets.


	24. Chapter 24

_Bonjour à tous ! Le voici, le voilà, le chapitre 24. J'espère qu'il vous plaira après ce chapitre 23 riche en émotions. Ce chapitre est assez noir, 'Dark' Sam entre en action et ça ne va pas être très beau à voir… La phrase « on ne touche pas à la famille » ne va jamais aussi bien être illustrée que par notre chère astrophysicienne qui va violemment passer en mode militaire digne des forces spéciales. Préparez-vous, ça va chauffer…_

 _Note de l'auteure : Le rating a été changé en M en prévision des scènes de violence, vocabulaire grossier et autres. (« You know… STUFF. » Oui, j'adore cette phrase. Pour la comprendre je vous invite à regarder la merveilleuse vidéo sur YouTube 'Amanda Tapping FISHING'. Ceux qui voudraient une traduction n'hésitez pas à demander !)_

 _Ailec : Merci pour ton chap… ta review. Ils étaient beaux hein ? Mais voyons, ça ne pouvait pas durer et être aussi choupinou tout le long du chapitre… Sam s'est effectivement un peu retenue avec Johnson, mais les choses vont radicalement changées… Pour les réparations des dommages subis par ton cœur, je pense que la Dark Sam va te plaire, sinon je te propose hug et ice-cream en avril ?_

 _Gynnie : Oui, j'ai osé sortir le drapeau blanc. :D Je me disais que c'était le minimum que je puisse faire… Ça allait vite, personne n'a eu le temps de comprendre ce qui s'est passé et c'est justement ce qui va amener Sam à être très badass dans ce chapitre. Peut-être même que cette fois-ci ce sont les méchants qui vont sortir le drapeau blanc… Après tout, Sam n'a-t-elle pas dit dans le chapitre 8 que « lorsqu'on a déjà fait exploser un soleil, mettre hors d'état de nuire des rigolos comme vous c'est d'une facilité déconcertante » ?_

 _Mlyra : Désolé pour le choc, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. )_

 _Velleda Rouge : Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu… J'avoue. Mais ça a été tellement bon d'écrire cette suite avec ma Dark Sam. :D Et oui, ça a été une multiple attaque, Jack ne pouvait pas être le seul touché. Cassandra n'est pas dans une très bonne position, mais avec une marraine qui s'appelle Samantha Carter… Bonne lecture !_

 _Caroll-ann : Johnson est coriace, mais attends donc de voir la réplique de Carter, elle aurait dû savoir qu'elles ne jouent pas du tout dans la même cour… Et effectivement, s'en prendre à Cassie c'est soit très mal connaître Sam et sa capacité à défendre les siens, soit être suicidaire en sachant combien elle peut être dangereuse. Bonne lecture !_

 _Biiboune : Merci de ta review ma jolie. Ce que je prépare pour la fin ? Oh. Tu connais mon cerveau tordu pourtant non ? Bonne lecture !_

 _Djaipur : J'espère que ton PC s'est remit car voici la suite. :D_

 _Demetra : Je réponds ici à tes trois reviews : 1. Oui oui, Jacob a joué son pénible… C'est sa petite princesse sa Sam que veux-tu ! 2. De rien pour la pub ! Ahah c'est marrant, j'ai l'impression que c'était l'avis de tout le monde « c'est pas trop tôt ! ». :D 3. Un chapitre sympa ? Où ça ? Je n'ai pas vu ça moi, c'était noté quelque part dans le résumé ? Aller fini de rire : voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te conviendra. Merci ma belle !_

 _Sa : Tu n'aimes pas Cassandra ? Bon, dis-toi qu'elle va permettre de développer une part de Sam très peu vu dans la série (voire pas du tout.) Et promis, c'est un happy ending ! Peut-être même avec some stuff… comme tu m'en as donné l'idée… (Je te conseille la vidéo indiquée plus haut !)_

 _ColonelCarterSG1 : Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Effectivement, ça part dans tous les sens et pas forcément le bon pour Sam. Mais, entre nous, certains n'ont pas peur de s'en prendre aux personnes qu'elle aime non ? Pour Kerry, je te laisse lire comment Sam va s'en charger… Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre XXIV**

Sam avançait dans les couloirs de la base, le visage fermé. Elle venait de laisser Janet auprès de Daniel après avoir appelé le médecin remplaçant pour qu'il vienne en urgence. Elle avait pu voir Jack au loin dans l'infirmerie, endormi et encore très pâle alors qu'une transfusion sanguine était en cours. Elle n'avait pas osé s'approcher, ne pouvant se permettre de le toucher au sein de la base. Le voir ainsi l'avait brisée, voir son meilleur ami, son frère, dans cet état devant une Janet dévastée, l'avait brisée. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait observé cette scène surréaliste, enfermant peu à peu son cœur dans une rage et une haine qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Teal'c était arrivé dans la pièce, posant sa main sur son épaule dans un signe de soutien. Mais à ce moment-là, Samantha Carter n'avait plus besoin de soutien. Son cœur était soudainement devenu aussi noir que ses pensées, son cerveau échafaudant nombre de plans afin de découvrir et d'anéantir ceux qui avaient osé s'en prendre à eux. À sa famille. Et elle se le jura : ceux qui avaient organisé ça allaient découvrir une Sam que personne n'avait encore jamais rencontrée, car elle ne se contenterait pas de les éliminer, non. Ils allaient souffrir autant qu'elle souffrait, ils la supplieraient de les tuer, d'abréger leurs souffrances. Ses yeux bleus avaient perdu leur lumière chatoyante, ses traits étaient fermés, et n'importe qui dans la base savait qu'elle était passée dans un mode d'action qui dépassait l'entendement, uniquement guidée par la haine.

Arrivée à son laboratoire, Sam ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau et actionna un mécanisme. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre à sa droite alors qu'une ouverture venait de se former dans le mur. Jamais elle n'avait eu à ouvrir ceci, mis à part pour entreposer ces dangereux appareils, tout droit sortis de sa création. Elle prit un premier appareil, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un Beretta. Elle vérifia le chargeur, une lueur bleue émanant des balles. Elle eut un sourire mauvais en les voyant, puis le posa sur son bureau. Elle attrapa un autre appareil, plus petit que le premier. Il ne ressemblait à aucune arme terrestre : de forme ovale, il disposait d'une poignée afin de le saisir confortablement et fermement. L'embout était d'un blanc chatoyant, d'un diamètre de dix centimètres. « Juste assez pour faire supplier ces enfoirés. » Songea-t-elle en insérant un mini-générateur à naqahdah dans l'arme. Oh oui, ils allaient la supplier. Elle déposa l'arme près de la première puis en attrapa une dernière. De la forme d'un P90 en un peu plus compact, cette arme était la dernière création en date de Carter. D'une efficacité redoutable qui ferait pâlir ses ennemis, elle allait faire énormément de dégâts. Elle attrapa un chargeur rempli de balles noires et chargea l'arme. Elle referma ensuite le rangement secret et se dirigea vers le fond de son laboratoire. Elle attrapa une petite tablette qu'elle alluma et fit quelques manipulations afin d'ouvrir le logiciel qui l'intéressait. Une carte apparue, et un point clignota sur l'écran. Après agrandissement, Sam nota les coordonnées dans sa tête, bien qu'elle se dirigerait avec l'appareil il lui fallait connaître l'emplacement exact de Cassandra si elle perdait la tablette dans l'affrontement. Elle se promit de remercier Janet de l'avoir autorisée à injecter cette puce à Cassandra l'an dernier afin de vérifier en temps réel le taux de naqahdah dans le sang de la jeune femme. Elle ferma la tablette, puis prit les armes sur son bureau avant de se diriger vers le vestiaire des femmes. Elle se lava les mains afin de retirer le sang de Jack qu'elle avait toujours sur elle, jurant à elle-même que le prochain sang qu'elle aurait sur les mains serait celui des petits copains de Johnson. Elle passa ensuite un bas de treillis noir, un débardeur noir et sa veste noire. Elle passa son gilet tac et le chargea de munitions pour son Beretta. Juste au cas où le reste ne suffirait pas, mais elle en doutait fortement. Elle attacha à sa jambe droite l'étui pour son arme de poing puis installa les deux armes de sa création sur des attaches au niveau du gilet. Enfin, elle passa sa réplique du P90 autour d'elle, puis serra les poings. Elle souffla un grand coup, lui permettant de mettre bien en place ses pensées. Elle ouvrit la porte du vestiaire et se retrouva face à Teal'c qui l'observait de haut en bas.

— Colonel Carter, où allez-vous ? demanda Teal'c.

— Je vais régler une affaire, répliqua Sam sèchement, le regard fermé.

— Je vous accompagne, lui dit alors le Jaffa.

— J'y vais seule, Teal'c.

— Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, continua son ami.

— Teal'c, poussez-vous de mon chemin, s'il vous plaît. Le Général est inconscient, je suis donc l'officier gradé prenant l'intérim, et j'ai des affaires à régler. Je ne veux pas avoir à vous ordonner de vous écarter, Teal'c. Laissez-moi passer, dit Sam d'une manière sèche et sans appel.

Le jaffa s'écarta de la jeune femme qui s'engouffra immédiatement dans le couloir.

— Colonel Carter ! appela soudain Teal'c.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, mâchoires serrées.

— Soyez prudente, lui dit-il.

— Je ne suis pas celle pour qui il faut s'inquiéter, Teal'c, répondit Sam, son visage exprimant une détermination sans faille.

Elle s'éloigna vers l'ascenseur sous les regards étonnés des soldats présents, dont le Colonel Reynolds.

— Carter ? demanda ce dernier en voyant la tenue Black Ops que la jeune femme avait passée.

— Colonel, occupez-vous de la base jusqu'à mon retour. Si le Général se réveille, indiquez-lui que je me suis chargée du problème.

— Colonel, je ne suis pas sûr que…

— Faites-le, Reynolds, le coupa Sam sèchement, le ton n'admettant aucune discussion.

— Très bien, répondit Reynolds, ne cherchant pas à discuter l'ordre donné par la femme.

Bien qu'il soit plus gradé qu'elle, il savait qu'elle était le bras droit d'O'Neill et qu'en cas de problème le commandement de la base lui revenait. De plus, le ton qu'elle employait n'incitait guère à un débat ouvert, et il n'était pas suicidaire quant à se confronter à une Samantha Carter déterminée, froide et dénuée de sentiments.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Elle appuya sur le bouton menant à la surface et patienta les minutes nécessaires pour rejoindre l'air frais de l'extérieur. Elle passa devant le poste de garde et le soldat à l'intérieur l'interpella afin qu'elle signe le registre de sortie.

— Madame, je suis désolé, mais vous devez signer le registre.

Sam s'arrêta net et tourna la tête vers lui. Si son regard avait pu tuer, le soldat aurait déjà rejoint le monde des morts. Carter fit quelques pas vers lui, se retrouvant alors à quelques centimètres de lui. Il restait immobile, au garde-à-vous, et il déglutit lorsqu'il vit le regard de l'astrophysicienne.

— Répondez-vous bien au téléphone, Sergent ? demanda-t-elle.

L'homme parut déstabilisé par la question de sa supérieure et commença à bafouiller.

— Une réponse claire, Sergent ! hurla-t-elle, se trouvant toujours extrêmement proche de lui. – Si proche qu'il était certain que le Général O'Neill lui aurait fait la peau s'il avait été témoin d'une telle proximité avec _son_ Lieutenant-Colonel.

— Oui, Madame. Je réponds au téléphone, Madame, dit-il de manière distincte.

L'homme savait qu'il allait subir les foudres de la femme, et il aurait menti s'il disait qu'il n'était pas en train de se faire dessus devant le regard si froid de Sam.

— Quel est donc votre problème, Sergent, lorsque l'on vous ordonne d'envoyer une ambulance immédiatement ? cracha Sam au visage de l'homme.

— La procédure exige de passer l'appel au supérieur de la base, Madame, répondit l'homme, peu sûr de savoir si dire la vérité le sauverait de la colère noire du Lieutenant-Colonel.

— AVEZ-VOUS SIMPLEMENT OUBLIÉ MON NOM ET MON GRADE LORSQUE J'AI APPELÉ IL Y A UNE HEURE, SERGENT ? ! hurla Sam.

— Non… Je…

— Non qui, Sergent ? ! dit Sam.

— Non, Colonel. Je vous prie de m'excuser, Colonel. Je ne savais pas que…

— Exactement. Vous ne saviez RIEN. S'il était mort, vous l'auriez rejoint, croyez-moi. Que je n'ai jamais à vous le redire, suis-je bien claire, Sergent ? dit Sam dans une fureur exceptionnelle.

— Oui, Madame.

— Retournez à vos occupations, Sergent.

— Oui, Madame. Bien, Madame, répondit le Sergent en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

— ROMPEZ, SERGENT ! lui hurla Carter.

— À vos ordres, Colonel.

Sam s'éloigna du sergent qui sentait ses jambes trembler. En étant dans l'armée il s'était déjà pris des soufflantes, mais une de ce genre, jamais. La peur s'était insinuée dans chaque centimètre carré de sa peau devant cette femme. Elle l'avait littéralement humilié et apeuré, et toute personne travaillant dans ce complexe connaissait les capacités de destruction de cet officier hors du commun. Il la regarda monter dans sa voiture et s'éloigner dans un crissement de pneus.

Samantha Carter s'éloigna sur la route, roulant à une vitesse qui n'était pas spécialement conseillée dans ces montagnes, mais peu lui importait. La tablette qu'elle avait posée près d'elle lui indiquait qu'elle se trouvait à trois kilomètres de Cassie, et elle accéléra un peu plus. Elle arriva proche du site quelques minutes plus tard et elle stoppa sa voiture, observant à l'aide de jumelles le complexe situé six cents mètres plus loin. Quatre hommes devant l'entrée, deux autres qui venaient d'entrer dans l'entrepôt. « Bien, » pensa-t-elle. Elle sortit de l'habitacle du véhicule et attrapa sa réplique de Beretta. Le point clignotant sur la tablette indiquait que Cassie était dans l'entrepôt, et elle songea que qui qu'ils soient, ils avaient espéré ne pas être retrouvés et pensaient qu'elle rechercherait la jeune femme dans des endroits plus reculés. Elle s'avança discrètement, et lorsqu'elle fut à une distance raisonnable elle visa le premier homme avec sa réplique de Beretta. Elle le toucha à l'épaule et sourit lorsqu'il se la tint en se tordant de douleur. Ses coéquipiers l'approchèrent, mais en le touchant une décharge électrique les traversa à leur tour tandis que le premier touché était maintenant pris de convulsions. Sam profita de la confusion des hommes pour tirer sur les trois autres. Ils s'effondrèrent au sol, pris de convulsions à leur tour. Carter s'avança vers eux, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Deux hommes sortirent de l'entrepôt et Sam ne leur laissa pas le temps de comprendre la situation. Ils se retrouvèrent au sol avec les autres, gémissant de douleur. Lorsqu'elle fut près d'eux, ils la regardèrent passer au-dessus de leurs corps sans sourciller. Le premier homme qu'elle avait touché réussit cependant à se redresser.

— Espèce de salope, dit-il dans un gémissement.

Le sang de Sam ne fit qu'un tour. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fractura la mâchoire d'un coup de pied.

— T'as dit quoi ? Je n'ai pas bien saisi ? lui cracha-t-elle.

L'homme cracha au sol, sa salive remplie de sang. Il tourna les yeux vers elle, le regard mauvais. Sam le fixa droit dans les yeux avant de pointer son arme vers lui. Elle eut le temps de voir l'éclair de peur passer dans les yeux de son ennemi avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette. L'homme s'effondra de nouveau, pris de tremblements incontrôlables.

Sam traversa la porte de l'entrepôt et observa le lieu. Elle entendait des voix venant du fond de la pièce qui faisait environ sept cents mètres carrés. Des piles de cartons faisaient du lieu un labyrinthe et cela convint tout à fait à Sam, qui se trouvait donc à l'abri du regard des hommes détenant Cassie. Elle avança silencieusement et elle écouta la discussion lorsqu'elle fut assez proche pour la comprendre.

— Vous êtes dans la merde. Vous ne vous en êtes pas pris à la bonne personne. Elle va vous retrouver, dit Cassie.

— Ferme-la ! répondit une voix masculine.

S'ensuivit le bruit d'une gifle et Sam entendit Cassandra gémir de douleur.

— Pourquoi on ne va pas l'enterrer comme prévu ? demanda une deuxième voix, féminine cette fois-ci.

— T'as envie de creuser peut-être, Trish ? dit une troisième voix, masculine, en riant.

— Va te faire foutre, je creuse pas pour cette gamine.

— Je suis pas une gamine, bande de crétins, répliqua Cassie.

Sam ferma les yeux quand elle entendit un nouveau coup porté sur elle. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle lui apprenne à se taire parfois. Elle s'avança et observa la scène devant elle. Cassie était ligotée sur une chaise et les trois personnes étaient autour d'elle. Ils n'étaient pas sur leurs gardes, pensant peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait pas les retrouver. « Perdu les mecs, » pensa-t-elle.

Elle tira rapidement les trois coups nécessaires pour neutraliser ses ennemis, puis se dirigea vers Cassandra qui regardait, étonnée et écœurée, les trois personnes en train de convulser à ses pieds.

— Sam ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

Sam la détacha rapidement et la tint par les épaules.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Cassie se jeta dans ses bras et Sam la serra fortement. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie, et Cassandra observa les corps situés au sol devant la porte.

— Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? osa-t-elle demander à sa marraine.

— Je les ai neutralisés. Cassie, va à la voiture s'il plaît, dit Sam en lui tendant les clés du véhicule.

— Sam, pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec moi ? demanda Cassie, pas bien sûre de comprendre ce qui arrivait à l'astrophysicienne.

— Je n'ai pas terminé, Cassie. Va à la voiture et enferme-toi. Je te rejoins, répliqua Sam.

Devant le regard de sa marraine, Cassie n'insista pas et prit les clés que lui tendait Sam. Cette dernière se retourna et agrippa le premier homme qui se trouvait à ses pieds pour l'emmener à l'intérieur. La balle électrisante ne faisait plus effet, mais ils étaient tout bien sonnés. Les faire entrer ne lui prit pas longtemps, les regrouper tous en ligne non plus. Elle trouva une corde avec laquelle elle les attacha tous, et s'amusa à les observer sortir de l'inconscience. Leurs visages reflétaient la peur et Sam jubila. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'ils étaient bien tous réveillés, elle écouta leurs plaintes multiples.

— Bordel, détache-nous, pétasse ! lui lança le même homme qui l'avait déjà insulté une première fois.

— Je n'ai pas bien compris ? dit Sam sèchement.

— Si je n'étais pas attaché, je ferais manger le sol à ta jolie p'tite gueule, connasse.

Sam avança vers lui et se mit accroupi afin d'avoir son visage en face du sien.

— Écoute-moi bien, tu vas tellement avoir mal que tu vas me supplier de te t'achever, tu comprends ça ? dit Sam calmement.

— Dans tes rêves, salope !

Carter prit alors sa deuxième arme, vérifia que le mini-générateur à naqahdah était bien en place et le pointa vers l'homme.

— Tu crois que tu me fais peur avec ton arme à la Star Tr…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Sam venait de tirer. L'homme hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons et les autres le regardèrent, complètement paniqués. Son corps entier le brûlait comme s'il était dans un brasier et la douleur fut telle qu'il finit par s'effondrer, inconscient. Sam se permit de le réveiller à l'aide d'un coup de pied dans son épaule blessée, ce qui le fit se redresser dans un cri.

— Alors, tu comptes toujours me faire manger le sol ou tu commences à comprendre que ma jolie p'tite gueule va te faire vivre un calvaire ? demanda Sam.

Elle n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un gémissement de sa part, puis elle tira de nouveau. Elle observa les huit autres à côté de lui, et chacun baissait la tête dans la crainte d'être le prochain.

— Pour qui travaillez-vous ? demanda Carter.

— MIB, lança une voix.

— C'est une plaisanterie ? dit Sam, peu encline à entendre ce genre de blague.

— Non. C'est comme ça qu'ils nous ont appelés, dit une autre voix.

— Qui ça, ils ?

— Le Général Bauer et sa bande, dit la seule femme du groupe.

— BAUER ? s'exclama Sam avec fureur.

— Il ne fait plus partie du NID et Kinsey a réussi à le faire sortir de prison pour fonder le MIB, répliqua la femme.

Sam en avait assez entendu. Elle fulminait. Elle tira sur chacune des personnes en face d'elle, pleine de rage. Lorsqu'ils furent inconscients, elle se chargea de fouiller la veste de la femme, et y découvrit un appareil de téléportation. « Eh ben voyons, » songea-t-elle. Elle actionna le dispositif et se retrouva à bord d'un vaisseau, en orbite de la Terre.

Un homme était assis, dos à elle, et elle reconnut immédiatement le Général Bauer.

— La vue est belle ? demanda-t-elle, faisant sursauter l'homme.

Bauer se retourna et observa Sam.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? ! demanda-t-il.

Sam n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. Elle utilisa immédiatement sa réplique du P90. La balle alla se loger dans le ventre du général avant d'exploser. Le Général s'effondra au sol, se tenant le ventre. Il cherchait à respirer, mais la douleur l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Sam s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit pour le regarder dans les yeux.

— Cela fait mal ? questionna-t-elle.

L'homme hocha la tête pour lui répondre.

— Balle explosive au naqahdah. Petite création personnelle. Vous voudriez que ça aille plus vite ?

Le Général chercha de nouveau son air, tentant de parler.

— S… il.. vo… plaît, réussit-il à articuler.

— Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ?

— Aid… m… bafouilla Bauer.

Sam se pencha alors vers son visage et chuchota à son oreille :

— Je vais te regarder te vider de ton sang ici jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de t'achever, espèce de fils de pute. Fallait pas toucher à ma famille.

Elle se releva et observa le Général grimaçant en face d'elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par la supplier et elle l'acheva d'une balle dans le cœur. Elle utilisa de nouveau l'appareil à téléportation et se retrouva dans l'entrepôt. Elle asséna un coup de brûleur aux neuf agents et sortit. Elle se dirigea vers la voiture où Cassandra l'attendait, inquiète.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Sam ? demanda la jeune femme.

— J'ai réglé une partie du problème, répondit Sam sèchement.

— Ils sont morts ? questionna Cassandra d'une petite voix.

Elle était toujours impressionnée de se dire que Sam pouvait tuer lorsqu'elle était en mission. C'était une part de la femme qui lui donnait un frisson de crainte.

— Pas tous. Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal, Cassie ? demanda Sam.

— Non. Je vais bien. Mais ils ont parlé de Jack et Daniel. Sam, est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? demanda Cassandra, inquiète.

— Ils se sont fait tirer dessus. Ta mère les a sauvés ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont tirés d'affaire, répondit Sam.

Et pourtant, Cassie était inquiète. Jamais elle n'avait vu Sam dans cet état, aussi froide et détachée. Elles arrivèrent à la base rapidement, et le sergent présent au poste de garde se mit immédiatement au garde-à-vous.

— Rompez, Sergent, dit Sam sans même un regard pour lui.

Les deux femmes prirent l'ascenseur et arrivèrent au niveau de l'infirmerie.

— Va retrouver ta mère, Cassie, je viendrai vous voir après, dit Sam à sa filleule.

— Où vas-tu, Sam ? Jack est à l'infirmerie non ?

— Cassie… Pas ici, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Cassandra s'éloigna dans le couloir tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur Sam. Quelques niveaux plus bas elle se retrouva devant la cellule de Johnson et demanda au soldat d'ouvrir la porte. Kerry était terrée dans un coin de la cellule, ayant visiblement mal aux côtes. Sam l'empoigna pour la mettre debout et la fit sortir de la cellule.

— Avec moi, cracha-t-elle au visage de la femme.

— Vous ne semblez pas très contente. Des embrouilles au paradis, Carter ? sourit Johnson malgré la douleur.

Sam la jeta dans la cabine de l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton menant à la surface.

— Ne faites pas la maligne. Dans cinq minutes, vous allez vite effacer ce sourire, Johnson. Croyez-moi, dit Sam, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Kerry ne trouva pas ça très rassurant et déglutit lentement. Le trajet se finit en silence et lorsqu'elles sortirent, l'agent frissonna devant la fraîcheur du mois de novembre.

— Avancez, dit Sam.

Le sergent les regarda passer sans faire de commentaires. Sam mena Kerry à l'intérieur de la forêt, et quand elle fut sûre d'être à l'abri des regards, elle asséna un tir sur Johnson avec sa réplique de Beretta. La femme s'écroula en convulsant et en gémissant. Lorsque les effets furent passés, Sam frappa violemment Kerry au niveau de ses côtes.

— Tu vas regretter de t'en être prise à ma famille, Johnson !

— Pauvre petite, Carter ! C'est si dur d'être toi, hein ?

Sam observa Kerry d'un regard noir et froid.

— Tu n'as que le malheur et la mort autour de toi. Et follement amoureuse d'un homme qui ne t'aime même pas.

— La ferme, répliqua Sam.

— Tu n'auras jamais tout ce que j'ai eu de lui. Tu n'auras jamais ses lèvres brûlantes sur tes seins, tu n'auras jamais ses murmures lorsque tu lui fais atteindre l'extase. Il ne te prendra jamais sauvagement sur son bureau comme si sa vie en dépendait, car l'envie est trop forte. Il ne voudra jamais de toi, pauvre idiote.

Le coup partit et Kerry hurla. Sa jambe était à présent profondément entaillée, la balle explosive ayant fait des dégâts. Sam fit un pas vers elle, mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un prononcer son nom.

— Carter!

Tout son corps se figea, au garde-à-vous. Elle se retourna finalement vers Jack et l'observa. Il n'était pas en forme, toujours pâle, et il ne se tenait pas très droit. Derrière lui se tenait Cassandra qui tremblait.

— Ça suffit, Carter, dit Jack d'un ton calme, mais sec.

Elle le regardait sans bouger, et elle se sentit soudain sur le point d'exploser. Elle avança vers lui afin de plonger son regard dans le sien, et ce qu'elle y vit la brisa. Jack avait peur. Il avait peur d'elle, de ce qu'elle avait fait. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

— C'est fini, Sam, tout est fini, dit Jack d'un ton doux.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui toucha le bras, mais Sam se décala de lui. Elle finit par s'éloigner d'un pas vif, puis finit par courir jusqu'à la base. Là, elle prit l'ascenseur et s'engouffra dans Cheyenne Mountain.

— Cassie, va chercher le Sergent du poste de garde, s'il te plaît, et demande-lui d'appeler une équipe médicale, dit Jack à Cassie en observant Kerry geindre au sol.

L'équipe médicale arriva quelques minutes plus tard et Jack revint vers la base. Il s'arrêta au niveau du laboratoire de Sam, mais n'y trouva que Jacob.

— Jake ? demanda-t-il.

— Jack ! Vous n'êtes pas censé rester à l'infirmerie ?

— Je dois trouver Sam, Jacob, dit Jack.

— Teal'c m'a prévenu qu'elle était partie chercher Cassandra, je ne sais pas où elle est depuis. J'ai vu Cassie passer tout à l'heure, je suppose donc qu'elle l'a retrouvé.

— Merci, Jacob.

Jack s'éloigna et partit en direction des quartiers de Sam. Il frappa et attendit quelques instants. Il entendit un objet tomber à l'intérieur puis quelque chose se brisa. Sans en avoir l'autorisation, il entra et découvrit Sam dans la salle de bains, en face d'un miroir brisé.

— Sam ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Elle se retourna et il découvrit son visage rempli de larmes et une main ensanglantée. Il prit une serviette et lui enveloppa sa main tandis qu'elle continuait de pleurer.

— Sam, que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il doucement tout en tenant sa main.

— Ils sont dans un entrepôt. Je donnerai les coordonnées. Le Général Bauer était derrière tout ça, il était dans un vaisseau en orbite de la Terre, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

— Sam… Dis-moi combien s'il te plaît.

— Je…

Sam se remit à pleurer de plus belle et Jack la prit dans ses bras malgré sa douleur à l'abdomen. Il ne devrait pas être debout, il était même certain que Janet l'attendait de pied ferme à l'infirmerie avec une piqûre dans chaque main.

— Un seul, finit par dire Sam dans le creux de son oreille.

Jack soupira de soulagement. Il voulait entourer Sam et la protéger de tout, il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse revivre ça. Elle avait agi de la même manière que lui il y a quelques années : fermée à tout, n'agissant qu'en écoutant sa haine et sa rage. Mais Sam était tellement, tellement plus que ça. Il ne permettrait pas que cela lui arrive de nouveau, il voulait protéger son âme de toutes ces horreurs.

— C'est fini, Sam, il ne nous arrivera plus rien…

— Je ne veux plus continuer, Jack… dit-elle, tandis que Jack fermait les yeux à ces mots.

Il était certain qu'elle voudrait arrêter, et il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça.

— D'accord, dit-il doucement.

Il captura ensuite ses lèvres dans un léger baiser, mais il fut étonné du regard qu'elle lui lança lorsqu'il se recula.

— Sam ? demanda-t-il.

— Elle… Elle soupira avant de reprendre. Elle m'a dit que…

— Stop. Oublie ce qu'elle t'a dit, la coupa-t-il.

— Dans ton bureau…

— Chut… Ça n'est jamais arrivé. Tout ce qu'elle t'a dit c'était pour te blesser, lui dit Jack en plantant son regard dans le sien.

— Mais…

— Non. Arrête. Il n'y a rien eu de tout ce qu'elle t'a dit.

Sam baissa la tête, les mots de Kerry Johnson remplissant encore son esprit. Jack fit relever son menton avec sa main de libre afin qu'elle le regarde.

— Sam, Trésor, je t'aime. Oublie tout ça.

À ces mots, Sam se blottit de nouveau contre lui et cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que Jack ne décide qu'il était temps de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Ils sortirent des quartiers de Sam et s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur.


	25. Chapter 25

_Bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je ne pensais en faire qu'un, et finalement il est coupé, je trouve cela plus digeste pour vous. Merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à me lire !_

 _Ailec : Ailec, ma chère Ailec… ta review était une fois de plus fabuleuse. Tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions, c'est promis ! Patience…_

 _Oscar Za : Bienvenu parmi nous ! Merci d'être arrivé jusque ici :D J'espère que la suite te plaira :)_

 _Caroll-ann : Merci encore de ta review, je suis ravie que la Sam 'badass' t'ait plu ! DarCarter comme très bien nommée par Ailec. ^^_

 _Sa : Merci de ta review ! Ah je savais que cette vidéo te plairait ! Héhé. J'espère que cette suite va te plaire. À très vite ! (Au passage, lis-tu 'Et si elle s'était appelée Madame' ? J'espère te retrouver là-bas ^^)_

 _Gynnie : Merci de ta review ! Je suis contente que tu l'ai adoré ! Ah non Sam ne l'a pas tué, elle est finalement 'gentille' notre DarCarter…_

 _Velleda : Merci de ta longuuuuue review encore une fois ! (Je deviens fan des longues reviews, faites attention les filles). GI Sam, c'est la classe ! Oh tu as aimé le passage avec Reynolds ? Spéciale dédicace ça mademoiselle. :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant (en plus je te donne pas mal de lecture pour ta convalescence.) Bisou qui guérit tout ! :*_

 **Chapitre XXV**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie ils virent Janet assise près de Daniel, éveillé. Le regard que leur jeta Janet aurait pu les tuer sur place et Cassandra les observait également, le visage fermé.

— Comment arrivez-vous à être debout, Jack ? Ma douleur est atroce et je suis allongé, dit Daniel afin de détendre l'atmosphère, qui était devenue pesante en l'espace de quelques secondes.

— Je vais aller m'allonger, Daniel, mais avant, Doc, il faudrait regarder la main du Colonel s'il vous plaît, répondit Jack.

— Non, vous allez aller vous allonger immédiatement et je vais m'occuper de Sam, dit Janet d'un ton sec en se levant de son siège.

Cassandra prit la place de sa mère qui s'éloignait déjà en emmenant Sam.

— Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ? demanda Janet à la scientifique.

— J'ai frappé mon miroir, répondit Sam la tête baissée.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je ne souhaitais pas voir le reflet qu'il affichait de moi.

— Sam, vous n'avez pas à vous blâmer de ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils s'en sont pris à ce que vous aviez de plus cher… dit Janet à son amie.

— Ça n'excuse rien.

Janet désinfecta la main de Sam, l'imbibant de Chlorhexidine. Elle s'attela ensuite à anesthésier la plaie et commença à lui faire les points de suture. Sam restait muette et Janet se concentrait sur sa tâche.

— Merci de m'avoir ramené Cassandra, dit soudain le docteur.

— Je vous l'avais promis, Janet, lui répondit Sam.

— Sam… commença Janet en terminant le bandage autour de sa main. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que vous avez vécu à l'extérieur, je ne vous demanderais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je vous en prie, ne vous renfermez pas et ne vous punissez pas pour ça. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Sam garda la tête baissée, et lorsque Janet s'écarta pour pousser son chariot, elle se remit sur ses jambes en tournant la tête vers la sortie. Elle avança vers le couloir avant d'entendre Cassandra l'appeler depuis le chevet de Daniel.

— Sam ?

Elle ne se retourna pas et continua d'avancer dans le couloir. Elle croisa son père, mais ne s'arrêta pas lorsqu'il l'appela à son tour. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la salle d'entraînement et tapa dans le premier sac de boxe à sa portée avec sa main valide. Elle s'assit enfin dans un coin de la salle plongée dans l'obscurité et souffla un coup. Les larmes lui montèrent immédiatement aux yeux et elle ne fit rien pour les empêcher de couler. Il fallait qu'elle évacue ce trop-plein d'émotions qu'elle avait ressenties en l'espace de quelques heures.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta assise là, mais sursauta lorsque la voix de Cassandra s'éleva dans la pièce.

— Sam ? demanda prudemment la jeune fille.

Sam resta muette, ne souhaitant pas être vue de sa filleule.

— Sam, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de parler et j'ai besoin de te parler à _toi_ , dit Cassie la voix serrée.

— Cassie, retourne à l'infirmerie s'il te plaît… répondit Sam lentement, la voix encore pleine de sanglots.

— Non, dit simplement l'adolescente en se dirigeant vers là où elle avait entendu la voix de sa marraine.

Elle s'assit à côté d'elle, prenant sa main. Elle tremblait et Sam pouvait sentir que Cassie était mal.

— Merci d'être venue me chercher, dit Cassie.

— Ne me remercie pas.

— Si. Merci d'être venue.

— Je n'allais pas te laisser là-bas, Cassie, je n'ai fait que mon devoir, répondit Sam.

— Non, tu es venue car c'était moi. Tu as pris tous ces risques pour moi. Tu étais seule, Sam, tu aurais pu te faire blesser ou te faire tuer… dit Cassie, émue.

— Il ne me serait rien arrivé, contrairement à eux.

— Justement, en parlant de ça, Sam… Je… Est-ce que tu les as tués ? demanda Cassie.

— Cassie…

— Non s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de savoir. Je t'ai vu t'occuper de cette femme, cette Johnson. J'ai eu peur, Sam, expliqua Cassandra, la voix cassée.

— Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée que tu aies vu ça, Cassie, dit Sam, laissant de nouveau ses sanglots reprendre de plus belle.

— Non ne t'excuse pas, je te comprends. Je te comprends vraiment, répondit Cassandra en serrant la main de Sam un peu plus fort.

— Je ne les ai pas tués, juste sonnés… Je… J'ai tué le Général Bauer.

Cassandra ferma les yeux et déglutit lentement à cette révélation.

— Merci, dit-elle finalement à sa marraine.

— Merci ? demanda Sam, pas bien sûre de comprendre en quoi Cassie pouvait bien la remercier d'avoir tué un homme de sang-froid.

— De me l'avoir dit, répondit Cassandra en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Sam. Je t'aime, Sam.

— Je t'aime moi aussi, dit Sam en sanglotant.

Elles restèrent ainsi pendant une demi-heure avant de décider de rejoindre les autres à l'infirmerie. Cassandra était certaine que sa mère devait se faire un sang d'encre. L'intéressée tourna la tête à l'entrée des deux femmes dans l'infirmerie et soupira de soulagement.

— Où étiez-vous passées ? demanda Janet.

— Nous étions juste parties parler, maman, ne t'en fait pas, répondit Cassie.

— Dooooooc, je pourrais sortir maintenant que j'ai eu les antidouleurs ? hurla une voix qui fit sourire les trois femmes.

— Hors de question, Général, vous resterez dans ce lit jusqu'à demain minimum, répondit Janet à Jack.

— Carter, s'il vous plaît, aidez-moi à sortir de là.

— Non, Monsieur, vous devez vous reposer. Vous aurez besoin de force pour le briefing de demain, dit Sam en regardant Jack.

— Briefing qui se déroulera ici, il est absolument impensable que ces deux-là se lèvent de leurs lits, indiqua Janet en montrant Daniel et Jack de la tête.

— Johnson a parlé ? demanda soudain Daniel.

— Pas vraiment, dit rapidement Sam.

— Nous verrons ça plus tard, Space Monkey, répondit Jack à son tour.

Sam remercia d'un sourire discret Jack. Il avait toujours su lorsqu'il fallait arrêter Daniel et à cet instant parler de Kerry n'était pas vraiment envisageable pour elle.

—Est-ce que je peux dormir dans tes quartiers, Jack ? demanda Cassandra.

— Pourquoi ne pas aller dans les miens, chérie ? Je vais rester une bonne partie de la nuit ici, lui répondit Janet.

— Non, il faudrait que tu ailles te reposer, maman… Nous avons tous passé une nuit blanche, nous n'avons pas mangé, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête les frais pour aujourd'hui et qu'on tente de se poser un peu, dit Cassandra alors que tout le monde la regardait, étonné.

— Et c'est elle qui est censée être l'enfant, répliqua Daniel dans un sourire.

— Mes quartiers sont à ta disposition, Cassie. Va manger un peu et installe-toi. Apparemment, le doc n'a pas envie de me laisser sortir, dit Jack en grimaçant.

— Et elle a raison, Jack. Je repasse demain, bisous vous deux et soyez sages avec les infirmières, dit Cassie en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

— Bon, eh bien, je pense que nous allons la suivre, n'est-ce pas, Sam ? demanda Janet d'un regard entendu.

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit Samantha, un peu perdue dans ses pensées.

Janet fit les transmissions au médecin étant de garde avec elle, puis s'éloigna avec Sam vers le mess où elles retrouvèrent directement Cassandra installée à une table. Elles se servirent à leur tour et s'installèrent en silence, commençant à manger.

— J'espère que Jack va vous donner une semaine de vacances après ça, dit Cassie dans un sourire.

— Des vacances, ce serait le rêve, répondit Janet.

— Ça tomberait bien, nous sommes également en vacances la semaine prochaine à la fac…

— Il faudra que j'en touche deux mots au Général alors, d'autant plus que lui et Daniel vont être en convalescence, dit le docteur. Et vous, Sam, qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Oh, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir besoin de vacances, je vais avoir cet appareil de téléportation Tok'ra à étudier.

— Il sera toujours là dans une semaine, vous savez ? lui dit Janet.

— Bien sûr, mais plus vite je m'y mets, et plus vite je vais pouvoir l'adapter à nos vaisseaux, expliqua Sam en prenant une cuillérée de Jell-O bleue.

— Vous reposer vous ferait le plus grand bien tout de même… reprit Janet.

— Je verrai cela.

Cassandra bâilla fortement et les deux femmes l'observèrent.

— Tu devrais aller te coucher un peu, Cassie, dit Sam.

— Je ne voulais pas vous abandonner aussi vite… répondit Cassie d'un air désolé.

— File au lit, apparemment les quartiers du Général sont mieux que les miens, dit Janet en souriant.

— Jack a le câble dans ses quartiers ! répondit Cassie en riant et en se levant.

— Les avantages d'être en haut de la chaîne de commandement, je suppose, dit Janet en riant à son tour.

— Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il ait le temps d'en profiter, dit Sam à son tour.

— Justement, il faut bien que ça serve de temps en temps… À demain, Sam, à demain, maman.

Cassie embrassa les deux femmes et partit vers les quartiers de Jack tandis que Sam finissait sa Jell-O et Janet son morceau de tarte.

— Besoin de quelque chose pour vous détendre et vous endormir, Sam ? demanda Janet, retrouvant tout son sérieux de médecin en chef.

— Ça devrait aller, merci, Janet. Je vais aller m'allonger un peu, faites-en de même.

— Très bien, mais n'hésitez pas à vous rendre à l'infirmerie en cas de problème, le docteur Merry sera là toute la nuit.

— Merci, dit Sam en se levant.

Elle déposa son plateau puis partit en direction de ses quartiers. Un désordre y régnait particulièrement et elle décida de ranger un peu. Une bonne heure plus tard elle s'allongea, mais ses yeux restaient ouverts, son esprit retraçant tour à tour l'altercation avec Jack, la déclaration qu'il lui avait faite, le baiser, le coup de feu, Daniel à son tour plein de sang sur une civière le menant à l'infirmerie… Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, elle se résigna à se lever et prit une douche en faisant attention à ne pas mouiller le bandage que lui avait fait Janet. Malgré ça, elle ne se sentit pas plus encline à dormir et sortit finalement de ses quartiers, vagabondant sans but dans les couloirs. Elle se rendit en salle de contrôle, demandant aux techniciens présents si tout allait bien. SG-8 venait de rentrer de mission, aucun souci à déplorer et Sam soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à étudier l'appareil Tok'ra immédiatement, sinon elle resterait une nuit de plus éveillée et ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Ses pas la guidèrent donc vers l'infirmerie et elle jeta un coup d'œil avant d'y entrer. Elle voulait se faire la plus discrète possible, ne souhaitant pas vraiment croiser le Docteur Merry ou encore une infirmière. Voyant que la voie était libre elle se déplaça rapidement vers le lit où se reposait Jack, tirant derrière elle le paravent. Comme Jack était sur un lit proche du mur, tirer le paravent lui permit de leur créer un espace un peu plus « intime ». Elle prit délicatement la chaise près du lit et se rapprocha au maximum de lui. Jack dormait, les traits posés, et Sam se dit que les infirmières avaient dû lui injecter un calmant afin qu'il se repose, il se serait réveillé dès qu'elle s'était approchée de lui sinon. Elle passa délicatement ses doigts sur la peau rugueuse de la main de Jack et remonta ensuite lentement le long de son bras. Dire qu'elle avait eu peur pour lui était un euphémisme.

— Tu ne dors pas, lui dit soudain Jack en la faisant sursauter alors qu'elle était concentrée dans la contemplation de son bras.

— Pas sommeil… répondit-elle, toujours fixant son bras.

— Tu vas être fatiguée demain, continua Jack.

— Techniquement, nous sommes déjà demain, dit Sam.

— Carter… souffla Jack en ouvrant finalement les yeux et en tournant ses yeux vers la scientifique.

Ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur : la jeune femme blonde fixait son bras, toujours en le caressant lentement, des larmes silencieuses roulant le long de ses joues.

— Hey… dit-il doucement en levant son bras et en essuyant les larmes avec son pouce.

Sam pencha la tête vers la main de Jack et s'appuya un instant dessus avant de finalement y déposer un baiser délicat.

— Je n'aime pas te savoir ici, dans cet état, lui expliqua Sam.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je serai bientôt remis et je recommencerai à te casser les pieds dans ton labo et à te sortir des blagues stupides juste pour t'entendre rire, lui dit Jack en souriant.

Samantha sourit à son tour puis se pencha lentement afin d'embrasser doucement le Général. Leurs mains s'entrelacèrent et Sam posa sa tête près de l'épaule de Jack, écoutant son cœur battre à un rythme régulier.

— Sam ? demanda Jack.

— Mmm, répondit l'astrophysicienne.

— Tu veux rester là ?

— Mmm, mmm, dit Sam, s'endormant déjà.

— Dors bien, Trésor, prononça Jack en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux blonds.

Dans un demi-sommeil, Sam sourit.


	26. Chapter 26

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous mes chers lecteurs ? Bon alors oui, je sais, cette suite s'est faite attendre ! Mais comme je l'ai si bien expliqué lors de la publication du dernier chapitre en date de « Et si elle s'était appelée Madame », j'avais une vraie raison valable de prendre du retard. Vous savez, il y a une charmante dame qui s'appelle Amanda Tapping et elle était présente à Ghent les 1er et 2 avril. Et dis donc, coïncidence ou non, j'avais justement un projet pour Sanctuary for Kids à lui présenter. Dingue non ? Bref vous l'aurez compris, ce projet m'a prit du temps car je souhaitais lui présenter quelque chose de propre et de structuré, j'ai donc mis un peu de côté mes histoires (mes sorties, mes séries et plein d'autres choses aussi ^^') J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, j'espère avoir pleeeeein de reviews car franchement, vous m'avez manqué !_

 _Oscar Za : Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise et que tu trouves cela trop court. :p_

 _Gynnie : Merci ma belle ! Nous allons poursuivre dans le calme. :)_

 _Ailec : Je suis ravie que le fluff t'ait plu ! Prépare-toi, il va encore y en avoir je pense. Merci encore pour ta longue review, tu sais combien j'aime ces reviews._

 _Sa : Ahah tout le monde s'attend à cette semaine de vacances, c'est mignon. Je ne sais pas encore s'ils vont y avoir le droit, mais une chose est sûre : avant il faut régler le problème du MIB, Jack et Daniel doivent aller un peu mieux et Sam et Jack vont devoir régler quelques légers détails sur leur relation…_

 _Caroll-ann : MERCI ! Ta review m'a donné la pêche !_

 _Mel Carter : Bienvenue à toi et … MERCI ! Wow quelle review ! Je suis très touchée, merci énormément. Au plaisir de relire des reviews de toi, c'est toujours très agréable pour un auteur d'avoir des retour sur son travail. :)_

 _Saragrissom : Merci de ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !_

 _Peyton11 : Bienvenue à toi et merci de ta review ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. :)_

 **Chapitre XXVI**

Infirmerie du SGC, 4 heures.

Lorsque Sam se réveilla en sursaut, elle se demanda tout d'abord où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait. La main qui serrait la sienne lui fit reprendre ses esprits et tout lui revint en mémoire : l'attaque, sa vengeance, son impossibilité de trouver le sommeil sans Jack. Elle décala légèrement sa tête, sentant une tension dans son cou, puis sentit les lèvres de Jack se poser sur son front.

— Mauvais rêve ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

— Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Je ne suis pas sûr que de la Jell'o serait une très bonne idée pour ton estomac à cette heure-ci, mais…

Sam releva la tête, l'observa et se pencha finalement pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

— Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin, Jack.

Jack sourit et l'embrassa à son tour, un peu plus longtemps cette fois-ci, prenant bien le temps de goûter et savourer les lèvres de la femme qu'il aimait et qui était maintenant à ses côtés, avec lui. Lorsqu'ils interrompirent le baiser afin de reprendre leurs souffles leurs fronts se posèrent l'un sur l'autre et Jack plongea son regard dans le bleu océan de celui de Sam. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment eu besoin. Sam se sentait revivre, comme si elle était enfin à sa place dans l'univers. Tout irait bien maintenant. Son cœur battait la chamade, comme chaque fois que Jack O'Neill plantait son regard dans le sien, et elle se demanda si un jour cela s'arrêterait. Elle eut sa réponse lorsque les lèvres de Jack prirent de nouveau possession des siennes : son cœur s'arrêterait de battre le jour où celui de Jack se stopperait. Elle le savait comme une évidence, comme si cela ne pouvait pas être autrement. Elle le savait, car quelque part, elle l'avait déjà vécu et n'y avait pas survécu. Cet homme était son souffle, sa vie, son cœur, son âme. Il était ses jours, ses nuits, ses minutes et ses secondes il était son soutien sans faille, celui vers qui elle se tournerait toujours en cas de doutes. Celui pour qui elle mourrait, sans aucune hésitation.

— À quoi penses-tu ? murmura Jack.

— Je t'aime, répondit Sam avec une certaine émotion dans la voix.

— Je t'aime aussi, Sam.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger, joue contre joue, à écouter la respiration de l'autre, à sentir son parfum. Juste à savourer le fait d'être ensemble. Puis Sam se décala un peu et il l'interrogea du regard.

— Je vais aller me chercher un peu d'eau, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? As-tu mal ? Est-ce que tu as besoin d'antalgiques, ou de voir une infirmière, ou…

— Sam, la coupa Jack alors qu'il sentait l'angoisse monter en elle. Je vais bien. Reviens vite, d'accord?

Elle lui sourit et s'éloigna de son lit puis contourna le paravent. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie afin d'aller chercher un peu d'eau, son regard se posa sur Daniel, endormi. Il ne semblait pas être douloureux et Sam remercia intérieurement les équipes médicales pour ça. Son regard fut soudain accroché par une forme sombre se trouvant sur le fauteuil près du lit de l'archéologue. Dans la pénombre, Sam reconnut Janet et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les deux femmes avaient dû parler du linguiste une fois ou deux et Janet n'avait jamais réussi à avouer à quel point elle tenait à lui – quand bien même Sam essayait de lui faire avouer la vérité. – L'astrophysicienne fut donc ravie de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à chercher le réconfort et le sommeil auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle se dit que l'attaque qui avait été perpétrée contre Daniel avait dû faire ouvrir les yeux au médecin-chef de la base. Et ce n'était pas trop tôt !

Sam s'éloigna et trouva rapidement de quoi tarir sa soif. Elle revint dans l'infirmerie et, tout aussi discrètement que la première fois, reprit place sur la chaise près de Jack.

— Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas qu'une femme se colle à moi, dit Jack en la voyant se replacer sur lui, mais tu vas finir avec un torticolis si tu te places comme ça.

Sam releva la tête et l'observa, une moue boudeuse au visage.

— Je ne veux pas retourner dans mes quartiers, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne peux pas te laisser.

— Personne ne te demande de retourner dans tes quartiers. Par contre, tu serais bien plus à l'aise si tu t'allongeais près de moi, dit Jack en s'écartant pour lui faire une place.

— Non, non, non. Je ne veux pas te faire mal, Jack, répondit Sam.

— Tu ne me feras pas mal. Viens…

Sam s'installa prudemment près de lui sur le lit de l'infirmerie et soupira finalement d'aise en calant son nez contre le cou de Jack.

— Si on nous trouve comme ça, il faudra que j'use de toute mon autorité de Général.

Contre lui, Sam se tendit. Toutes les pensées se bousculèrent dans son esprit et elle dut se concentrer afin de dire la phrase qui allait suivre.

— Nous risquons la cour Martiale, prononça-t-elle.

— Sam… soupira Jack.

— Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça… dit-elle en se décalant de lui afin de descendre du lit.

— Premièrement, expliqua-t-il en la serrant de son bras et en la ramenant vers lui, tu restes là. Deuxièmement, je dirai que tu veilles sur le Général de la base.

— Jack… Personne ne croira ça.

— Parce que tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un oserait me contredire ?

— Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. C'est injuste par rapport à ceux qui ne le peuvent pas, nous sommes tous soumis à la même loi, dit-elle en descendant du lit alors que Jack grognait.

— J'ai parfois horreur que tu aies raison, râla-t-il.

— Je le sais…

— Tu peux au moins rester ici, ça n'est pas interdit.

— D'accord, répondit Sam.

Il lui attrapa la main et la serra dans la sienne.

— Comment allons-nous faire, Jack ?

— Sam, il est quatre heures du matin. Peut-être devrions-nous réfléchir à ça après quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires ?

— Mais c'est important, se défendit-elle.

— Tout comme ton sommeil. Dors un peu, je te promets qu'on règlera la situation rapidement. D'accord ? demanda-t-il.

— Okay… répondit Sam avant de repositionner sa tête contre le bras de Jack.

Alors que Jack commençait à se rendormir, la voix de Sam lui parvint aux oreilles.

— Devine qui est à côté ? demanda Sam.

— Daniel est à côté, pourquoi ?

— Bon, devine qui est aux côtés de Daniel ? demanda Sam de nouveau.

— Non ? Ne me dis pas que… Le doc ?

— Elle-même, dit Sam avec un brin d'amusement dans la voix.

— J'en étais sûr, répondit Jack.

— Ils en auront mis du temps, ces deux-là.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que nous soyons les mieux placés pour dire ça, tu ne crois pas ?

— Nous, c'est différent, il y a une loi contre nous. Eux, non…

— J'ai risqué de te perdre tant de fois, Sam… J'aurais dû transgresser cette loi depuis longtemps, dit Jack.

— Je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire, tu le sais, répondit Sam.

— C'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu es têtue, dit Jack avec un sourire alors que Sam gloussait.

— Pas de gloussements, Colonel, vous connaissez la règle.

— Punis-moi alors… lança Sam sans même se rendre compte de l'aspect très érotique de sa phrase.

Jack la jaugea du regard avec un sourire en coin et Sam commença à rougir sous son regard de braise.

— Nous verrons ça à la maison. Maintenant, repose-toi, c'est un ordre.

— C'est toi le patient, c'est à toi de te reposer, Jack, répondit Sam.

— J'ai besoin que tu reposes également. Comment vais-je pouvoir te punir si tu dors debout ?

Cette fois-ci, Sam rougit jusqu'aux oreilles alors que son bas-ventre s'amusa à faire des sauts périlleux.

— Bonne nuit, Jack, dit-elle finalement en essayant de contrôler sa voix.

— Bonne nuit, Sam, murmura Jack en penchant sa tête vers elle et en lui embrassant le front.

Sam cala sa tête près de l'épaule de Jack et le sommeil l'enveloppa bien vite. Leurs mains étaient toujours étroitement et fermement jointes, à l'image de leurs cœurs. Rien, ni personne ne pourraient plus les séparer.

* * *

Quartiers du Docteur Janet Fraiser, 3 heures.

Janet se réveilla pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, agacée, puis se leva de son lit. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau et se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de se regarder dans la petite glace qui ornait le dessus du lavabo. Elle était habituée à l'adrénaline des situations d'urgence, elle était habituée aux blessures graves, elle était habituée à tout ça. Mais le voir là, étendu dans tout ce sang… Janet secoua la tête. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça. Il allait bien. Daniel allait bien.  
Depuis sa « mort », elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à remonter la pente. Lorsqu'il était finalement revenu avec SG-1 après l'une de leur mission, elle avait senti un nouveau souffle en elle, comme si on lui redonnait la vie également. Là, elle avait su. C'était irrévocable. Elle aimait cet homme.  
Lentement, elle se dirigea vers la sortie afin de rejoindre l'infirmerie. À défaut de pouvoir dormir, autant veiller sur ses patients. Lorsqu'elle entra dans cette pièce qu'elle connaissait par cœur, elle remarqua immédiatement les scopes dans la pénombre. Celui du Général était caché par le paravent et elle se demanda qui avait été assez intelligent pour cacher le scope. Bougonnant intérieurement elle s'approcha du lit et ce qu'elle vit la fit s'arrêter net. C'était si… adorable. Elle ne trouvait pas d'autres mots. Sam était assise sur une chaise près du lit de Jack, sa main dans la sienne, sa tête sur son épaule. Ils avaient l'air si paisibles que Janet s'en voulut presque d'avoir failli les réveiller. Oh, bien évidemment ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle les voyait dormir dans l'infirmerie sur une chaise en attendant que l'un ou l'autre soit rétabli, mais ce tableau-là valait bien plus que tous les autres. C'était à la fois inconscient de leur part et incroyablement beau. Souriant, Janet s'éloigna afin de rejoindre le lit de Daniel. Le coup d'œil au scope et au faciès de l'archéologue la rassura : il allait bien et n'était pas douloureux. Elle s'installa près de lui et l'observa : ses traits fins à présent détendus, cette cicatrice près de son arcade, presque invisible aux yeux des autres, mais pas pour elle qui l'avait suturé avec douceur à son retour de mission, ses mains, douces et chaudes. Janet versa une larme sans même s'en rendre compte, la pression s'évacuant petit à petit. Elle était tellement prise dans sa contemplation qu'elle faillit ne pas entendre la voix endormie de Daniel.

— Janet ? demanda-t-il.

Elle sursauta et essuya rapidement ses larmes.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? questionna-t-il.

— Je... je… commença Janet.

Elle souffla un coup avant de reprendre.

— Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien, réussit-elle à dire.

— Je vais bien. Grâce à vous.

— Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

— Hey… prononça Daniel en levant sa main afin de caresser la joue du médecin.

— Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, dit Janet en se relevant de la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était assise.

— Vous pourriez rester.

À cette phrase, Janet se figea.

— Je ne veux pas vous…

— J'aimerais beaucoup que vous restiez, la coupa Daniel.

— Okay… dit Janet en se rasseyant.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous venue, Janet ? demanda Daniel.

— Je... je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je me suis dit que venir voir comment allaient mes patients était plus utile que de rester dans mon lit les yeux ouverts, expliqua Janet.

— Pourquoi vous n'arriviez pas à dormir ? Cassie va bien.

— Vous n'alliez pas bien, répondit-elle rapidement.

— Jack non plus, répliqua Daniel.

— Le Général a Sam.

— Et je vous ai vous, dit Daniel en plantant son regard dans celui de Janet.

La jeune femme retint son souffle alors que Daniel lui prenait la main.

— Vous avez toujours été auprès de moi, dit Daniel.

— Je suis votre médecin, c'est nor…

— Non, la coupa de nouveau Daniel. Vous n'êtes pas juste mon médecin, Janet.

— Je... commença Janet, complètement perturbée par la main et les paroles de Daniel.

— Vous êtes si fantastique, Janet. Vous êtes belle, intelligente, attentionnée… vous êtes parfaite. Vous l'avez toujours été. Je crois que c'était une évidence que je tomberais amoureux de vous, même si j'ai mis du temps à l'admettre.

Janet ne sut quoi répondre. Elle était totalement sous le choc et se demanda même si Daniel n'avait pas reçu un peu trop d'antalgiques.

— Janet ? demanda Daniel, un peu inquiet du silence du médecin.

Janet cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et serra finalement la main de Daniel dans la sienne. Une larme vint de nouveau rouler sur sa joue.

— Dieu que je t'aime, finit-elle par dire elle plongeant son regard dans celui si bleu de l'archéologue.

Même dans l'obscurité son regard la transperçait. Alors doucement elle approcha son visage de celui de Daniel et ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Leur baiser fut doux et délicat, puis Janet posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Daniel.

— Je t'aime tant, lui murmura l'archéologue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux endormis profondément, la tête de Janet dans le creux du cou de Daniel, respirant le parfum de l'homme qu'elle aimait.


	27. Chapter 27

_Bonjouuuuuuur ! Oui, vous avez le droit de me détester vu mon retard… Voici tout de même la suite !_

 _Ady : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que tu te sois inscrite sur le site. :*_

 _Ailec : Merci de ta méga review ! J'en commande une autre pour ce chapitre s'il te plait. :D_

 _TorriGilly : J'ai adoré toutes tes reviews, MERCI !_

 _Sa : Ahah tu as vu, j'ai été sage avec ce chapitre tout mignon. :p_

 _Hasuu : Merci de ta super review, j'ai adoré !_

 **Chapitre XXVII**

Vers six heures du matin, Sam se réveilla de nouveau et s'éloigna doucement de Jack. Elle était redevenue le Lieutenant-Colonel Carter et devrait le rester pendant un moment. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir laissé sa peur et ses sentiments prendre le dessus cette nuit. Elle trembla rien qu'à l'idée qu'ils aient pu être découverts et que Jack aille en cour martiale. Si cela arrivait, elle savait qu'elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. C'est pourquoi elle devait rester maîtresse d'elle-même et de ses émotions jusqu'à ce que la situation entre eux soit claire et sans danger. Elle serait la militaire qu'elle avait toujours su être. Après tout, ils avaient attendu huit ans, elle pouvait parfaitement attendre un peu plus.

Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir et se dirigea vers son laboratoire. Vu l'heure, elle avait un peu de temps pour travailler sur l'appareil de téléportation Tok'ra avant que le briefing ne commence. À vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas à quelle heure il se tiendrait, mais espérait que Jack et Daniel se reposent au maximum.

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle travaillait sur l'appareil quand son père apparut sur le seuil de la porte, un café à la main.

— Tu travailles trop, dit-il dans un sourire en s'approchant d'elle.

— Il faut bien, répondit Sam.

— Ça avance ? demanda Jacob.

— Sans trop de problèmes. Tu me connais…

— Bien évidemment. Comment se portent Jack et Daniel ?

— Je pense que ça va, ils sont à l'infirmerie si tu veux aller leur rendre visite, tu sais.

— Tu as passé la nuit là-bas, je pensais que tu pourrais me dire comment ils allaient, répondit Jacob.

Sam releva la tête vers son père et ses joues virèrent au rouge pivoine.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu restes à l'infirmerie lorsque quelqu'un de ton équipe est blessé, pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? demanda Jacob d'un air innocent.

— Papa… commença Sam.

— Je ne veux rien savoir, dit Jacob avec un sourire en levant les mains. Bois ton café, tu vas en avoir besoin pour tenir la journée. Je vais rejoindre Teal'c à la salle de sport, dis-moi si tu as besoin de mon aide pour l'appareil.

— Tu vas à la salle de sport ? Avec Teal'c ? demanda Sam d'un air dubitatif.

— Que crois-tu ? Ton vieux père s'entretient !

Sam gloussa et secoua la tête tout en regardant son père s'éloigner dans le couloir. Vers dix heures, elle reçut un appel de Janet pour qu'elle vienne à l'infirmerie où le briefing aurait lieu. Elle sortit donc de son laboratoire et retrouva Teal'c et son père avant de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils trouvèrent plusieurs chaises autour d'une petite table entre les deux lits de Jack et Daniel. Ces derniers étaient confortablement installés et patientaient – ou s'impatientaient, dans le cas de Jack. –

— Ah, vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama-t-il en les voyant arriver.

Sam sourit devant la mauvaise humeur apparente du Général et devant le calme de Daniel. Ils s'installèrent tous tandis qu'une infirmière injectait quelques traitements au chef de la base grognon. Le briefing commença et Sam expliqua avec détails tout ce qu'il s'était produit et ce qu'elle avait fait. Lorsqu'elle finit son récit au bout d'une demi-heure, tout le monde était silencieux. C'est alors que Janet prit la parole.

— J'ai pu extraire cette balle de l'abdomen du Docteur Jackson, je l'ai gardé en me disant qu'elle pourrait servir à déterminer si les hommes que vous avez arrêtés sont responsables du tir ou si le tireur est toujours dans la nature, dit-elle en donnant le petit sachet plastique à Sam.

Cette dernière se figea en observant la balle.

— Carter ? demanda Jack en observant l'air contrarié de Sam.

— Janet, puis-je vous emprunter votre microscope s'il vous plaît ? questionna Sam.

— Bien sûr, répondit le médecin en s'éloignant avec elle.

Sam sortit la balle et l'examina. Puis elle serra fortement le poing et le fracassa sur la paillasse.

— Le salaud ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Carter ? ! demanda Jack qui commençait à s'impatienter.

— La balle appartient à Pete.

— Pardon ? demanda O'Neill.

— _Ton_ Pete ? enchaîna Jacob.

— Ce n'est pas _son_ Pete, répondit Jack, vexé.

— Donc Shanahan m'a tiré dessus ? demanda Daniel afin de couper court à l'échange entre Jack et Jacob.

— Selon toute vraisemblance, Daniel Jackson, répondit Teal'c le visage fermé.

— Bon, eh bien, il semblerait qu'on a encore quelques arrestations à effectuer, Carter, dit Jack sèchement.

— Comptez sur moi, mon Général, répondit Sam.

— Comment allez-vous vous y prendre ? demanda Janet en serrant les mâchoires.

— Il reste des affaires à lui chez moi. Je vais l'appeler pour qu'il vienne les récupérer et nous pourrons agir à ce moment-là.

— Vous êtes sûr qu'il est toujours dans le coin ? demanda Daniel.

— Nous allons rapidement le savoir… dit Sam.

Elle s'approcha du téléphone de l'infirmerie et composa de tête le numéro de Pete – sous le regard agacé de Jack devant ce détail. –

— Oui, Pete ? C'est Sam… Oui, ça va je te remercie, j'espère que toi aussi… Oui, je t'appelais au sujet des affaires que tu as laissées chez moi, pour que tu puisses venir les récupérer… Je n'ai pas de missions avant demain, peut-être ce soir ?… Oui dix-neuf heures ça sera parfait… Oui, nous pourrions dîner, pourquoi pas.

Jack souffla fortement derrière elle.

— J'ai du travail, on se voit ce soir.

Elle raccrocha et se retourna vers le groupe.

— Bon, eh bien, il n'y a plus qu'à se préparer, annonça-t-elle.

— Parfait. Bon, aller, fin du briefing. Carter, je vous laisse vous charger de l'opération de ce soir, prenez Reynolds avec vous, dit Jack.

— À vos ordres, mon Général, répondit Sam.

Ils sortirent tous de l'infirmerie à l'exception de Janet et Sam commença à mettre en place l'opération du soir avec le Colonel Reynolds. Ils agiraient en groupe très restreint. Sam se dirigerait vers Pete qui, comme à son habitude, serait là en avance. Il faudrait donc que le reste du groupe d'intervention soit extrêmement bien camouflé au risque que l'homme s'aperçoive de la supercherie. Le plan d'attaque fut fini en début d'après-midi et les hommes furent en place dans l'heure qui suivit. Sam se présenta à l'infirmerie quelques minutes avant de partir.

— Nous sommes prêts à intervenir, mon Général, je vais me rendre sur les lieux, expliqua-t-elle.

— Très bien, Carter. Usez de prudence, dit Jack.

— Comptez sur moi, mon Général.

— Personne n'a vu Janet ? demanda soudain Daniel.

— Janet ? Elle était ici il y a une heure Daniel, vous l'avez vu comme moi, répondit Jack.

— Oui, mais depuis je ne l'ai pas revu et sa garde n'est pas finie, dit-il.

— Elle a sûrement pris une pause, Space Monkey, elle va revenir, dit Jack avec un sourire moqueur.

— Attendez, mon Général, Daniel a raison, c'est étrange qu'elle ne soit pas là, indiqua Sam en regardant sa montre.

— Les gens prennent des pauses vous savez, dit Jack.

— Janet était avec moi il y a deux heures pour un café, mon Général. Elle devrait être ici, expliqua la scientifique.

— De quoi avez-vous discuté ? demanda Daniel.

— De l'opération de ce soir, répondit Sam.

— Il n'y a que moi qui trouve ça inquiétant, tout à coup ? demanda Daniel.

— Carter… commença Jack.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre que Sam était déjà partie en courant. Elle rejoignit la surface aussi vite qu'elle le put et sauta dans sa voiture tout en attrapant son téléphone.

— Reynolds, surtout restez vigilant je pense que le Docteur Fraiser est sur les lieux !

— Comment ça, elle est sur les lieux ? ! Carter, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama le Colonel Reynolds.

— Je n'en sais rien, je pense qu'elle veut se charger elle-même de Shanahan. Restez prudents.

Elle raccrocha et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Elle arriva rapidement chez elle et devant la scène qui se présentait devant elle, elle ne prit même pas la peine de se garer et d'éteindre son moteur avant de sortir de son véhicule.

— Janet ! hurla-t-elle.

— Sam, on peut savoir ce qu'il se passe avec ton amie ? demanda Pete, les mains levées.

Janet le tenait en joue, visage fermé.

— Janet, ne faites pas ça, dit Sam.

— Sam ? demanda de nouveau Pete.

— Oh, toi, la ferme ! dit-elle en regardant le policier.

— Janet, ça ne sert à rien. Il sera jugé, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, dit Sam.

— Jugé ? On peut savoir pourquoi ? demanda Pete.

— Sam, écartez-vous, dit sèchement Janet à son amie.

— Janet, écoutez-moi, je vous en prie, cela ne changera rien. Daniel va bien, il ne voudrait pas que vous fassiez ça.

— Je ne lui demande pas son avis, Sam.

— Baissez cette arme, Janet, s'il vous plaît.

Soudain, Pete attrapa Sam par le cou avec son bras.

— Écoutez-la donc, Janet, lâchez cette ar…

Un coup de feu retentit, Sam et Janet furent éclaboussées de sang tandis que Pete s'écroulait au sol, une balle dans la tête, emmenant avec lui l'astrophysicienne. Elle repoussa son bras et se releva rapidement alors que Reynolds accourait.

— Colonel ! Vous allez bien ? ! s'exclama l'homme.

— Oui, ça va… répliqua Sam tandis qu'elle observait le corps de Pete au sol. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous charger de ça, Colonel ? Je vais ramener le Docteur Fraiser à la base.

— Bien sûr, Colonel, allez-y.

— Venez, Janet, dit Sam en prenant le bras de son amie et en l'éloignant.

Elles retournèrent à la base en silence et lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Jack et Daniel sursautèrent devant leurs têtes.

— Carter, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? ! s'exclama Jack.

— Pete est mort, dit-elle.

— Il a attaqué Sam alors que je le tenais en joue et qu'elle essayait de me convaincre de baisser mon arme, expliqua Janet.

— Pardon ? dit Daniel.

—Reynolds lui a mis une balle dans la tête quelques secondes après ça, expliqua Sam.

— Pardon ? ! Alors qu'il vous attaquait ? Reynolds est devenu cinglé ? ! hurla Jack.

— Tout va bien, mon Général, ne vous inquiétez pas.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Reynolds va m'entend… argh…

Jack se plia en deux sur son lit.

— Mon Général ? s'exclama Sam, le visage inquiet.

Jack se mit à tousser et du sang atterrit sur le drap blanc.

— Doc, je me sens pas super là… réussit-il à prononcer avant de perdre connaissance.

— Jack ! hurla Sam en accourant vers le lit.

Janet se précipita également à son chevet et commença à l'examiner tandis que les infirmières attendaient les ordres du docteur.

— Je pense qu'il fait une hémorragie interne ! Comment cela peut-il être possible, ce n'est pas vrai ! hurla le médecin.

— Janet, il saigne également du nez ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? !

— Oh, mon Dieu. Grey ! Combien a-t-il eu d'anticoagulants ?

— Je ne sais pas, Docteur, c'est Yang qui s'est chargé de ses injections, répondit Grey.

— Yang ? Qui est-ce ? ! demanda Janet.

— Elle est arrivée il y a deux jours…

— Et merde ! s'énerva Sam.

— Bon, on l'emmène au bloc, bipez le docteur Merry, je vais avoir besoin de son aide !

Janet s'éloigna avec le lit de Jack, laissant Sam et Daniel dans une inquiétude profonde.


	28. Chapter 28

_Bonjour à tous ! Et oui je suis de retour avec ce chapitre ! Vous l'aurez comprit, on s'approche de la fin._

 _Ady : Merci de ta review ! Amanda ne va pas aimer ? Zut ! Faut-il que je change l'histoire et le rendre gentil ? :p Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

 _Hator : Bailey, je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai pas pu la caser mais ça aurait été drôle avec le même caractère que dans la série. Bizarrement tout le monde est content que Pete ait disparu. Je ne comprends pas… ^^ Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et merci de ta review !_

 _Saragrissom : Merci de ta review ! Oups oui, ça s'est peut être pas fini super bien le dernier chapitre… ^^'_

 _Hasuu : Merci de toutes tes reviews ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant. :)_

 _Ailec : Hey ! J'ai survécu à Londres, même sans suite… OUF ! Encore une fois merci de ta super review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ma jolie. :*_

 _Gynnie : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et de reviewer ma jolie Gynnie ! Pauvre Jack, je ne lui fais pas la vie facile tout de même… Voici la suite alors j'espère que tu seras tout aussi enthousiaste dans ta prochaine review. Énorme bisou !_

 **Chapitre XXVIII**

— Cela fait combien de temps qu'il est au bloc ?

— Quatre heures maintenant, répondit Daniel au Colonel Reynolds.

— Et cette Yang, on sait qui c'est ? Doit-on la rechercher maintenant ? Une équipe est déjà sur le coup ?

— Je ne sais pas, souffla Daniel.

Reynolds regarda tout autour de lui puis fronça les sourcils.

— Où est le Colonel Carter ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas ici à attendre avec vous ? questionna Reynolds.

— Elle est sortie d'ici après que Jack ait été emmené au bloc, expliqua Daniel.

— Je pense que le Colonel Carter a besoin d'un moment seule, dit Teal'c.

— Je ne sais pas si elle a besoin d'un moment seule, mais en tout cas, nous allons avoir besoin d'elle et rapidement, répliqua Reynolds.

— Laissez-la respirer deux minutes, Reynolds, ça commence à faire beaucoup pour tout le monde là. Nous sommes tous complètement sonnés, dit Daniel d'un ton sec.

Reynolds s'assit et patienta finalement en silence.

Un peu plus loin dans la base, dans son laboratoire, Sam était accoudée à son bureau, le regard dans le vide. Ces dernières semaines avaient été dures, autant moralement que physiquement. Savoir Jack au bloc lui fit remonter le souvenir de son enterrement et elle ne put empêcher sa gorge de se serrer. S'il devait ne pas s'en sortir, elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas. Elle ne le pourrait pas.

— Sam ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle sentait que si elle tentait de parler, l'émotion prendrait le dessus et deviendrait incontrôlable. Or elle était dans la base et elle devait se contrôler. Elle savait que tôt ou tard il faudrait qu'elle parle, mais ne s'en sentait pas capable pour le moment.

— Sam, mon cœur, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre qui commençait à trembler. Elle devait se contrôler, oui. C'était primordial.

— Je sais très bien ce que tu essayes de faire, Sam. Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

Sam secoua la tête de manière négative. Personne ne pouvait l'aider, car personne ne ressentait sa douleur et sa peur. Elle resserra ses mains sur le mug qu'elle tenait et garda son regard porté au loin.

Jacob s'approcha de sa fille, l'observa pendant quelques instants puis s'assit sur l'un des tabourets.

— Quand tu avais six ans et que ton cochon d'Inde a disparu dans le jardin, tu te tenais stoïque, assise sur les marches du perron. Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu restais comme cela, parce que je m'attendais à ce que tu pleures. Tu m'as répondu qu'une fille de Général, ça ne pleurait pas.

Jacob marqua une pause puis reprit :

— Au décès de ta mère, tu t'es murée dans le silence. Pas de pleurs ou de cris, non. Uniquement un silence pesant et lourd de sens. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai compris que c'est le moment de s'inquiéter lorsque tu deviens mutique.

Sam ne bougea pas et resta muette de nouveau.

— Je suis là, Sam. Nous sommes tous là. Je sais ce que tu es en train de te dire et tu as tort, finit Jacob.

— Vraiment ? demanda Sam d'une voix basse, mais sèche.

— Il n'est pas dans cet état par ta faute. Il n'est pas dans cet état parce que tu l'aimes.

Sam émit un petit rire nerveux avant de redevenir silencieuse.

— Je t'en prie, Sam. Ne te blâme pas pour tout ce qui se passe. Ne te blâme pas de l'aimer.

La scientifique ne répliqua pas.

— On ne devrait jamais craindre d'aimer. Je sais que la vie a souvent été dure envers toi et que tu as perdu beaucoup d'êtres qui t'étaient chers. N'aie pas peur de l'aimer, parce que ce qu'il peut t'offrir, ce qu'il va t'offrir, dépassera ton entendement.

— Il va mourir, dit-elle.

— Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda Jacob d'une voix douce.

— Je tiens bien trop à lui pour que la vie me le laisse, répondit Sam en déglutissant.

— Dois-je me sentir offensé d'être encore là ? sourit Jacob.

Le regard que lui lança Sam effaça directement le sourire sur son visage.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il. Sam, tu ne peux pas te renfermer et n'aimer personne, tu as un cœur bien trop beau pour cela. Tu as peur et je le comprends, nous craignons tous de perdre ceux que nous aimons. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons parfois pas les sauver, malgré tout ce que l'on donnerait pour y arriver. J'aurais tout donné pour que ta mère soit encore parmi nous, je donnerais encore tout pour cela. Mais elle m'a fait vivre des années si merveilleuses… Si magnifiques, Sam. Si j'avais eu peur de l'aimer, regarde à côté de quoi je serais passé. Tu lui ressembles tant…

— S'il meurt, je ne le supporterai pas, je le sais.

— Il ne va pas mourir, dit une voix près de la porte.

Jacob et Sam relevèrent la tête et observèrent Teal'c.

— Le docteur Fraiser et le docteur Merry sont venus nous dire que le Général O'Neill est tiré d'affaire, dit le Jaffa.

Sam ferma les yeux et soupira en essayant de ralentir le rythme anarchique de son cœur. Jack était tiré d'affaire. Il n'allait pas mourir. Il n'allait pas la laisser.

— Je vais démissionner, annonça-t-elle.

— Pardon ? s'exclama Jacob, abasourdi.

— Mais avant je vais aller chercher cette Yang, dit Sam en se levant d'un air déterminé.

Elle sortit de la pièce en laissant Jacob et Teal'c étonnés par ce revirement de situation.

— Elle a bien dit le mot « démissionner » ?

— En effet, Général, c'est exactement ce qu'elle a dit, répondit Teal'c.

Jacob se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Sa fille n'était décidément pas comme tout le monde… Mais il ne la voyait pas pour autant démissionner de ce poste qu'elle aimait tant. Se pourrait-il qu'elle préfère démissionner par peur de perdre Jack ? Ou parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter toutes ces missions où ils risquaient chaque fois leur vie ? Il allait devoir parler à sa fille concernant ces points… ou Jack allait devoir le faire ! Sam ne pouvait tout simplement pas abandonner sa carrière pour lui. Alors certes il venait de lui dire de ne pas se priver d'aimer, mais il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que cela puisse nuire à la carrière de son enfant… Après tout, Jack était celui qui était le plus à même de prendre sa retraite ! Le Président aurait certainement du mal à encaisser cette nouvelle, mais ne valait-il mieux pas Jack plutôt que Sam ? Leurs compétences étaient très différentes et il était certain que le Président ne pourrait se passer des facultés de Sam. C'était l'experte mondiale de la Porte des Étoiles voyons. Elle ne pouvait pas démissionner comme ça, sur un coup de tête…

— Je devrais peut-être essayer de suivre votre fille afin de savoir ce qu'elle souhaite faire pour arrêter l'infirmière Yang, dit Teal'c en tirant Jacob de ses pensées.

— Oui, ça me semble être une bonne idée… répondit-il.

Ils sortirent tous deux du laboratoire et se dirigèrent vers la salle de briefing. En montant l'escalier, ils entendirent Sam donner des instructions à plusieurs militaires.

— Grâce au Sergent Siler, nous sommes en capacité d'arrêter Yang rapidement. Elle se trouve au motel à la sortie de la ville, elle aurait mieux fait de quitter cette planète. Pas de carnage cette fois-ci, je veux qu'elle revienne ici en vie. Vous pouvez l'amocher si besoin, mais gardez-la consciente qu'on puisse l'interroger à son arrivée. Je pense qu'elle est la dernière du MIB, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Tout le monde a bien saisi ?

Des murmures d'approbation se firent entendre dans la salle.

— Très bien, nous partons dans quinze minutes, pas une de plus. Vous connaissez le plan d'attaque, suivez vos chefs d'équipe. Vous avez battu des armées de Jaffa, une criminelle sur Terre ne devrait pas vous poser trop de problèmes. Reynolds, vous me tenez informé dès que vous l'avez.

— À vos ordres, Madame.

Les soldats s'éparpillèrent et Jacob observa sa fille.

— Dois-je me joindre à une équipe, Colonel Carter ? demanda Teal'c.

— Non, Teal'c, cela devrait aller. Elle n'est pas allée très loin, elle aurait dû, répondit Sam.

— En effet, dit Teal'c.

— Tu ne souhaites pas te rendre à l'infirmerie ? demanda Jacob, l'air perplexe.

— Je dois m'occuper de toute la paperasse qu'entraîne cette mission d'arrestation, je n'ai pas le temps, répondit Sam.

— La paperasse peut attendre, non ? dit Jacob en suivant sa fille qui se dirigeait vers le bureau de Jack.

— Pas vraiment, non. Si je ne le fais pas tout de suite je risque d'oublier des détails.

— Toi ? Oublier des détails ? questionna Jacob tout en refermant la porte derrière lui.

— Et si tu me disais le fond de ta pensée, Papa, que je puisse me mettre à travailler, dit Sam en soupirant.

— Donc tu veux démissionner et tu as peur d'aller voir Jack à l'infirmerie, commença Jacob.

— Je n'ai pas peur.

— Ah vraiment ?

— Il vient de sortir du bloc, il doit se reposer et moi je dois…

— Travailler ?

— Exactement.

— Pourquoi démissionner ?

— Parce que je n'ai pas le choix, répliqua Sam.

— Il y a toujours un choix, dit Jacob.

—Alors quoi ? Je ne te suis pas, Papa ! Tu me dis de ne pas m'empêcher d'aimer et quand je compte le faire tu me demandes de ne pas démissionner pour lui ?

— Ne peut-il pas démissionner lui aussi ? demanda Jacob.

— Ne raconte pas de bêtises ! Nous avons besoin de lui au commandement de cette base. C'est l'officier le plus compétent.

— Tout comme la Terre à besoin de Samantha Carter. Tu es indispensable à ce programme de par tes compétences, tu ne peux pas démissionner.

— Alors la solution est toute trouvée, il n'y a aucun avenir pour nous, répondit Sam la gorge serrée.

— Je dis juste que tu devrais en parler avec le principal intéressé avant de prendre une telle décision, dit Jacob.

— Il ne me laissera pas faire, expliqua Sam.

— Et il aurait raison…

— Nous sommes dans une impasse et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je l'ai compris avant même qu'il ait à repasser au bloc. Tout ceci est complètement illégal, nous n'avons pas le droit, nous ne l'avons jamais eu.

— Que tu aies peur, je peux le concevoir. Que tu baisses les bras ? Toi ? Allons, Sam, il s'agit uniquement d'un règlement !

— Il est là pour quelque chose ! Tu étais le premier à nous le rappeler et à nous rappeler la cour Martiale je te signale. Imagine une seule seconde que ce règlement n'existe pas, comment crois-tu qu'en plein échange de tirs une personne puisse laisser son conjoint touché au sol sans assistance à quelques mètres d'elle ?

— C'est ce que vous avez fait pendant des années. Lorsqu'il a fallu prendre des décisions qui pouvaient malgré tout blesser ou tuer l'un d'entre vous, vous l'avez fait. Non sans une hésitation, je te l'accorde. Mais vous l'avez fait quand même. Vous l'avez toujours fait, Sam, répliqua Jacob.

— C'était notre travail, nous n'étions pas ensemble, dit Sam.

— Ose me dire que tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui depuis des années ?

La scientifique resta silencieuse.

— N'as-tu malgré tout jamais pris de décisions qui risquaient de le tuer ?

Il y eut un nouveau silence de la part de la jeune femme.

— Parle avec lui, parce que si tu ne le fais pas, si vous ne trouvez pas de solutions, ça te détruira et je ne le permettrais pas, dit Jacob avant de sortir du bureau.

Sam soupira. Son père avait raison, si elle ne trouvait pas de solutions pour aimer librement cet homme, si elle le perdait… Cela la détruirait.

Le téléphone sonna et elle répondit d'un ton las.

— Carter.

— Sam, le Général est réveillé, il râle et il veut vous voir, expliqua Janet.

— Je viens d'envoyer plusieurs hommes en mission pour arrêter Yang, cela peut-il attendre un peu ? demanda l'astrophysicienne.

Quelques cris se firent entendre derrière Janet.

 _—_ _Ah, ça suffit maintenant, je vais bien, laissez-moi tranquille avec votre tension à la noix ! Doc ! Où est Carter ? !_

Sam souffla.

— J'arrive immédiatement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam entra dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea directement vers la pièce où le Général avait été installé. Elle pouvait l'entendre râler depuis l'extérieur et la tête que fit Janet en la voyant arriver lui indiqua qu'il était grand temps qu'elle soit là.

— Les post-anesthésies sont tout simplement affreuses lorsque vous n'êtes pas à ses côtés lorsqu'il se réveille. Merci d'être venue rapidement, expliqua Janet.

— Pas de soucis, Janet. Je vais m'en charger, répondit Sam.

Elle entra dans la pièce et l'humeur de Jack changea immédiatement en la voyant.

— Carter !

— Mon Général, vous souhaitiez me voir ?

— Où étiez-vous passée ? demanda Jack, tel un enfant.

— Je m'occupais de faire arrêter la personne ayant essayé de vous tuer, expliqua Sam.

— Une de plus à ajouter à ma liste d'ennemis ?

— Elle fait partie du MIB, je pense que vous pouvez uniquement noter le groupe, dit Sam en prenant une chaise pour s'installer près du lit.

— MIB, c'est quoi encore ce choix de nom ? Ça ne fait pas vraiment professionnel, déclara Jack.

— Certaines personnes devraient arrêter de regarder _Men In Black_ , Monsieur, dit Sam en souriant.

— Enfin un petit sourire, je n'y croyais plus. Pourtant c'est moi qui suis coincé dans ce lit…

— Je vais démissionner, Jack.

— Mince, Carter, il faut appeler le Doc ! s'exclama Jack.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— Je dois avoir trop de calmants, j'ai des hallucinations.

— De quel genre ? demanda Sam, inquiète.

— Auditives, finit par dire Jack en la fixant.

Sam, qui s'était levée, se rassit en soufflant et en secouant la tête.

— Jack…

— Pas un mot de plus. C'est quoi cette histoire de démission ? demanda-t-il, sérieux.

— Tu vois une autre solution ?

— Oui, je démissionne et tu restes au SGC. C'est aussi simple que ça.

— Il est hors de question que tu démissionnes, tu es bien trop important ! s'exclama Sam.

— Parce que toi non ? questionna Jack.

— Je ne suis pas irremplaçable, Jack.

— Tu l'es. Qui d'autre à ton intelligence ? Même McKay ne t'égale pas, et en plus il est sur Atlantis !

— Si je disparaissais, on me trouverait un remplaçant…

— Mais tu n'as pas disparu et la planète a besoin de toi, dit Jack d'un ton catégorique.

— Tu es aussi important que moi dans ce programme, donc soit nous sommes dans une impasse, soit il faut faire un choix et ce choix est simple : l'un de nous doit démissionner. Je préfèrerais que ça soit moi.

— Sam, je suis celui qui est le plus à même de prendre sa retraite, tu ne gâcheras pas ta carrière pour moi.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, peu sûre d'elle.

— Je ne pense pas gâcher ma carrière si je t'ai toi, dit-elle finalement.

Le cœur de Jack se serra. Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme !

— Et je ne pense pas gâcher la mienne si je t'ai à mes côtés pour le restant de mes jours.

Sam releva la tête et son regard se plongea dans celui de Jack.

— Qu'allons-nous faire, Jack ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix sans quitter son regard.

— Nous allons nous aimer, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la scientifique tandis que ses joues se teintaient de rose.

— Laisse-moi faire les choses bien, pour nous deux. Pour une fois, laisse-moi être celui qui résout le problème, Carter.

— À vos ordres, Monsieur, répondit Sam en se levant de sa chaise et en allant déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Jack.

— C'est le genre de choses qui va me donner beaucoup de courage pour parler au Président, dit Jack en souriant. Je peux en avoir d'autres ?

Sam rit avant de s'approcher de lui de nouveau. Jack O'Neill était bien plus docile en sa présence dans une infirmerie, allez savoir pourquoi…

Quelques jours plus tard, l'affaire du MIB avait été mise au clair. Les membres de l'organisation encore en vie croupissaient dans une prison militaire et d'autres arrestations avaient eu lieu après que certains aient parlé. Jack appela le Président deux semaines après son opération quand Janet l'autorisa à sortir de l'infirmerie…

— Oui, je comprends bien, Monsieur, dit Jack alors que Sam le regardait d'un air inquiet.

— Oui, je sais que ce programme est très important et qu'il vous faut des hommes compétents.

Jack se tut durant plusieurs minutes tandis que le Président parlait. Sam attendait dans le bureau, anxieuse.

— Ce ne peut pas être négociable, Monsieur ? demanda-t-il.

Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Sam et Jack baissa la tête.

— Les raisons sont assez personnelles, Monsieur le Président, dit Jack avant de répondre de nouveau. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Monsieur… Oui, bien évidemment…

Nouveau silence de plusieurs minutes.

— À vos ordres, Monsieur le Président. Oui, je vous enverrai mon prochain rapport dans trois mois, comme d'habitude. Au revoir, Monsieur le Président.

Jack raccrocha et Sam comprit. Elle comprit que sa démission avait été refusée. Elle comprit qu'ils étaient dans une impasse, de nouveau.

— Le Président refuse que je quitte le commandement de cette base, expliqua Jack.

Sam acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— Sam, arrête de faire ça, cela me rend dingue et je vais encore t'embrasser.

— Il va falloir vous contenir encore un moment, Monsieur.

— Tu peux m'appeler Jack, tu sais.

— Ça ne me semble pas être une bonne idée, mon Général, dit Sam.

— J'ai dit que le Président refusait que je quitte le commandement de cette base, pas qu'il refusait que je quitte l'armée, répliqua Jack en fixant son regard sur la jeune femme.

Sam, qui avait baissé la tête, la releva rapidement.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

— Je suis civil. À partir de…

Jack regarda sa montre.

— Maintenant, je pense. Le fax a dû arriver.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux ? demanda Sam.

— Plus sérieux que je ne l'ai jamais été, répondit Jack.

— Tu veux dire que… qu'on… que nous…

— Oui, Carter. Je suis tout à toi.

Le sourire de Sam illuminait son visage. Elle avança rapidement en faisant le tour du bureau pour s'avancer vers l'homme de sa vie. Lentement, elle réduisit l'espace entre eux au néant et accrocha ses bras autour de son cou tandis que sa tête se posa sur son torse. Jack passa ses bras autour de la jeune femme et la serra tendrement dans ses bras.

Ils étaient réunis. Sans loi. Sans peur. Enfin.


	29. Chapter 29

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire, tout en douceur. Il s'agit de l'avant-dernier chapitre, il restera le chapitre 30 et l'épilogue par la suite. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Des bisous à tous !_

 _Djaipur : J'ai adoré ta review du dernier chapitre, courte et efficace. ^^Bonne lecture à toi !_

 _Ady : Merci de ta review ! Je savais que ce chapitre te plairait. :p_

 _Ailec : Comme d'habitude, ta review était géniale ! J'ai hâte de lire celle que tu laisseras pour ce chapitre si spécial. :*_

 _Saragrissom : Merci de ta review ! Nous adorons tous tellement notre couple favori !_

 _Gynnie : Merci de ta review ma jolie ! Malheureusement, le lien que tu m'as mis ne s'est pas affiché, il faudra donc que tu me fasses écouter ça autrement… J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Énormes bisous !_

 _Demetra : Merci de tes reviews et bienvenue de nouveau parmi nous !_

 **Chapitre XXIX**

Daniel s'avança et souffla un grand coup. Bon sang, il n'allait tout de même pas être stressé ce soir. Il épousseta une dernière fois sa veste, observa le bouquet de fleurs et sonna à la porte. Janet ouvrit, un sourire illuminant son doux visage.

Cela faisait un mois depuis la démission de Jack de l'armée et le quotidien n'avait pas été aussi calme qu'ils l'auraient tous voulu. Les Goa'uld avaient décidé de mettre à exécution quelques plans – assez ratés il fallait le dire, mais prenant du temps aux équipes SG. –

Ba'al avait finalement avoué en toute fierté qu'il avait été en contact avec le Général Bauer et qu'il avait adoré l'idée que Sam soit paralysée par ses tout nouveaux nanites. Il était cependant presque « content » que la scientifique soit de nouveau en possession de toutes ses capacités intellectuelles, car cela lui procurait un certain amusement à la voir se creuser la tête sur ses inventions. Son intervention via un hologramme dans la salle d'embarquement avait passablement agacé Jack, coincé depuis bien trop longtemps dans cette base pour que son humeur soit agréable – le personnel pouvait remercier Sam d'exister et de calmer l'ex-Général. –

Ainsi donc, Daniel et Janet allaient pouvoir profiter de leur premier vrai rendez-vous depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments et Daniel se sentait à présent comme un adolescent, craignant les réactions de la jeune femme si sa tenue n'allait pas, si le bouquet n'allait pas, si…

— Daniel ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir. Les fleurs sont pour moi ? Elles sont magnifiques ! s'exclama Janet.

Elle aimait les fleurs.

— Tu es vraiment bien habillé, tu ne m'avais pas dit que nous sortions dans un endroit chic. Je devrais peut-être me changer ?

Elle aimait sa tenue. Diable, elle pensait que sa tenue à elle n'allait pas !

— Non, non. Tu es sublime comme ça, dit Daniel dans un sourire.

— Tu es sûr ? Vraiment, je ne prendrais pas longt…

Daniel la fit taire d'un baiser et soudainement Janet oublia même la date du jour. Si Daniel Jackson lui faisait cet effet avec un simple baiser, elle n'osait imaginer dans quel état elle serait avec… plus. Ils se séparèrent lentement, le souffle court, et Janet plongea son regard dans celui de Daniel.

— Je mets les fleurs dans un vase et nous pouvons y aller, dit-elle.

— Prends ton temps, la séance est dans une demi-heure et le cinéma n'est pas si loin tu sais, répondit Daniel.

Après avoir mis les fleurs dans un vase, Janet se retourna vers Daniel et tendit sa main. L'archéologue la saisit et ils partirent en direction de sa voiture. Ils ne parlaient pour le moment pas beaucoup, se suffisant du contact de l'autre pour être bien. Daniel devait se l'avouer, Janet l'avait immédiatement apaisé dès le début de la soirée et il savait qu'ils allaient passer un moment agréable et romantique ensemble.

Janet quant à elle trouvait l'archéologue encore plus charmant à l'extérieur de la base. Non pas qu'ils n'eussent jamais passé de soirées en dehors de la base auparavant – quelques soirées d'équipe avaient été agréables avec la présence du médecin –, mais cette soirée-là avait une saveur très spéciale pour eux. Comme une renaissance, comme s'ils pouvaient enfin vivres pleinement heureux.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cinéma, Janet se demanda ce qu'elle avait le plus regardé : l'écran ou bien le visage de Daniel ? À dire vrai, le contempler était devenu une habitude chez elle maintenant. La peur de le perdre avait été tellement forte lorsqu'il était arrivé sur le brancard qu'elle ne pouvait maintenant décrocher son regard de lui trop longtemps. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas disparaître d'un seul coup – bien que les Asgard pouvaient le téléporter si besoin et sans demande préalable –, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Daniel l'avait bien remarqué et trouvait ça totalement adorable, même s'il n'aimait pas trop que sa belle soit à ce point traumatisée par son attaque.

— Le film était sympathique, non ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, plutôt, répondit Janet.

— Tu n'en as pas regardé la moitié, tu le sais ça ? demanda Daniel dans un sourire.

— J'avais mieux à observer, dit Janet avant de soudainement rougir de son aveu.

Daniel se mit à rire doucement puis s'arrêta de marcher afin de prendre possession des lèvres du médecin. Cette sensation qu'il ressentait dès que leurs lèvres se touchaient était tellement puissante qu'il se demanda comment son cœur faisait pour rester à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leurs fronts se touchant, il put entendre la respiration anarchique de Janet.

— Wow… Comment fais-tu ça ? demanda la jeune femme en chuchotant.

— Je pourrais te retourner la question, répondit Daniel sur le même ton.

— Je te préviens, je risque de ne pas pouvoir me passer de tes baisers maintenant que tu as commencé à m'y faire goûter.

— Oh, mais j'espère que tu n'auras pas envie de t'en passer, de ça et d'autre chose aussi, dit l'archéologue d'une voix sensuelle.

Le ventre de Janet fit un saut périlleux en entendant cette phrase. Daniel était carrément sexy et il était clair que Janet fondait délicieusement comme un marshmallow au-dessus d'un feu de bois* en face de cet homme. Alors que ses pensées – pas très catholiques – la plongeaient dans un état proche de l'implosion, Daniel l'embrassa de nouveau. Sentir sa langue sur la sienne était décidément bien plus délicieux que ce que son esprit avait imaginé pendant des années. Elle frissonna tandis qu'elle rendait passionnément le baiser de l'homme qu'elle aimait. La main de Daniel qui lui caressait le dos par-dessus son manteau n'était ni trop pressante, ni trop timide et elle se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas finir par rentrer immédiatement.

— Tu as faim ? demanda Daniel après avoir mis fin à leur baiser.

— Effectivement, répondit Janet dans un souffle.

— Italien, ça te tente ? répondit Daniel avant de se pencher à l'oreille de Janet. Pour l'autre faim, je devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose un peu plus tard, je suppose.

Janet retint son souffle, ne pouvant calmer les pulsations qu'elle ressentait au niveau de son ventre.

— J'espère bien, j'ai… une faim de loup, dit-elle également à l'oreille de l'homme.

Ils se dirigèrent par la suite vers le restaurant qui n'était pas loin du cinéma. Avec chance, ils n'auraient pas à attendre trop longtemps pour avoir une table et pour être servis.

À croire que les responsables du restaurant avaient entendu les pensées du couple, ils eurent directement une table et leur repas fut rapidement servi. Sous la table, leurs jambes se touchaient dans une délicieuse sensation de chaleur environnante. Leurs yeux se croisaient avec amour et les regards qu'ils se lançaient étaient aussi chauds que la braise du feu de bois présent dans le restaurant. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, s'amusant du rencard que Sam avait ce soir. Effectivement, la jeune femme avait enfin droit à son rendez-vous elle aussi, l'homme charmant qu'elle devait rejoindre était attentionné, à l'écoute, plutôt bel homme et surtout… psychologue. Janet se souvenait de la tête de la jeune femme quand elle avait appris que pour leur première soirée de libre depuis des semaines, elle allait devoir la passer à parler avec le psychologue militaire suite à sa mésaventure avec les nanites – et la « mort » d'un certain Général sexy éperdument amoureux d'elle et réciproquement. –

— Tu souhaites un dessert ? demanda Daniel alors que Janet le dévorait des yeux.

— J'ai bien envie d'un dessert, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit sur la carte, répondit Janet en se mordant la lèvre et en attrapant la main de Daniel.

Alors qu'il avait très chaud, Daniel sentit un autre endroit de son corps devenir subitement bouillant.

— Janet… Je suis dingue de toi, tu le sais ça ?

— J'espère que tu l'es tout autant que je le suis de toi à vrai dire, répondit le médecin avec complicité.

— Peut-être que je devrais demander l'addition maintenant, non ?

— Ça me semble être une excellente idée, chéri, dit Janet avec un grand sourire.

Daniel régla l'addition et ils repartirent vers la maison de Janet. Un court instant, Janet pensa que c'était vraiment une bonne chose que Cassy soit à l'université un peu loin de la maison. Daniel se gara et ils remontèrent l'allée main dans la main. Devant le porche, Daniel embrassa Janet avec passion et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser un gémissement s'échapper de sa bouche. Cet homme embrassait divinement bien et elle pouvait sentir chaque partie de son corps répondre à son contact.

— Tu veux entrer boire un dernier verre ? demanda-t-elle alors que la réponse semblât pourtant évidente.

— Avec plaisir, répondit Daniel, la voix chaude et suave.

Janet déverrouilla la porte et ils entrèrent non sans une certaine excitation. Ils retirèrent leurs manteaux et Janet se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de leur servir un verre de chardonnay. Ils en prirent chacun une gorgée, laissant l'alcool les réchauffer un peu plus, si cela était possible. Assis sur le canapé, la proximité de leurs corps ne faisait qu'augmenter leur rythme cardiaque.

— J'ai rêvé de cette soirée tant de fois, avoua finalement Janet.

— C'est vrai ? J'espère qu'elle est à la hauteur de tes attentes alors, répondit Daniel en reprenant une gorgée de vin.

— Eh bien, je dois dire que la réalité à une saveur bien meilleure, dit Janet en lui lançant un regard plein d'amour.

— Je connais autre chose qui a une saveur bien meilleure, déclara Daniel avant de poser son verre sur la petite table et de poser également celui que Janet tenait dans ses mains.

Il prit ensuite le visage de Janet entre ses mains et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il commença à l'embrasser doucement sur tout le visage puis descendit vers son cou alors qu'il pouvait entendre la femme qu'il aimait gémir tendrement. Finalement, Janet n'y tint plus et ramena son visage vers le sien afin de capturer ses lèvres. Leur baiser enflammé éveilla tous leurs sens qui avaient déjà été mis à rude épreuve durant la soirée. Les mains de Daniel se promenèrent sous le haut de Janet qui frémit au contact des mains de l'archéologue sur sa peau bouillante. Celles de Janet étaient occupées à caresser les cheveux puis le cou de Daniel et très vite, Janet se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, sur le canapé. Alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser avec ardeur, Janet commença de légers mouvements de bassin et Daniel gémit immédiatement de plaisir.

— J'ai envie de toi, dit Janet entre deux baisers alors que sa respiration était plus qu'anarchique.

—Moi aussi, grogna Daniel avant de reprendre possession des lèvres du médecin.

Avec habileté, il lui retira son haut tandis qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise. Les mouvements de bassin de Janet se faisaient de plus en plus insistants à mesure qu'elle pouvait sentir la virilité de Daniel se durcir à son contact. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et Daniel se demanda pourquoi ils avaient attendu aussi longtemps avant de s'avouer leurs sentiments. Mais très vite, ses pensées devinrent confuses et il se laissa porter par le moment. Lorsque Janet se défit de lui et s'éloigna, il la regarda d'un air interrogateur, se demandant si finalement elle ne préférait pas attendre un peu avant de passer à cette étape de leur relation.

— Viens, dit-elle simplement avec beaucoup d'émotions dans la voix.

Daniel se leva pour la rejoindre et ensemble ils montèrent jusque dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau en y entrant et lorsque Daniel retira la fermeture éclair de la jupe de Janet, la faisant tomber au sol, il resta sans voix, admirant sa belle. Elle avait passé un ensemble porte-jarretelles noir qui laissait voir un fessier musclé et rebondit. Sa poitrine était magnifique et Daniel savait qu'à cet instant, toute raison était perdue devant cette femme sublime qui se collait maintenant à lui et faisait passer sa langue le long de son cou.

— Je t'aime, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit-il.

Elle déboutonna son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes en s'accroupissant en face de lui. Elle lui fit lever un pied tout en enlevant sa première chaussette et retira le pantalon. Elle fit de même avec l'autre jambe puis, sans que Daniel s'y attende, fit glisser son boxer qui laissa apparaître son sexe dur et tendu pour elle. Elle le saisit et Daniel gémit.

— Janet ? demanda-t-il comme pour s'assurer que la jeune femme souhaitait cela.

— Chut, laisse-moi faire, répondit-elle.

À l'instant où elle posa ses lèvres sur sa virilité, Daniel laissa échapper un long gémissement alors qu'il passait une main dans les cheveux de Janet. Elle commença de longs va-et-vient qui laissèrent l'archéologue sans souffle, au bord du précipice.

— Oh, mon Dieu, Janet ! s'exclama-t-il alors que les sensations qui l'assaillaient étaient tellement puissantes que ses jambes en tremblaient.

La jeune femme se releva après plusieurs minutes intenses et embrassa Daniel avec passion. Il la dirigea vers le lit et ils s'allongèrent ensemble tout en continuant de s'embrasser. La main droite de Daniel vint se faire exploratrice vers le bas-ventre de Janet et il sut qu'il se tenait à un point « stratégique » lorsqu'il la sentit se tendre sous lui et qu'elle retint sa respiration. Il commença alors un doux va-et-vient avec sa main, arrachant des gémissements à la jeune femme qui était visiblement prête à le recevoir. Mais Daniel avait d'autres projets pour sa belle avant ça et lentement il défit le porte-jarretelles en embrassant tendrement le ventre de la jeune femme. Il défit également le soutient gorge qui dévoila une poitrine ferme aux tétons qui pointaient déjà d'excitation. Sa bouche se promena entre les deux seins, suçant et léchant sous les gémissements de Janet. Il redescendit vers le bas-ventre après quelques minutes et lorsque Janet se retrouva sans bas, sa langue rencontra son intimité. Janet poussa un léger cri de plaisir et Daniel poursuivit ses caresses alors qu'elle lui caressait les épaules.

— Daniel… Daniel, viens, dit-elle finalement après quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus.

Il remonta le long de son corps et retrouva ses douces lèvres chaudes. Tout en l'embrassant, il s'introduisit en elle et le gémissement qu'ils poussèrent ensemble les combla. Ils étaient comblés. Enfin ensemble, corps et âme. Daniel commença ses mouvements de bassin et Janet était plus que réceptive, plantant ses ongles dans le dos musclé de son amant, de son amour. Lorsqu'elle atteint l'orgasme, Daniel ne put s'empêcher de la regarder et il la trouva simplement somptueuse. Très vite, il la rejoignit dans l'extase et ils restèrent un moment là, enlacés, heureux. Après un bon quart d'heure ainsi, Janet se mit à ricaner.

— À quoi penses-tu soudainement ? demanda-t-il.

— Dire que Sam doit passer la soirée avec le psychologue, répondit-elle.

Elle se mit à rire franchement et Daniel ne tarda pas non plus à rire également. Janet posa son visage dans le creux du cou de Daniel, l'embrassant tendrement.

— Humm ? demanda Daniel.

— Je t'aime, dit-elle en continuant de l'embrasser.

— Je t'aime aussi, tellement, répondit-il.

Les baisers de Janet devinrent de plus en plus bouillants et Daniel sentit son envie augmenter de nouveau.

— Janet… chuchota-t-il.

— Oui ? demanda-t-elle innocemment tout en continuant de passer sa langue dans son cou.

— Rien, dit-il finalement en se laissant emporter de nouveau par tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient.

Finalement, leur soirée avait été agréable, romantique… et particulièrement érotique !


	30. Chapter 30

_Bonjour à tous ! Nous y voici, nous y voilà… il s'agit du dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction… Suivra uniquement un petit épilogue. Si vous êtes sages, je ferai un petit chapitre bonus – cela dépendra de vos reviews ! – Merci à tous d'avoir été SI patients avec moi, d'avoir posté vos avis et commentaires à chaque chapitre. Je n'en serais pas là sans vous. C'est beaucoup d'émotions de publier la fin de cette histoire, mais j'espère vous revoir sur mes autres fanfictions en cours ! Des bisous à tous._

 _Demetra : Chaud bouillant ? #oups._

 _Ailec : Ma chère Ailec… Que dire ? Ce chapitre était pour toi en grande partie, je suis tellement ravie qu'il t'ait plus. Je t'aime !_

 _Gynnie : Ma belle Gynnie, merci d'être une si fidèle lectrice ! J'étais censée finir ce chapitre pour ton anniversaire, mais j'ai un peu de retard. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Énormes bisous ! Love._

 _Ady : Merci de ta review. J'espère que tu es prête pour cette fin – personnellement, je ne le suis pas du tout ! – Bisous je t'aime très fort !_

 _Loufiction : Voici le dernier chapitre ! Merci de ta review, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir été aussi longue à publier… Bisous !_

Chapitre XXX

 _Sentir le vent frais sur son visage. Soupirer de soulagement. Sourire tendrement. Laisser ses doigts s'entremêler aux siens. Prendre une inspiration en se laissant envahir par son parfum. Sentir son pouce faire de lents mouvements circulaires. Sourire de nouveau. Plonger son regard dans le sien._

 _Être sereine._

— Tu es bien silencieuse, prononça Jack.

— J'apprécie le silence. Et ta présence, répondit en souriant Sam.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous soyons enfin sortis de cette base.

Sam rit doucement. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient mis un temps conséquent pour pouvoir sortir de la base. Cela faisait plus d'un mois depuis la démission de Jack et ils avaient espéré pouvoir être seuls plus tôt. Notamment depuis que Jacob avait accéléré la guérison de Jack grâce à son appareil Tok'ra…

— Flashbacks —

 _4 décembre :_

 _Alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement dans le couloir de la base après une énième alerte, Sam fut soudainement tirée sur le côté. Le temps qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il se passait, elle était plaquée contre le mur de son labo – dans l'angle mort de la caméra – et Jack l'embrassait passionnément. Elle ne put retenir un petit gémissement de plaisir._

 _—_ _Jack… murmura-t-elle._

 _—_ _Hum, hum… marmonna-t-il alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou._

 _—_ _Loin de moi… que ça… me déplaise… réussit-elle difficilement à prononcer, mais nous sommes… à la base… et tu es… encore… blessé._

 _—_ _Je suis guéri, répondit Jack._

 _—_ _Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en l'arrêtant._

 _—_ _Ton père est passé me voir et il a estimé qu'avec toutes ces alertes je devrais être un peu plus en forme, répondit-il en souriant._

 _—_ _Rappelle-moi de le remercier, dit Sam en l'embrassant de nouveau._

 _Alors que Jack passait ses mains sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme, l'alarme retentit, les stoppant net._

 _—_ _Sérieusement ? pesta Jack._

 _—_ _On avait dit qu'on resterait très professionnels à la base…_

 _—_ _Mouais… râla Jack en ouvrant la porte du labo et en partant en courant vers la salle de contrôle suivi de Sam._

 _10 décembre :_

 _Jack se frottait les cheveux avec sa serviette, seul dans les vestiaires. Il avait enfin trouvé dix minutes pour pouvoir prendre une douche et vu l'heure tardive, il avait apprécié d'avoir les vestiaires pour lui tout seul après cette journée d'alertes incessantes. Il avait à peine pu voir Carter et cela le pesait. Derrière la ligne de casiers qui le cachait de l'entrée, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et soupira lentement. Sa tranquillité n'avait pas duré longtemps ! Il ouvrit son casier et attrapa son after-shave. Son casier se referma subitement et il tourna la tête, découvrant Sam près de lui, portant le même petit haut qui montrait si bien son nombril… Il eut un regard fort subjectif en l'observant et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure._

 _—_ _Nous sommes à la base… murmura Jack._

 _—_ _Au diable les règles, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser avec passion._

 _Jack passa ses mains derrière la nuque de la scientifique et se laissa embarquer dans le ballet mené par la femme qu'il aimait. Elle allait le rendre fou et il serait le dernier à s'en plaindre ! Il faut dire que la tension attractive entre eux deux était devenue électrique – Jack ne comprenait pas comment Daniel et Janet faisaient pour rester aussi sereins – et tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était profiter de moments avec Sam (si possible sans vêtements, il n'avait pas honte de se le dire !). Dans un mouvement synchronisé, ils échangèrent de place sans décoller leurs lèvres et, alors que Sam se retrouvait collée entre les casiers et le corps de Jack, elle monta sa jambe gauche et fit un mouvement de bassin, la respiration haletante. Jack grogna de plaisir et soudain, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Ils restèrent immobiles en entendant SG-3 parler, mais Jack décida d'embrasser Sam dans le cou et elle dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas gémir._

 _—_ _Ça serait bien que les Goa'ulds arrêtent leur cirque, j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi._

 _—_ _Je suis d'accord avec vous, Capitaine. Essayons de profiter au mieux de ce moment de détente._

 _Sam les entendit entrer dans les douches, puis le bruit de l'eau parvint à ses oreilles. Jack, quant à lui, avait continué de lui embrasser le cou, avide d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et recaptura ses lèvres dans un langoureux baiser. La main droite de Jack remonta le long de sa cuisse et, alors qu'il s'approchait lentement de son bas-ventre, Sam gémit doucement._

 _—_ _Y'a quelqu'un ? entendirent-ils._

 _Leurs deux corps se figèrent puis, comme si leur prière silencieuse avait été entendue, l'alarme de la base retentit. Le lieutenant Manings sortit à la hâte, et ils entendirent la porte de refermer, tandis que les autres membres de SG-3 finissaient leurs douches._

 _—_ _Il faut qu'on sorte de cette base, murmura Jack à l'oreille de Sam._

 _Elle hocha la tête doucement, puis se pencha à son oreille._

 _—_ _Oui, tu me dois une punition..._

 _Jack plongea son regard brûlant de désir dans le sien, puis il s'éloigna rapidement afin de rejoindre la salle de commande. Sam remit un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue, prit un sweat dans son casier et sortit à son tour, juste quelques secondes avant que le Capitaine Lane n'ouvre le rideau de sa douche._

 _Il fallait vraiment qu'ils sortent de cette base..._

Ainsi donc, le 20 décembre, ils avaient enfin pu s'échapper de la base et savouraient cet instant de sérénité. Une merveilleuse soirée les attendait et Sam avait envie de la débuter dès que possible. Elle demanda à Jack de la déposer rapidement chez elle afin qu'elle prépare un sac pour le weekend, et surtout qu'elle puisse se préparer _elle_. Elle reviendrait chez lui en moto, « avant l'heure du dîner, » promit-elle.

— Reviens-moi vite, dit-il entre deux baisers alors qu'ils étaient garés devant chez elle.

— Compte là-dessus, mon Général.

— Filez, Carter, avant que je ne réponde plus de mes actes.

— J'ai hâte de voir ça, répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Elle ouvrit la portière et partit au pas de course vers sa porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit d'un tour de clé. Elle referma la porte en s'appuyant dos à celle-ci, soufflant afin de calmer le rythme anarchique de son cœur. Bon, elle avait du pain sur la planche. Valise, choix des sous-vêtements, masque, douche. Elle sourit devant sa motivation, les masques de beauté n'étaient pas vraiment une chose qu'elle faisait régulièrement, mais aujourd'hui, elle voulait être parfaite pour lui. Après toutes ces années, il l'avait vu dans les pires conditions possible, elle ne craignait donc pas de ne pas lui plaire, mais… elle souhaitait qu'il la voit également sous un nouveau jour, qu'il la voit comme la femme très élégante et sexy qu'elle pouvait être lorsqu'elle passait un peu de temps à se préparer. Elle commença donc par préparer sa valise, en choisissant des habits qu'elle mettait rarement, dans lesquels Jack ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle s'amusa ensuite à choisir ses sous-vêtements, avec une pointe d'excitation et d'impatience. Elle voulait l'étonner et le rendre fou, ce qui, au vu des dernières semaines, ne devrait pas être si dur. Une heure – et quelques beautés – plus tard, Sam était prête à s'habiller. Elle passa la robe bleue qu'elle avait choisie – et tant pis pour le temps glacial à l'extérieur ! – « J'aurai tout le temps de me réchauffer après… » songea-t-elle dans un sourire. Elle enfila ses escarpins, vérifia son maquillage et sa coiffure. Finalement, elle n'arriverait pas en moto, mais en voiture.

À quelques kilomètres de là, Jack vérifiait pour la énième fois sa chemise, mais également la table qu'il avait dressée. Tout avait l'air parfait, mais… pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux ? Sam le connaissait par cœur, il n'avait plus rien à lui cacher… enfin… presque. Il souffla un coup. Tout se passerait bien. C'était Sam. C'était _sa_ Carter. Il pouvait tout lui avouer. Soudain, il entendit une voiture se garer dans son allée et fronça les sourcils. N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle arriverait en moto ? Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre et observa la voiture de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle sortit, il eut le souffle coupé. Certes, elle avait un manteau qui cachait sa tenue, mais les escarpins et les bas qu'il avait vus ne laissaient aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle portait une robe. Son cœur s'accéléra et une chaleur s'immisça en lui. Elle était sublime. Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, il lui ouvrit rapidement pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid et l'accueillit dans un grand sourire. Elle retira son manteau et il resta sans voix. Il se demanda comment il pouvait être aussi chanceux. De son côté, Sam admira le salon que Jack avait préparé en son absence : des bougies un peu partout, un feu dans la cheminée, une belle table dressée pour deux… Elle se sentait plus que chanceuse en ce jour. Elle était heureuse, comblée. Elle était amoureuse.

— Tu es superbe, déclara Jack.

— Vous n'êtes pas mal aussi, Monsieur O'Neill, répondit-elle en souriant et en s'approchant lentement de lui.

Le parfum de la jeune femme envahit les narines de Jack et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour en apprécier toutes les caractéristiques. Ce n'était pas le même parfum qu'elle mettait à la base, celui-ci était bien plus fruité, bien plus exotique. Lorsqu'il s'en fut totalement imprégné, Jack rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Sam. Il avança sa main vers son visage et lui caressa la joue lentement, faisant fermer les yeux de la jeune blonde. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner de nouveau.

— Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de cette galaxie, murmura-t-il.

— Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, Jack caressant la joue de Sam lentement, appréciant ce bonheur et cette tranquillité nouvelle pour eux.

— Sam… Je dois te dire quelque chose, déclara Jack.

— Oui ? demanda-t-elle, toujours enivrée par le regard chocolat de son ex-supérieur.

— Je pense que je n'ai pas été aussi heureux depuis très longtemps… Pas depuis Charlie…

Sam déglutit lentement et passa sa main sur la joue de Jack. L'entendre parler de Charlie était important, presque solennel.

— Mais je peux te dire que même si j'ai déjà été aussi heureux dans ma vie, je n'ai jamais été autant amoureux de quelqu'un. Tu es comme une lumière qui éclaire mon chemin à chaque minute qui passe. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, dès le premier jour de notre rencontre. Tu m'as envouté dès les premières secondes, tu as changé ma vie entière, Sam. Je désire chaque parcelle de ta peau, je te désire plus que tout au monde. Tu as toujours su me retrouver, même à l'autre bout de la galaxie, tu as toujours été là, à mes côtés, comme si ta place avait été définie à cet endroit. Tu es l'ange qui m'a sauvé, tu es mon étoile même lorsque le ciel s'assombrit. Tu es celle que j'aime, et que j'aimerai toute ma vie.

Sam l'écoutait, le souffle court. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se laissait submerger par l'émotion que les mots de Jack ancraient dans tout son être. Qui avait un jour dit que Jack n'était pas doué avec les mots ?

— Mon cœur ne bat que pour toi, comme ça l'a toujours été depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie. Je…

Il s'arrêta un moment, comme s'il cherchait les mots exacts à employer en cet instant. Il passa ses mains par-dessus celles de Sam, et, sans lâcher son regard, commença à se baisser jusqu'à poser un genou au sol. Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement et une inspiration de surprise la fit mettre une main devant sa bouche.

— Je t'aime, de tout mon être et de toutes mes forces. Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps et plus encore. Tu es la femme de ma vie, Samantha Carter.

Il sortit un écrin de sa poche tandis que la deuxième main de Sam était venue rejoindre la première devant son visage.

— Oh, Jack… arriva-t-elle à murmurer.

— Samantha Elizabeth Carter, vous avez volé mon cœur et fait de moi un homme meilleur. Vous voir porter mon nom serait le plus grand honneur possible…

Il ouvrit l'écrin lentement et un solitaire apparut, serti d'une magnifique pierre azur. Les larmes roulaient en silence sur les joues de Sam dont l'émotion était simplement sublime.

— Accepteriez-vous de m'épouser ? demanda Jack, la voix tremblante.

Il savait qu'ils débutaient à peine leur relation, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui dans sa vie. C'était elle, et personne d'autre. Il l'observa et jugea qu'elle était encore plus magnifique qu'à son arrivée. Sam quant à elle avait bien du mal à parler tant sa gorge était nouée d'émotions. Elle décida qu'elle n'arriverait pas à sortir un mot et qu'il lui fallait agir autrement. Elle secoua lentement sa tête en signe qu'acquiescement avant de tomber au sol, à genoux, devant celui qu'elle aimait tant. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et Jack planta son nez dans le cou de Sam, la serrant avec tendresse et force.

— Un million de fois « oui », Jack O'Neill, parvint-elle à murmurer à son oreille. Je t'aime tellement.

Jack resserra son étreinte et lui embrassa le cou, avant de poursuivre avec des dizaines de baisers sur son visage. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, plus rien n'exista autour d'eux. Jack posa l'écrin près d'eux et entoura le visage de la jeune femme de ses mains. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement se séparer à bout de souffle. Jack récupéra l'écrin et en sortit la bague, qu'il présenta devant Sam. Avec émotion, elle lui présenta sa main gauche et il y glissa l'anneau.

— Elle est superbe, murmura-t-elle.

— Rien n'est trop beau pour vous, future Madame O'Neill.

— Carter O'Neill, répondit Sam dans un sourire.

— Carter O'Neill me va parfaitement aussi, dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau avec fougue.

Finalement, le dîner attendrait.

Le bonheur n'attend pas, il n'attend jamais. Il vous submerge et vous enivre. Il vous dépasse et vous surpasse. Le bonheur arrive toujours, même après huit longues années d'attente.

Le bonheur, ils étaient en train de le vivre, maintenant et pour l'éternité.


	31. Épilogue

Et voici l'épilogue de cette histoire… Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie et soutenue dans cette aventure complètement dingue ! Publier cette histoire à littéralement changé ma vie. MERCI.

Djaipur : Hello ! Je ne sais pas si tu auras attendu l'épilogue ou non… Bonne lecture et merci de toutes tes reviews ! À très bientôt sur d'autres fanfictions j'espère !

Oscar Za : Chef d'œuvre ? Wow. MERCI ! Que d'émotion de mettre le point final à cette histoire !

Ady : Seriously? :p Merci pour tout !

Oma : Merci de ta jolie review et surtout de ton soutien !

Demetra : Merci pour ta review et ton soutien !

Ailec : Ah, ma Ailec… Merci pour tout, et surtout pour tes reviews magiques !

ÉPILOGUE

Par une belle soirée d'automne, cinq ans plus tard…

— Amanda Grace O'Neill !

— Carter !

Jack soupira. Décidément, elle allait le rendre dingue.

— On peut savoir pourquoi tu as écrit sur les murs ?

La petite de quatre ans baissa la tête, comprenant qu'elle avait fait une belle bêtise.

— J'avais plus de feuilles.

— Et tu ne pouvais pas m'en demander ?

— J'ai voulu faire comme maman…

Jack soupira une nouvelle fois, réprimant un sourire au souvenir des quartiers de Carter.

— Tu ne peux pas tout faire comme maman, ma puce. Et surtout pas ce genre de choses. Depuis quand tu fais des additions d'ailleurs ?

— Maman m'a montré ça hier soir.

— Elle n'était pas censée te lire une histoire ?

— C'était plus rigolo de faire ça.

— Ben voyons… Bon, va attendre dans le salon avec un livre, je vais nettoyer tout ça avant que…

Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et la voix de Sam s'éleva.

— C'est moi !

Le visage d'Amanda se fendit d'un sourire et elle sortit de sa chambre en courant, suivie de Jack.

— Maman ! hurla la fillette en se jetant dans les bras de la scientifique.

Sam l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui faire un petit câlin.

— Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, ma puce. Qu'as-tu fait de ta journée ?

— Des additions.

Sam leva les yeux vers Jack et se mordit la lèvre.

— Oups, dit-elle à son mari.

— Garde plutôt ton « oups » pour quand tu verras les murs de sa chambre.

— Les murs ? demanda Sam.

La petite fille s'écarta d'elle lentement en lui faisant son plus beau regard désolé.

— Miss Carter O'Neill, vous cherchez les ennuis…

— Mais je voulais faire comme toi, Tonton Daniel rigolait l'autre jour.

— Il riait de ce qui s'était produit, mais ce n'est pas à imiter, ma chérie.

— D'accord.

— Ça ne serait pas arrivé si elle ne savait pas déjà faire des additions… dit Jack.

— Ça l'amusait.

— Tout l'amuse, Carter.

— Elle est surdouée, elle s'amuse comme ça, Jack. Ne boude pas s'il te plait… dit Sam en lâchant Amanda et en s'approchant de lui, un petit regard implorant.

Jack sourit devant ce spectacle et finit par embrasser sa femme longuement.

— Baaaaah… entendirent-ils derrière eux.

— Va donc lire ton livre toi ! lui lança Jack en riant.

— Je préfèrerais faire des additions, répondit Amanda.

Jack jeta un œil à Sam, qui sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Je te jure, on avait dit « enfance normale », Sam. On a vraiment raté notre objectif.

Sam s'éloigna vers la cuisine en riant.

— On se rattrapera avec le prochain !

— Voil… Quoi ?

Sam se retourna et lui fit un sourire « spécial Jack ».

— Le prochain ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

— Le prochain, dans approximativement huit mois… répondit-elle.

— Un autre bébé O'Neill ! s'exclama Jack tandis qu'Amanda courait vers sa mère et posait sa tête sur son ventre.

— Carter ! Carter O'Neill, dit Sam.

Jack sourit, observant les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Les deux ? Non. Les deux et demi maintenant !

 **FIN**


End file.
